You Are Always On My Mind
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: A Yule gift to Harry from Bill Weasley redefines what 'strange' means. Can Harry and Hogwarts deal with what comes next? Pranks, mayhem, and love triangles abound, but will those involved learn to accept the chances Fate is giving them? HPDM, RLSSSB
1. It's Not Always A Happy Holiday

**You Are Always On My Mind**

  
  
**Disclaimer**: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(  
  
  
**Summary**: A Yule gift to Harry from Bill Weasley redefines what the word 'strange' means. Can Harry and Hogwarts deal with what comes next? Pranks, mayhem, and love triangles abound, but will those involved learn to accept the chances Fate is giving them? (HP/DM, RL/SS/SB)  
  
As for pairings, my eventual outcome is what's above. I think there is never enough trio fics out there, and I've been wanting to write one for a long time now. Actually in Deny Thy Father I also have a 'trio' pairing, and I do love them so. I have written now two fics with Sirius/Peter, hence why now I need at least two with the adorable sexy, snoggable and shaggable trio. However during the fic things won't be as they seem. Pairings will fluctuate at the authoress's (that being me of course) whims :chuckle:  
  
Now to pacify my muse Scabbers who is crying now because I was going to turn this into a SB/PP fic, I just want everyone to know I still adore Petey and my next fic after this will feature him again, don't worry. (waves hi to the Protection of Peter group!). He is adorable, and I will miss Petey in this fic :sniffs: ah well....  
  
Just as a pre warning for those going to wonder what's going on. A lot is virtually is the same, but you'll soon find out things aren't all they appear to be. Different circumstances, different places and very different aspects of AU/canon will give you a few clues hopefully as to what might be going on. It shouldn't be confusing, in fact this fic will be probably far less confusing then most of my fics. I'll try anyway :P  
  
  
For those that don't know me by now a word on this issue. I am a Jewish/Pagan raised person. Raised fully in both religions, therefore the idea of using 'Christmas' or 'Easter' over the Pagan or Jewish hols I have issues with. I usually try to keep mainly to the Pagan view of things far as witchcraft goes being that I am a witch meself, however you're going to find in this fic things change a slight bit. I put people into whatever 'religions' I can actually 'view' at the moment for them...as to what I mean however you'll find out...it's a bit of a twist in the 'normal' ways. I just can't see that every single witch/wizard at Hogwarts or in the wizarding world is Christian based! :chuckles:  
  
  


**Chapter One: It's Not Always A Happy Holiday****_  
  
_**  
**_~PROLOGUE~_**

  
'_Haaaaarry_, oi mate...wake up! It's Yule morning! Come on, get up already!' Ron Weasley, seventh-year Gryffindor, said happily whilst shaking his best friend awake.  
  
'Georff Ron...don' wanna ge' up yet...' Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, Hogwarts seventh-year student, and best friend to the very annoying at the moment Ron Weasley, said with a groan, then tried to pull the duvet back over his head. That was until his fog-filled brain finally realised what Ron was saying. Throwing off the duvet he sat up quickly and said excitedly, 'It's Christmas morning?'  
  
Ron nodded his head vigorously whilst beaming. 'Yup! Sure is, Harry, so do get up...we've got _presents_! I already peeked downstairs...so come on!' he said scrambling out of the dorm room the boys shared and heading down towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes to clear them of sleep then reached over to put on his glasses whilst trying to stifle a yawn, but his emerald green eyes shone brightly. Even though he was now seventeen years of age, Christmas, or Yule as Ron's family called it, still had a way to make him awed and excited like a child. Mainly because in his short seventeen years of life, only the last six years had he really been allowed to experience what having a Christmas was really like, let alone get presents.  
  
Harry James Potter had not had your typical growing up sort of life by any means. Orphaned when he was only a year and some old, he was sent to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin, and from that moment forwards life had ended far as he saw it. That the Dursleys, for that was their name, hated him was an understatement, hate was too nice a word. They despised him, and all because in their mind he was simply...a 'freak'. It wasn't until Harry's eleventh birthday that he had found out why they called him a 'freak', he was a wizard.   
  
Not just 'any' wizard either, but a very famous wizard, and all for something he didn't even remember doing. A lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was a constant source of both torment and recognition for young Harry Potter, for it was a scar that was created by a deadly curse. A curse that had killed both his parents James and Lily Potter, though when it had been turned on him at that tender young age instead of killing him too, it had gotten rid of a powerful dark wizard named Lord Voldemort.   
  
Whilst the wizarding world celebrated for the next ten years, since Harry had supposedly destroyed Voldemort, Harry himself had _not _been celebrating. In point of fact, he had been living the worst sort of life a 'saviour' could...a very unhappy, tormented life. His uncle and aunt mistreated him to the extent of almost child abuse, even making him sleep in a cupboard underneath the stairwell as some sort of punishment. On his eleventh birthday however, precisely at midnight, all that changed. His salvation had come in the form of one Rubeus Hagrid, Half-Giant and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
On that fateful night Harry found out what he was, what his parents were, and the fact he was not a 'freak' but a true blue wizard. Again he was not just _any _wizard either, but one who now shouldered the responsibility of defending the entire wizarding world from the newly re-risen Lord Voldemort. With his arrival at Hogwarts, Harry began to form his own weapons against this evil lord, part of that being in the shape of his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.   
  
Ron was a pure-blooded wizard with red hair, tons of freckles, a very mischievous side and having that famed Scottish quick temperment. Hermione was the complete opposite, a Muggle-born, which meant that her parents had no wizarding blood, incredibly clever, intelligent, and was Head Girl of Hogwarts this year. She was sort of the gum that kept them all together, and rarely lost her temper, however if you got her angry you were best to very wary, she could pack a punch in both fist and wand.  
  
Harry loved Ron and Hermione equally, they were his extended family as far as he was concerned. As well as Hagrid whom he had come to truly care for over the years, and finally, the Headmaster of Hogwarts...Albus Dumbledore. He had been like a second father to Harry over the past six years, giving advice and always being there when Harry needed him the most. Even when Harry didn't feel capable or much like the 'hero' everyone made him out to be, Albus Dumbledore had never lost faith in him, and for that Harry was grateful.   
  
There were two people though that Harry honestly called 'family', for in his mind they were nothing less. The first of the two was his godfather, an escaped convict from the wizarding prison Azkaban, imprisoned for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. Sirius Anthony Black was Harry's parents best friend in the whole world, and as of the last three years he was Harry's 'father' in every sense of the word. Sirius was also Harry's protector, friend, mentor and confidant in almost everything these days. To Harry, Sirius was the father he never had, even though he had only found out about his godfather, and his innocence three years ago, it had been more than enough time for Harry to feel close to him, and call him family.  
  
The second person in the duo was one Remus J. Lupin, werewolf, ex-Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius's constant and long time friend. Best friend now since Harry's father was gone. Remus had gone to school with James and Sirius, and he had also been Harry's third-year DADA Professor. It didn't bother Harry in the least that Remus was a werewolf, even if it might have bothered other people, but thanks to the modern day Wolfsbane Potion that wasn't even an issue, or at least Sirius made sure it didn't become an issue. Harry thought how good it was for Sirius to have Remus back in his life the last two out of the three years since he'd escaped, and they were now unseperable even though Sirius was still on the run from the Ministry.   
  
The only thing though that his friends, his mentor, nor even Sirius or Remus could give him was the one thing he really wanted the most...true happiness. Not that he wasn't 'happy' with his life, in respects he was. But there was far more to just being a 'saviour', 'friend' or a 'son', and now at seventeen years of age he really wanted the type of happiness others round him seemed to enjoy. The worst thing about about it all was almost too simple...he already had a pretty good suspicion of what he _did _want...and that realization scared him even more then his worst nightmares.  
  
The main drawback to the little problem of what he wanted was...mainly that what he was pretty sure of what he did want was really a very _big _problem, for a lot of reasons. He had been raised in the Dursley train of thought all his life, and now also in the wizarding world thinking, which meant he had been subjected to every sort of bigotries and hatreds one could pretty much get. Even though he himself didn't always have those feelings, it still made him afraid to go against what was considered 'normal'. Even though Harry thought of himself on a whole as 'unnormal' as one could get, considering he had survived the Avada Kedavra or killing curse as an infant, which was the sole reason he was so famous, he still didn't want to add fuel to the fire in being even more 'unnormal' then he already was.   
  
The fact was that thanks to several incidences a few years back, everyone in the school and half the wizarding world even, now knew that not only was he a Parselmouth and could speak to serpent-like creatures, but that he had 'episodes' on occasion and was somehow 'linked' to Voldermort. It was also known that Sirius Black was his godfather as well, and that only made things worse for him since he couldn't see Sirius or Remus often these days. They had to also be very careful when posting each other most times just incase the post fell into the wrong hands, not even Voldemort but the Ministry as well.   
  
Harry's yearly rounds trying to destroy Voldemort, the expectations from everyone else, his overnight maturity for his age, and the fact that he was the 'Boy Who Lived', had only given people like that git of a reporter Rita Skeeter more to use against him. He didn't even want to think of what it did to him amongst his school mates...or worse...his enemies at school, especially one in particular. A Slytherin who just had nothing better to do it seemed then to make his daily life pretty much a miserable hell. Then again, Harry was a Gryffindor, and Slytherin's and Gryffindors never did get along anyway, or hadn't for 1000 years now.  
  
The worst of it now was that the one person he suspected he did want to attempt happiness with...was the _last _person on earth he should have wanted. It had been exactly a year ago during Christmas hols that he'd realised his true feelings for this particular person, and since then he'd tried everything he could think of to stop the feelings but to no avail. The more he tried to forget and bury his feelings deep down, the more of the person he wanted, and things had begun to take it's toll on him. Hiding his true feelings, pretending to be what was expected of him...was getting way too much.  
  
**_'HARRY LET'S GO ALREADY! YOUR PRESENTS WON'T OPEN BY THEMSELVES!'_** Ron yelled up from the common room now.  
  
Harry sighed and got out of his bed, slipping on the pair of Snitch slippers that Hermione had given him for Christmas last year. At first he was totally embarrassed to be seen in them, but after his old slippers mysteriously vanished last year before hols ended (and he suspected they had deliberately 'vanished' at that) he'd been forced to use the Snitch ones, and finally had gotten used to the ribbing about wearing them. Made of warm terry cloth they were in red and gold, the Gryffindor House colours, and had a golden Snitch sewn to both of the toe areas.   
  
Hermione had thought they were cute but had stormed off after Ron had nearly cried from laughter. Harry found her later however and did thank her, apologising for Ron's usual 'I-always-put-my-foot-in-things' attitude. Even though he had felt the same way, he didn't want to lose a friendship with Hermione over some silly slippers, that would have been utterly stupid far as he saw it. He seriously hoped now though that this year she had gotten him something a bit more useful, or at least nothing quite as embarrassing.  
  
Getting out of bed he headed downstairs to the common room and as always, once he saw the tree and the presents his heart did a flip flop. Someone had set up a small wireless on the fireplace mantle and the Weird Sisters were playing one of their seasonal hits _'On This Merry Ole Yule'_. The fireplace was lit filling the room with a warm coziness, and the sparkling morning sun was pouring in through the giant stained glass windows, putting everything into a festive mood. The smell of incense that was hidden in the tree, the way the star was magically enhanced to blink on and off, and the presents underneath was enough to put his spirits right again. He dashed over to where Ron and Hermione were now sitting and plunked himself on the floor next to them, a silly grin on his face.  
  
'It's about time, Harry! We waited for you even though Ron wanted to dive right in,' Hermione said, giving Ron a slight glare. Ron and Hermione had stayed behind this year being it was their last time they would share a Hogwarts Yule/Christmas together, and they were taking full advantage of it at that.  
  
'Aw, Hermione, don't start with me on Yule morning! You know I just love the hols is all,' Ron said sheepishly, and turned halfway as red as his hair.  
  
Harry chuckled. 'Teaches you not to mess with Hermione, eh mate? Now come on, let's see what we got!' he said grinning widely.  
  
For the next half hour they had a grand time opening their gifts. They all got their traditional jumpers from Ron's mum; Ron's as always in maroon, Hermione's this year was a nice dark blue rather then the pink she'd gotten last year, and Harry's was an emerald green. Mrs. Weasley always sent him green ones saying it brought out the colour of Harry's emerald eyes, and Harry still loved them even though it was the Slytherins house colour.   
  
Ron had gotten Harry a Chudley Cannons shirt, Hermione got Harry a new updated copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, which she said was much more interesting then the previous version. Thumbing through it Harry had to agree, it really was pretty cool, and he saw they had added in a few newly found creatures and beasts. Harry and Ron added in a few footnotes of their own again in this new copy on certain monsters they had personally come across. They had a good laugh over some of the creatures, and groaned at the mentions of others that reminded them all too well of their beloved Hagrid.  
  
Harry in turn had gotten Ron a new set of dress robes, he figured it was past time. Ron's old mouldy one had practically withered away to nothing, and Harry knew that with the New Year's Dance coming up Ron had vowed to not even go because of lack of dress wear. For Hermione, he had gotten her a few out-of-print books that he knew she'd been pining over, and a brand new quill. Her old one had gotten nibbled down to nothing by Ron's owl Pigwidgeon last month after Ron had forgotten to feed him. Hermione had gotten Ron a new wizards chess set, knowing that he'd finally lost the last of the pieces of his old set last year in a match against Dean Thomas, one of the other seventh-year Gryffindors. He'd been pining for one he'd seen in Diagon Alley that Summer, made of coloured crystal and came equipped with pieces that had quite an attitude. It was truly the perfect set for Ron she had said at the time, attitude to match attitude.  
  
Hagrid had sent his yearly 'rock cake' which was put off the side for fear of losing a few teeth. Professor Dumbledore had sent them all a bag of Honeydukes sweets, which also were put aside for later, though to be eaten rather then avoided. The Dursleys of course had sent nothing, not that Harry was surprised. Hermione got an autographed Snitch from Viktor Krum which made Ron nearly throw a fit in jealousy. She wasn't dating Viktor or anything close to that, but Ron still was leery of the Bulgarian seeker to this day. Harry didn't even want to remember the fourth year Yule Ball for fear of dredging up memories of that whole fourth year in which his life had taken a decided turn for the worse.   
  
Hermione's parents sent some new toothbrushes, typical of dentists Hermione had muttered under her breath. Her parents sent them all new brushes every year with notes to make sure they all brushed their teeth before bed and after every meal, as if of course they wouldn't. They also had sent her a copy of Shakespearean Sonnets, along with a book of his plays. She'd fallen in love with Shakespeare's work two years ago, after finding out he had been a wizard and not a Muggle. From Ron's twin brothers Fred and George, who were now quite successful in their mail-order joke business, they all got enough prank materials to last for months.  
  
'Hey, we can put those to good use in potions class!' Ron grinned as Hermione unwrapped a set of dungbombs.  
  
'Right and get detentions from Snape for the next two months?' Harry grimaced. 'Thanks but _no _thanks, Ron. _You _do it if you want, but _I've _had enough detentions with Snape to last me a century.'  
  
'Honestly, don't you think putting dungbombs in Malfoy's cauldron is growing a bit oh...stale by now?' Hermione asked petulantly, then suddenly grinned. 'However, this bottle of Invizishrink might be just the ticket for a _great _prank!'   
  
Ron and Harry laughed and nodded at her. 'For being Head Girl this year, Hermione, you're really turning into a Marauder you know. Won't that spoil you're well built reputation?' Ron asked mischievously.  
  
'Not unless I get caught! 'Sides, with you two pulling the actual pranks it makes things far easier doesn't it. I'm quite content being the mastermind behind them thank you very much,' she said grinning back. 'Now let's see here...what else is left?' she wondered whilst sifting through the remaining gifts.  
  
Charlie, Ron's second oldest brother who worked with dragons in Romania, had sent each of them tiny miniatures of specific dragons. Ron got a male Chinese Fireball, Hermione got a female Antipodean Opaleye and Harry got a male Hungarian Horntail.   
  
'Just wonderful, like I needed another one of _these_!' Harry groaned, and eyed his tiny dragon wearily.  
  
'Oh I think mine's just _lovely _though! Opaleyes are the most beautiful of the dragon breeds I think. She's dreamy...aren't you little girl...' Hermione said happily, and began to scratch the back ridges of the tiny dragon who was now rubbing it's head against her hand in approval.  
  
'You _would _think that!' Ron grumbled, mainly because his dragon miniature was attempting to bite him instead. 'All right you, enough of that. _Shoo_!' Ron said miserably, and seconds later the dragon snorted a tiny flame towards Ron then walked it's way over to where Harry's dragon was. It sniffed at Harry's dragon a moment, then strangely enough the two tiny dragons wrapped their tails together and walked over to Harry's jumper, settling down on top of it, and apparently were very happily snuggling up together.  
  
'Now that has got to be one of the strangest things I've _ever _seen,' Ron said in an odd voice.  
  
'Well I think it's adorable. Maybe their in love,' Hermione said dreamily.  
  
'Oh gross, Hermione...they're dragons! Dragons can't fall in love...and besides they're both _male _dragons,' Ron muttered.  
  
'Yes, they are male dragons, and what's wrong with that, Ronald Weasley? Love doesn't care if you're male or female,' Hermione said sternly.  
  
'But it's just so...I don't know...wrong_, _Hermione. I mean boys are meant to be with girls. How else are you going to have babies and carry on the blood-lines?' Ron asked.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron for a moment then made a tsking sound. 'For a pure-blood, Ron, it astounds me how you know so little of the world you come from sometimes. This _is _the wizarding world, I'm sure there's a spell or potion or something to have babies without it being a male and female couple. And it's _not _wrong to love someone of your own gender you git. The Muggle world has tons of people that way. Love is love, you can't help who you fall in love with,' she said firmly.  
  
'Well fine, so the Muggle world doesn't have a problem with it. It's just not...I don't know...that common in the Wizarding World, Hermione, that's all,' Ron argued.  
  
'Oi you are _so _dense, Ron! Forget it, talking to you is worse then talking to a brick wall,' Hermione muttered.  
  
'Err...can we umm...not have a row about this right now? Can't we just...um...finish opening our gifts instead?' Harry cut in, wanting fully to get off this topic for reasons he wasn't about to go into at the moment.  
  
'Oh sorry, Harry! Sure we can, here...this is from Sirius and Professor Lupin, have a look!' Hermione said brightly, and handed Harry a huge oddly shaped gift.  
  
'Merlin this thing is heavy, what on earth did they send me?' Harry asked puzzled. He shook the box a bit but it didn't help in the least as nothing seemed to rattle round inside.  
  
'Well open it and see, Harry, it's not going to open by itself,' Ron said inching closer to Harry and the gift.  
  
'Oh...right...' Harry said fussing a bit then proceeded to untie the giant red and gold bow that adorned the top of the box. Taking off the wrapping he took off the top of the box and peeked inside, only to be taken by complete surprise. Giving a low whistle of shock he now stared into the box completely dazed.  
  
'Well? What is it Harry? What'd they send you?' Ron asked, trying to peek into the box himself.  
  
Slowly, almost reverently even, Harry lifted the item from inside the box for the others to see. 'I don't believe it...is it real?' he half whispered.  
  
Ron looked at the gift in stunned silence before whistling himself. 'Merlin, Harry...is that...what I think that is?' he asked in an awed voice.  
  
Harry nodded and his face glowed with happiness. 'It is! But....how on earth did they get one? I thought they were still experimental?' Harry asked Ron bewildered.  
  
Hermione meanwhile had pulled the box over to her and was looking through the rest of the things inside when she found a note. Picking it up from inside the box she said, 'Harry, here's a note from them, maybe this will tell us something.'  
  
Harry took the note from her and opened it up, scanning the contents first before reading it out loud.  
  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
We hope this finds you well this Yule morning, we know how much you love this holiday above all others. It was always your parents favourite holiday too, so it's not surprising you also like it so much.   
  
By now you've found the biggest of the gifts, and you're probably wondering how we got it. You have to promise though you won't say how to anyone else (though we know Hermione and Ron are with you so you don't have to hide this from them!). Make up whatever story you want, just don't tell anyone the truth okay? Well it's kind of simple really how we got hold of one...or call it pure dumb luck as Minerva would say. (And we hope she won't give you trouble of this either, if she does tell her to talk to us alright?)  
  
Anyway, it turns out we ran into an old friend of ours recently who happens to be a production designer for the company Flyte and Barker. Well I should say Remus ran into him, along with his trusty 'dog' at his side. Anyway, after catching up on things with Harvold, that's the bloke's name, Remus just happened to mention that you were using an old Firebolt. Harvold then jumped up and dragged us off to his factory where he spoke at great lengths to his boss. They both decided that the 'great' Harry Potter shouldn't belittle himself by being seen on such a thing as 'that piece of rubbish made by a bunch of gits' as they put it.  
  
Henceforth is now why you are the proud owner of one of only three models in existence at the moment of the latest and in our opinion...after err...slightly testing it...at my insistence of course to make sure it really was safe ahem...anyway you now are the owner of the latest model of the Twigger3000. Far as Remus and I see it, this will blow away not only the old Nimbuses, but all of the Firebolt series as well. Use it well, and you have our full permission to flatten the Slytherins with it! (That'll put a sock in old Snape's gob eh?)  
  
The rest of the gifts are minor; a new Broomstick Cleaning Kit is included (courtesy of Flyte and Barker mind you and top of the line), as well as a new copy of Quidditch Through The Ages for Ron. I know his got mysteriously err...'lost' last summer and umm...well actually I was the one who 'borrowed' it when he wasn't looking whilst you were at his house...sorry bout that...hope this makes up for it. For Hermione, we hope she'll enjoy the copy of Moste Potente Potions, we know she's been wanting it for a while now. Whatever you do though do NOT let that greasy git get hold of it, Remus doesn't want to go back to Knockturn Alley again anytime soon for another one!  
  
Other then tha, .if you can slip out through the passage via the willow, meet us tomorrow in the shack at noon. There's something very important Remus and I want to discuss with you Harry, though Ron and Hermione are welcome to come along with you as well. It might make things easier for you anyway to have them along. If you need us we'll be spending the next few days at the Three Broomsticks, only if it's important though, as we still have a few things to take care of before school starts again.  
  
Meanwhile, enjoy your Yule and hopefully we'll see you all soon, we miss you!  
  
Love always,  
  
Sirius and Remus  
  
_  
'Wicked...' Ron said, still in total shock over the broom.   
  
'I know...wicked is right, Ron. This broom is supposed to have a _ton _of neat extras built-in over the Firebolts and Nimbuses...I can't wait to try it! I wonder though what he wants to talk bout?' Harry wondered whilst rereading the note.  
  
'We'll know tomorrow when we see them. We are going to meet up with them aren't we?' Hermione said holding her new potions book tightly, still beaming over having received it. 'I want to thank them personally for the book, this is the best present they could have ever gotten me! To think Professor Lupin went all the way to Knockturn Alley for it too,' Hermione said blushing slightly.  
  
'Oh no...first Lockhart and now Professor Lupin? You're not _seriously _going to have a crush on him _too _are you, Hermione? That's just...well...gross! He's old 'nuff to be your dad!' Ron huffed.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron for a second then snorted at him. 'I don't have a crush on him, Ron. I just think it was really sweet of him to get the book when it's considered restricted. That's all, nothing more...even if...he _is _a bit...umm cute...' Hermione said blushing again and gazing at everything but the two boys. 'And is anything ever good enough for you, Ron? Honestly! At the rate you're going you'll never find a girl who wants to be with you for more than one day!'  
  
'Oi, that's not true! Lavender and I were together for - ' Ron began but was cut off by Harry.  
  
'One week. A new record for you_, _Ron,' Harry said with a grin. Privately he always thought his two best friends would figure out how much they liked each other, but it would have to probably take a miracle for them to ever act on that fact. Harry had vowed though years ago never to play matchmaker, nor put himself in the middle of his two best friends. He did hope that one day they would figure it out, because far as he saw it, they really were perfect for each other. 'Aw let Hermione alone will you, Ron? I mean come on...this is Remus we're talking 'bout here. 'Cute' isn't exactly what I'd call him.'   
  
'You're right, Harry, he's not 'cute'...he's just handsome_, _full stop,' Hermione said with an all out blush now, and oddly enough she could almost swear she saw Harry nod in agreement, but decided to definitely pass on commenting on that.  
  
'Oi...enough of that will you? Cripes...we have got to get you to sort out your priorities, Hermione. First it's dragons, then a crush on your teacher, or rather ex teacher, who's old. What next...Snape? Honestly!' Ron muttered and shook his head. 'We've got to find her a decent bloke soon or we'll never hear the end of this, Harry!' Ron whinged whilst turning to Harry for confirmation.  
  
Harry chuckled and halfway nodded at Ron, wondering again just how dense his friend could be at what was in front of his face. 'Agreed, though let's get back to opening our gifts before Christmas is over eh? What's that package over there, Hermione?' Harry asked, and pointed to a small box way in the back that was almost hidden.  
  
Hermione gave Ron another slight glare before she reached for the box Harry mentioned and pulled it out, giving it an odd look. 'Oh, it's for you, Harry, it's...it's from Bill!' she exclaimed in surprise and handed the small box to Harry.  
  
Harry took it and stared at it puzzled. 'From Bill....for me? You sure it's not for Ron?' he asked and rechecked the tag on it. Sure enough it read '_To Harry Potter, From Bill Weasley'_. Giving Ron an odd glance and a shrug he said, 'Guess not, sorry mate.'  
  
'It's s'okay, but why is Bill sending _you _something and not me?' Ron asked puzzled.  
  
'Well open it, Harry, so we can see what it is!' Hermione said impatiently.  
  
Harry nodded and took the lid off the small box, then reached in to pick up a small note that was lying on top addressed to him. Opening the note he read out loud,  
  
_Harry,  
  
Happy Yule to you...and to Hermione, as well as that brother of mine. Hope everyone's doing all right though I'm sure you are or mum would have owled me by now. Egypt's hotter then usual this time of year making my work even more difficult. It drives people towards the places I'm supposed to be disenchanting, which can be a right pain. Anyway, not that you want to hear about my work, but I'm sure you want to know about what's inside this package.  
  
What's inside is called a 'Heka Pensieve Stone', something Ron might remember from his visit to Egypt a few years back. In the short gist of it, it's a type of magic stone, though I doubt there's much magic left in it. From what I can tell it's over 3000 years old and they are very rare these days to find, the Ministry of Magic Egyptian Branch has confiscated almost all of the ones found over the years. They were the first original 'pensieves' of wizards, and when Muggles would get hold of them the results were sometimes disastrous.  
  
Anyway, the tomb I found this in I can't go into right now, but I can say I have a very good suspicion the people in the tomb may not have been Muggles after all. It was really strange for me to find this, that much I can tell you. One night I was sitting in the tomb doing some work in the offering chamber and the floor, for no apparent reason I could find, cracked in front of my eyes. It was as if a giant hammer or some type of heavy animal hooves had hit the stonework. The Heka Stone came to the surface as if someone had just pushed it up. That old bat Trelawney probably would call it some 'horrible omen', though I doubt you'll die from it anytime soon Harry.   
  
Normally I turn in valuable finds like this to Gringotts, the Goblins love these old wizarding treasures, but something convinced me you might enjoy it more. I know Hermione might appreciate it, and that maybe even Ron might too, but when I was holding it and thinking over who to give this to, your name practically screamed at me Harry...so here you go. After all these years I trust my instincts more than anything else, and if something calls to be given, I give it.   
  
Not sure exactly if it's still active, I didn't try to test it for myself or anything. I know the old 'pensieves' didn't work in the same way the modern day ones do, perhaps you'll be able to figure out exactly how to get it to work. If not owl me and I'll do my best to find out. I do ask of all of you not to mention the stone to anyone, I'm not exactly supposed to just 'give away' stuff like this, and I don't want to risk any type of retribution from either Gringotts or the Egyptian Ministry._  
_  
Oh...and Ron...will you owl mum and dad for me and tell them I'm all right? I have a heavy schedule this Yule, and won't be able to send more than this one owl, so would appreciate it, cheers brother! Happy Yule to everyone meanwhile, and let me know if you need anything!  
  
You're friend,  
  
Bill Weasley  
  
  
_'Cool! Figures though he'd send it to you...he never sends _me _anything like that,' Ron said a bit put out.  
  
'Oh, Ron, you heard what Bill said, it called for Harry...don't feel bad,' Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
Harry put the note down and pulled the stone out of the box without saying anything, just looking at it oddly. It was beautiful in an strange sort of way; made of pinkish red clay with ancient hieroglyphic runes etched round it. He didn't know what they meant of course, but he was determined to find out at some point. What he could tell at least, from the limited knowledge he had studied of ancient Egypt in his pre-form years at state school, some of it looked like a cartouche. Which meant it held the names of whoever had owned it last, and possibly a clue as to where Bill was.  
  
As Harry held the stone in his palm, suddenly the oddest sensations starting running through him. Feelings of peace, tranquillity, security and serenity enveloped him list a misty blanket. However as soon as those feelings started to make him feel almost giddy, another set of emotions hit him like a ton of bludgers. Fear. Panic. Anger. Then a sadness, combined with a longing for something...or a someone...that Harry related to completely.  
  
Before he could put the stone back in the box though something even stranger began to happen. The stone started to glow, and he could hear voices suddenly, almost familiar voices, and before any of the three young adults knew what was happening a flash of light emanated from the stone. Harry yelped and tried to drop it back into the box but the Heka Stone took on a life of it's own instead.  
  
Floating off Harry's hand it landed with a soft thud onto the carpeting of the common room, and seconds later as the light began to fade away, it was obvious something more than unusual was going on. Three misty figures were being forced out of the stone, and a moment or two later, to the astonishment of the three Gryffindors, three solid people were now standing before them. People that Harry, Ron and Hermione knew all too well, though not quite the in way they were seeing them now. Harry suddenly had a funny feeling things were suddenly going to take a drastic turn in his life...and maybe several lives...though whether for the better or worse he wasn't quite sure yet.

  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_****__**

**A/N**: Heka will be further explained in the upcoming chapter, I promise :) However it is a real thing, that much I promise you.  
  
The broom company and broom name is pure canon, comes right out of Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
Again, Harry/Hermione call the holiday 'Christmas' in speech/thought being raised by most likely Christian or Christ based Muggle religions. The Weasleys, Siri and Remus and all 'pure-bloods' in the fic will refer to the hols as Yule in speech and thought. When it gets to different hols, we'll go from there :P  
_  
  
__August 22, 2002__ 10:17 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape _


	2. I Ask MyselfIs It A Sin?

**You Are Always On My Mind****  
  
**

  
For anyone who is curious, part of my inspiration for this fic is loosely based on the books written by Diana Wynne Jones. If you haven't read them you should, they are excellent! The four that make up the Chrestomanci series in which I'm mainly referring to are in the order as they probably should be read: The Many Lives of Christopher Chant, Charmed Life, Witch Week and The Magicians Of Caprona. I read them when I was younger (long ago now) and I still read them and enjoy them immensely.

Someone also once asked me where I get some of my fic/chapter titles from. I can answer that in one word...music. If you're a product of the 70's and 80's like I am you'll recognize some of the titles...example...the title of this fic is the name of a song by Pet Shop Boys, and this chap title is from a Depeche Mode song called Flexible. I take inspiration and names from wherever I can get them to fit the mood of the fic I'm doing, and even something simple like a phrase in a song I can make into something or other. Something all artists (for we writers are merely another form of artists) should do...find your inspirations where you can! :)  
  
  
****

**Chapter Two: I Ask Myself....Is It A Sin?**  
  
****

'It's too hot,' a young tied back long black-haired, blue-eyed lad round the age of seventeen whinged.  
  
'Tell us something we _don't_ know you git,' a second boy, also with long black hair that was hanging straight down but coal black eyes, said with a scowl.  
  
'Will you two muffins stop arguing already and pipe down? This is a sacred place you know, I want to get the vibrations of it,' a third lad with short brown hair that showed a touch of a grey and honey brown eyes, said in an exasperated voice.  
  
'You _would_!' a fourth boy that had short mussy black hair that stuck up everywhere and silver wire-rimmed glasses muttered, then glared at the third lad. 'Personally I'm just bloody bored.'  
  
'Who's brilliant idea was this anyway?' a fifth boy with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wheezed as he finally caught up to his mates. 'Cor blimey...did they have to make these things so _big_?'  
  
'Yes Peter, they had to. The builders wanted to protect the bodies within the tomb from any evil spirits or humans that might want to snatch their Khat away. If that happened then the other seven aspects of death couldn't take place. Without the Judgement of the Dead a person's Ka could wander round aimlessly, never finding peace or happiness, nor would they be able to reach the underworld,' Remus Lupin, seventh year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said with a nod at his friend.  
  
'Cot? What'd they need cots for in this place?' James Potter, Head Boy and one of the best chasers Gryffindor had ever had, asked puzzled.  
  
'Not 'cot' you prat, 'Khat' as in 'K.H.A.T'. It's the physical body of the soul. The eight aspects of death in case you didn't know are the Khat, Ka, Ba, Khaibit, Akhu, Sahu, Ab and Ren. Don't you know anything, Potter?' Severus Snape snapped whilst wiping his forehead off with a handkerchief. 'I do agree with Black though, it _is_ hot, despite it being Wintertime here.'  
  
'Stop whinging already will you all?' Remus grumbled. 'For your information, this isn't that hot for this time of year. You're just not used to it because you all grew up in a colder climate during the Winter. Personally I'm finding it quite enjoyable, I love coming here during the cooler Winter season,' he said, his golden brown eyes shining brightly.  
  
'I still don't get it. Why'd they need a cot in a tomb?' James asked, still puzzled by what Severus had said.  
  
Remus groaned and shook his head wearily. 'Just forget it, Jamie. You might be one of the brightest student at Hogwarts, but you know nothing about the truly important things in life.'  
  
'Hey...I resent that! I know all there is to know 'bout the 'important' things in life as you put it...mainly Quidditch,' James said with a grin.  
  
'Oh for the love of Salazar, it would have to be written on a bludger and beaten into your head for _you_ to understand, Potter. You do know that right now you are being one of the most annoying git's I've ever had the unfortunate pleasure of standing next to?' Severus grumbled.  
  
'Fine, then don't stand next to him, Snape. Here Jamie, come over and stand next to me,' Sirius Black said giving Severus a mocking grin, and pulled James over next to him.  
  
'Works for me Padfoot old boy. Anything's better then having to stand next to our kind and fun loving Severus,' James teased.  
  
Severus scowled and muttered a few incredibly rude words under his breath whilst shooting James a glare. James however only chuckled and shook his head, but just as he was about to say something Remus stopped him by putting his hand out. 'Quiet a moment, all of you. Do you realize what's happened?' Remus said glancing round worriedly now. He slightly tilted his head as if listening for something, then frowned as he confirmed his suspicions.  
  
'What's happened, Remus?' Peter said glancing round now himself.  
  
'We've bloody well lost the tour group that's what's happened! I thought they were just past the doorway a bit ago, but they're not there now. I can't hear anything in that direction. Or any direction,' Remus frowned again.  
  
Three of the other four boys did appear concerned now, but Severus however was not. 'Your point being? So what if we've lost that stupid Muggle tour group or whatever they were. I hope they left and forgot we even were here. I say good riddance, that woman didn't even know half of what she was talking about,' he said in his usual dry manner.  
  
'Maybe we should leave then? This place is starting to give me the creeps anyway,' Peter said fidgeting and glancing round nervously.  
  
'Everything gives you the creeps Pete. Don't worry, we'll protect you from the big, bad mummies!' Sirius chuckled and draped an arm over his friend's shoulder.  
  
Peter scrunched up his nose and scowled at Sirius. 'I'm not scared of mummies you prat, but I am scared of getting in trouble or something. Merlin knows what's down in these tombs, there could be...I don't know...anything.'  
  
'Insects? Scorpions? Ghosts even?' James cut in innocently, though his facial expression was anything but.  
  
'Oh sod off the both of you. As if I'd be scared of a few stupid ghosts or insects. Like I don't see them every day eh?' Peter said huffily. 'Honestly though Remus, don't you think we should leave? It's got to be late by now and your parents might start to worry,' Peter said hesitantly.  
  
'Oh...right...my parents, yeah your right Peter. After all, they only get one month each year in which to be in this particular area, and there's still so much more to see yet. I haven't even shown you the Step Pyramid built by Imhotep for King Djoser in 2650 BC, or the Pyramid of Unas where the first hieroglyphics inside a pyramid was found or the Serapeum chambers...and everything else that's so wonderful here,' he exclaimed happily, oblivious of his Gryffindor friends rolling their eyes at him. 'But...I really wouldn't want to ruin the rest of the Yule hols for us, or get them in trouble because of anything we did,' Remus said with a sigh, then shaking his head he walked out of the offering chamber they had been standing inside of without another word.  
  
The others followed after a moment, Severus in the led, when suddenly he stopped short, nearly knocking Remus down. 'What the bloody hell are you doing standing in the middle of the room for Lupin? I thought we were leaving,' Severus growled.  
  
Remus however was looking up at one of the pictures that adorned the walls of the tomb, completely oblivious to the fact that Severus had even spoken to him, let alone nearly bumped into him. With a sigh that only Severus heard he shook his head and continued walking without a word, the boys following behind him. One in the group however had paused just for a moment to look back at the picture himself, an odd expression in his coal black eyes, before turning back round and catching up with the rest of the boys.   
  
As the five boys exited the tomb they realised it was later then they thought after all. Night came swiftly in the deserts of Egypt, and in the ancient necropolis of Saqqara, the city of the dead, that was no exception. The moon was in it's waning stage but with no lights or fog to hinder it, it seemed as if you could reach up and pull it down to earth and hold it closely. The stars were exceptionally bright as well it seemed tonight, jewels glittering across a jet black sky as if they were a tribute the place in which the ancients had once stood and worshipped them. The five boys however didn't have time for stargazing, and one in particular no longer even dared to look above into the night sky in case memories would over come him and break him apart. They swiftly and silently now made their way over to some tents nearby, finding the one in particular they were looking for.  
  
'Mum? Father? We're back! Sorry we're late,' Remus Lupin said peering round the tent flap tentatively before stepping inside.  
  
'Ah there you boys are, I was getting worried! Come in, supper's almost ready,' Doris Lupin, Remus's mother, said with a smile as the boys filed inside of the tent.  
  
'Where in the name of Salazar have you boys been? The tour ended nearly an hour ago. I thought I warned you about wandering round by yourselves,' Meyer Lupin said with a trace of annoyance from the chair he was sitting on, whilst giving the boys a stern glance.  
  
'Now dear, I'm sure Remus was only showing his usual enthusiasm in showing off his homeland to his friends. I'm sure they can all handle things on their own out there at their ages. It's not like we're back in Cairo where anything could happen. Goodness, we're in the middle of the back of beyond, Meyer. We know everyone in the encampment so what could possibly happen here?' Doris said with a small sniff, and started putting out the supper plates.  
  
'I'll help you with that, Mrs. Lupin,' Severus said in a rather charming way, and began to set the plates out.  
  
_'Butter up_,' James mumbled out of the corner of his mouth to Severus promptly chose to ignore him.  
  
'Mum's right, we're grownups now father, we can take care or ourselves,' Remus said sitting down at the makeshift wooden table and poured out some pumpkin juice. The rest of the boys, except for Severus who was still setting up things, followed him by sitting down and pouring themselves some juice as well.  
  
'You are still boys, not grownups just yet, Remus Joseph Lupin. This excavation is very important to me right now, and I don't want to get my license revoked for sheer stupidity from my own son. When I tell you to do something you do it or you'll be facing my wand, you understand boy?' Meyer scowled and gave Remus a dark look.  
  
Remus sighed and slightly bowed his head down gazing at his glass. 'Yes Father,' he mumbled quietly.  
  
'Don't you 'yes Father' me in that tone of voice boy. I had to pull a hell of a lot of strings in order to allow your friends to come here for these two weeks. Don't make me regret I did that,' Meyer said haughtily.  
  
'Yes, Sir,' Remus said meekly, afraid to say anything more that might anger his father. Instead he got up and finished helping Severus set things on the table, receiving a slight smile from his mum for his efforts. The look she gave him as well told him clearly she wished she could intervene on his behalf, but after all was said and done she knew nothing she could say would pacify her husband when he was in one of his darker moods.   
  
Really it didn't matter what mood Meyer Lupin was in when it involved his son, and Remus knew that. Ever since the tragedy that had struck the Lupin family in Romania when he was only five years old, his father in a word, hated him. There was nothing Remus could do that would ever be good enough for his father to approve of, and at this point he didn't even bother to try any longer. He simply gave in and accepted this was the way things were. Questioning things or talking back only resulted in and ending he really didn't enjoy by any means. The only thing he would ever really want from his father was to be understood, but that was a pipe dream and wishing to hold the moon in his palm would be more likely to happen then that.  
  
'Well now, seems everything is in order and supper's ready, so everyone please go ahead and sit down will you?' Doris said in a light tone and everyone finally took their seats. 'I hope you boys don't mind but I've made a few of the local traditional dishes tonight. Bit of hummos, ta'amia, some dukkah for your wholemeal bread, bamia, grapes, figs, dates...and oh...who was it who wanted the pilchard tin?'  
  
'That'd be me, Mrs. Lupin,' Sirius spoke up.  
  
'Ugh how can you eat those things, Siri? They're positively disgusting! I heard they give you spots too, oily things they are at that,' James said wrinkling his nose and moving a tad bit away from Sirius, and the smell of the tiny fish.  
  
'No they're not, they're good for you. I eat them all the time and you don't see _me_ with spots do you?' Sirius said rubbing his hands together and looking down happily at the pilchard tin now on his plate.  
  
'They're good if you're a bigger fish maybe, Black. Humans should not ingest those disgusting things, in that I'm in agreement with Potter,' Severus said crisply whilst giving the fish a sickened look.  
  
'Oi! Call the Ministry there's a strange bloke sitting at the table! Did my ears really deceive me or did Severus Snape actually agree with me on something?' James said feigning a slight swoon.  
  
'Very funny, Potter. You're wit is purely astounding tonight,' Severus said airily, then began to fill his plate with the food that was now on the table.  
  
'Bah, you blokes just don't know what you're missing out on is all,' Sirius grinned and picked one of the things up out of the small tin and waved it towards Peter.  
  
'I'll stick to my pulses and peas thank you much, Sirius. Ewww...get

 it _away_ from me!' Peter said disgusted, and nearly crashed into Remus in order to get away from the smelly fish.  
  
'Oi watch it, Peter! You nearly knocked me off the seat!' Remus grumbled and poked his friend in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
'OWW! Watch it Remy, you and your strength, sheesh,' Peter muttered whilst rubbing his ribs where Remus had poked him. 'Honestly, I'm sorry mate, didn't mean it but Siri's being a pain,' Peter said apologetically now and glared at Sirius fully.  
  
'Settle down you lot,' Meyer said sending glares at Remus, James, Peter and Sirius. 'Why can't you all be more like our young Severus here. At least he knows how to act round his elders.'  
  
Remus dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter and stood up, looking at his father coldly. 'Then maybe Severus should have been your son instead of _me_ hmm...Father? At least then you wouldn't be so disappointed by your only son. Who not only happens to be a 'monster' but to make matters worse, a _Gryffindor_ at that,' he said in a steely voice.  
  
Meyer's dark brown eyes went nearly black with anger. 'Must you constantly torment me of that unfortunate decision? If I ever get my hands on that blasted sorting hat it'll wish it had it's seams ripped out years ago,' he scowled threateningly.  
  
'Despite what you are Father, the sorting put me exactly where it saw fit,' Remus bit back angrily.  
  
'A misjudgment if I ever saw it. That a son of mine should be in Gryffindor of all things. It's unheard of, a disgrace to the Lupin name! In nearly 1000 years there has never been a Lupin in Gryffindor. The occasional miscreant Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff perhaps...but never has there been a good for nothing Gryffindor in this family until you came along!' Meyer said angrily, and banged his fist on the table making the plates nearly jump up.  
  
_'I_ was a Gryffindor in case you have forgotten, Meyer. If the hat felt Remus belonged there then that should be good enough,' Doris said in cold voice.  
  
'Yes...well....what he is should have sorted him out correctly then, Doris. His kind in Gryffindor? Highly improper. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he allowed the hat to sort you. Dark creatures belong in Slytherin just on their nature alone,' Meyer said darkly and glared at his son again.  
  
'Don't you dare talk to me bout that! What I am has nothing to do with what I feel nor who I am,' Remus argued.  
  
'Enough the both of you! I will not have a row at this table during meals, so take your seat Remus and eat your dinner. That goes for all of you. Eat, and not another word from anyone,' Doris said angrily, and took up the bowl with the ta'amia in it, spooning some onto her plate.  
  
Remus glared back at his father a moment longer before turning to face his mum. 'I'm sorry mother but I think I'll eat later. I've somehow lost my appetite,' he said quietly. Smiling a moment at his mother, he turned and gave his father a cold, icy look then before anyone could stop him he dashed out of the tent.  
  
Doris sighed and watched her son leave before turning back to face her husband. 'Was that really necessary, Meyer? Must you consistently throw all of that in his face?' she said coldly. For a Gryffindor she certainly could be very Slytherinish when she had to be, though after over twenty years of being married to one that wasn't surprising.  
  
'Boy has got to learn his place, Doris. The more you coddle him now the worse it'll get when he's grown. He is what he is, no two ways round it, he needs to keep in mind he's only where he because our generosity. He's becoming too damned soft for my tastes in that house, and I don't approve at all,' Meyer said thickly.  
  
'He doesn't need your approval, Meyer, he's knows what life has dealt him. He does want your understanding however. Can't you just let him be so he can enjoy his time here with his friends without the rows?' Doris said angrily then turned to face the four boys, 'I do apologize for all this boys. You're time here shouldn't have to be tainted by our family squabbles.'  
  
'Err....that's...umm...alright, Mrs. Lupin...' James said hesitantly.  
  
'Will Remus be all right by himself out there though?' Peter said worriedly and glanced at the tent flap.  
  
'Oh yes I'm sure he will. He's probably just gone back to the tent you're all sharing if I know my son,' Doris said hesitantly.  
  
'I hope so,' Sirius said quietly and gave James a strange look.  
  
'He's not stupid Black, he knows the dangers the desert can bring on a person wandering alone,' Severus said before returning to his meal. He was worried for Remus, but he certainly wasn't going to step in middle of any of this.  
  
'Of course he does Severus, your absolutely right,' Doris said half smiling at Severus, though there was a trace of doubt in her voice and she too looked back at the tent flap momentarily. It wasn't enough however that James, Peter or Sirius picked up on, but one that Severus certainly had, though he chose not to comment on it at the moment.  
  
The boys finished their meal in relative silence, though now and then they had to listen to the occasional muttering from Remus's father bout his disappointing Gryffindor son, his work and whatever else it was that seemed to be bothering him at the moment. James, Sirius and Peter seemed to be ignoring the cold hearted ramblings, apparently they already knew what Remus's father could be like when he was in one of his darker moods. Severus on the other hand took everything in, being that this was so new to him.  
  
When he first met the Lupin's he had been more than surprised to say the least. Remus had told him a bit about his parents, but what Severus really had known up until he met them could have filled a thimble. He had known that Remus had pure-blooded lines on both sides dating back to nearly the founders of Hogwarts, but of all things he certainly hadn't expected Mr. Lupin to have been a Slytherin. Not to mention that his mother was a Gryffindor, and married to said Slytherin. The fact that Meyer Lupin made it all too clear that he did not approve of Gryffindors in general made Severus shocked that he had taken one for a wife even if she was a pure-blood.  
  
Remus had told him the day after he'd met them and found out what they were that there was more circumstances surrounding the marriage then what first met the eye. Apparently it had been not so much a marriage of 'love' but convenience. Meyer needed a wife that would be physically and mentally strong enough to survive in the field that Meyer worked in, and until he'd met his wife no one had even come close to his requirements. From what Remus had told Severus, his father didn't actually have to work, they were quite wealthy though it didn't seem that way in the middle of a desert. Near thirty years ago after the end of the Grindelwald war however, Meyer had been hand picked for to do this work for his knowledge of ancient societies, and had taken up the offer since peacetime began to drive him batty.  
  
Meyer secretly worked with the wizarding governments round the world to help locate and translate ancient texts, artefacts, and assorted items that were found in tombs and ruins. Though Meyer was called in to work in other countries from time to time, Egypt was his primary work place and home. Since most of the ancient items that were commonly found littered round the world were indeed magical, though of course the Muggles didn't know this, he was called in by the various Ministries of Magic to 'hide' anything magical within those texts, objects and the like. It was tedious work siphoning out, translating, then altering the items if they needed it, and Meyer Lupin was the best in the field.  
  
As for his wife, he had met her in Egypt twenty-one years ago whilst he was doing some work at the Temple of Luxor. She had always been fascinated by the Muggle and magical aspects of Egypt the most, though she also enjoyed other places round the world as well. Meyer found out that she could translate ancient texts and hieroglyphics without a hitch, and that's was only more points in her favour. She was good looking, sturdy, and had a blood-line to equal his own. Her own father, Maximus Millman, had also had a passion for Egypt which pointed in her favour, though he was more adept at knowing the cultures, temples and Gods rather than artefacts.   
  
Though she hadn't intended on getting married at that time, in the end Meyer convinced her that he could use her help. She was a bit hesitant however in marrying him for many reasons. Meyer was nearly eighteen years older then her for starters, she had been but thirty seven when they had met, and he was already fifty-five years of age, not to mention he had been a Slytherin whilst her family had always been Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. However her father had approved of the marriage saying it was high time she did marry, and therefore she really ended up having little choice but to become the wife of Meyer Lupin. Over the years they did seem to have developed some fondness for each other, obviously enough to have Remus along the way.   
  
Remus had told Severus he had been born in Egypt, in a caravan tent in between the Valley of the Kings and Queens, at least according to what his mother had told him. He was never a strong child though, always suffering ailments as a child, and always a loner because of it. It had been during a trip to Romania to study some magical texts on dragons is where he had suffered his worst tragedy however. Something that would change the life of the five year old Remus, along with the entire Lupin family forever.  
  
From what Severus gathered no one had expected a werewolf to be in the area considering the amount of dragons round. However a wild one that had been separated from it's pack did find it's way to the small hostel in which the Lupins were staying. Remus had been out stargazing with his father just as the full moon had reached it's peek, and paid dearly for that by getting attacked and bitten. Remus had told Severus that he actually had been close to his father up until that time, but after Remus's first transformation confirmed his now dark-sided state, his father would never be the same to him again. Remus had told him in detail what it had been like after that, and Severus's thoughts turned to those conversations now.  
  
Even though Meyer Lupin was a Slytherin, the fact that his only son was now a creature of instinct, neither human nor beast, weighed heavily on him. Remus had told Severus that the first time he transformed his father actually cried when he had to lock him in a cage, even apologising to him. However, because of one night of foolish 'stargazing', Meyer knew his son was doomed forever, never to be allowed to have a family or be allowed to be a 'proper' wizard. All hopes for his only child, his son and heir, were dashed from Meyer Lupin's mind that night of the first transformation, and he never stopped letting Remus know that.  
  
When Remus was just about to turn eleven, Albus Dumbledore himself came all the way to the Peruvian Andes to tell Remus that he could go to Hogwarts. Remus knew that his father had most likely been the reason behind it, probably forcing the Ministry into allowing him to go but he didn't care. Remus had given up all hope early on in his life in going to the school his parents had. Even though he pretty much knew he had been accepted there by default, he still couldn't wait to go. It would mean that for at least for a little while he could escape his life at home, the daily barbs, taunts and glares from his father, though he would miss his mum. Even if he made no friends at Hogwarts, he knew he would feel more free than ever would, which meant a lot to the eleven year old boy who had been virtually secluded and kept away from people since he was five years old.  
  
He remembered the day he got his wand over in Marapesh Market, the Egyptian version of Diagon Alley. Werewolves normally were not allowed to have a wand being that they fell under the Dept. of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures XXXXX status, meaning they were the highest forms of dangerous beast/beings in the world. Werewolves actively seek out human pray which is actually unique over any other creature, and even though there were the rare 'tamed' ones like Remus, by and large Werewolves were shunned more than any other creature. Surprisingly Vampires and Vampeals weren't even considered dangerous, yet they were bloodsucking killers more than Werewolves. The Ministry for some reason didn't even consider them in their researches and reports, and often Remus wished he could have been bitten by one of them instead of the Werewolf that got him that fateful night.  
  
The Ministry still had not come to a ruling as of yet how to handle 'tamed' werewolves even to this date, being that there weren't enough 'tames' who were willing to participate in their 'research'. Therefore the Ministry were reluctant to give the 'tamed' ones wands, and in order to get one the 'tamed' Werewolf had to be vouched for. Which is why the ten inch Werewolf hair wand made from hardened palm fronds meant so much to him. He was only grateful that the wand shop's owner didn't question the wand's choice, or maybe he had known but Meyer had paid him off not to tell. Remus knew werewolf hair wands weren't popular and actually very rare, though as he clasped it tightly in his hand he really didn't care in the least what might happened if anyone questioned him later on. He did hope though no one would, he didn't want his chances ruined to make friends before they had begun.  
  
The fact that the sorting hat had seen fit to put him into Gryffindor however had added fuel to what was already a very heated fire between father and son. He hated Remus for being in that house, and Meyer had more then often said he had half a suspicion Remus himself had influenced the hat somehow not to send him to his proper house of Slytherin. Remus was glad to go to Gryffindor however, and had never once regretted the hat's decision. Not that his father would believe him but he knew he went there on his own accords, and by no means had influenced the hat, even if he was a Werewolf.  
  
In a way Severus understood Mr. Lupin's thinking though about his son though, having studied Werewolves in Defence Against the Dark Arts last year. They really were difficult creatures by nature, the wild ones tending to pack together and be dark and broody, and almost all of them killed humans for the sheer sport of it. The rare ones like Remus, and Severus had found out 'tamed' werewolves were rare indeed, would end up as loners. They feared for their lives because they were still hunted and persecuted in the wizarding and Muggle worlds just because of what they were. They would never be able to find proper or paid work as adults either due to their inherent dark sided natures, and the affinity they shared with the dark arts would put off even the most stalwart magic users.  
  
Remus had been very lucky to attend Hogwarts and Severus knew that. No other tame Werewolf in recorded history had ever gone to Hogwarts, nor any magical school from what Severus had found out earlier this year. At least not according to the records his father had gotten hold of for him. He had told his father he needed the information as part of his DADA course, and was grateful that his father hadn't asked further questions. The fact that Severus had personal reasons to want to find out more on Werewolves would not have sat too well with his family that's for sure.  
  
Severus hadn't known Remus was a Werewolf until an incident involving himself, Peter, Remus, James and Sirius a bit over a year ago. Sirius decided to end the constant taunts and remarks towards himself and his friends from one Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin that embodied the meaning of the word evil far as Severus saw it. It was the barbs thrown especially towards Remus however that bothered Sirius the most. Although he had never told Remus this, Severus knew exactly why Lucius had said the things he did, and why to Remus in particular.   
  
Lucius had told Severus in secret exactly how much he craved the brown haired, golden brown eyed lad. Lucius was determined to play his game on him and his friends until Remus was completely destroyed and would become pliable to Lucius's mercies. His original plan was to seduce Remus into his bed outright, but he gave that up at the prospect of breaking him and creating rifts in his Gryffindor friendships until he would crawl into Lucius's bed almost willingly instead.   
  
One night during a full moon, Sirius had told Lucius bout a secret place to meet up with him to once and for all end things between them. Sirius and Lucius had gotten into a very heated row after Lucius said a few whispered words to Remus that had sent him pale and shaking to his dormitory. Sirius angrily confronted Lucius about it and had then told him to meet him that night at eleven o'clock at the Whomping Willow. At the last moment however Lucius told Severus to go in his place, not knowing of course it was a trap and thankfully James, who had found out what Sirius had planned via Peter, had gotten Severus away just in time.   
  
James reluctantly admitted to Severus the truth about what it was that Sirius had planned, not to mention what it was that had just nearly killed him that night. As they both walked back to the school together, a bit shaken by the experience, both boys were equally angered by what had happened. Severus was surprised James Potter would rescue him, but that night he saw a different side to the lad, an angry, protective side that wasn't full just full of pranks or jokes.   
  
James for some odd reason also admitted to Severus that it had been Remus that was indeed the very Werewolf that nearly just taken both their heads off. He told Severus that the willow was a passageway to where Remus would go to transform each month at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, and that the passageway and Shack were built solely for Remus's use. Severus was livid that Sirius would play such a trick on anyone for whatever reasons, and confronted Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the next morning before breakfast. He of course did not mention the fact that it wasn't Remus's being a Werewolf that bothered him, because really it didn't. What bothered him was that Sirius was going to get away with almost murder, and had not thought of what consequences his actions would have brought upon them all.  
  
Dumbledore was very angry with Sirius for his prank, and gave him the next two months of daily detention, which to Severus didn't seem halfway good enough. He felt a bit betrayed by Dumbledore for a while for not expelling Sirius on the spot, but he calmed down when he realised two things. One was that if the Headmaster did that then the truth would come out and Remus would either be killed or sent to Azkaban for attempted murder, or at the very least Sirius would go to Azkaban for it and Remus would be forced to leave the school in shame. Number two reason was that Sirius hadn't gotten off quite that easy after all.  
  
Detentions with Professor McGonagall and the caretaker Filch were blatantly making Sirius's life hell, for which Severus had major consolation from. Sirius also apologised to Severus at Dumbledore's insistence, but the tension between them could be cut with a knife for a very long time. Severus meanwhile had to also promise to never reveal Remus's true nature to anyone else, and though Severus was still pretty upset with Sirius, he agreed to keep Remus's secret.  
  
When everything started to simmer down and he thought back on that night, Severus came to realize that Remus was the one who really had suffered the most from the prank. He'd found out that Remus didn't talk to Sirius for the whole two months that he had detentions, nor would even sit near him or anything else. Remus was more angry with Sirius for the fact he could have killed Severus that night, not to mention James. Remus felt betrayed by Sirius for revealing his most guarded secret, but in the end after bribes, apologies and mountains of sweets, Remus did forgive Sirius for being a such a prat and they became friends again, though Remus became a bit more withdrawn from his group of friends, and they respected that and gave him his distance.   
  
A month after the incident, Remus also hesitantly approached Severus with a complete apology for what had happened. Severus had finally come to terms with the fact that Remus wasn't by any means at fault for what happened that night, that he too had been nothing more then a pawn in Sirius's prank. He forgave Remus totally, and though at first they were not quite 'friends', they reached an understanding with each. Enough where not more than a couple of weeks later Severus agreed to help Remus in potions, and Remus agreed to help Severus with whatever he might need help in, which if it was wand based meant nearly everything. Severus had always been horrid when it came to wand based charms or spells, potions being his one and only specialty.  
  
Remus excelled of course in DADA class being what he was, dark magic came to him like a moth to a flame and he was more advanced than any of the other students in the subject. He was average at pretty much at everything else except potions which he had major issues with, and he abhorred divinations. He had stormed out of the divinations classroom last year saying it was nothing more then a bunch of codswallop, opting to take Muggle Studies instead. The divinations teacher, Professor Trelawney, seemed to always find a way to scry Remus's death for some odd reason, and he'd had more then enough of it so he left in mid-class one afternoon.   
  
During the course of their tutoring sessions the two of them eventually developed an actual friendship. Though still guarded in some things like their pasts and families, they were open with each other on everything else. Though they played it cool during the daytime hours because of their house rivalries, they spent their evenings in a room Remus had found years ago that they suspected was an old guest room halfway between the Slytherin and Gryffindor towers. Their friendship is why Severus was now here in Egypt with Remus, though unfortunately for him James, Sirius and Peter had been asked to come along too.   
  
He'd been truly surprised when Remus had come to him a month ago and asked if he'd like to join him and his family during the Yule hols here. During their time spent together, Remus had found out that Severus also enjoyed the ancient Egyptian cultures and phenomenon's, something that Severus found out was very special to Remus as well. To be asked then to actually see what he had been reading about for so long made Severus nearly jump for joy.  
  
Telling his parents that he needed to do extra credit for a Muggle Studies class, Severus got them to agree to let him come on the trip. However, his hobby of Egypt hadn't been the only reason he'd come along, but there was no way in hell he would admit that to anyone. Unlike Remus's parents, both of his were pure-blooded Slytherins from the word go, and they would never understand nor tolerate what Severus Snape really felt inside. To them he was the prodigal son, and to be anything else was tantamount to getting a Cruciatius Curse flicked his way...or worse even.  
  
Truthfully, at first, he had been hesitant about spending time with Remus and his family, especially when he found out the others were going along. What had clinched matters in the end however is when Remus told exactly him what area in Egypt they would be staying. The necropolis of the dead had been something he'd studied quite a bit on, and to actually be here now taking in it's wonders was more than a dream come true, and he didn't regret one second of the trip so far, despite the three tag alongs.   
  
The tomb they had visited today had been biggest jewel in the whole crown far as Severus was concerned. The fact that Severus had to share this experience with the other three Gryffindor dunderheads hadn't even dampened his mood, at least on the inside. He had done extensive studies on this particular tomb, for many reasons, and he knew that it seemed to call him the moment he'd stepped foot in it. Again something that he would never tell anyone, not even Remus when it came down to it. He could say a lot of things to the only person he considered as a friend, but he knew no matter how hard he tried, he could never admit the truth of just how much his Gryffindor friend affected him, and that was in nearly every way. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_                
Original publish date: 2002-06-19 6:42:30 PM © Piri Lupin-Snape  
Edit date: August 23, 2002 6:37 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape _


	3. Unwanted Conversations In The Desert

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Standard.

Cheers to all readers and reviewers! :)

Amissa - I'm glad you're liking the rewrite better, it's coming together I think a lot nicer this time round. That's why I did this, because I really enjoyed the fic, but just wasn't happy with the 'loopholes' and such. Like I said, a lot will remain the same, some will be added/taken away, some stuff will stay same. Depends on whims again :P

Delaelia - err...welll...yes. Sev and Harry are gay, this is a Harry/Draco, and 'trio' fic remember...meaning that Sev/Remus/Sirius and Harry/Draco will be paired...sorry if that squeaks you but it's a paring I do adore and there's never enough of I feel out there. :sigh: Hope that won't turn you off too much though :(

Shades - You get the zip file I hope? Meyer heh I remember in the original no one liked him either...heck I didn't at that! :chuckles: Poor Remy eh? :sniffs: But...I had to make him that way to show why that Remus will be different than the canon Remus.  Ron and Hermione and Harry aren't seeing this...this is more like the beginning of the fic, the first chap consider the 'prequel' to it. These chaps explain where they come from and why things are different. As for Draco, don't worry, you'll see where he fits in :)  And I knew you would like the Egypt info, more at the end of this chap for you're browsing pleasure luv! :grins:

Sorry if I didn't reply right off to everyone else so....so cheers mates for reading and reviewing! :)

**_~~~~Chapter Three: Unwanted Conversations In The Desert~~~~_**

****

'Oi, Snape! You coming or staying?' James called out, interrupting the train of thoughts that Severus had been having during the late night supper. It came as a bit of a shock to him that he hadn't even realised everyone else was finished as caught up in his musings as he had been during the meal.

'What are you on about now, Potter?' Severus said huffily not even bothering to look up from his plate yet.

'We're going back to our tent now. You coming or are you going to sit here and daydream for the rest of the night?' Sirius said airily from over by the tent flap, an amused look on his face.

'I do not _daydream Black. I was __thinking. There __is a difference you know,' Severus muttered and got up from the table, pausing for a moment to put his dishes in the makeshift sink. 'Good night Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin,' he said cordially and nodded his head towards them._

'Good night, Severus, thank you again for helping me to set up supper. Oh, and boys make sure you're warming spells are up in your tent. Normally we try not to use magic round the Muggles and we don't usually need them for ourselves, but you boys aren't used to it here. It might be hot to you in the daylight hours, but by now you realize how cold it can get at night in the Winter, and I don't want any of you to catch colds,' Mrs. Lupin said firmly. 

'Yes Mrs. Lupin, we'll make sure they're up and working properly,' James said, and with that he, Peter and Sirius left the tent leaving Severus behind.

Before Severus could leave however he was called for and he turned back round. 'A moment, Severus, if you would?' Meyer said walking over to him.

'Of course, Mr. Lupin, what can I do for you sir?' Severus asked respectfully. 

Pulling Severus over to a corner of the tent out of his wife's hearing he asked, 'Your father, he still does certain works for the Ministry, does he not?'

'Err...yes, I believe he does. Why do you ask sir?' Severus asked puzzled at where this was leading.

'If I remember correctly, he works now and again for the Division of Magical Law Enforcement?' 

'Yes sir, he's often consulted by the people who train the Unspeakables and Aurors,' Severus said puzzled again at why Mr. Lupin would ask this.

Meyer looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. 'I see, very convenient. I take it then your father also gets information on...oh...shall we say...certain people who are possibly becoming candidates or that are might be at risk of being persuaded to join this new supposed...ah dark lord?'

Now Severus was completely thrown off guard and looked round in a panic incase Mrs. Lupin had overheard anything. 'Umm...yes sir, I do believe he does have access to that _particular information.'_

Meyer nodded his head. 'Of course he would, yes. I'd like to have a little chat with your father if possible, sometime soon. Not now, no...not yet, but quite soon. Perhaps after you return to Hogwarts you can owl him and ask him to contact me. Can you arrange that do you think?'

Severus nodded. 'Of course sir, I can do that for you. However, he is being kept quite busy by these attacks on Muggles and wizards alike. I can't say I know when he will have time, but I will stress to him the urgency of your request.'

'Good, good. You're a fine lad Severus Snape, good blood stock, you must do your father proud. You can always tell about a person from the blood-lines young Severus, never forget that. Pity my son isn't more like you, I had such grand hopes for him. Perhaps...yes perhaps he will still yet be useful in _other ways in the future...should things go well,' Meyer said with a far off look for a moment. 'I will look forward to communications from your father then.'_

'Of course sir. May I go now sir?' Severus asked and with a nod from Mr. Lupin he quickly walked out of the tent, his mind running through a hundred different thoughts.

Severus knew all too well what his own father really was up to at the Ministry, and what he used his position for. There was a dark wizard gaining a lot of power and supporters these days, and his father being the Slytherin he was, was keeping a careful eye on this Lord Voldemort fellow. Snape's as a rule sided with those with the most power, and if Voldemort proved his worthiness, Severus had no doubts his father would side with him. Apparently Meyer Lupin also had thoughts along those lines. Severus also had no doubts that if Meyer Lupin did by chance get caught fraternising with this dark lord, that like Severus's own father, he would simply buy his way out of the trouble at hand.

Whatever Severus's father and Mr. Lupin's decisions and ideas might be though, they were certainly not his own dreams. Severus had absolutely no desire to end up serving some dark lord and killing off people. He'd leave that to his father and the other prats that would choose to side with the dark lord if at all possible, for he had much grander plans for himself. Nothing like the typical 'take-over-the-world' type schemes, not at all. His plans were actually far more simplistic and completely self centred.

What Severus wanted out of his life was to be free to work on his potions, his one true passion above all else. Severus knew the deck was stacked against him however, for if his father should side with this new lord, he would have a hard time going against the grain. He was a Snape after all, and like Remus he was also an only son, expected to do what he must do to uphold the Snape family name and the Slytherinistic honour. Somehow his dreams of becoming a Potion's Master were not looking so good to him these days, and it frustrated him that his dreams might be thwarted before they could even really begin.

Shrugging off the rest of his thoughts he made his way over to the tent he was sharing with the other boys. He'd been a bit upset he had to share a tent with everyone else, but if that's what it would take to come to Egypt he'd make the sacrifices. So far in the few days they'd all been here thankfully nothing truly bad had occurred. Not really anyway, though he had woken up this morning with a sand snake in his boots, and a scorpion lying on his clothes. He had a pretty good feeling the snake had been pure bad luck in using his boot to keep warm, but the scorpion he could almost bet hadn't been there on it's own merit, not that he would stoop to question it.

'About time, Snape. Thought you'd got eaten by a sand devil or something fun like that,' Sirius said with a grin as Severus walked into the tent.

'That's a Tasmanian Devil you git, there's no such thing as a_ sand devil. And unless they have suddenly migrated over 3000 kilometres, I __highly doubt you'd see one in Egypt,' Severus muttered and sat down on his cot, stealing a quick glance at Remus who wasn't looking all that well at the moment. In fact if anything he looked positively despondent, and torn between anger, sadness and bitterness._

'Whatever, Snape. Thought we'd be lucky and you wouldn't come back anyways,' Sirius said chuckling and sat down on Remus's cot. 'Hey Moony....you sure you're all right mate? That was pretty ruddy awful back there...'

Remus sighed and nodded slowly, forcing up a slight smile. 'Yeah I'm fine Padfoot, no big deal. I'm used to it from him, I don't expect it will ever change.'

'Are you _sure your not hungry, Remus? I could go back and ask your mum for something for you,' Peter said looking at his friend worriedly._

'Oh stop worrying Peter, he'll eat when he's ready. Don't let what that berk said get to you, Moony. After all he's nothing but an evil Slytherin,' James said with a small chuckle.

'Excuse me, but not _all Slytherins are evil, Potter,' Severus said glancing at James cooly._

'Oh right, you're a spot on example of _that eh, Snape? I bet you and Malfoy will be the first two in queue to join league with that...what do you call him....oh right, that Voldemort bloke. __If he rises that is,' Sirius sneered._

_'You are not one to talk Sirius Black, considering __your family blood-lines. Over all though I think it __would be better to join Voldemort right now then to listen to your annoying prattle. At least I have my Slytherin cunningness to get me through, which is more than I can say for __you,' Severus bit back._

'Don't you even _dare start in on __my family blood-lines, Snape. I __know where __my loyalties lie these days. As for __Slytherin cunningness, __Gryffindor's at least have charm, something __you'll never have,' Sirius said angrily._

'At least _I don't 'charm' every girl I see into my __bed, Black. Some of us have __taste.' Severus smirked._

'Excuse me for being a charming, good looking, intelligent bloke rather then a greasy haired, hook nosed, insufferable bastard. You've probably never even _been with a woman, as if __any woman __would want __you,' Sirius gloated._

'Oh will the both of you naff off already? For Salazar's sake who honestly _cares about how many notches on your bedposts you both have. Frankly it's __disgusting if you ask me,' Remus said angrily._

'Awe come on, Moony, I was only messing round with him, no real harm done. Don't get your knickers twisted all right?' Sirius grumbled and calmed down a bit. 'Besides...Jamie and I promised ourselves we'd help you find a nice lass to go out with when we got back to school. We hate seeing you alone all the time mate,' Sirius said putting his arm round Remus's shoulder.

'I am perfectly fine being _alone, Sirius, thanks but __no thanks. I don't need __your help if I want to find somoene to be with. Besides I'm not even old enough yet to want to date,' Remus muttered._

'Not old enough? What planet are _you living on, Moony? We're in our __prime at seventeen don't you __know that? I mean this is peek territorial age we're talking bout here. Ruddy hell, even Peter's got a girlfriend to snog with now and again, even if she __is a Ravenclaw,' James cut in winking at Peter._

'Oh that's _really nice to say James, make it sound like I'm the __last person in the bloody world to be able to find a girlfriend,' Peter mumbled._

'Oh he doesn't mean it like _that Wormtail and you know it, you're definitely cute and all in your ahh...own ways. Still though Moony, I mean all you've got to do is turn on that Gryffindor charm, I __know you've got it in you,' Sirius said whilst pulling Remus into a quick bear hug._

Remus didn't hug back however. Instead he took Sirius's arm off his shoulder then stood up shaking his head and sighing. 'Will you all just keep out of _my love life please? When __I'm ready to find someone to date...I __will. Can't you just leave it at that?' _

'We just want you to be happy Remy, that's all. We worry for you. It's not because you're a Werewolf is it that you're scared or something to have a girlfriend? That's not the problem is it?' James asked quietly.

'No James, that's _not it. I'm just not...ready...to have a er...relationship with __anyone yet that's all. I mean there's N.E.W.T.S this year, and final exams and - ' Remus began but was cut off._

'Oh Merlin, Remus you're _not being serious are you? Those are __months away yet! __Plenty of time to find a nice girl to meet your snogging and especially your shagging needs,' Sirius said grinning._

Remus groaned slightly. 'I am _not going to say this again...will you two just __stay the hell out of my love life? I'm really getting ill from being set up by you two with girls that I neither am interested in nor that can hold more than a two minute conversation without wanting to hop into bed!' he scowled and sent glares towards Sirius and James._

'At least they were good looking though. I thought that last lass from Hufflepuff was hot anyway,' Sirius muttered.

'Looks aren't _everything you know, Black. Some people crave a lot more than __just that from a partner, not that __you would know that,' Severus said darkly._

'Oh and _you would eh, Severus? I wouldn't even want to __imagine what a Slytherin would say in bed to __their girls,' James shot back with a mock shudder. __'Oh baby yeah, let's go off and join what's his face and then we can shag until we have to go kill off some poor unsuspecting Muggles....oh that just makes me soo hot darling!' James said rolling his eyes. 'Pathetic.'___

Severus didn't answer him with anything other then a full blown glare for a moment. Turning to Sirius again he said, 'Why don't you just leave Lupin alone. If he doesn't want to talk about his 'conquests' then you should respect that.'

'Ahh..but that's _exactly the problem you see my sweet Severus. Our poor Moony here doesn't have __any conquests...not for lack of trying on our part mind you. He's turned down everyone we've thrown his way...and let me tell you some of those lasses would take you to the stars and back...yet our adorably snoggable, shaggable wolfie here keeps saying no them all. So you see, we're only trying to do what's in his best interests here being the best mates we are,' Sirius said in a velvety, sickeningly sweet voice._

'If you wanted to do what's in _my best interests, Sirius, then you'd just bloody well leave me alone. I told you a hundred times...when __I'm ready, I'll find my __own ways to be with someone. As for why I don't want to be just 'taken to the stars and back',  __some people __do have standards. Now if you'll __excuse me, I'd like to lie down and go to sleep now. Something you all should do as well since we get up at five in the morning, remember?' Remus said glaring at Sirius now in order to get him off his cot._

'Oh hell I _did forget bout that. Why on earth do people have to get up so damned early round here?' James said toeing off his shoes and getting into his pyjamas now._

'Maybe because _some people have to make a living, Potter. Not __everyone is just handed things out on a silver platter,' Severus said scathingly._

'Don't see you complaining bout _your silver plated life, Snape, so I'd sod off if I were you,' Sirius said getting off Remus's cot finally and into his pyjamas as well._

'I'd love to have this sort of life when I grow up personally. I think it's great having to really work for what you want to in order to achieve your dreams,' Peter said a bit dreamily whilst getting into his pyjamas, and climbed into his cot with a yawn.

'Yeah right, it's really _charming Wormie to have to work like a __slave all your life in order to get to your goals,' Sirius said stretching, then climbed into his own cot._

'Just because my family doesn't have the money the rest of yours does, doesn't mean I _don't have goals you know, Sirius. I want a lot of things too someday...but if I did have to work for what my dreams are I don't see what the problem is,' Peter muttered._

'It's still _work Peter, that's what's wrong with it. It's good to have goals, but it's better when you __don't have to work for them,' James said with a yawn._

'That's completely daft James, honestly. How can you possibly _enjoy what you earn if you __don't work for it?' Remus said toeing off his shoes and lying down on top of his duvet, not just yet getting into his pyjamas._

'Forget it Lupin, these two wouldn't understand the meaning of the word work if it hit them in the head like a bludger,' Severus grumbled and toed his own shoes off before lying down on his cot, but like Remus he didn't get into his pyjamas either just yet.

'I think you're right on that, Severus. They're lost causes if you ask me,' Remus said with a grimace, then yawned. 'Now can we just go to sleep already? Snuff out the lanterns will you, Prongs?'

'Sure thing,' James said and went round snuffing out the lanterns that were spaced out round the tent before climbing into his own cot now. 

Luckily the warming spells were working properly because Mrs. Lupin had meant it when she said the desert could get quite cold at night. Even the short trip from Remus's parent's tent to their own nearly chilled all of them to the bone. However thanks to the warming spells and some nice thick duvets, the tent was cozy and warm as if a fire had been lit at all times.

'Night everyone,' Peter said sleepily.

'Night,' James, Remus and Sirius said back at the same time. Severus was the only one who hadn't said anything, but then he never did, nor did the others expect it.

Severus lay there a while thinking about everything that had taken place tonight. Not so much as to the conversation he'd had with Remus's father, he really could care less on that. If Remus's father wanted to go join Voldemort along with Severus's father good riddance he felt. No, it was more so the conversation between Remus and his friends. 

It sounded an awful lot like a similar conversation he'd had with Lucius, his dorm mate, not that long ago after Lucius had started dating Narcissa Pembroke, a fellow Slytherin. Severus had convinced Lucius after the incident at the shack last year that Remus Lupin wasn't worth his time or energy any longer, and thankfully Lucius took the hint and began to lay off the boy for the first time in six years. Introducing Narcy to Lucius had helped as well, for which Severus was very glad now he had done. Lucius still craved Remus, but at least he now occupied himself in other areas to Severus's relief.

Like Remus's friends however, Lucius was now also trying to set Severus up with a few of the Slytherin girls, but Severus had luckily managed to bow out gracefully. Lucius, though not thrilled, took it with a grain of salt for the moment, and thankfully didn't press him too badly unlike Remus's friends did with him. Severus knew though it was only a matter of time before he'd be set upon by Lucius again to date. Something he was not looking forwards to for quite a few reasons that he wasn't ready to admit to anyone, least of all Lucius Malfoy. Sirius was right in one thing, if it came down to the wire Lucius would willingly join Voldemort, not a single doubt was in Severus's mind on that point.

An hour later he was still awake when he heard a slight noise from one of the cots. Severus had always had a good hearing and night vision and he instantly recognised the person making the noise as Remus. To his surprise he watched as Remus put on a heavy overcoat and his shoes before stealthily slipping out of the tent, and Severus suddenly had a sneaking suspicion Remus wasn't going out to go use the loo. Half hour later Severus was convinced of that when Remus still hadn't returned.

He didn't know why but a strange feeling urged him to go after Remus. Quietly he got up off his cot and put on his own overcoat and shoes and headed out of the tent. He shivered for a moment as the cool air invaded his warmed body and senses, then allowed himself a moment to get his bearings. Somehow he felt like he was being pulled to the place he now knew instictively that Remus had gone off to, and so as quickly and quietly as he could he headed off that way himself. It didn't really surprise him that the place Remus had gone was calling himself as well again, only this time it was different. Whereas before in the tomb he had felt security, safety, happiness, now he felt heavy hearted, pained, and a feeling of longing and suffering welled up inside of him. 

The closer he got to the place he felt for sure now he had to be, the more questions now came to his mind about the lad he'd gotten to know lately. It scared him as he realised now he was actually afraid of the answers he might receive to those questions. Despite the fact he thought he knew his friend, if he was right, Remus Lupin wasn't everything his friends thought he was, maybe even what Severus hadn't thought he was all this time. The conversation of the evening again fresh in his mind, Severus wondered now if his friend possibly was more like himself then he thought. If he was right....perhaps...well at this point he didn't even dare want to even dream of the possibilities.

As he entered the necropolis his instincts again told him that this particular place was somewheres Remus and himself needed to be right now. He was worried though, he had another suspicion that his questions were only going to increase the moment he would walk inside the tomb, and the answers he was all too afraid now to even think on. He didn't know how or why, but he now felt that maybe....just maybe...he would find something there that could help him solve his own fears, and give him some hope for the future. Hesitantly a part of him was wishing at the moment, and he allowed that part of himself to wish that the future would begin in the form of one Remus Joseph Lupin.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

I didn't go into too much in the last chapter regarding the aspects of the Judgement of the Dead or the eight aspects of death so let me give you a bit of history on it. 

The Khat (or Kha) - the physical form or the body that could decay, therefore preserved as best as possible with mummification.

The Ka - The 'double' of the body if you will, it lingered in the tomb after death. It would often inhabit the deceased body, statues, ornaments, etc in the tomb, however it could eat, drink and move freely at will.

The Ba - a bird with a human head that would bring food and fresh air to the deceased. At night it would leave to travel on the Solar Barque or boat with Ra.

The Khaibit - The 'shadow' of the deceased. It usually would take part in the funerary processes, and could also travel at will. Usually stays close the Ba however rather than inhabiting anything.

The Akhu (also known as Akh, Khu, or Ikhu) - The immortal part of the deceased. A radiating, shining being that lived on in the Sahu. It carried the will, intellect and intentions of the deceased so that they could go to the heavens and live amongst the gods and stars.

The Sahu - The incorruptible and spiritual body of the deceased that was allowed to live in the heavens. If the Judgement of the Dead was passed, the Sahu was granted back all the rights of the living body it had left behind.

The Sekhem - The incorporeal personification of the life force of the deceased. It resided in the heavens with the Akhu after death.

The Ab (also Ib) - The heart. The source of good and evil within a person. The moral and very centre of one's thoughts and was and could also leave the body at will and live with the gods. However that was only if the Judgement of the Dead was passed, for if it did not weigh against Ma'at first and pass, the Ab would be eaten by Ammut and the final death would occur. 

The Ren - the most sacred of all the steps of death. It was one's true name, the most vital part of the journey to the afterlife. A magical part of the soul that could destroy a person if their name was obliterated, or could give immense power over if known. True names were given in secret ceremonies at birth, and Egyptians would live their whole lives with 'nicknames' so that no one could have the power over them in either life or death. 

Over all the Egyptians were firm believers in the motto 'Life life, not that thou shalt die.' They feared death actually, and whilst alive lived it to the fullest best they could. Death was a very complex affair, they believed in multiple afterlives and rebirths providing their magic would pass them through the Judgements of Death. Everything to the Egyptians had a 'Ka' or lifeforce. Birds, trees, stones...all were worshipped for that reason. A person's Ka they believed was capable of moving about during sleep, inhabiting whatever it felt like at the time. The Ka could manifest itself as a ghostlike wraith as well, and after death if the Ka felt the body had been wronged it would haunt whomever until things were set to right.

The physical body was important, they believe that it was an integral part in the afterlife, and that all lifetimes following would take the same form. Hence why they tried to preserve the body and the organs so that they could be carried to the next life. Originally only royalty were given the luxury of mummification and ritual, but the rich soon took over that right as well, the poor eventually coming into those same rights. 

The ancients guarded their tombs and burial places with spells, wards, prayers, tomb paintings, statues, false doors, and any and everything else they could to protect their Khat. Even in death they feared retribution of their Ren's being wiped out, or their Khat's being desecrated, so they created complex and twisted pathways to avoid this from happening. There was no guarantees of getting to the afterlife, but the ancient certainly tried their best to get on to their next lifetime in whatever ways they could.

****

****

_Re-edited on: August 23, 2002   10:56 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	4. Are We Really That Different After All?

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Standard.

Cheers to all readers and reviewers! :)

****

**_~~~~Chapter Four: Are We Really That Different After All?~~~~_**

****

Remus hadn't needed a torch to find the place he wanted to go, he knew exactly where it was he was headed. He had been to this particular tomb so often over the years that he knew it like the back of his hand by now. Why this tomb in particular over all the others in the Saqqara region enthraled him wasn't a mystery, at least to himself. He knew exactly why it did, even if the supposed 'experts' didn't always agree on what the hieroglyphics and wall paintings meant. He didn't care what the experts argued over, it was the slight peace of mind and the possibilities it brought to Remus's soul that mattered each time he came here.

Sitting down with his back against the wall of the offering chamber, he gazed silently up at the particular wall painting he'd come to look at. The picture had come as a shock to the 'experts' when they had first uncovered it, and they still sought to analyze its meaning till they were blue in the face. Remus however took it at face value, and what it meant in his mind and the sense of tranquility it offered him, or used to anyway, these days more than ever it was confusion not peace he got when thinking of the tomb. 

He thought now it would be impossible to find tranquility here especially the way things were going as of late. The small row with his friends back in the tent hadn't help his mood at all, which was why he was here now searching again for the old feelings of security. He was so tired of how they harped on him to find a 'girlfriend' and 'be happy' as they put it, but as to his reasons for why he was tired of it all, well he wasn't about to tell another soul, at least not yet...even if his friends might understand.

Despite the fact he had tried to hide being a werewolf, Peter had caught on quickly to his little schemes. There were only so many 'family' members or sick 'friends' Remus could come up with each month for his disappearances, and Peter had been the one to suspect something wasn't right by the end of their first year. In the end, after Peter discussed it amongst Sirius and James at great length via owls over the Summer, they approached him for the truth on the train ride back to Hogwarts the next term. Remus had finally decided to throw caution to the winds and be completely honest with them by telling them what he really was. 

He'd thought they would have been disgusted and abandon him, or worse tell everyone so he'd be expelled or something, but just the opposite happened. They became firmer friends then even before, and after doing some research they had concocted a way to become even closer. James, Sirius and Peter secretly began to work on a way to help their friend, and finally mastered the Animagus Transformation potion by fifth year. They told Remus they would have done it sooner but Peter was having a hard time and needed extra help to Remus's surprise because there was little Peter had trouble adapting to. He was just one of the those resiliant people who though not exceptional, was good enough in almost everything.

Once transformed into their various animal forms they were no danger to the werewolf, and it allowed the four of them to roam the lands of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the all wizarding village near the school, and have great adventures. Over all Remus couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out. With his friends with him during transformations he found that the wolf within him became calmer, more human than wolf, and for the first time ever he felt he had a tiny bit of control over what he had become.

However these days things were vastly different between him and his friends. It's not that he cared for them any less, he certainly didn't. But in some things Remus just couldn't bring himself to tell them what he'd been feeling for quite sometime now. Why he felt ashamed of how he felt was all too obvious, anyone knowing his family life could understand why. His mum, loving as she was, still had high hopes for her only son to get past the stigmatisms someday and do something grand with his life, and his father...well that wasn't even an approachable issue at all. If his father treated him like he did for being a Gryffindor and a werewolf, he didn't want to even imagine what life would be like if his father ever found out the rest.

So as it was Remus Lupin was the holder of many 'secrets' in his life these days. Only his three Gryffindor friends and Severus Snape knew he was a werewolf at school, not even Lily Evans, James's full time girlfriend and Head Girl, knew the truth. The four Gryffindor boys had dubbed themselves the 'Marauders' years ago, pulling pranks and the other odd things teenage boys with overactive imaginations did, which included finding out everything they could about Hogwarts, it's students, and getting tons of detentions for what they did. Lily over the past few years had become like a fifth Marauder, despite her being a Head Girl, she had a playful side in her which was why she was so well suited for someone like James. However despite all that Remus still had sworn the others to secrecy for the moment, when he was ready he probably would tell her though.

As for Sirius Black...Remus didn't even know where to begin. Sirius embodied the word 'marauder', in fact it had been his idea for the name. A ladies man on all accounts, handsome beyond words, playful yet overwhelmingly charming when he needed to be, Sirius seemed to be beholden to no one. He dated when mood struck him, had girls fawning over him daily, and some even had tried to sneak into the boys dorm on occasion just to snog with him. Remus had a pretty good idea that Sirius bragged a lot more than he really 'did', but that was the way Sirius was, so Remus left it at that. However Remus had seen the darkness that lurked within Sirius Black sometimes, but that wasn't surprising given his background either.

James came from a family with generations of wealth and pure blood-lines, dating back to the founders themselves. For very good reason too as the Potter family was the last living descendants of Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts. No one knew that though, somehow they did a good job keeping that fact hidden. It had only been on pure chance that when visiting James at his home during the summer a few years back that he and Sirius had found out. Remus and Sirius were told it was information that was passed down from father to son when the time was right, which is why no one knew the Potter's 'secret'. Remus didn't think Peter knew, or if he did know he never let on at any rate. James's father, though he didn't have to work, now and again did things for the Ministry of Magic just like his own father, but as to what it was Mr. Potter did James never discussed and Remus never deemed to ask. 

Sirius's family however was the complete opposite end of the spectrum from the Potters. And old blood-line dating back over 800 years, but thick with dark wizards and witches. Sirius had been taken away from his family when he had just turned eight years old after they had been charged guilty as spies from during the time of the Grindelwald wars. Turned out they had been working with Grindelwald against Albus Dumbledore, and information had been brought to light to convict them and send them to Azkaban. They died two years ago in Azkaban after finally going mad from the Dementors, and Sirius could have cared less, or at least appeared not to though Remus knew it sometimes did weigh heavily on his friends mind.

Sirius had been raised after that as a surrogate brother to James. He had been taken in by the Potters after no one else seemed to want to take in a child from such a traitorous and dark-sided family, especially when Sirius already showed his magic to be dark and tainted at such a young age. The Potters must have seen something good within the child however, and took him under their wing, training him in the light magic with James. It really was strange how similar the two boys ended up, even in looks they were almost twins. Black haired, brown/black eyes and nearly the same temperaments, mischievousness and playfulness abounded within the two lads. To say that they were close would be an understatement, they were brothers in every sense of the word except by blood.

On Sirius's parents death he'd inherited quite a fortune, along with the family estate outside of Trallwng, Wales. Last Summer Sirius had spent most of it cleaning out the manor of the things left over from his parents that related to dark arts and the like. He had invited James, Remus and Peter to spend some time with him there this coming Summer for which Remus was looking forwards to. That was if his parents let him, he was pretty sure they would though. Most likely his parents would return to Britain as they did every Summer for a month, so Remus figured he would go during that time.

The only drawback with Sirius was that despite the fact he had been taken away from his parents whilst he was young and trained in the light magics, he had already spent too much time with them previous to have been subjected to more than his share of dark arts, and it still showed within him now and again. Sirius never spoke of those days before he'd come to James's home, but Remus had seen a side of Sirius that spoke volumes sometimes. Pain, agony, torture, and one thing Remus had learned over the years, anger. Sirius had been a very quick to anger child according to James, and as a teenager it was only getting worse. If you ever got Sirius Black that angry, you better hope you could run, and run swiftly, because if he caught up to you, death would look good.

Peter on the other hand came from a quite, unassuming family of light magic users. Peter had been the first in the family to go to Gryffindor, almost all of his family were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and a few Squibs he had admitted reluctantly. Though a pure-blood, his queues only extended back round 200 years, and financially the Pettigrews were not by any means well off. Like all of the Marauders, Peter had been an only child and his parents had made no bones bout the fact that if he wanted to have things in his life he had to work for them. In a way, from Remus's point of view anyway, that only made Peter probably the most level headed of the group, though at times he would get ferociously teased for that as he had earlier by James. 

As to Severus Snape, Remus really hadn't a clue what his backgrounds were, for all that he had learnt of the lad, which really was very little. Severus was by nature secretive and was very select on what he told Remus of his past. He only touched on general things, and almost never of his home life. Remus knew Severus was well schooled in dark arts, that he loved his potions, that he was into the mythical, and loved Egypt. Remus suspected however there were a lot of deeper issues if he were to examine them, and not just because Severus was a Slytherin. However, since Severus had been gracious enough to keep his secrets, Remus felt the need not to pry, which was why Severus had in his own way trusted him with the few things he had so far. 

When Remus had first told his dorm mates that he was going to talk to Severus and ask his forgiveness for what happened he had been met with heavy opposition. They didn't approve of Severus as a whole, not even just because he was a Slytherin and in their words a 'slimy greasy haired git', but they disliked the boy for who he was. They had felt bad however that he had to have been the one who ended up nearly getting killed which is why the Marauders put up with him these days in the way they did, but back then they still didn't like Severus in the least, and didn't understand why Remus would want to talk to him. Of course tensions were still a bit thick between Sirius and Severus, probably always would be, but they could be civil in private and until tonight actually had been. When all was said and done though, Remus had chosen to ignore his friends outbursts, rows, and scowls and was grateful he had. 

The true nature of what he shared with Severus had been kept secret from his friends, all they really thought was that Remus and Severus were 'study' partners and thankfully they had left it at that. Much as he needed his time with his Gryffindor friends, he also needed Severus's attentions, dry humour, wit, mood swings, silences and taunts strangely enough. A fact that would have added fuel to the fire if his dorm mates knew the truth of how close a friendship he really had with Severus these days. What Severus didn't know was that lately the friendship the two of them shared was being tested, at least on Remus's end.

Sitting here now looking up at the mural on the wall, Remus realised now _exactly just how much their 'friendship' was being tested. When he had returned from Yule hols last year, again having come to this place in Egypt as his parents did every Winter, and saw Severus again after two weeks of being away from him, he made a startling realization in his own feelings. At first he had run from them, even avoiding Severus for a while, he had to for his own peace of mind. _

Severus hadn't understood and surprisingly kept after Remus for an explanation. Remus ended up feeling more than guilty as he lied to Severus saying that he was just having a rough time, that he needed his 'space' for a little while. Thankfully Severus had left it at that, though Remus knew Severus had been hurt by the sudden 'rejection' even if he wasn't one to show it. Eventually Remus was able to bury the feelings and returned to their friendship which oddly enough grew even stronger then it had been, but he knew things between them, at least on his end, were going to be a lot more difficult.

He would never be able to tell Severus, nor anyone for that matter why he had changed the way he had since that Yule holiday. In the world he lived in  what he wanted...what he felt...was simply taboo. A sin. Something to be swept under the rug and ignored or shunned, especially in the type of family life Remus lived in. His choice was either live with the guilt of what he felt or reveal himself and have his father either disown him or plain out Avada Kedavra him on the spot. Remus of course chose to live with the guilt.

Irony comes in full circles though Remus thought now somewhat amusedly as he kept looking at the mural painting. It was here in this room, with this very mural, that his feelings had started, and where he knew now it had to end. His friends wouldn't understand him, he knew that, and so he had little choice in his decisions now. They would never let him rest until he got himself the girlfriend they wanted him to have, or the 'happiness' they thought he should have. 

Leaning his head back against the cool surface of the tomb wall he closed his eyes and thought on all of this with a heavy heart. Being honest with himself he knew the feelings he'd tried so hard to bury since last year were only growing worse, and he wished there was even a faint hope that somehow things could be different. But it was a dreamers folly to wish for could never be and he knew that. To know how much he was going to have to give up after this night pained him, and he felt like he was being split into two people...the Remus Lupin that _could have been, and the Remus Lupin that __had to be. _

In a tiny way he almost thought it might be worth his father finding out the truth because death seemed the only release from it all sometimes. But being the Gryffindor he was, he wasn't going to give into death that easily, even if living was going to come at a hefty price. Gryffindor's were noble, proud people which sometimes made Remus wonder how he'd ended up there instead of Slytherin in the first place. Most times Remus certainly did _not feel very Gryffindorish, if anything he was more insecure and fearful, but he wasn't going to argue it when the hat though he belonged in Gryffindor that's for sure._

With a very audible sigh he wished for the billionth time that the world round him was less rigid and more understanding. However if the Muggle world was just barely tolerating people with his feelings, the wizarding world was the end of the queue. Sometimes he would even have dreams at night of another world in which the rules of this one didn't apply, and happiness didn't come at such a price. A world where he was content to be himself, and without the stigmas and judgements that surrounded him.

The wizarding world was far more tenth century in outlook than twentieth century in almost every way and means, and he had enough worries with the stigma of being a werewolf without adding in the rest. It was bad enough being a hunter of human prey one night a month and neither human nor animal the rest of month, tack in knowing that his father was indeed right in telling him over and over what he was in for as an adult. The persecutions, fears and hatreds he would have to deal with just being the wolf made him physically cringe when he thought how much worse that would get if he revealed what he felt. Whoever had quoted the saying 'Cie la vie' had been spot on, and must have had Remus Joseph Lupin in mind.

No, when all was said and done, Remus had to end what he felt here and now, no question there. He made a vow to himself now he wouldn't return to this tomb again, it would hold too many painful memories of what should and could have been. He would turn off his emotions from now on, doing what the others wanted of him instead. At the cost of his own happiness he would try to forgot his true feelings, and especially his feelings towards a certain Slytherin, whom he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt would never feel that way in return. 

'I knew I'd find you here,' a quiet voice said from the doorway, cutting into his thoughts.

Remus opened his eyes startled, he hadn't thought anyone was awake when he had left the tent or at least would notice he'd left, least of all the particular person he'd just been thinking of the most. 'S-Severus? Wh-what are _you doing here?' he managed to stammer._

'I saw you get up and leave. When you didn't come back I figured you weren't just out to use the loo,' Severus shrugged and walked into the chamber.

'I didn't wake you did I? I'd hoped no one would have noticed that I'd gone,' said Remus dejectedly and with a sigh leaned his head back against the tomb wall again.

Severus shook his head and came over to sit down next to Remus on the floor. 'No, you didn't wake me. Couldn't sleep myself. What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing....why would you think anything's wrong?' Remus asked back turning towards Severus. Even with only the single flame torch that was the lighting source in the room he could see a strange look on Severus's face and he didn't even want to fathom what it could mean.

'Don't give _me that Remus, I know you too well by now. I might have to play our pretending games when we're with the others or at school, but when it's just __us...I know you. So what is it?' Severus asked focusing his cool black eyed gaze on Remus's eyes._

Remus shook his head and turned away, wrapping his overcoat round him tightly. 'It's nothing, really Severus. Just thinking that's all,' he said quietly. Putting his hand into the pocket of his overcoat he pulled out something now and held it hesitantly. Holding it out towards his friend he smiled a little bit and said, 'Here.'

Severus looked at Remus curiously but took the small green and silver wrapped box. 'What's this?'

Remus grinned and rolled his eyes. 'A present, what does it look like you git? I didn't want to give it to you with the others round considering they don't know that you don't celebrate Yule any more. Since you're here though...figure now's the time.'

Severus stared at the gift a moment, a warm feeling running through him, then he chuckled slightly. 'Can you imagine what they would say if they knew though?'

Remus laughed and nodded his head. 'They probably wouldn't even know what it was anyway. Anyway...Happy Channukkah Sev,' he said and leaned over and for the first time ever gave Severus a quick hug, though he pulled back quickly.

Severus felt strange at the hug, never having received one before in his life. His parents were cold people and did not do such things as hugging or nonsense like that. He liked the feeling that the hug gave him though, or maybe it was just because Remus had been the one to hug him, he wasn't sure. Smiling slightly at his friend he said softly, 'Thanks Re. I'd forgotten the first night of Chanukkah was tonight as caught up in things as we were.'

Remus snorted then and shook his head with a groan. 'They'll never let me be, why I bother is beyond me at this point. Ah well, are you going to just stare at it or open it?' he said now with a slight blush.

Severus grinned and then pulled on the silver ribbon that tied up the box. Opening it up his breath caught in his throat as he saw what lay within. Gently he pulled out the golden chain with the charm on it, awe in his eyes. 'Oh Remus...it's...it's beautiful. When...wherever did you get it?' he said a bit stunned.

Remus smiled secretively. 'The first day we got here actually. I'd been searching for the right gift for ages now, but I knew I'd never find it in the wizarding world. Remember when we went to that Muggle marketplace in Cairo and we all split up for about an hour or so to explore things? Well I didn't exactly go 'exploring' like I said I did, considering I'd been there hundreds of times. I'd seen the necklace at the jewelry stall as soon as we got there and I knew it would be just perfect for you. When you told me you had converted during last Summer I thought...well...that you'd like it. If you don't that's all right, I'll understand considering it is supposed to be a secret and all...' he said hesitantly now.

Severus shook his head and held the necklace gently in the palm of his hand. 'Oh no, Re, I love it, really I do! I just...well you know how it is, most wouldn't understand why I did it considering my parents and everything,' he said with a sigh.

Remus nodded. 'Believe me, Sev, I know all too well what that's like,' he muttered.

'That's just because people don't know you, Re. If they did they wouldn't judge you so harshly,' Severus said firmly.

Remus softly smiled back at his friend. 'Thanks. Anyways there's an inscription on the back of it too.'

Severus turned the charm over and looked at the words that were etched in the original Hebrew letters. _"S. - Ani v'atah n'shaneh et ha'olam - R." Severus translated the Hebrew words in his mind then half whispered more to himself, 'You and I will change the world....'_

Remus blushed a bit then turned his gaze down to the hands now tightly clasped in his lap. 'I know, it's bit silly really to think that considering we're just two wizards on the wrong side of life but...well...I figured it was a nice dream anyway...' he said softly, not daring to look up.

'A good dream though, Re. Who knows...maybe one day we _can change the world,' Severus said quietly, then before he could stop himself he leaned over and hugged his friend again, only this time he let it linger a bit longer then last time. Breaking apart he looked away from Remus, afraid of how good that hug really felt to him, or maybe it was more that he was afraid of the feelings that hug gave him again. Occupying himself he put the necklace on now, displaying it outside his collar with a bit of pride. He didn't care what anyone else would say or think anymore, this was who he was now. 'Thank you Re, I really do love it. It's the best gift I've ever gotten, and I'll wear it proudly,' he said with a smile now._

Remus looked back up at his friend, a strange glitter in his eyes that looked suspiciously like tears almost. 'Really? I hoped you would like but....well...I'm just glad you do,' he said hesitantly.

'I do. I have wanted a Magen David since I converted, but never had the time to get one. You know how careful I have to be when I do go into Muggle London,' Severus said with a slight sigh.

'I know, that's why I wanted to get it for you. By the by, thanks again for your gift, I adore it,' Remus said now and put his hand subconsciously to his own neck where a golden chain with a charm of a golden ram was nestled. The ram was one of the symbols of the ancient Egyptian god Amun, 'The Hidden One', and Severus had felt it was perfect for Remus. Not just because Remus was born under the sign of the Ram, his birthday being at the end of March and an Ares zodiac sign, but the Ram represented the god who personified 'hidden in aspect, mysterious in form.' Remus was certainly all of that in Severus's eyes, hiding the wolf yet that very wolfish side of him is what made him so mysterious. 

Amun was also classified as 'asha renu' which meant 'rich in names', and Remus Lupin had certainly been aptly named for who and what he was. In mythology Remus and Romulus were twin children abandoned at birth and left in the forest to die, only to end up being raised oddly enough by a wolf pack. His last name Lupin of course so similar to Lupine, the French word for 'wolf' only added to the equation. In fact it had surprised Severus that all the years he'd known Remus Lupin until that night he never added things up sooner. Once he knew about Remus though it was as if a giant light bulb came on and everything fell into place. Remus was perhaps the most aptly born and named person Severus had ever met.

'I'm glad you like it Re, I figured it was just right for you too,' Severus said now with a smile. 

Remus nodded and chuckled a bit. 'So true, and I will cherish it, Sev, always. Amun has always been my favourite deity, not surprisingly,' he grinned. 'Actually, like you, it is the best gift I have ever received, and I really thank you for it.'

'You deserve it, Re. I can't believe how hard it must be on you now that I've met your parents and all. I thought mine were bad, but your father has _no right to treat you the way he does. I felt like punching him for saying those things to you,' Severus scowled now._

Remus shook his head sadly and sighed again. 'I gave up long ago trying to change the way things are with him and I, Sev. It's never going to change, I know that now.' Unconsciously he now settled his gaze back towards the mural, pensive for a moment. After a moments reflection he said quietly, 'I wonder what life was like for them all those years ago. Were they feared or hated? Stigmatised or persecuted? Or were they accepted and allowed to live the life they wanted?'

Severus looked up at the mural and thought for a moment before answering. 'I don't know, no one does I suppose. In the end it worked out though for them didn't it? They got what they wanted in the end...to be together.'

'Did they? I suppose in death they were finally able to live the life they may have not had whilst on earth. I wonder if that's not the answer sometimes,' said Remus with a strange tone in his voice.

Severus turned and gave Remus a sharp look before replying. 'Death _isn't an answer Remus, you know that better than anyone. One's Khat is sacred, to destroy it is just a cowards escape.'_

'It's still an easier escape in death or in being a coward sometimes then to look life square in the face and live with its consequences,' Remus said bitterly then turned back to look at Severus.

'No Remus, it _isn't easier, it's just pure foolishness. Life is what __you make it, __not what those gits you call friends nor anyone else tells you it should be. Why do you think I converted to what I did? Not just to be different, but because I believed in what the ancient Hebrews found as truth. Because I needed to follow that way of thinking to stay sane amidst the madness we face daily as who we are,' said Severus firmly._

'Oh Sev, I know, I've read the ancient texts too remember? Took me a bit to master reading Hebrew and Yiddish, it was pretty odd after growing up speaking Arabic, but I did thanks to you. It's not that I _don't believe in what they taught, in how they viewed life, I __do...but I'm still scared to really believe that it could be a way to find peace. I don't know what that is. I know that the others want me to be happy like they are, but they don't know I can't do that. I just wish....' Remus said hesitantly._

'Wish what, Re?' Severus asked quietly.

Remus shook his head and again turned back to face the mural with a sigh. 'Nothing Sev, it's really nothing. I just get fed up with it all sometimes I guess.'

'Then tell them to sod off and leave you alone. I've gotten to know you, or at least I hope I have, and if you want the truth I don't like everything I'm starting to see from you lately,' Severus said with a slight frown.

'Oh really. And what _exactly is it that you're seeing from me, Severus?' Remus asked dully._

'You want the full list or the abbreviated version?' Severus joked mildly trying to lighten the mood a touch.

Apparently that did work as Remus chuckled slightly and half grinned. Whichever you want to tell me I guess...'

'All right then, you want to hear truth, I'll give you some truth. You're becoming broody, temperamental and withdrawn for starters. You're throwing yourself into doing work that isn't needed for months yet rather then spending time with your friends, even me you've halfway avoid at times lately, though I haven't said anything on it this time round. And don't think I haven't noticed how often you're up in the library alone rather than out by the Quidditch pitch watching Potter and Black practice. You barely touch what little food you do manage to consume, and you're losing weight. Want me to go on because I can...' Severus said in a strange voice.

Remus could only stare at Severus whilst he had been talking. It astonished him that Severus had noticed these things about himself, and a tiny glittering of a very strange feeling he wanted to call hope seemed to worm it's way through his body. But then a bucket of ice cold water came over him and he realised that Severus wasn't saying these things in any other way most likely then just matter of fact statement. Friend to friend.

Turning his gaze away he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms round them, thinking a moment on all that. His thoughts were racing but what he wanted to say didn't exactly come out the way he intended. 'Why would you care what I'm going through Sev? It's not _your concern...' he said instead in a flat voice._

Severus made a snorting type noise. 'It damn well is _my concern. Not that I've __ever had a 'friend' other than yourself Remus, but I __am aware of what that definition means. I thought friends were __supposed to notice things like that, or am I wrong in thinking we __are friends? Considering those Gryffindor oafs __haven't noticed apparently, I'm beginning to redefine what that word does mean after all,' he said scowling slightly._

'Don't judge them harshly, Severus. They have a lot of things going on in their lives right now, you can hardly blame them for 'noticing' what the poor little werewolf is going through. That is...if I _was going through anything I mean,' said Remus a bit defensively._

'Oh for the love of Salazar....you are _impossible sometimes, Remus Joseph Lupin! I'm __not blind nor stupid incase you didn't realize by now, and personally since those gits you call friends __haven't seen what's been going on, it just proves to me how fickle they really are in __their 'friendship',' he said exasperated._

'That's _not true Sev and you know it. They __are my friends, and they __do care for me...otherwise they wouldn't be trying so hard to make me...happy. They're not fickle...just...busy...being...happy...' said Remus, though the sadness was clearly in his voice._

'You're completely wrong. They're not trying to make _you 'happy' Remus, they're trying to get you to conform to __their idea of 'happiness'. They want you to feel what __they want you to feel, be who __they want you to be. Even dating who __they want you to date. When are you going to stop listening to __them and make your __own stand for what __you want? When are you going to stop taking the cowards way out and stop conforming to __their wishes?' Severus said accusingly._

Even though Remus knew Severus was right in pretty much everything he was saying, Remus couldn't bring himself to tell Severus the truth as to why he was doing this way. 'I'm not,' said Remus quietly.

'Implying not as to what?' Severus asked.

'I'm not taking the cowards way out, not really. Come off it Sev, look at who..._what I am. I __have to run, to 'conform' as you put it. Perhaps my dad __was right about me after all....' Remus said in a hard voice._

'What the bloody hell does _that mean?' Severus asked angrily._

'He told me once that I could _never escape the dark that was within me being what I am, as well as __his son. That to pretend to be anything less was only going to cause me even more pain and suffering then I am already enduring. That if I knew what was good for me I would embrace the darkness and use it to my advantage. To give up the silly notions that I was even worthy enough to be good, let alone a __Gryffindor,' said Remus in a steely voice._

Now it was Severus's turn to stare at Remus. 'You think....that because you're a werewolf....because of your father's blood....that the dark is _all you have? I thought you better then that Remus, I really did. And no offence but...your father...is a complete __moron for telling you that,' he said muttering._

Remus chuckled and smiled fully at Severus. 'How is it you can do that, Sev?'

'Do what, Re?' Severus asked puzzled.

'Make me smile and feel better about myself when I really want to feel sorry for myself or worse. Siri is _way off on the mark with Slytherins....or at least with you by the by,' he said with a grin. _

'Oh really? Well I do try to do my part when I can,' Severus said grinning himself now. 'What was Black so off on?'

'All of it really but mainly the charm part. Far as I see it...you have _plenty of that particular skill,' said Remus almost coyly._

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head with a slight groan, then turned to Remus and laughed. 'Of course you wouldn't _dare let Black or the others know that. You want to go and ruin a perfectly good reputation?' Severus said mockingly._

Remus laughed and nudged Severus lightly in the ribs with his elbow. 'One that you don't deserve in the least if you ask me.'

'I suppose that falls under our earlier argument of being coward eh? Pretending is in it's own way, just as cowardly,' Severus said thoughtfully.

Remus shook his head. 'No, it's not really when you think bout it. And if you want the truth...I'm...sort of...glad...the others.....don't know this side of you. I might even get...oh I don't know...jealous...maybe...if they did. They might err...well you know...try to monopolise you or something...' said Remus a bit hesitantly. He knew he was pushing the limits here but at the moment somehow he didn't really care.

Severus turned to face Remus and ask him what that meant, but as he turned and his black eyes met Remus golden brown ones everything he was going to say seemed to float right away from him. It was as if they both became mesmerised by each others gaze, unable to pull away from the glowing depths full of the mysteries that made up who they were, what their dreams were, and what they wanted from life. 

How long the two of them sat there lost within each others eyes they didn't know until finally Severus broke the silence. In a strange husky, silky voice Remus had never heard from his friend Severus said, 'Remus....I....'

The moment was broken however when out of nowhere a voice said, 'Here you two are! I was looking _everywhere for you....figures this is where you'd be. I've been searching for over half an hour now, I knew I should have checked here first...'_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

A 'magen david' (and forgive me if I spelt it wrong I usually only 'hear' it phonetically and 'see' the words in Hebrew or Yiddish) is the Hebrew/Yiddish name for a Jewish star. I already told you all that I normally do not bring religion into a fic, but this fic isn't normal by any means, and I'm experimenting with delving into using it due to an FA discussion I'm in midst of. I hope it will not bother anyone however that I am using different aspects and tones of religions in this way...

****

When I refered to a 'torch' at the beginning of the chap, I am of course meaning a 'flashlight' to those unfamiliar with the British meaning. It wasn't the type of 'torch' that is flames so wanted to clear that up. 

From last chapter: 'Naff off' for those that don't know means err...basically F-off. Hopefully the rest of the words you got, I see now in the read through I slipped back into using more Brit than I have in a while causing I'm not feeling well. Expect that of me when I'm ill if you don't already :chuckle: Cussing by and large amongst friends is somewhat done, however you would never say words like bloody, prat, berk, twit, git, etc in front of your teachers, parents or in public. To do so would either get you detention, or a heck of a talking to by your mum or da, trust me on this one. It may sound like we Brits on a whole cuss like banshees, and honestly we do sometimes, but we also know when, where and to whom not to say such things. Still amazes me how Ron got away without a detention or sharp word from Minerva when he cussed in the film...an eleven year old could never get away with that in me day! :P

****

The inscription words actually come from a song called Ani V'atah, and it's a very heartfelt song. I don't for sure if it was round back in the 70's, however the words themselves were, and I felt they were perfect for what I wanted. 

****

Amun, also known as Amen, Amon, or Imen was an actual deity from ancient times. Everything I described as to the information about him, along with a bit more I didn't because I pretty much only wanted to use the info pertaining to the plot, is factual. For more information on the gods, goddess and a whole wealth of ancient Egyptian information please visit: http://www.philae.nu/akhet/  it's a wonderful site and those interested will enjoy it :) 

****

Chapter five will be out tonight as well, or morning at latest. It will be the last chap of the 'past' history before heading back to things. I suppose I should have mentioned that the first chap is really the 'prologue' more than a 'chapter', think I'll go fix that now :P

****

_August 24, 2002   9:47 PM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	5. A Tomb Full Of Secrets

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Standard.

Cheers to all readers and reviewers! :)

I'm putting this chaps out kind of quick today so forgive me if I don't answer reviews at the moment, though I do want to thank the one's I got so far for chap three from Hana and AMM :)  Oh, yes this is a 'trio' fic, but like I said, things are not what they first appear :chuckles:  (have faith Hana, you know me by now! :P)

This is the last chapter of the 'past' by the by, after this things take a different tack. Originally chaps 2 to 5 were only two chapters, but due to needing more explanations and backgrounds, and added scenes, it became four chaps. I am also trying to keep them at a decent length and word size, though it's difficult :sigh: I don't want to overdo it, or underdo things, but I find I just cannot write a chapter under 8 or 9 pages any more. I tried, I really did, but it's just too hard :mutters: I hope the chaps aren't too long though for you all? If so let me know, I'll try to do what I can to shorten them.

****

**_~~~~Chapter Five: A Tomb Full Of Secrets~~~~_**

Remus and Severus quickly turned their gazes away from each other, both feeling a bit strange by what had just swept through them. Neither was sure even what happened but obviously now was not the time to figure it out. Whatever had just happened between them though they certainly didn't want this new intruder to know it.

'Err...did I interrupt something? Certainly hope so anyway, looked like you two were getting a bit too cosy for _my tastes,' Sirius said walking into the room with a yawn. 'Don't you two realize it's after midnight now? Why aren't you sleeping?'_

'Maybe because we didn't want to, Black. Not that it's any concern of _yours,' Severus said with a scowl at the interruption._

'Sirius what are you doing here anyway? When I left you were snoring away, why'd you wake up?' Remus said shooting Severus a glance that said not to start with Sirius at the moment even if Severus didn't exactly want to comply with that.

'Had to use the loo. Must be all that Egyptian beer or whatever that stuff is we drank earlier today,' said Sirius with a shrug and came over to stand in front of Remus. "So what were you two talking 'bout anyway eh?'

'I already told you it's nothing that concerns _you, Black, so why don't you just pad off like a good __dog and get back to sleep hmm?' Severus said leveling a cool gaze at Sirius._

Sirius looked at Severus half in shock, half in anger. Turning to Remus however his expression changed to one of disbelief. _'You told him?' he halfway shouted._

Remus blushed a bit then slightly nodded. 'I'm sorry Siri...it just...er...well...sort of...umm....slipped out one day...'

'Slipped out? _Slipped out? For the love of Merlin, what...you just __happen to be discussing animagi one day and said 'oh hey James, Pete and Sirius are ones too'? It was __supposed to be a secret, Remus....__our secret, __not Snape's!' Sirius said accusingly._

,I'm sorry Sirius, honestly, but I _do trust Severus whether __you like it or not. He's kept __my secret for this long, and now __yours as well. Why __wouldn't he have kept it?' Remus shot back angrily._

'He's probably just holding onto that information to use _against us at some point, aren't you, you slimy Slytherin git. You can't trust Slytherins everyone knows that,' Sirius said turning a cold glare towards Severus._

Remus glared at Sirius and said haughtily, 'Severus is different, Sirius, and you know it. No other Slytherin would have kept my being a Werewolf to himself, but he does. If _that isn't trust nothing is.'_

Sirius stared at Remus a moment then wrinkled up his nose. 'All right, maybe _he's all right sometimes, but he's still a Slytherin by nature. Proof's in the pudding you know with __that lot.'_

Severus however was not going to be intimidated by the likes of Sirius Black, not tonight anyway. 'As of a matter of point, Black, I honestly could care less _what you are. If you want proof of my 'good' intentions....then Lupin and I will trade you a 'secret' for a 'secret'...if it will make you feel any better.' _

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus with a slight mocking grin. 'Oh and what 'secret' would _you possibly have that __I would__ want, Snape?'_

'How about...._this...' Severus said and stood up quickly giving Sirius a smirking grin._

'Severus...we don't _have to do this. It doesn't really matter...just let it go,' Remus said almost warningly._

Severus shook his head slightly at Remus and somehow it conveyed exactly what he wanted to say. Remus nodded slightly and sighed then stood up, pulling Sirius to the far side of the room. 'You best move back Siri...trust me...' he said quickly before returning to stand next to Severus.

'You have the phial on you?' Severus asked looking intently at Remus.

Remus nodded and dug into a pocket of his trousers, pulling out a small phial of a strange bluish liquid and held it up a moment. 'Of course, I always carry it with me. Are you _really sure you want to do this though?' he asked hesitantly._

Severus nodded. 'Yes. Remember what we just talked bout? Well I want to see just how far _his 'friendship' will go,' he said in a firm tone of voice._

Remus looked at Sirius a moment oddly, then nodded back at Severus. Severus watched then as Remus opened up and downed the contents of the phial, re-stopped it with the cork, then put it back away inside his pocket. 

Dropping his guard slightly despite Sirius's presence in the room Severus pulled Remus over to him half whispering, 'You all right?'

Remus nodded and gave Severus a reassuring smile. 'Less we botched up something in the last brewing I'll be all right. Besides you're here if anything happens,' he said.

Severus nodded and slightly grinned himself. 'Since so far we never have 'botched' a potion up together, I'll say then it'll work just fine. You're eyes are all ready turning, so are you ready?' Severus asked.

Remus nodded and turned to face Sirius again. 'All right Sirius, you want your proof of Severus's intentions....here you go....' he said smirking now, and with a quick nod again towards Severus, seconds later Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were gone, and something else took their place.

Sirius stood there in shock as he let his gaze sweep over the two large animals that now stood in the chamber. Backing up till he almost hit the wall he was afraid, and with good reason. What he was seeing just couldn't be possible, at least not by his rules. Remus...though a prankster at heart...Remus usually was the quiet, unassuming, rule abiding one of the group....had just broken more than a few laws.

The silvery coloured Werewolf and the black Thestral eyed Sirius wearily, as if debating if he was friend or foe. Sirius prayed that somewhere in these two beasts still lay some human recognitions or he'd soon find himself on the tail end of being a snack for one or both of these things. He kept his gaze more on the Werewolf however as he managed to stammer out, 'R-R-Remus? Is....are....you...oh Merlin...Moony what have you _done?'_

The Thestral pawed the ground in front of Sirius, almost as a command of sorts before glancing back at the Werewolf. Sirius wasn't sure what the winged horse wanted, but somehow he got the impression it wasn't going to eat him, so he relaxed a tiny bit. The Thestral pawed the ground harder again, this time in annoyance, so Sirius asked, 'What is it? What do you want, Snape?'

The winged horse tiled his head and snort at the Werewolf hearing it growl a bit. Sirius thought it was as if the beautiful horse understood exactly what the Werewolf wanted, and the soft sounds coming from it were a reply. With a last glance at Sirius the two creatures suddenly headed for the chamber doorway. Sirius grew alarmed then because he knew all too well there was no way he could let the two of them leave the chamber, not with risk that some of the Muggles outside of the tomb might still be awake. Thestrals might have the ability to become invisible, but Werewolves certainly didn't, nor were either of these creatures common in Egypt far as he knew.

'All right you've proved your point, Snape. Transform back before you get us into trouble,' Sirius said sternly whilst dashing quickly over to the doorway to block their exit.

The beautiful winged horse and the Werewolf looked at Sirius coldly, if such beasts could have that type of look, then snorted in disgust. The Werewolf went up to Sirius and prodded him in the stomach as if warning him to move, but Sirius held his ground despite how badly he was shaking in fear at being touched by the Werewolf whilst he was in his human form. 'Oh no you don't. **_N.O. I __won't let you two leave! Now transform back or...er...whatever you have to do before someone comes in here!' he said forcefully._**

Both animals snorted with disgust again and gave off a disgruntled sound, but complied and seconds later Remus and Severus were once again standing in the offering chamber as humans. 'Well that was no fun, we didn't even get to go outside and play,' Remus said half pouting.

'Outside? _Outside?? Are your daft, Remus? Can you imagine what could have happened if you __had gone out there? You could have been seen by Muggles...or....I don't know...__eaten someone!' Sirius said glaring at Severus now accusingly. _

'For your information, Black, Thestrals do _not eat humans. Besides, I think I'd have more __taste than that,' Severus said dryly, which only earned him another glare from Sirius._

'Remus do you have _any idea how many laws you two have broken? I mean...if the Department of Magical Regulations knew you two were messing 'bout with __dark arts err....__things...you could get expelled from school. Or worse, they could put you in Azkaban!' Sirius said angrily._

'Oh come off it, Sirius, calm down! Cripes mate so what...so we broke a few laws, big deal. It's all in fun,' said Remus nonchalantly.  

'_Fun? No, Remy...fun is sticking a dung bomb into Malfoy's cauldron during potions class. It is __not turning into a..a...well illegal creatures whenever you please!' Sirius said._

"Werewolves were not _illegal the last time __I checked, Black. Nor are Thestrals. Rare yes, illegal __no,' Severus said haughtily._

'You know what I mean, Snape, don't pretend you don't! Maybe they _aren't illegal...but what you did to __become them __was,' Sirius said huffily._

'Actually Sirius, Werewolves have the ability to transform whenever they want to. Or at least the wild ones can. I just never could because I was raised as a tame is all. The potion just lets me transform naturally whenever I want to. Or rather...become whatever I want to,' Remus said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'That _potion is illegal, Remus! Metamorphic potions are pure dark arts magic...and you __know that!' Sirius said accusingly again._

'Considering _you broke the law when you became an animagus, I __don't see the difference here, Black,' Severus said almost amused at the irony of what Sirius was arguing._

'There's a _big difference, Snape and you know it! Becoming an Animagus is __permanent, that's the __only shape you can assume. You know full well why they banned the Metamorphic Potion...because of it's ability to assume whatever creature you __want to creating creatures that kill and stuff...henceforth that's what makes it so bloody dangerous and illegal!' _

'It's only dangerous if you _don't know what your doing, however __we do. And for your information, Black....if you might recall...__I did not take the potion. __Now do you get it or do I have to spell it out more clearly for you?' Severus said darkly._

Sirius let those words sink in a moment then backed up against the wall again and looked at Severus stunned. Now that he did remember things Severus was right, he _hadn't taken the potion, only Remus had. And if that was the case then....'Wait a moment....you're not seriously saying....you're telling me that...'_

'That _I am an animagus as well, and that the Thestral is __my animagus form? Yes, I believe that's __exactly what I'm saying,' Severus said with a smirk._

'It...that...that's _not possible, Snape. There's __never been a recorded case of a Thestral animagus....it's just not __possible!' Sirius said shaking trying to believe what he was hearing._

'I guess you're wrong then, Siri, cause that _is what Severus's animagus form is. Honestly it was surprising to both of us too when he finished the transformation process and that's what he became. But like a wand, the animal chooses the wizard, and the Thestral is what chose Severus,' said Remus looking at his friend proudly._

'This is beyond strange, I mean....a serpent maybe I can see that...or even a bloody hydra or something slimy definitely...but a _Thestral? One of the most beautiful creatures in existence with such extraordinary abilities...chose __you? Unbelievable!' Sirius said slightly put out and stared at Severus with a strange look on his face._

'Oh don't be that way Padfoot...it's not your fault you got picked to look like err...well...' Remus began sheepishly.

'A giant black Grim?' Sirius offered up now with a slight chuckle. 'My luck, I can't escape my damned namesake in the sky eh? Oh hell though, Remus, I just can't see _you of all people doing something like this....something so I don't know...dangerous and all.'_

'It's only dangerous when you don't know what your doing, like Severus said. Believe me Siri, we spent hours and hours on the research for the potion. We _wouldn't have done it if we didn't think we could,' Remus said softly._

Sirius looked at both Remus and Severus thoughtfully for a few moments, shaking his head slightly before sighing. 'I know you wouldn't Moony, you know I trust you. I'm not so sure I can trust Snape 100%, but I _do have faith in you Remy not to do anything completely idiotic and get yourself screwed over.'_

Remus chuckled and nodded his head. 'Thanks. I don't know why but that actually means a lot to me coming from you more then the others.' Turning to Severus he said with a slight twinkle in his eyes, 'Guess that proves he _is a friend...eh Severus?'_

Severus nodded his head and to Sirius's surprise grinned a moment. 'Suppose so. Guess I don't have to go redefine that word now eh?' Turning back to Sirius, he put back up his mask and said a bit cooly, 'So now that you know _our secret Black, I take it we're even?' _

Sirius turned his gaze to meet Severus's, black eyes to black eyes, and debated for a moment before he nodded his head. 'Even. I don't know 'bout you two but...I'd prefer to stay out of Azkaban. Besides...who would really believe _me anyway eh? If you want the truth....I'm a bit impressed, Snape. A Thestral animagus form....incredible...' Sirius said grinning now._

'Well I'm glad it's to your liking Black. If you want the truth I too was surprised I didn't become a serpent of some sort, would have been fitting really considering....' Severus began though he stopped at that point and glanced at Remus a moment as if debating something.

'Considering what, Severus?' asked Remus curious.

'Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore,' he said shaking his head now. 'Anyway, we should be heading back, in that I'm in agreement with Black. I do not function well on only a few hours sleep,' he said actually yawning now.

Remus chuckled and nodded his head. 'Agreed. I've seen you after a couple hours sleep and it's _not pretty.'_

Sirius stared at Remus with a horrified look on his face. 'You've _what?'_

"Err...well....it's not what you're thinking Sirius....not _that way I mean. It's a long story and I umm...I __don't want to go into it right now all right? Let's just leave it at that,' Remus said._

Sirius was about to say something but held his words back and shook his head, giving both Remus and Severus and odd look. 'Fine, for _now I will. But you __will fill me in on what that meant one of these days,' Sirius said firmly._

'If you two are done discussing my sleeping habits we should leave. It's getting on towards one o'clock in the morning now if I judge correctly,' Severus said heading towards the doorway.

'And you would know that how? I don't see you wearing any sort of Muggle watches or anything, Snape' Sirius said mockingly.

'Severus has this incredible built in sense of time you could say, Siri. Really helpful when we do potions work, he never misses a single second in adding ingredients or the like,' Remus said.

Sirius looked over at Severus oddly and a slight grin came across his face. 'You know tonight has just been a world of discoveries 'bout you, Snape. If your not careful I could actually begin to admire you....in some strange sort of way of course.'

'Salazar forbid _that should happen, Black. Then we'd know the world truly __is coming to an end,' Severus smirked, though his tone of voice was more amused than angered._

'Oh come on you two, let's go get some sleep. Besides I don't want anyone else waking up and wondering what happened to us by now. Poor Pete would have a heart attack if he saw all three of us missing. He'd probably think the worst!' Remus chuckled.

'You've got that right Moony old boy!' Sirius said with a grin. As he was about to move towards the doorway though something on the ground caught his eye. 'That's odd...what's this?' he said bending down to pick up the object.

Remus and Severus came over to him and looked at the object, then Remus took it from Sirius's hands. 'This wasn't here before, I'd have seen it. Wonder how it got here?'

'Maybe Snape pawed it from the ground when he was a Thestral? His hooves _did hit the floor pretty hard, you can see even where he cracked the stone,' Sirius said pointing down at the spot where he'd found the object._

'Could be, it's possible anyway. Sirius you have a torch on you?' Remus asked.

'Sure, how you think I got here in the dark? I don't have the Werewolves senses or night vision you know,' he said jokingly and pulled his torch out from his overcoat pressing up the button to turn it on.

Remus took the torch and shined it on the object giving a low whistle as he realised exactly what it was. 'Bloody hell....do you know what this thing is?' he asked the others while holding it up so they could see it better.

'No, what is it?' Sirius asked shaking his head and looking closer at the pinkish clay object.

'Wait a moment...I know what that is...I think. Isn't that...a Heka Pensive Stone?' Severus said slightly awed.

Remus nodded and turned the stone over in his hand. 'It is. But they're rarer than hell to find, and the Ministry confiscates any that are found immediately. I know because my father found one in...oh where was that now...oh right in the Abu Simbel complex a few years ago and they made him turn it in right away.'

'Why would they do that? What's it do? Is it dangerous?' Sirius asked puzzled.

'You're knowledge of ancient Egyptian information is a lot to be desired, Black. Heka was one of three powers who created the Sun God Ra, the Creator of the World. Heka was the life force or divine energy, while Hu was the divine utterance and Sia was the divine knowledge. Without them the world would not have come into existence,' Severus said.

'Fine, so what does that have to do with a pensive?' Sirius said.

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation at Sirius's ineptness in this area. 'Heka is also the divine life force in _action. In other words, the act of using 'magic' as it were. In generalised sense, using one's heka was a way for people to address themselves directly to the gods, focusing their life force in ritual prayers.'_

Remus picked up the conversation then, adding in what he knew on the subject. 'Stones like this were used by temple priests to focus their energies in one swift blow so to speak. By holding this stone and reciting certain prayers, the holder would be transported to an almost catatonic state , allowing all their life force energy to be directed in full to whatever deity they wanted it to go to. They were sacred stones, and used only in specific circumstances and only by specifically chosen high priests because of what they would do to a person.'

'What most of the ancient priests didn't realised was that the stones were preset by wizards and witches. In actuality, the stones were nothing more than wizarding pensives that got somehow lost, stolen or just discarded. Unfortunately the pensives were nine out of ten times undrained when found or given to the temple. When certain priests would hold them, because of their natural attunement even as Muggles to the mystical ways, they would react by causing the catatonic state rather then the stone simply acting as a normal pensive for us,' said Severus.

'I have a pretty good suspicion some of the ancient priests were pure-blooded wizards or at least Muggle borns, only they might not have known 'magic' in the way we do today. That's why the stones only would react to only certain people. According to ancient temple texts, the 'magical' stone would be past round the temple, and whichever priest felt the 'pull' of the stone, that's the one who would remain in charge of keeping and using it,' said Remus.

'Incredible. You really think there _were wizards back then though?' Sirius asked skeptically._

Remus and Severus both groaned at that comment. 'Oh don't be a git, Sirius! Of _course there were wizards back then. You didn't think that magic is only round since the days of the founders did you?' Remus grumbled._

'Err...well...no...I guess not. I never really thought 'bout it thought I guess,' Sirius said sheepishly.

'Amazes me how you made it this far in life without knowing a thing about being a wizard, Black,' Severus muttered and shook his head.

'All right I may not know as much as you two do 'bout some things, but I still don't get why the pensive stones are so rare and why the Ministry takes them,' Sirius said puzzled again.

'It's really pretty simple. Pensives, if used by two different magic users, will react in a way that can be very dangerous. Two different sets of memories, two different uses of the stone. If anyone were to get hold of that today, who knows what could be the results of that reaction,' Severus said.

'Oh. I think I understand now. Something like if you were to try to use my wand...it would work, but the effects could go all screwy?' Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. 'Exactly. I mean it _can be done of course, but you never know what will really come from it. No two wands are the same and no two pensives are the same. When the priests combined their memories into the stone unknowingly with whatever memories were already inside them, that set off the catatonic state. That's why the Ministry is so careful, considering that the stones were primarily used by...well...to put it bluntly...worshippers of the dark deities.' _

'Your joking right? Only _dark priests used them?' Sirius said surprised._

Severus nodded. 'The priests of the light gods considered the stones blasphemous, and refused to allow them to be used. However the darker sided priests were not so humble, and would use any means they could to reach their deities. Which is surprising then why one would be hidden in this _particular tomb.' _

'I agree, why would _they have needed a Heka Pensive?' Remus said thoughtfully whilst looking up at the mural. 'Do you think it's possible they would have worshipped the dark deities Severus? Or even were wizards?'_

'Hmm...I don't know, but in a strange way it would make sense considering. If they truly were lovers then they would have had to have some sort of protection against the biasness of the times. Not just as lovers but as to the fact they were one of the few people physically allowed to touch the Pharaoh in general. It's highly possible actually they were both wizards and used magic to gain their position and the allowance to be buried in the manner they were without opposition,' Severus said thoughtfully.

'Why don't we just look in the thing and see for ourselves? Since it clearly didn't come from a temple or anything it's probably not been used by any priests so it's probably not been tainted. I mean it _is a pensive right so it might have some sort of memories left in it. See look, it's glowing all ready, means it wants us to look in it I bet!' Sirius said and began to reach for the stone._

The very fact that the stone was glowing was strange enough for both Remus and Severus to realize something was definitely not right at the moment. They both knew the history of the Heka Pensive Stones, and nowhere did it even mention anything about them glowing. Whatever the pensive was trying to say it was clear to both Remus and Severus that they had to stop Sirius from getting his hands on the artefact.

Before they could do anything though Sirius put his hand on top of Remus's, covering the stone whilst Severus quickly jumped over and put his own hand on Sirius's, preventing him from taking it. However things didn't go according to plan, not by any means. Suddenly the room was light by a blinding flash of light that seemed to emanate from the stone itself, though seconds later the room was once again plunged into semi darkness. The only light left in the room now was a single small torch lying on the floor, the flame torch that had been lit on the wall was now snuffed out by a passing burst of wind.

The tomb of Niankhkhnum and Khnumhotep, the two men who were dual titled as the 'Overseer of the Manicurists in the Palace of the King, King's Acquaintance and Royal Confidant' during the reign of King Niuserre of the fifth dynasty, was empty. No one really knew what the two men in the murals round the tomb meant to each other in both life and death, but one thing was clear. Whoever they were, be it brothers as some claimed, or lovers as most claimed, they had unknowingly left a vital clue as to their lives behind. Unfortunately that clue, along with the people who had found it, were gone. The tomb was now empty, and only the sounds of intermittent insects scurrying along could be heard.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

For the record, the tomb is real. It's still in debate as to what the meaning of the two men's relationship in life were, however as someone who has had much reason to study ancient Egyptology, I will venture say that they were lovers, not just mere brothers. If you're interested in seeing more of the first recorded evidence of a gay relationship in ancient Egypt or seeing the more intimate murals round the tomb itself, visit this site: http://www.egyptology.com/niankhkhnum_khnumhotep/

The information on the god Heka and what 'heka' itself means is factual as well. The only thing I've 'made up' is the stone itself and any information pertaining to the pensive stone. Heka in loose translation does mean 'magic' in it's rights. For more information on Egyptian the goddess Heka visit: http://www.philae.nu/akhet/NetjeruH.html

Thestrals are right out of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. For those that don't have the booklet (which I highly recommend to any writer/reader and all HP lovers!) this is a the description right from the booklet:

_Winged Horse: _

_M.O.M. (Ministry of Magic) Classification XX - XXXX (means they are semi to very dangerous)_

_Winged horses exist worldwide. There are many different breeds including the Abraxan (immensely powerful giant palominos), the Aethonan (chestnut, popular in Britain and Ireland), the Granian (grey and particularly fast) and the rare Thestral (black, possessed of the power of invisibility, and considered unlucky by many wizards). As the with the Hippogriff, the owner of a winged horse is required to perform a Disillusionment Charm upon it at regular intervals._

_August 25, 2002   12:55 AM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	6. One World Meets The Other

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Standard.

Cheers to all readers and reviewers! :)

Kouji - err..:blushes: hope that's not a bad thing persay? I am trying to actually 'finish' up a few of the fics...but since I'm pressed on time and me illness is getting the best of me the last couple days I needed a break from having to really 'think' too much...hence why I'm 'rewriting' and not really 'writing'. :sigh: Soon though...I know Reality will be finished in the next couple days if me illness allows it :)  As for the research, I don't know why I have to be so meticulous but I do. Maybe because JKR isn't and gives us too many plot bunnies and loopholes within the books, she's just made too many 'errors' for me to be happy with...so when I write I try to make it where you won't be playing 'guessing' games on places, names, dates, etc. I just don't want me readers to be up in the air too much I guess! :chuckles: (then again...:glances are her cliffies) a little up in the air isn't that bad either! :P

Shades - Thestral's are me favourite too, I always love Pegasi from way back. I don't know if you can or can't become 'magical Animagi', however since JKR hasn't stated they can/can't, I took that lovely 'creative licence' in that area. I figured Sev needed a break from his usual wolf form I give him, and I wanted something that would really impress Sirius to get things rolling. Seems I chose the right thing though eh? :)  As for what a 'berk' is, it's nothing more than 'a fool'. Something you can actually say in public and get away with, or at least I have :chuckle:  I don't know why I used it but at the time I wanted James to just vent more than cuss about Meyer :P

Dragons - Last chap was the end of the AU world explanations, now we start getting down to the nitty gritty :grin:

**_~~~~Chapter Six: One World Meets The Other~~~~_**

****

****

****

As Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in shock the three young men became completely solid and identifiable, and they realised exactly who it was they were now looking at. However the three new people didn't even notice anything yet considering that at the moment they were deep in a row with each other. Not that it would have mattered since the three Gryffindors were still too stunned to say anything, nor were they going to step in midst of the boys just in case this was some sort of trick. If they were right though, and the three people standing before them were who they thought they were, something was definitely _not right. _

****

'We warned you not to try to touch or use the stone, now look what you've done you foolish imbicile!' the first of the three young men said angrily glaring at one of the others.

'Oh right blame _me for this! Why is everything always __my fault?' the second person said glaring right back at the first person._

'Mainly because it usually _is your fault. However this time I think I will say it's not really __your fault...you __didn't know what would happen, none of us could have,' the third person said quietly and stepped between the two other boys hesitantly._

'That's _not an excuse. Didn't you learn __anything in Muggle Studies? You __never touch an object you don't know anything about without investigating it first!' the first person said in a huff peering round the second boy._

'Oh right like I was supposed to stop and examine the thing when _he's the one who picked it up in the first place!' the second boy muttered and pointed to the third boy. 'Give me a break will you?'_

'Oh give it a rest the both of you, this isn't getting us anywhere. Just goes to prove that things _shouldn't be messed with unless you know about them I guess. Still you shouldn't have tried to screw round with it after we told you how dangerous they can be,' the third boy grumbled and glared at the second boy._

Harry finally seemed to have enough of the arguing and without moving from his spot on the floor hesitantly said, 'Err...hello?'

The first boy looked round at hearing those words and his eyes narrowed in suspicion when his eyes fell on the person who'd spoken. Elbowing the third person in the ribs slightly he leaned in and whispered something into the boys ear, causing the third boy to look up sharply at Harry in particular. 'Now _that's strange....' the boy said oddly._

'What's strange?' the second boy said turning round himself now to see what the other two were looking at. His eyes grew round when he saw Harry, and with a quick glance at the Yule tree gave a low whistle. 'Err...yup _definitely strange. To quote a line from one of Lil's favourite Muggle films...'I don't think we're in Kansas any more Toto...'_

'I think that's a bit _obvious don't you? If I didn't know better though...I'd say...we're...back at...__Hogwarts? In the Gryffindor common room?' the third boy said completely surprised._

The other two boys looked round a moment and nodded slightly, though there was a frown on the third boy's face. 'Yes..and no. I mean it _looks like the commons but...somethings not quite right on it.' Walking over to where the three others were he eyed them for a moment wearily before turning towards Harry with a suspicious look. 'Jamie? Did you pull some type of strange prank on us? Why aren't you asleep in the tent? And who are those two....never seen them before...'_

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the three newcomers shock written all over their faces. Finally Harry spoke up in a strange voice and said, 'I'm not Jamie...er....James...I'm...I'm Harry.'

'Well you sure do _look like him, which I'm not so sure is a good thing,' the second boy joked and walked over to where the three were sitting with a slight grin. 'Name's Sirius...Sirius Black. Nice to meet you, Harry. This here's Remus Lupin...and that bloke back there is Severus Snape,' he said pointing out the respected people._

'Stop the formalities will you, Black? It's clear this is some Gryffindor prank,' Severus said striding over to where Harry and the other were in a huff. 'What's going on here? I swear if that _is you Potter and you've done something stupid to us you're not going to get away with it without a reprimand or something,' he said glaring suspiciously at Harry._

'I-I don't know what you mean Professor...err...Snape....sir. I'm telling the truth, I'm...I'm _not James,' Harry stammered, totally bewildered at what was going on._

'Professor? Ha! Lad thinks Snape's a _professor, did you hear that? The day Snape becomes a professor of __anything...I'll eat my broom!' Sirius said laughing though there was a definite scowl on Severus and Remus's faces at those words._

'Actually umm...that is....err...what he means is...oh never mind...' Hermione began but just didn't seem to be able to tell this young Sirius the truth yet.

'Well anyway Miss err...' Remus began questioningly whilst looking at Hermione.

'Oh, it's Hermione...Hermione Granger,' she said blushing slightly. 

'Yes ah...Hermione...you seem to look like an intelligent lass, can you perhaps tell us what is be going on here?' he said with a smile, causing Hermione to blush even harder.

'Oh no...don't _even go there, 'Mione. I __know what you're thinking and don't!' Ron said seeing the blush on her face. Getting up he faced Remus and said, 'Now listen here Lupin....or whoever you __really are....you can't just come appearing from thin air and expect us to think you are who you say you are. It's not possible first off and second off.....well it's just __not possible!'_

'Oh stuff it Ron, honestly! Just ignore him, he's a bit hotheaded most times,' Hermione said glaring at Ron a moment then stood up and walked over to Remus with a smile. 'This is Ron Weasley by the way, and that's um...Harry...err...Potter,' she said hesitantly at mentioning Harry's last name.

'Weasley? You any relation to Bill Weasley? He's a friend of ours sort of, he's a first year though and a bit shy, but not a bad kid. And as for you Harry whew, you could _easily pass for Jamie in looks...except for ah...he doesn't have green eyes. In fact none of the Potter family has green eyes,' Sirius said looking at Harry strangely._

'They're....they're my mum's eyes...' Harry said quietly, not sure what to make of all this.

'You're mum eh? Must be a pretty lass then to have such lovely eyes. Well you must be related to Jamie anyway seeing as how you have last name. You his cousin or something? Odd though...I thought I'd have met every single one of Jamie's family by now considering we're pretty much brothers. Can't believe I would have missed seeing someone who looks just like him. Uncanny how much you _do look like him too...has anyone ever told you that?' Sirius asked._

'B-Brothers?' Harry said in shock and looked up at Sirius dazed. 

'If you don't mind, Black I'm not interested in you and Potter's family life at the moment, we've got far bigger problems. Hasn't _anyone else bothered to wonder why we are suddenly in the Gryffindor common room and __not in Egypt? Or am I the only one who's thinking clearly?' Severus said glaring at Sirius for a moment._

'No Severus, you're not the _only one, I'm quite curious myself. I'll give you odds though it has to do with what we found in the tomb,' Remus said thoughtfully._

'Tomb? You were in a tomb? And you found something?' Hermione said eagerly, an excited look on her face.

Remus turned to her and nodded. 'Yes, up until bout five minutes ago we were anyway,' he said frowning. 'Why do you ask Hermione?'

'What was it you found...er...Remus...' Hermione said, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks again.

'Oh for crying out loud, stop that, 'Mione!' Ron said irritated at the way Hermione would blush every time she spoke to Remus. Turning to Remus now he said in a cold voice, 'Look here _whoever you people are, if this is some sort of sick joke...you picked the __wrong people to have a go at it with. I bet your just Malfoy and his cronies in disguise....using a Polyjuice Potion or something right? I mean no one else would play such a horrible joke on us....__especially on Harry!' he exclaimed angrily._

Remus and Sirius looked at Ron in shock, while Severus's expression remained nuetral. 'Look I _don't know what's going on here any more than you do, but don't you dare accuse __us of being Malfoy and his goons. That's just __disgusting!' Sirius said with a scowl._

'I'm wondering who you three are myself. Considering that fact that although I don't know all the Gryffindor's by name I certainly do by sight. I can also assure you that Lucius would have no need to stoop to such a low level as to us Polyjuice Potion to pull a prank, he's far too crafty for the likes of that, not to mention he's too stupid to know how to brew such a complex potion as that in the first place,' Severus said coldly.

Remus sighed and shook his head. 'Why do I really wish this was just a bad dream right about now? Maybe we're having a hallucination or something?' he asked Sirius and Severus hopefully.

'A mass hallucination, Lupin? I hardly think so considering if we were, _why would we have hallucinations about being back at Hogwarts of all places? As if __I would want to have some strange 'hallucination' about being in the Gryffindor commons anyway,' Severus said haughtily._

'As much time as _you spend in the bloody Gryffindor commons studying with Remus 'stead of slinking off to the dungeons were you belong, __you probably would__, Snape,' Sirius bit back coolly._

'Don't even go there Sirius, I don't think we need to be having a row about _that issue again right now,' Remus said giving Sirius a cold glance. Then he turned back to the other three suspiciously and said, 'So who are __you really? If you're __not Jamie or Bill...'_

'They're not, honestly they aren't umm..Remus,' Hermione said jumping over to defend her friends, and for a change not blushing. 'Look, I don't know what's going on here...but I think we maybe should see Professor Dumbledore. This is getting weirder by the minute,' she said giving the still glaring Ron and the still half stunned Harry a pleading look for help.

Ron didn't even give her a glance, but Harry however broke out of his revere and picked up the reference. Standing up finally he nodded his head slowly, a strange expression on his face as he looked at other three boys. 'I agree. Dumbledore will probably know what to do bout this. Let's go see him, he should be in his office hopefully,' he said quietly, and without another word he headed towards the portrait.

Remus, Sirius and Severus passed a look between each other before nodding slowly. 'All right...I guess that would be a good idea. I don't think this is going to go over so well though considering he knows we're supposed to be in Egypt...' Sirius said a bit skeptically.

'Well if _anyone could figure out what's going on here, Black it would be Professor Dumbledore. No one is as wise as he is, he's probably the only one who __will know what's going on,' Severus said firmly._

Severus, Remus and Sirius followed Ron, Hermione and Harry to Dumbledore's office, each of them lost within their own thoughts. None of them knew what to make of all this, and it was getting stranger by the minute as they walked down to the gargoyle. As they rounded the corner of the corridor in which Dumbledore's offices were, a voice called out 'Come back 'ere yah scurvy dogs!' causing each of the three newcomers to jump in surprise. Ron, Hermione and Harry actually grinned at that but moved on quickly, avoiding the particular painting and not even giving it a second glance.

'Umm...Remus? I know I don't have the greatest memory here but...I've been through this corridor to Dumbledore's office a thousand times probably by now...and umm....was _that portrait always in __that spot?' Sirius asked glancing back down the corridor at the painting that was still verbally trying to assault them._

Remus glanced back at the portrait a moment then shook his head trying to remember. 'Err...I'm not sure. Do you know, Sev?' he asked Severus in a puzzled voice.

Severus had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was also trying to remember on that, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius had turned round suddenly and was now giving him and Remus a strange look at the use of the name. 'It wasn't Sir Cardogan, I know that much. It doesn't matter, let's get this over with. Personally I'd rather be back at the tomb,' he said almost wistfully and glanced at Remus a moment. He could see his friend tense up at that and get a sad look on his face, but for now he chose not to ask why.

'I actually agree with you, Snape. Let's hurry and get this over with so I can get back to bed,' Sirius said with a slight yawn, though he was still giving Remus and Severus strange glances.

'Bed? But it's _morning time!' Hermione said with surprise._

'Maybe it is _here, but in Egypt it's the middle of the night....err...or __was anyway before we left...or rather before this happened,' Remus said yawning slightly himself._

'Here we are,' Harry said quietly as they finally arrived. _'Lemon Drops,' he said to the gargoyle who promptly moved out of the way. The six of them took the staircase up to the private offices of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. All of them hoping he would have the answers to whatever this was that had happened. Because they all knew that if Albus Dumbledore wasn't able to help them, no one else in the world could. _

As the six teens made their way up the spiral staircase quite a few questions were on all of their minds. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't sure what to make of seeing the three visitors of the past, and the visitors were wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into. Not just because they were back at Hogwarts suddenly, but because things that should have been, or shouldn't have rather, were. 

Knocking on the inner door to the Headmaster's office gently Harry peeked round hesitantly and called out, 'Professor? Are you here?' 

'Ah, Harry! Yes, of course. Please, do come in,' Albus said with a smile, though it slightly waivered as he spotted the three newcomers. 'I see you have some...guests...with you today,' he said slowly.

Harry nodded and glanced at Severus, Remus and Sirius a moment. 'They err...that is...'

'They just appeared out of nowhere Professor, whilst we were opening our Christmas gifts. Or rather whilst Harry was opening a gift from Bill Weasley I mean,' Hermione said cutting in now.

'Yeah, they _claim to be Remus, Sirius and...Snape,' Ron said glaring again, this time at Severus in particular. 'Though I know they __can't be because....well just because,' he grumbled._

'Stuff it, Ron, obviously they _are who they say they are, I mean the resemblance __is blatant. Don't you think, Professor?' Hermione said turning towards Albus now questioningly._

Albus looked at the three youths before him searchingly for a moment then nodded slightly. 'Yes...and no. There _are similarities...yet I sense differences within them as well,' he said quietly and gazed thoughtfully at the three boys. 'Perhaps, if I might that is, may I ask you each a question or two?' _

Severus, Remus and Sirius looked a bit surprised, then a bit leery, but all three nodded. 'If it will get us anywhere sure, why not, Professor. As it is my father is going to kill me for disappearing like we did,' Remus muttered a bit crossly and slightly groaned.

'Yeah and he means that almost literally too, Professor. You know what _his father is like when he gets angry,' Sirius said slightly shuddering. Meyer Lupin certainly __was going to be angry with his son, and maybe even Severus and himself as well._

'Actually I have a good feeling I may _not know what his father is like, Sirius. However, that will start me on my first question,' Albus said turning to Remus now. 'Why would you're father be so angry with you, Remus?' he asked gently._

Remus stared at Albus as if he'd grown another head for a moment. Then to Harry, Hermione and even Ron's surprise a Malfoyish like smirk they'd never seen from the Remus Lupin they knew came across his face. 'I know you're getting a bit up there Professor, but even you couldn't have forgotten what Slytherin's are like when they get angry, especially _my father. My father __hates me for every reason one can think of and probably more, and you know it. If this little prank or whatever this is causes him to get his permit pulled for the month....you know he wouldn't hesitate to cast an Unforgivable on me. Probably the Avada itself this time,' he said in a flat, emotionless tone of voice._

'He's not kidding either Professor. I've _seen Mr. Lupin cast the Cruciatius Curse on Remy before....he's a mean son of a git,' Sirius said quietly and glanced at Remus sadly for a moment._

Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Severus let out a gasp of surprise and gave Remus a look torn between disbelief and pity, and from Severus also a look of sheer anger. However Albus had other things to say on the matter. 'Hmm, yes I can see one instance now in where things are _not quite what they seem with our __younger Remus here.'_

'Why do you say 'younger' like that Professor?' Severus said, finally stepping into the conversation, still angered by what he had heard about his friend. He knew Meyer Lupin was dark-sided, but to cast an Unforgivable on your own son? That was information Remus himself in all the time he'd known the lad had never told him, and moving slightly towards Remus without being too obvious he hoped he felt a sudden need to protect his friend.

Though everyone else had missed that half step closer by Severus, Albus hadn't. 'I have my reasons at the moment for not saying more on that, Severus, though I dare say you will know soon enough. However if I might continue?' he asked turning to Severus now.

Severus hesitated a moment, then nodded. 'Of course sir, I have _never questioned your wisdom or words, and I won't start now,' he said keeping his head held high and focusing his coal black eyed gaze on the headmaster. He had great respect for this man for a lot of reasons, but he was also a Slytherin, and not going to be put down like a child either._

'Tell me Severus, you're parents....they are both Slytherins?' Albus asked.

"Of course they are, Snape's have _always been Slytherins er...well there was my Uncle Artimus who if you recall was a Ravenclaw, but my father refused to speak with him of course and disowned him as a brother. He was angry on that issue I can assure you, said it was a disgrace to the Snape name,' Severus said._

'I see, yet you did not wish to be a Slytherin either, did you, Severus,' Albus said quietly, leveling another searching gaze on the lad, making him squirm slightly.

Severus glanced at Remus a moment who nodded slightly, and then at Sirius who was looking at him puzzled. Finally turning his gaze back to the headmaster he said in a low voice, 'No sir....you know I _didn't want to be in Slytherin.' With a sigh now he shook his head sadly and said wistfully, 'I really wanted to be like Uncle Artimus...but...well my family...my father...I couldn't refuse to go to Slytherin.'_

'Then you have no desire at all to follow in your....parents...footsteps?' Albus said.

Severus became angered by that comment. 'Absolutely _not! I have __no intentions of doing what my parents want of me in that instance and becoming a puppet on a string. __They can go off and become followers of Voldemort, if they're not already, but I personally will __not. I might have forced the hat into putting me in Slytherin when it did want to put me in Ravenclaw, but I am __not going to bow down and just accept what they expect of me anymore...even if....even if it means getting disowned too. I won't do it, you hear me? __I am going to be a Potion's Master...I...I __have to be a Potion's Master...it's the only thing I'm good at...it's all I know...you know that's all I want...all I __ever wanted...' he said in a more waivered voice then he intended and then sighed deeply for admitting his weakness in front of the man he considered a mentor._

'Severus?' Sirius said in an odd voice and stepped in towards him hesitantly. He was surprised at what Severus said, it was the last thing he had expected to hear from the very proud Slytherin. For a moment, Sirius felt a strange surge of happiness that Severus wasn't going to be like both their parents and become dark sided, and he felt proud of Severus for saying what he had. 

Severus now turned to Sirius with a guarded look however, one Sirius had never seen on the Slytherin boy. 'Now that you know, please keep it to yourself. Call it another 'bonus' on our secrets swap if you want. And if I _ever heard __one word from Potter or Pettigrew about any of this...I'll...I'll personally have your hide,' he said scowling, though somehow it didn't sound as threatening as it should have._

Sirius however understood and stepped back a pace, nodding at Severus with a slight grin on his face. 'Actually I'd be more afraid you'd try to poison me again than anything else,' he said with a slight chuckle.

Severus and Remus gave each other an odd look then suddenly they both chuckled. 'Oh I remember when we did that! Took us over a day to find the antidote and everyone was going out of their minds with worry. Even Jigger didn't know which potion we used. We _really didn't mean it you know, we didn't know an extra ingredient got in when we brewed the potion. It was only supposed to petrify you for an hour, not poison __and petrify you,' Remus said slightly blushing._

'Yeah well the next time you two pull a prank on me, don't make me a living corpse all right? I swear I thought Pomfrey was ready to order my coffin up if you hadn't come through in the end,' Sirius said with a slight groan.

'Maybe next time you'll keep your hands off my broom then in the middle of a match eh, Black? Though I have to say it was worth us having a week's worth of a detentions for that prank. You were only down a few days, whilst I was laid up in Hospital Wing a whole fortnight getting stuffed with Pomfrey's horrid concoctions. No offence Headmaster but that woman cannot brew a potion to save her life,' Severus said with a grimace.

'Wait..._you ride...a __broom?' Harry said suddenly, staring at Severus in shock. One thing Harry did know was that the Professor Snape he knew hated brooms with a passion and never got on one unless it was life or death if that._

'Of course he rides a broom, you can't be a seeker if you _don't use one!' Remus said gazing up at the air amusedly._

'S-seeker? You're...a _seeker?' Hermione said, astonished herself now._

'Best seeker Slytherin has had in over 400 years, that much I'll admit. When Snape's in the air no one stands a chance at the Snitch. Good thing though we have Pete, he's the only one who's at matching Snape in getting the Snitch,' Sirius said grinning.

'That's only when you Gryffindor's aren't cheating that is,' Severus bit back with an amused grin. 'You'd think Potter was a Slytherin the way he thinks sometimes in his strategies.'

'Awe come on, Snape, we don't exactly _cheat...Jamie just evens the odds a bit...' Sirius laughed._

'Oh will you two shut it? Honestly, just give away _all our Quidditch secrets why don't you, Sirius!' Remus said and sent Sirius a mocking glare. 'Besides, we shouldn't be discussing this in front of __them...' he said giving Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Albus a quick glance._

Both Severus and Sirius looked a bit shameful then and glanced down to the floor, fidgeting a bit. 'Sorry Remy, you're right. Err...did you have more questions for us Professor?' Sirius said now glancing back at Albus, who had a slightly amused, yet pensive look on his face.

Albus nodded at Sirius and settled his gaze on him now. 'Tell me, Sirius, as far as you're parents, they were Gryffindor's as well?'

Sirius blanched at those words and gave Albus a dark look before dropping his gaze to the floor with a shake of his head. 'I-I...the past is dead and buried...I don't see what it has to do with anything. Why would you even ask me such a question when you already _know the answer to that Professor,' he said slowly._

'I can see it is a difficult question...but I _would like you to answer it for me, Sirius,' Albus said firmly._

Sirius scowled and shook his head again, his body beginning to shiver. 'You _know they weren't...they...they were...' he began in a tight voice but was cut off by Remus._

'Professor I can't believe _you would do this to him...how could you! You know full well they were Slytherin's and dark magic users of the worst sort. You helped put them in Azkaban yourself! His parents are dead finally and all he wants to do is forget they existed, so how can you of all people be so insensitive to remind him of them now?' Remus said angrily and gave Albus a glare before going over to put his arm round his friend in comfort, and whispered a few words into Sirius's ear to get him to stop shaking._

'Hmm...very well, I will not ask again,' Albus said quietly, surprized at Remus's outburst and the information he had received. He then got up from his desk to stand before the three boys, and looking at each one in turn he said in a straight forward voice, 'It's clear to me now that you are not from the past as I first thought.'

'The past? I don't understand...' Severus said suddenly and turned his gaze away from Sirius who was still pale and whispering things back to Remus in effort to calm down. 

Turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione he said now, 'If you three would be so kind as to collect certain people for me I would appreciate it. I'm sure you know who and what I would want of you. Bring them here and then wait outside, I will let you know when to enter again. And oh yes, please say nothing about why you want them to come, just tell them I've asked for them.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione understood perfectly, and with a strange look at the three others left the room, closing the door behind them. As Severus watched them go, his suspicions began to get the better of him and he turned back to the headmaster with a questioning look. 'All right Headmaster, you want to stop hedging round here and tell us what this is _really about now?'_

****

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 25, 2002   7:35 PM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	7. We're When And Where?

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Standard.

Cheers to all readers and reviewers! :)

Temptress - Ohh...that mean you like Egyptian things too maybe? Personally I adore ancient Egypt...for many reasons. Mainly because I was 'soul born' there and it's a part of me that's just ingrained. I've never been there in 'this' lifetime, but going back through the Hall of Past Lives I found out that Egypt is where I was from, and the whole story behind what happened to me in me first lifetime (sad that it is even :mutter:) And yes, this is exactly like Deny in the 'relationship' department...though again things won't be what they appear at first...all in whims yet! :)

Dragons - :hugs: glad you're liking the fic, I'm having fun rewriting it...so much easier at the moment with me illnesses hovering above to not have to really 'think' to hard and come up with something completely fresh :P  We're back in 'present day' though now, hope you'll like that! :)

**_~~~~Chapter Seven: We're When And Where?~~~~_**

****

Albus debated on how he was going to break the news of his now confirmed suspicions to the boys. It wasn't going to be easy for them, he knew that, but the facts were there and it was all too clearly obvious what had happened here, at least to him. He still didn't know exactly how all of this had happened yet, but that would come in time. Sighing and gave the boys a look of almost regret before deciding to just lay things out on the line. 'When you left Egypt, what was the year?'

'The year? Headmaster you know it's 1977...though next week of course is the New Year. What _other year would it be?' Remus asked puzzled._

'I see. What if I were to tell you that it is _not the year 1977, but rather the year 2002 now. That you have somehow managed to come forwards in time approximately twenty-five years?' Albus said hesitantly._

The three boys looked at their headmaster wondering if he'd gone daft all of a sudden. 'I'd have to say you'd gone off your rocker Professor...no offence mind you but...well err...you're asking us to really _believe that?' Sirius asked dazed._

'No offence taken young Sirius, but unfortunately that _is the case. No, I take that back, from the way I view things it's not just that you've come forwards twenty-five years in time, but you are not even from our past. Rather you come from a whole __different past,' Albus said._

'Are you trying to confuse us Professor, cause you're doing a ruddy good job of it you know. Fine, we _might be in the 'future', but what do you mean we're from a 'different' future?' Sirius said skeptically._

'Headmaster, you're not implying that we've come to a whole different world as well...are you?' Severus questioned hesitantly.

'That's exactly what I'm implying, Severus, but let me explain why I believe this to be so. First of all, in _this world, Remus's parents are dead, and have been for nearly ten years now. They were researchers of dark creatures, and not likely to have need to go to Egypt. __Both of them were Gryffindor's, his father was certainly not a Slytherin and he fought at my side during the Grindelwald War. As far as I remember also, Remus's entire family have always been Gryffindors, on his mother's side as well,' Albus said looking at the shocked expression on Remus's face._

'A-all...Lupin's...sir?' Remus said stunned.

'Yes, _all of them. As for you, Severus, the Severus in __this time and world __did become a supporter of Voldemort, not because he __had to but because he __wanted to. Something happened to him however that convinced him to return to the side of good, where he still resides today, though worse for the wear I might add sadly. He __never wanted to be a Ravenclaw or in any other house __but Slytherin. He unfortunately still harbours many resentments towards Gryffindors on a whole,' he said now to Severus who was staring at him dazed._

'I...I...joined...I...oh Salazar...tell you me your joking,' Severus said turning a bit pale now.

'I'm afraid not. As for you, Sirius, I knew you're parents equally well and they were _both Gryffindors, and your family in __this world has always been either Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. There has never once been a Black in Slytherin, nor ever will be, of that I have no doubts. You're parents are also dead in this world, but they died a few years after you left Hogwarts. They died fighting __against evil, not because they were evil. __Now do you boys understand why I believe you are not from this time nor world?' he said slowly._

Severus, Remus and Sirius looked at Albus torn between disbelief and skepticism that what he was saying could be true. 'If you're right, and I'm not saying you _are...but __if you are....then explain how all of this is possible?' Remus said._

'Wait a moment...I think I might understand after all actually,' Severus said suddenly and was actually a bit excited now. Turning to Remus he asked, 'Re, do you remember last summer when we went to Knockturn Alley and went to that book shop ran by that Vampire bloke who kept staring at us?'

'Yeah, of course I do. I thought we weren't going to get out of there alive...or rather only half alive the way he kept looking at us. I swear I felt like we were fresh meat,' Remus chuckled.

'Hold up here, you two went to Diagon Alley together? As in just the two of you...alone...?' Sirius said shocked, not just from that information but from what he had heard only seconds before. He again picked up the use of a 'nickname' and somehow it bristled him that Severus was being so chummy with his friend, though for the moment he chose again not to comment on it.

'It was Knockturn Alley actually Sirius, though we did stop in at a few Diagon Alley shops and had some ice cream too, I always did love Strawberries and Stars the best and Fortescue's is the only place that sells it you know. And yes, we _did go together as in 'alone'. Honestly Sirius I'm a big boy now I can make my own decisions as to where I go and what I do without being hovered over. Severus had invited me over to the Manor last Summer and I went, simple as that, though why I am explaining this to you I don't know,' Remus muttered._

'So _that's why you said what you did back at the tomb, __now I get it! Still, I don't like the idea of you spending time at Snape Manor you know, you could have come and stayed with __me, or at least Jamie or Peter,' Sirius said almost angrily._

'Oh stop being an idiot, Sirius. You know full well _you were too busy last Summer for guests, James was off with Lily and refusing to see __anyone else, and Peter was off in Ireland with his parents. I spent the best fortnight I ever had in my miserable life, and I was having __fun, something I never get to do during the Summers. I don't blame you or the others for doing what __you needed to be doing, but __I was bored and lonely, and Severus offered so I went. And I really don't remember hearing that I needed __your permission to go see one of __my friends the last time I checked,' Remus said huffily._

Sirius looked at Remus sadly for a moment and it pained him to think how much he was losing touch with one of his best friends. He felt like a bit of a cad at the thought that it was because he and the others _had been so busy as of late with their own things that Remus had to turn to Severus to find the friendship that they should have been giving him. 'Oh Remy, I'm sorry...I didn't...well I'm sorry that we've all been so busy and everything and sort of been leaving you behind in things. I just don't like to think of you going to Knockturn Alley is all, you know that place is full of dark magic and Merlin knows what else. You shouldn't have gone there without us,' he said._

Severus snorted and gazed intently at Sirius for a moment. 'Oh come off your 'I'm-so-perfect-now' attitude, Black. There's nothing wrong with Knockturn Alley just as long as you know where not to go and who to stay away from, which Remus and I certainly do. Besides, it's not like _you have never been there in your life now have you, considering things,' Severus said airily._

Sirius glared at Severus a moment, anger welling up inside of him though he managed to control it for the moment. 'Watch it, Snape, you _don't want to go down that road. I'd rather __not remember those days and I really don't need __you to remind me of them,' Sirius hissed through clenched teeth._

'Whatever, Black. The point here is that Remus and I don't need _your permission to go there,' Severus said thickly, then before Sirius could respond he turned back to Remus again and said, 'At any rate, do you remember we came across that book on the properties of certain Egyptian artifacts? As well as that other book?' _

Remus thought for a moment, a dawning of comprehension flittering across his face and he nodded excitedly now. 'Yeah, I do remember now! The first book was called _Mirror Worlds, and the other one was called __The Deceptions of Ancient Egypt,' he said. Suddenly something else dawned on him and he looked up totally worried now. '__Oh! I see where you're going with this! It __was the stone then after all!' _

'We _know it was the bloody stone, Remy, but what does that really have to do with all this?' Sirius said agitated now. The idea that Remus had spent far more time alone with Severus inside of school then he had first thought, not to mention a whole fortnight in which to all intent purposes he was alone with Severus out of school, still weighed very heavily on his mind. He also remembered the 'nicknames' they had called each other, and how close they seemed when they were away from the others, and a pang of tightness in his chest began to well up at the thoughts of what might have happened between them during the Summer._

'Excuse me boys, but what stone are you referring to if I might ask?' Albus interjected now.

'Oh sorry Professor, we didn't mean to keep you out of the loop. It's a Heka Pensive Stone we're talking about. An ancient Egyptian artifact we found in the tomb we were in,' Remus said.

'A Heka Pensive Stone hmm? Interesting, yes very interesting indeed. The first book you mentioned, assuming of course you did read it of which I have no doubts you did, you do realize then the possibility of such worlds existing?' Albus asked.

'Well...that is...of course we _read it but...honestly we didn't really __believe it, Headmaster. I mean, no one__ has ever been to another world...or at least if they have then no one has returned from one to speak on it. It was written as more theory than practicality if I remember correctly,' Severus said._

'Obviously _we're no one then, Snape,' Sirius muttered sarcastically, which only earned him a well placed glare from Severus._

'Oh Sirius shove it, you're _really beginning to get on my nerves at the moment,' Remus said completely exasperated with his friend now. 'Professor, if all this __is true...__could the pensive have done this? Brought us here I mean?' he said worriedly now._

Albus thought for a moment then shook his head. 'Technically no, it should _not have been able to do so. Heka Pensive Stones have some very odd properties, but they should __not be able to throw off the balances of time and space. However, I am most interested to find out exactly what it was that Bill Weasley sent Harry for the Yule holidays. I have a distinct feeling that might put things into perspective,' he said._

Remus thought for a moment on that then said, 'That Herm-Hermione girl? She seemed very interested in the fact we were in a tomb. Maybe she knows something?'

'Ah yes, Ms. Granger happens to be one of the cleverest witches I have the good fortune of knowing. Perhaps she might also be thinking along the same lines I am. Do you have still have the stone you found in your world?' Albus asked.

Severus, Remus and Sirius passed a guilty look between them and all three shook their heads. 'No...I don't...I don't think we do. It was in my hand when all this happened but it wasn't there when we got here. Is that going to be a problem?' Remus asked worriedly.

'Hmm, perhaps...perhaps not, we'll have to see. In the meantime, we have to discuss what to do with the three of you. Especially since you're 'older' versions are currently on their way to my office,' Albus said thoughtfully.

'H-here? Our...older...versions...are _here? __Now?' Sirius said a bit stunned._

'Whoa, I think this is going to be quite _interesting...' Remus said surprised, but curious as well._

'Why do I get a _bad feeling about this suddenly,' Severus said in a strange voice._

Albus chuckled and then smiled at the three boys. 'It won't be as bad as you think. Granted there are differences that _will be noticeable between you and your counterparts as I've already said, however I think all of you should be able to handle it. Hopefully that is...' he said though somehow that wasn't a reassurance to the boys._

Suddenly Remus thought of something, and blanched slightly before carefully choosing his next words. 'Umm..Professor?'

'Yes, Remus?' Albus said.

'Is...is the err...am I...in this world...also a...' Remus began and swallowed deeply for a moment working up his courage, 'am I also a....Werewolf?' 

Albus looked at Remus carefully for a moment, then nodded. 'Yes Remus, I'm afraid you are. That's one thing that apparently has _not changed between the worlds. However, it does mean that I will have to make arraignments for you both if you are somehow still here during the next full moon in two weeks time. I should tell you that in this time and world there __is something that can help you. It's called the Wolfsbane Potion, and though it's rather a recent addition to the potions lists, it is strictly for the benefit of the lycanthropes and helps control the wolf during the transformations,' he said._

'Wolfsbane Potion? Sounds very interesting, I can't wait to see what it is and does!' Severus said a bit eagerly at hearing mention of a new potion.

Albus chuckled at Severus's enthusiasm. 'Perhaps you might want to talk to your counterpart about that, that is if he is willing to do so. I should warn you, Severus...in _this world you're older self isn't quite what you yourself wished to be. Not just because he __was on the side of dark, but...well to say any more would be too revealing. I think however __he will have the hardest time of all accepting this. I __will make sure he brews the needed potion if you are all still here however, that much he would do,' Albus said._

'Whoa, you mean you get even _more annoying when you get old, Snape?' Sirius said jokingly._

Severus rolled his eyes at Sirius before answering. "Very funny, Black. You'll find out just how annoying I _can be if you keep __that up,' he muttered._

'Will the both of you stop arguing for just _one minute please?' Remus cut in half annoyed, 'now listen to me __both of you. If we want to get home, and Salazar knows I do __not want to know what my father will do to me when we __do get there, the fact is we don't belong __here. And personally I __do want to go home...I miss Jamie and Peter already actually...' he said sighing a bit. _

'Yeah...I guess you're right, but what can Snape and I_ do 'bout it, Remy?' Sirius asked sullenly._

'Bit obvious isn't it, Black? If we're going to ever get home...we...as in you and I...need to call a truce for the moment,' Severus said.

'A truce?' Sirius said stunned and looked at Severus oddly. 'You're joshing me right?'

'He's _not joking with you, Sirius, he's right. We've __all got to stick together right now, and I have a good feeling we're going to need use all of our resources to get home. I know you don't exactly like the idea, but facts are facts, and I for one will __not sit here and keep listening to either of you harping at each other when we need to concentrate on more important matters. So are you in or not?' Remus said giving his friend a questioning look._

Sirius thought about it for a moment then nodded his head though a bit reluctantly. 'Fine, I admit we're going to have to lay aside a few err...differences here to get home. File that under our 'secrets' package Snape...err...Severus....if you want to. Merlin help me if Jamie or Pete ever get wind of this...' he said with a slight groan.

'I'm sorry that being _my 'partner' is so annoying to you, Black...Sirius...' Severus said with a tiny scowl, 'and they __won't find out unless __you tell them. I highly doubt Remus or myself would, nor would they probably even believe __me if I did.'_

'James would, _he knows you're not really as bad as you make people think you are,' Remus said with a slight grin. _

'Glad to know Potter has such a high opinion of me,' Severus said mockingly. 

Remus chuckled and shook his head. 'You'd be surprised what some people think about _you, Sev,' he said in a quiet voice._

Severus gave Remus an odd look at that comment, but chose for the moment not to comment on it. Instead he turned to Albus and asked, 'What happens next? Where are we going to sleep and all of that? We have nothing in this world but the clothes we came in.'

'Yes, that _is an issue, but easily fixable. The material things I'm sure we can provide you with in the meantime. However, I'm not sure exactly how to proceed yet on where you should be placed. I __could sort you again, though I have a feeling that the houses you're currently in may not be where you end up in this world,' he said looking at each boy carefully._

'You're thinking that somehow it might put Sirius and myself into Slytherin aren't you Professor...and possibly even Severus into Ravenclaw or something?' Remus asked dejectedly.

Albus nodded and sighed. 'Unfortunately that's what I was thinking, Remus, though of course it may not happen that way, but if it did it certainly would make things a bit difficult. However if I don't sort you, where would I put you? You see unless you are sorted the castle will not make the provisions of a dorm bed for you. Thankfully for the moment we do not have to worry as to lessons being it is still the Yule holidays. Should you still be here after that, then we _will have to figure out something else, and quickly. If I remember correctly, the type of magics taught twenty-five years ago is not near as advanced as our curriculum is today. That also must be taken into consideration,' he said._

All three boys let that sink in a moment before realising what Albus meant and groaned. 'In other words...if we're still here...we may very well end up having classes with first-years instead of seventh-years?' Sirius asked sulkily.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. 'No young Sirius, you wouldn't be quite _that far back. I was thinking more along the queue of fifth-years, depending on what your knowledge is at the moment,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes._

'That just makes it even worse. This is just _great, first we're flung out of time and space, now we're stuck with __fifth-years!' Sirius muttered darkly._

'Get over it, Siri, if it happens it happens. Personally I can't wait to see what new advances in magic there are!' Remus said excitedly.

'For now I suggest you do _not attempt too investigate too far into things from __this world and future Remus, other then perhaps the Wolfsbane Potion. It could create issues for when you return home. I don't know if you're world is moving along at the same pace as this one, but I'd rather not create any further imbalances in things,' Albus said firmly._

Remus felt himself blush slightly but nodded. 'I understand professor, and you're right. We _don't need to make things worse then they are,' he said with a sigh._

'Don't worry, Remy, I'm sure there's still _tons of things we can still do whilst we're here,' Sirius said now putting his arm playfully round his friend to cheer him up. 'After all we're marauders right? I'm sure there's got to be lots of things we can explore and see if it's still the same or find out what's changed.'_

Remus gave Sirius a grin at that and nodded. 'Yeah, you're right. Providing though that Severus gets to come with us. That is...if you want to, Sev?' he said giving his friend a questioning look.

'Exploring eh? Well...I just might at that, Re,' Severus said with a slight grin. 'After all this _is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see you 'Marauders' at work so to speak, might be rather interesting,' he chuckled._

Suddenly a sound outside the door alerted those inside the office that they weren't alone any longer. The three boys began to feel a touch apprehensive now at the fact that they were about to come across 'older' and in some cases, perhaps not so nicer versions of themselves. Out of instinct, or maybe even just nervousness, the three boys moved towards each other subconsciously, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Albus went over and opened the door, nodded to the people outside and motioned them to come in. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back into the room with two men and a giant black dog in tow. However, as the two men and the dog walked in and the door closed behind them, they noticed the three grouped boys by Albus's desk and gave a surprised gasp, the dog giving a surprised yelp.

Albus set himself up in between everyone before anyone could say anything, and in a jovial tone, his blue eyes twinkling he said, 'Severus, Sirius, Remus....meet Severus, Sirius and Remus.'

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 25, 2002   11:24 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	8. Congratulations It's A Boy!

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all readers and reviewers!

Shades - Not sure if they can, but they don't classify as a 'beast or being' in the FBAWTFT booklet, henceforth I assume they are not under M.O.M. restrictions then. Or at least for this fic they aren't :P Not sure I'd want to meet meself in the future either, but I know darn well I don't want to meet me 'past' self either eek! :chuckle:

Nagani - :grins: oh but aren't I though? :laughs: I'm putting the rewrite chaps out fairly quickly though so I won't keep you guessing too long, promise :) Just umm...what was 'it' I was suppose to show again? :blush: Loved the ficcy, already read and reviewed, wonderful luv, can't wait for more! :nod nod nod:I am an avid RL/SS SHIPPER, in fact it's the first and foremost SHIP I sail on, just not to many like it sadly :sniffs: the second SHIP I sail on is SB/PP, and the third is SB/RL/SS (three is never a crowd when it's those three completely snoggable, shaggable men! :laughs:)

Mistwalker - Glad you're liking and I'll try to get out what I've rewritten so far fast as I can :)

Shini - hopefully chap 7 cleared up that first question :chuckle: I agree, Harry would be better off, but the two universes aren't exactly the same remember...what happens in one might or not might happen in the other...that will at some point play in however so I don't want to give too much more away :P  As for Harry and Draco, they're not exactly the 'main' pairings in the fic, but they will appear don't worry...I can't seem to write a fic these days without them in it :gaze up;

Atie - aloha luv! I think I'm gaining a rep here for writing AU's eh? :chuckle: Hope that's not a bad thing. A lot of people tend to shy off AU fics, but I hope the one's I'm writing aren't so far off the marks that it will happen. I do try to keep as much 'canon' within the AU worlds as I can. I just think that pure 'canon fandom' is overdone, overwritten and no longer 'fresh' enough to be creative...hence why I'm moving into new realms. Me work is certainly cut out for me give you that but I have the time and with the kids now going back to school makes it even nicer! :grin: Yup, I have to admit I hurt like heck after writing sometimes. Not me fingers but the rest of me...mainly though shoulder and back. I have osteoporosis, so sitting/standing/typing, etc for long periods of time like I do is a mess for me, but hey that's what morphine's for! :giggles: Draco will come in soon don't worry, I just want to finish up the rewrites first.

Kouji - I hear you luv, it's as equally frustrating for me too :sigh: I really am trying to 'finish' out me fics just not happening so fast. I have gotten threats :gaze up: at this point to update Deny Thy Father so expect at least one chap on that fic this week. I will and I promise this...I will finish Reality once I'm done with these chapter rewrites. As for AOI I hit a small roadblock at the moment, I assume though once I get Reality out of the way and these rewrites done that should come back to me. I also must get another chapter of me Sev/OCF fic out this week again under threat :gaze up:. 

As for the sentence, 'crafty' by definition means 'adept in the use of subtlety and cunning', that doesn't however always mean one is 'intelligent'. Lucius is a very sly, conniving man, but when it comes to potion brewing as far as Sev sees it, he's a complete moron :P  I suppose that's the inference I was trying to get at. Not implying Lucius was stupid but in Sev's eyes for the sake of this fic he's stupid in the lack of the skills more than the lack of 'intelligence'. Hope that makes sense? 

Asioleh - Ohhh :squeals delightedly: another time travel/AU lover! :beams: I adore time travel fics as you can tell probably by now having done a few of them. I can't help it...I guess watching too much Dr. Who growing up puts me in that frame of mind. I am definitely going to be doing a TT fic with Albus soon by the way...but that's a plot bunny I am not going to release yet :whistle: What can I help it if I am just too darn curious as to what he might have been like when he was younger? :gaze up:...I have ideas of the wouldas, couldas and shouldas all too often though hence why I love the TT/AU worlds. As for the trio together in both worlds hmmm you'll see...who knows what the fates (or rather the ahem authoress) has in store for our lovely men! :giggles:

**_~~~~Chapter Eight: Congratulations - It's A Boy!~~~~_**

****

****

****

A pin could be heard in Albus Dumbledore's office as the three boys from the 'past' found themselves now face to face with their 'future' counterparts. Rather two adult men and one giant black dog. It was clear that the looks of apprehension, fear, and astonishment were on all sides however. Not one of them really knowing what to do, nor even what to say. 

Oddly enough it was Hermione who finally broke the silence. 'This...is _definitely getting stranger by the moment...' she said quietly, glancing between everyone._

'You said a mouthful 'Mione, though I don't think strange _half covers it,' Ron said giving odd glances to the younger Sirius and Remus, and again he glared at the young Severus._

'We are _not zoo animals you know. And __why do you keep glaring at Severus that way err....Ron? What's he ever done to __you?' the younger Remus said a bit irritably, noticing the glares even if no one else might have._

'What's he ever done - ' Ron began however was cut off by a sharp glare from Hermione.

'Ron,' Hermione said warningly, 'It's obvious that the err..Sn...er...Severus over _there,' she pointed a finger at the young Severus, 'is __not the same one as __our err...Professor Snape.'_

'Cripes, you mean he really _is a Professor here? Anyone have a broom on them, think I have some words...or rather a broom...to eat,' the younger Sirius said with a wavery laugh, then blushed a bit and tried to hide behind Remus._

'As always the observant one, Ms. Granger,' Professor Snape said in a sarcastic tone of voice, finally snapping out of the stupor he had been in at the sight of a 'younger' version of himself. Turning to Albus he said in a clipped, cold voice, 'Care to explain what _is going on here, Headmaster? Or are you going to be your usual cryptic self and tell us virtually nothing?'_

'There are a few explanations I could care to give, Severus, however I'm not sure myself yet what exactly has happened. I will tell you things as I see them so far though. Snuffles if you would be so kind as to join us in your human form first...then we can proceed,' Albus said nodding at the dog, who was oddly enough backing away from the 'younger' Sirius far as he could.

At Albus's words the dog turned to face the headmaster then gave him a slight nod and transformed. Seconds later the adult version of Sirius Black was standing before everyone, wearily eyeing the young Sirius before him, an odd look on his face. 'I'll tell you this much..._they don't smell like __us, Remy' he said in a strange voice._

'You _would know that wouldn't you, Black. Smelling yourself and Lupin often these days are you?' the older Severus said with a low, venomous tone._

'It's far better then smelling _you, you greasy haired slimy Slytherin git,' Sirius muttered under his breath, causing the older Remus to chuckle slightly and shake his head. 'And what's so funny, Remus?' he said scowling._

'You two will _never change will you, why I even try anymore is beyond me. I am wondering what you meant though, Sirius. What do you mean by he doesn't smell like us?' Remus said turning his gaze back to his own younger self a moment._

'Give _him a sniff, you'll see what I mean, Remy,' Sirius said pointing a finger towards the younger Remus._

As the older Remus took a hesitant step towards the younger version of himself, the young Remus looked up at his counter part and did something that caused the other people in the room to become a bit startled. The younger Remus was not being hesitant at all, and stood nearly nose to nose with his older self. A mocking expression came across his lips and said in a low, almost threatening growl, 'You can't win...but let's play the game anyway shall we?'

The younger Sirius stepped forwards quickly and took Remus's arm saying sharply, 'Moony don't!' at the same time oddly enough the younger Severus took hold of Remus's other arm and said in a pleading, worried voice, 'Re, no!'

The younger Remus ignored the words though, and suddenly a staring contest was now going on between the two Remus's. It was clear to everyone in the room something major was going on between the two as both of their eyes were turning yellow and both were emanating a low growl towards each other. After nearly five minutes in which not a soul in the room moved nor spoke, the older Remus blinked and shuddered, then stepped back with an ashen look on his face. He whimpered softly and shook his head, closing his eyes as if he was in pain, then shuddered again before reopening them dazed. 

The younger Remus however gave a low, husky chuckle, shook his friends hands off from his arms and stepped back with a very satisfied smirk now on his face. 'I told you that you couldn't win. I give you credit for lasting as long as you did though,' he sneered at the older Remus.

'Well I didn't foresee that, I'll admit. I do hope however that the two of you can come to terms with the outcome and be civil towards each other gentlemen, in view of things as they are,' Albus said clearing his throat, then gave both Remus's a questioning look.

'Err....anyone want to tell me what the hell just happened?' the older Sirius said concerned for his friend and glancing at him worriedly.

'Obviously you don't much 'bout Werewolves do you, surprising for someone who's obviously _with one,' the younger Sirius said giving the his older self a strange look. Turning to the younger Remus however a huge grin spread across his face and he nodded encouragingly at him. 'Nice work, Moony! Have to say you had me worried there for a moment mate, but I've never seen you lose one of those yet,' he said jovially._

'I agree, had me pretty worried as well. Given the changes though, I should have known it would be a given that _you would stake the claim over __him,' the younger Severus said with a knowing grin at his friend._

All of a sudden the older Severus seemed to remember something he'd remember from long ago, and turning to Albus said in a strange voice, 'You have _got to be kidding me. If that was what I __think it was....you can bloody well find yourself another Potion's Master until one, if not both of them, are gone. I will __not subject myself to such utter humiliation a __second time,' Severus said giving both Albus, and oddly enough the older Remus a very cold look._

The younger Severus looked up at that comment and a smirk came across his face. 'Oh I see, sounds like another Slytherin has had their hands in the Gryffindor biscuit jar. What's the matter, couldn't handle it? Was he too much for you, or were you just not good enough for him?' he said cooly towards his older counterpart, whilst getting stared in confusion by everyone in the room except the younger Remus who was blushing and the younger Sirius who was just all out stunned.

The younger Sirius however seemed to understand full well what was going on and looked up angrily now at the younger Severus, then gave a strange accusing look to the younger Remus. 'You said you were just _study partners! How __could you? No wonder why you don't want to date the girls we've been picking for you! Oh Remy...Remy tell me it's __not true! Tell me you and he aren't...aren't...oh hell Moony tell me you are just friends!' he said downhearted all of a sudden, a strange feeling he'd never felt before suddenly started to well up in the pit of his stomach and his chest constricted at the thoughts running through his head._

'W-We _are just f-friends, Siri...h-honestly we are....come on,just because I haven't b-bedded half the...g-girls...in the school...like __you have...d-doesn't mean err...I-I mean...that I __don't like...g-girls...I-I __do. I-I told you that I-I just didn't like those __particular g-girls was all...I-I'm not ready yet and err...w-we really __are just f-friends, Padfoot...I-I swear it!' Remus stammered, too embarrassed and ashamed suddenly by Sirius's accusation. He wasn't going to let on to the fact he was more than surprised that Severus had let Sirius think there had been anything between them other than their friendship. Not that he hadn't dreamt of it, but he was way too convinced Severus wasn't the way he was, nor ever would be more than just his friend._

'**_BOYS!' a voice boomed out suddenly, causing everyone in the room to turn and face the speaker, who happened to have been none other then Albus himself. 'Now that I have you're attentions again....' he said in a less aggravated tone of voice, and though not angry was clearly reaching an annoyed stage._**

'So sorry, sir,' the younger Remus said sheepishly, whilst the younger Severus said quietly, 'Please continue, Headmaster'. Sirius however said, 'Sorry Professor, we'll behave, promise,' Their older counterparts turned to stare at them in confusement at the way their younger versions seemed to just cave in under the Headmaster's words.

'Professor? If it's...umm all right....might I ask a question?' Hermione said now stepping back into the conversation.

'Of course Hermione, please go ahead,' Albus said softer now and smiled at the young girl.

'No offense but...what exactly _did happen a moment ago between Professor Lupin and err...Remus?' she said, giving the older Remus a concerned glance. He was still a bit pale and shaky, and though she was able not to blush for a change at seeing him again, she was very concerned for him._

'You mean there is actually something the Know-It-All Head Girl Granger _doesn't know? How utterly delightful,' Snape said in a very cold, nasty tone of voice which earned him glares from nearly everyone in the room, including his younger self. Hermione however had for the moment cast her eyes downward at the dressing down by her professor in front of her friends and the Headmaster._

'Professor Snape, you will refrain from using such words in my hearing, or in anyone else's hearing, if you would be so kind,' Albus said a sharply, and even the older Severus realised he'd stepped a touch out of queue on that comment.

'Forgive me, Headmaster,' the older Severus said in low voice, then turned back to Hermione. 'If you _really want to know what happened, I suggest you ask the __experts,' Snape said, and nodded his head sharply towards both the Remus's._

'I really don't see why it matters anymore,' the younger Sirius said in a lazy tone of voice. 'Remy won so who cares.'

_'I happen to care. What __was it that he won?' Harry said cutting into the conversation, puzzlement in his voice._

'Oh for the love of Salazar, doesn't anyone know about Werewolves here? Obviously you are friends with one, so why haven't you gotten past what they teach in school? Or at least have gone to the source himself?' Remus snorted and gazed into the air with a huff.

'Whoa...did you just say what I _think you said?' Ron asked, staring at the younger Remus in total shock and backing up a step. 'I __knew it, I __knew you couldn't really be him. The __real Remus would __never have said __that!' he said glaring at the younger Remus this time._

'If you will please calm down, Mr. Weasley,' Albus said giving Ron a look that said quite a bit, 'we can discuss this rationally. I will explain things in due time, but not just yet. Now please continue young Remus, so we can move on with this.'

The younger Remus nodded at Albus then turned to Hermione, this time a smile was now on his face for her and his haughtiness gone. He had felt bad at the way the older Severus had dressed her down and wanted to assure her he wasn't going to either. 'It's very simple really Hermione. I just proved who the alpha male was...and it wasn't _him,' he said with a touch of prideful satisfaction in his voice._

'Alpha male? I don't understand, what's an alpha male?' Hermione asked confused.

The older Remus finally had collected himself and stepped back into the conversation, avoiding any looks at his younger self. 'It's err....well consider it a territorial issue, Hermione. When two Werewolf males are in the same place for an undetermined amount of time...one of them needs to stake claim over the other for leadership...err..amongst other things, even if there's only a pack of two. It's a domination game of sorts between our kind. We are as possessive of our territory as we are with our lifemates err...lifemate that is. However, even if I had been twenty-five years younger, I don't think I _could have bested him for that claim. Which now I understand what you meant, Sirius, and you're right. They are not __us,' Remus said thoughtfully._

'Lifemates? Werewolves can have more than...oh...err...never mind, dumb question,' Hermione said blushing slightly. 'I think I understand now about the territory thing though. But how could _you not be stronger than __him Professor?' Hermione said turning to the older Remus puzzled again._

The older Remus thankfully didn't notice the blush, but the younger version of himself did and with a slight grin turned to her. 'Because _he is a pure-blood who comes from a line of pure light. __I do not. __My blood-line gives me a stronger advantage, I suppose in that aspect I am actually grateful to my bastard of a father in a way. Probably the only good thing he ever did for me was give me the ability to be sly, cunning and the need to dominate. Shame that he doesn't realize that sometimes I'm more like him then he thinks I am,' Remus said smirking a bit at the irony of that._

Everyone in the room except for Albus and the younger Sirius and Severus turned and stared at Remus full on. 'Sly? Cunning? That sounds more like a Slytherin attitude then any Gryffindor, and that's _not possible coming from a Lupin,' the older Severus said in astonishment, echoing everyone else's thoughts as well._

'It _is possible...when you are not from __this world, Severus. Which is what needs to be explained,' Albus said in a matter-of-fact voice. For the next few minutes Albus then explained to the others in the room what he had figured out and part of what had been discussed already without going into too much detail. He explained that the boys were not just from the past, but a entirely different past at that._

'You honestly expect us to _believe this rubbish, Headmaster? Granted I can see a few...differences...in my younger self then what __I remember being like as a student, however you are asking me....all of us that is, to accept something that has never been done before? Do you think we are imbeciles?' the older Severus said with a deep scowl on his face. _

'Actually, Professor, we don't know if it has or hasn't been done before. It _could have happened, but no one might have ever thought to record it in either world is all,' Hermione said quietly, though it earned her a cold black-eyed gaze from her potions professor. Ignoring him this time though she continued, 'What interests me most is the stone you talked about, because that's __exactly what Harry __did get for Christmas from Bill...a Heka Pensive Stone.'_

'Ah yes, that is what I wanted to know myself actually. Do you have it with you now by any chance, Harry?' Albus asked.

'He doesn't but I do, Professor. I picked it up right before we left the commons. Here you go,' Hermione said fishing the pink stone out of her robe pocket and handing it Albus.

Albus took the stone and closed his eyes, holding it tightly within his grasp as if he was trying to get information from it. About two minutes later he reopened his eyes and gave a small sigh, shaking his head almost sadly. 'It's as I feared then,' he said softly.

'Umm, sir? What is it you feared?' the younger Severus said worried now. 

Albus turned his gaze towards the three boys. 'Without the stone you found in _your world, the brother to this one if my suspicions are correct, is where the problem may lie,' he said quietly._

'You're not saying we can _never go home again are you? Because we lost the stone?' the younger Remus said paling a bit now. 'Professor...we have __got to home. You __don't understand....we have got to go home as soon as possible...' he said and fear was clearly in his voice now._

'Remus....?' the younger Sirius said suddenly and gave his friend a strange look, then looked at Severus oddly too. 'You're not thinking what I _think you're thinking...are you?'_

The younger Remus turned to his friend and nodded, practically fainting now. "My father....oh Salazar, Siri...my _father! When he finds out what we've done...that's we've gone...and maybe not coming back....he'll blame...oh...oh no no no no...' Remus said in a half choked sob now._

'Remus, you don't really think he _would do something like that do you?' the younger Severus said totally concerned now, not only for his friend either. Much as he didn't get on that well with James or Peter, he certainly didn't wish __that for them. _

The younger Remus nodded and his shoulders slumped forwards. 'Oh Salazar...it'll be a scandal. He'll lose his permit and he'll think I deliberately did this to thwart him. James and Peter...he _will take it out on them just because he can...because they're my friends and Gryffindor. I just know he'll do __something to them anyway, it's the way he is. He'll probably...' Remus said and swallowed heavily and said in a weak voice, 'he'll...he'll probably __kill them for this!'_

'No...no, Remy....no you _don't know that for sure. I know __our Headmaster will intervene, get them away something, he __knows your dad and his err...well his ways of dealing with people. Or you mum! Yeah! __She will, she would __never let anything happen to Jamie and Pete...right? I __am right...aren't I? She wouldn't...wouldn't let your dad...I mean...she __would get them away right? Tell me I'm right, Remus...for the love of Godric, tell me I'm __right!' the younger Sirius pleaded, paling himself now because he knew he was grasping for any excuse not to think otherwise._

The younger Remus shook his head fiercely. 'No, Siri you're _wrong, dead wrong. Mum's been with father too long now, you know he controls her when it comes to things like that. She can't stop him when he's like this, you've seen that with your own eyes. You of all people __know what a truly darksided mind is like. Dammit, Siri, you're __own parents were going to kill __you before they went to Azkaban rather then let you go live with the Potters and be 'corrupted by good' remember? They blamed __you in the end for something you didn't even do! __My dad is no less the same, he __will kill them if he so much as thinks Jamie and Pete helped me get away from him.' _

'I hate to say this...but he's right, Sirius. Remember when Mr. Lupin had me stay back after dinner to talk? He wants to meet _my father...and I have no doubts he wishes to join Voldemort, and I'm pretty sure my father already has. I also know proof positive that he's going to make Remus join Voldemort too, the same way my father will try to make me do. _

'What? No...no I don't believe that. He hates me...why would he want his outcasted son to join Voldemort?' Remus said shocked.

'"He will still yet be useful in _other ways in the future...should things go well.", that's what your father told me back at the tent after dinner, Remus. The look in his eyes...it told me all too clearly what he means by 'things going well' and what your 'usefulness' will be,' the younger Severus said in a pained voice and gave the younger Remus a sad, apologetic glance._

Gasps from everyone else present except Albus and the younger trio resounded round the room at those words. 'I don't believe this!' the older Sirius said giving the younger Severus a glare now. 'Remus's parents were the nicest people I've ever met, and they would _never have joined Voldemort....nor would they have __ever killed __anyone. And __my parents __certainly were not death eaters, they were Gryffindors on the side of light till the day they were killed by Voldemort!' Sirius said thickly, now glaring daggers at the younger version of himself._

'That's _exactly the point. We __aren't you...and __our parents aren't yours either. __My parent's __were dark and they __were traitors. I never said they were whatever you said...death eaters, I don't even know what a death eater is. They died in Azkaban two years ago for your information. They were spies during the Grindelwald wars....fighting __against Albus Dumbledore and the side of light whilst __pretending to be their friends, all the while feeding the dark side information. When they died, believe me, I said good riddance to bad rubbish. You have __no idea what they did to me...what they made me learn...what...what they made me...do...all those...horrible things...I had to hear and se...before...before...I was taken away from them,' the younger Sirius said in a hollow, pain-filled voice and again began to shudder at some hidden memories of the past. Once again the younger Remus came over and whispered a few things to comfort him and calm him down whilst the younger Severus looked on in pity and full understanding._

'This is preposterous, Headmaster. Intolerable even. I _refuse to believe that there could be such a place that is so far off __our reality that it's not even __believable. Whatever you expect us to do about this I don't know, nor care to know. Send them back and be done with this farce. It's clear they don't want to be here any more than we want them here,' the older Severus cut in now in a steely voice, and gave the younger three boys a cold yet odd look._

'Severus enough, you heard what Albus said. He doesn't _know how to send them back yet,' the older Remus said in a quiet voice, focusing his gaze now on the older Severus. 'I know it's an inconvenience - ' he began to say but Severus cut him off._

'An _inconvenience?' the older Severus nearly spat in disdain. 'Not the word __I would use, Lupin. Having __one Sirius Black in __this world is bad enough, having __two in which one of them is even __more prone to the dark is another matter all together. Black has already tried to kill me __once in this world incase you have forgotten, with two of them I may as well leave now before they devise __other means to end __my life,' Severus said darkly and scowled at the older Remus deeply._

'Hey I _never tried to kill __Severus in our world, it was __Malfoy I was after, that annoying pain in the arse wanker. Severus might have followed us round from time to time, but he __never tried __anything against us like that prat Malfoy did. How was I to know that he would send Severus in his place when I told Lucius to come to the willow. I __swear it wasn't __my fault on that Severus. Honestly it __wasn't, it really __was Malfoy I was after that night,' the younger Sirius muttered and gave the younger Severus an apologetic glance._

'Lucius is annoying I admit, but you didn't think bout the _consequences, Sirius. Even if it hadn't been __me, could you have imagined what would have happened if Potter __hadn't been there at the last second? Do you think Lucius would have been so generous about __not saying anything later on? __I don't think so. Remus would have been put down like a common dog, or at least in Azkaban for life as a killer, and it would have been __your fault,' the younger Severus said scoldingly to the younger Sirius, who was looking down at the floor shamefaced._

'Well..I wasn't thinking 'bout it like that all right? I thought I'd scare him and he'd back off that's all. I was just so sick of Lucius treating Remus the way he was. He was always making him run off to the dorm in tears and shaking and afraid. Remus had nightmares because of that prat, I had to stop him don't you see that?' Sirius said now in defence.

'Enough, you called a truce remember? This is _not the time nor place to bring back memories like __that anyway. Lucius leaves me alone now, Siri, so it doesn't matter anymore. Severus and I have made __our amends with each other, and now we've __all got to get along or we'll __never get home. And personally I __do want to go home despite that git father of mine. After all we've been through by now together...I'll expect you to play nice, Sirius or...or __we will just have to teach __you yet another lesson in humility again...won't we, Severus,' the younger Remus said with a smirking grin towards Sirius and a wink at Severus which caused the younger Sirius to groan slightly._

'Oh that's just great, you are _not going to submit me to that humiliation __here, are you, Remy? Oh very well, I said I __would keep the bargain and I __will....honestly I will. Awe come on, I mean it. I promise that you two can do what you usually do to keep me in queue if I get __that annoying...just promise to stay off the really __bad stuff this time...won't you?' the younger Sirius pleaded, giving in at seeing the skeptical look on both his Remus and Severus's faces._

Remus and Severus grinned and nodded their heads. 'Deal. We won't do any poisoning, no turning you into a pink Fwooper, no stealing your clothes and turning them bright yellow for a week or...er...that is...no really 'horrid' pranks. But _only if you behave, Sirius Michael Black. __One step out and you'll be finding yourself turned into a Puffskein, and I'll have Sev use you for his next Quidditch practice!' the younger Remus chuckled, the younger Severus chuckling as well and nodding._

'Sev? **_SEV? __No one has the right to call me __that name anymore! Especially not __you of all people!' the older Severus said harshly, then glared at the younger Remus in a way that would have made anyone's blood turn cold, though the younger Remus seemed only to smirk at him and seem totally unaffected. 'No...this is __not happening...I refuse to believe this. You did __not just call me...him...that..that __blasted name! _****_I know you did not just say that name!' Severus said yelling now._**

'Professor Dumbledore?' Harry said suddenly before anyone else could interject anything, though he gave the still seething Snape and the older Remus a strange glance.

'Yes, Harry?' Albus asked.

'What _is going to happen to err...them...now? __Can you get them home?' Harry asked quietly. Somehow he felt there was far more going on in the room then what met the eye, and now very odd looks that the older Severus was sending to the older Remus made him wonder even more so why he had gone off like he had._

Now all eyes in the room were suddenly focused on Albus, each hoping for the answer they wanted. Shaking his head he gave a small sigh then clasped his hands before him on his desk. 'I don't really know, Harry, not yet anyway. If they had had the stone from their own world, perhaps it would have been a simple means to reverse whatever it was that brought them here. However, since the other stone is not here, we'll have to search for alternative means to send them home,' he said quietly.

'But do you think you can? I mean if anyone could it's _you, Professor Dumbledore,' Hermione said._

'I have every confidence that there _is a way, Hermione, we just have to find it. I will exhaust everything available to me, I promise you that much. Perhaps even yourselves, should all of you be able to come to an agreement of sorts, would be willing to offer help as well,' Albus said, his eyes twinkling again now._

'Oh I would _love to help professor! Err...I mean...that is...' Hermione said joyously at first, but suddenly blushed at offering her help too quickly._

Albus chuckled however and nodded his head her way. 'I suspect you will be the most helpful of all in these matters, Ms. Granger, if no one else will,' he said glancing round the room at the others now with obvious intentions.

'I...I suppose it is also our fault we're stuck here....so umm...we'll offer our help...agreed?' the younger Remus said turning to his two friends who nodded back.

'Ron and I will help too, Hermione, right Ron?' Harry said elbowing his friend in the ribs.

'Err...sure Harry, whatever. If it'll get them away from us why not,' Ron mumbled and sent Harry a strange look.

'Are you sure you're a Weasley, Ron? Bill's the most quiet, studious bloke I know. Never says a bad word or anything 'bout anyone. Always got his nose in a book rather then anything else. He's really a heck of a kid...for a first-year that is,' the younger Sirius said giving Ron an odd glance.

Ron looked at the younger Sirius a moment and suddenly a slight grin came across his face. 'I guess some things _are the same then in where you come from. That's __exactly what Bill was like till he left Hogwart's from what I've heard. Now he sports all these strange Muggle clothes, long hair, a fang earring and breaks 'bout a dozen hearts a week all round the world,' he said chuckling._

'Hard to believe that could be the Bill I know. Look...I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot with you. We were just as surprised by all this as you were when you first saw us, 'course now I understand why. We're not _really as bad as you think we might be....I know our parents are pretty bad, that doesn't mean we are though. Even Severus here isn't a bad bloke, annoying as all heck sometimes but...not he's not so bad...as I'm finding out as of late...' the younger Sirius said giving the younger Severus a grin, then turned to extend his hand out to Ron. 'Mates?' he asked._

Ron looked at the outstretched hand and oddly enough it reminded him of the scene long ago between Harry and his arch enemy Draco Malfoy. However this wasn't a Malfoy, and for some odd reason Ron didn't understand he felt compelled to take this younger Sirius's hand, so he did. Smiling back he nodded and said, 'Sure why not. Mates than.'

'Well, I'm glad to see _some of us have decided to resolved issues. Severus...or rather, Professor Snape?' Albus said turning to the older Severus._

'What?' the older Severus muttered.

'Severus we _will need __your help too, you __know that. Not just in the fact that if the younger Remus is still here in two weeks we will have to provide the Wolfsbane for him and the older Remus, but in your __special skills as well,' Albus said quietly._

The older Severus glanced quickly at the headmaster, surprised that he would even dare imply what he just had in the company of those in the room. Not dropping his guard however he said through clenched teeth, 'That may not account for very much, Headmaster. Since my...'reassignment' as it were, I no longer hold the specific '_privileges' I once did.'_

'I would not ask any more than what I know you are capable of, Severus,' Albus said in understanding. 'However you still have some access to a far wider range of 'information' then we here in this room at the moment. I will comprise a list of a few things I would like you to check up on, in whatever way you are able to so.'

Severus grimaced but nodded slightly. 'Very well, I will do what I can. Now in the meantime, what do you intend to do with these...children,' he said giving the three boys a dark glance.

Albus sighed and stood up then, coming round his desk to stand before it. 'Here is where we have other issues I'm afraid. I do not wish to sort them just yet, considering things I dare say that will not be a good idea at the moment. However, the castle as you know will not make allowances for them since they will not have proper sorting either, which leaves us with little options. Sirius, Remus...I believe what I asked of the two of you will not allow you to return to the castle for almost another week if I am correct?' Albus said turning to the older Sirius and Remus.

They nodded slightly at him before Remus replied, 'We're ahh...are still in negotiations with those specific parties, Albus. I'm sorry to say it will take at least three more days here in Hogsmeade, and possibly three more days in Romania with Arthur and Charlie Weasley to solidify the contracts, should all go well.'

'Yes, and I _do hope all goes well. You will of course keep me informed,' Albus said knowingly._

'Of course, Albus, we haven't let you down yet,' the older Sirius said with a grin. 'So...what then? Where will they go?' 

'Unfortunately, since I can't very well put them in a dorm room despite it being the holidays, nor can I leave them on their own....I'm afraid...' Albus began and turned to look at the older Severus, who was trying in vain to slip into the woodwork.

At being noticed however he practically growled at what he knew was coming. 'No. Absolutely _not. What you're suggesting is...is....preposterous. I will __not have my schedules interrupted, nor my rooms infested by children. There __must be another place for them to go,' he grumbled._

'Unfortunately, Severus there is _no other alternative. They __will stay with you in __your guest rooms for the moment,' Albus said in a firm tone of voice._

'Why not Minerva? Or Filius? Or even Hagrid? Why _me?' Severus whinged to everyone's surprise. It was the last thing anyone would have ever thought Severus Snape, Potion's Master of Hogwarts and the least favourite professor of the school would ever do, especially in front of the people present._

'Stop acting like a spoiled child, Severus, you know it _has to be you. Minerva, nor __any of the other staff will be informed of who they __really are for the moment,' Albus said exasperated now._

'Err Albus....how exactly do you intend on hiding that knowledge? I mean...it will be a bit _obvious to have a young Sirius, Severus and err...myself running round don't you think? I seriously doubt that the rest of the staff that didn't leave for the holidays wouldn't notice something was a bit strange. Considering the fact we either went to school with some of them or the rest would remember us from our school days,' the older Remus said puzzled._

'Yes probably they would, _if they thought the boys were indeed Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. However, they will __not be,' Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes._

'Professor...I know I'm not the smartest bloke in the world here but...what in Merlin's name do you mean by that?' Ron said completely confused.

'It's very simple really, Ron. I remember the young Severus, Remus and Sirius quite well. Though these three _are closely resembled to their counterparts in __this world when they were younger, there are also enough __differences to allow the plan I have in mind to work,' Albus said._

'And what exactly _is it you have in mind, Albus?' the older Sirius said._

Albus looked at Remus, Sirius and Severus closely for a moment before a smile spread across his face and he chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling like bright stars. 'Gentlemen,' he said jovially, 'I do believe that you have just become fathers. Congratulations, it's a boy!'

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 26, 2002  6:31 AM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	9. Some Things Never Change

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all readers and reviewers!

Kouji - :sigh: yeah I know, gave it all away right up front ah well...thought maybe though people would want to know 'why' I titled it as such so they would maybe read it :chuckle: Yeah, for now Harry is being a bit quiet, remember he's not the 'primary' plot person this time, don't worry though he will be making further words into things. :)

Mist - :grins: I do adore Albus, he's so fun to work with I have to admit! :P  I will say you're understanding of the older group is well...you'll see :) :whistles:  As for the younger group...well hmm...have to find out eh? Young Siri certainly appears to be a ladies man though! :grins:

Courtny - glad you like I am having so much fun with the AU versions of the trio too! That's one thing I do love about AU fics, it's a free for all :chuckle:

Shini - heh yup, Albus is Strife at his best...or worst :giggles: He certainly does love to stir up the troubles eh? I know, I wish Harry could too, but they are from an AU world, and things may not go as they might in the canon...course you never know :P

Hana - I know, I added that part in...had to drop a few hints and I figured the name would clue in people eh? Hope it might! :grins:

Dilly - Ohh yey another Egypt/Greece fan! :beams: I love Egypt on all levels...well ancient Egypt, always have always will. I thought Greece was beautiful though when I was there, you can almost feel like you're being stepped back in time to the days of the Gods and Goddesses, truly a lovely country!  Don't worry, the slash is on it's way, I try to never just 'throw' people into snogs till there's some plot, I just am not a PWP person to write :sigh:  I try and try but I am too afraid to do sex scenes beyond what I have already done :mutter: I will do me best though!

Nagani - :laughs: wonder which part made you do that? :giggles: I'm trying to keep this fic light and airy with only touches of angst and worry. Not usual for me I know, but the fic started back in June or so originally when I was still feeling a bit better, and still able to write fluffier and less angsty. Figured the last few of me fics have been so dark and twisted I would throw in a lighter touch :)  So...where's the next chap luv? :grins: I do hope it won't be too bittersweet an ending :sigh: I know Sev's got issues, blatant on that one eh? Ah well maybe he'll still come round eh? :grins:

Dragons - :blushes: You think I really do have a knack eh? I try anyway...I love to write, and if I can come up with something people enjoy I'm happy :)

Toyo - :hugs and hugs: sorry I never did respond to the email luv, been hectic with everything and the kids starting school and all that :mutter: I told you I would get back to this fic, ye had little faith eh? :grins: Definitely a 'triangle' yup but as to who ends up with who and when...:grins: well still see! :)

I hope things are not too confusing for anyone, figured I'd been confusing you with the other fics lately so I'm trying to make things on the queue...without giving it all away now :chuckle: Hope you're liking it though! :)

**_~~~~Chapter Nine: Some Things Never Change~~~~_**

****

****

'You're joking!' the older Sirius said stunned. 

'You cannot be serious about this, Headmaster! It's not feasible!' the older Severus said equally as stunned.

'A father hmm? Actually I don't think it's a bad idea,' the older Remus said thoughtfully. All eyes turned to the older Remus as he said that, some of the eyes glaring, some twinkling with amusement, and the rest in pure shock. The older Remus cleared his throat a moment and shuffled his foot against the carpet saying, 'Well I _don't think it's a bad idea. Strange yes, but not __bad.'_

'Have you lost leave of your senses, Lupin? As if anyone would believe that _we could be old enough to have teenage children...' the older Severus said glaring at the older Remus._

The older Remus looked at Severus and began to laugh. 'Oh that's quite funny coming from _you, Severus. If I recall correctly, Harry here is seventeen, and I do believe __we went to school with __his parent. So unless I've forgotten something, we __are the proper age to have teenage children,' he said with a slight grin._

'That is _not the point, Lupin. No one would ever believe we would have ever had children, and you know it,' the older Severus muttered._

'And why not, Snape? Personally I _wouldn't have minded having kids, not that it was possible back then between me and...err...' the older Sirius said thoughtfully then realised what he was saying and coughed slightly. 'That is err simply because of um....well...Azkaban. Right, that's it...twelve years in Azkaban you know...it-it's hard to have a child in the gaol and all...' he mumbled and turned his gaze to the carpeting ignoring the odd looks the older Remus and Severus were giving him._

'Azkaban. Right,' the older Severus said glaring daggers at the older Sirius. 'Save it for someone who cares, Black. The point is, how would _anyone believe that the three of __us managed to suddenly produce children from thin air? Where were they all this time, and who would have been their err....mothers....' the older Severus said and oddly enough he now turned his own gaze to the floor._

'I believe we can work out all the details if you will further listen to my plans gentleman. I realize this is a bit of a shock to all of you, but I think under the circumstances it _is the only way we can do this without raising too much alarm. That is of course unless you wish to alert the ministry we have some strange form of time travellers within the school?' Albus said._

'Wouldn't that mean an inquiry, Professor? I know for fact that the Ministry is _very cautious about time travel. I'm sure they will want to come here and take away the umm...younger Sirius, Remus and Severus for questioning,' Hermione said._

'_What? Forget it! I am __not going anywhere with anyone from the Ministry again! The __last time they got their hands on me...well let's just say I am __not going back there!' the younger Remus said in a tone half of fear, half of anger._

'Remus calm down, they're _not going to make us go anywhere,' the younger Sirius said putting a comforting arm round his friend and turned a pleading gaze towards Albus. 'You wouldn't right? I know you don't know what happened to him in our world, but believe me professor....you __don't want to send him to the Ministry.'_

'Of course not, I will do whatever I can to make sure that does _not happen. Proving you three,' Albus said turning his gaze to the older trio, 'are willing to help in this matter.'_

'Do you _really think anyone would believe that Lupin would be __allowed to have a child being the monster he is?' the older Severus said condescendingly, and suddenly there was an awkward moment of silence in the room that made Severus feel a bit guilty._

Remus cleared his throat and said in a low, pain-filled voice, 'I know your opinions of me are not that high these days, Severus, however I am only a 'monster' as you put it for _one day out of the month. The other days of the month I am a __fully functioning male. Which assumedly means I should also be __perfectly capable of having a child with...a...a...woman.' For some reason a slight blush crept up Remus's cheeks at those words, though he did look back up at Severus and gazed at him intently for a moment almost as if in challenge before returning his gaze back to the floor._

'For you're information, Remus is _not a monster, neither of them are. It's not like they __asked to get bitten, it just happened. It __wasn't their fault and you have no right to say such things about them when you don't have a clue what you're saying!' the younger Severus said angrily to his older counterpart. Turning back to his Remus then he smiled and said in a much gentler voice, 'I think you'll make a __great father one day, Re, despite what some bigoted and uneducated people may think.'_

The younger Remus smiled softly back at him, secretly thrilled that his friend stood up for him like that. 'Thanks, Sev, that means a lot to me,' he said back quietly.

The younger Sirius didn't know why but again he felt a sudden tightness in his chest at the interchange between his Remus and Severus. He felt like he was losing something important, though he didn't know why or what it was. Shaking it off however he turned back to the headmaster and said in a pleading voice, 'I don't care what we have to do sir, but please don't send us to the Ministry. We just want to go home.'

'I know you do my boy, and I promise you I will do whatever I can to get you there,' Albus said gently to the younger Sirius. 'Now as far as my plans go, you three will stay with Professor Snape for now. Should you still be here when terms starts we will deal with that then. I suggest you start thinking of some names you would like to be called in the meantime, of course your surnames will remain the same.'

'Albus, I hate to admit this but in a way Snape is right 'bout one thing. How _are we going to explain not to mention suddenly produce children from thin air?' the older Sirius said puzzled._

'Ahh, well now this is where it _could get a touch tricky, however I think we can manage.' Albus said confidently._

'And of their..._mothers...Headmaster? What of them?' the older Severus said gruffly._

'I know what you can say about that, Professor!' Hermione said cutting into the conversation.

'Oh please _do enlighten us on __your opinions, Ms. Granger. I'm sure we're all dying to hear this brilliant scheme of yours,' the older Severus said sarcastically._

'Why don't you stop ragging on her already? She's only trying to help us for Salazar's sake,' the younger Remus said shooting a glare at the older Severus. He was truly beginning not to like this older version of his friend, even at his Severus's worst he was never as rude, cold and nasty as his older counterpart seemed to be. Turning to Hermione with a smile now he said, 'Go on Hermione, I'd love to hear your idea.'

Hermione blushed a bit and smiled back at the younger Remus. 'Thank you. Anyway...what I was going to say was that umm...maybe you can say that your mothers were killed by Voldemort after you were born and umm.. that's why you were sent away to another country and away from your ahh...fathers, so you could be better protected. I mean everyone knows what your counterparts in this world are like so it would be very believable. As for why you're all here now, maybe you can say that the school you were attending got attacked by death eaters recently and that's why Professor Dumbledore brought you here to Hogwarts, because everyone knows it's the safest place in the world.'

'Oh come on, 'Mione, everyone knows that the death eaters don't attack _other countries. They pretty much only like to kill people in the UK,' Ron said skeptically._

'Once again you prove how little _you know, Weasley. Voldemort has been steadily gaining supporters __wherever Pettigrew and Lucius can get them. He seeks to replace those in his circle that are missing or dead, such as the Lestranges or Barty Crouch. He has already begun to try and gain the support of the smaller wizarding schools in certain countries known for their dark arts. Mostly the Germanic countries, as well as those in North Africa such as Tangier, Morocco and even Egypt are targets of his at the moment,' the older Severus said coolly._

Ron stared at the older Severus in shock, his face turning a bit pale. 'You're....you're joking right? You-know-who is really going _that far away to get...supporters?'_

'He's _not joking, Ron, I...I've seen it too...in my dreams sometimes. You know my scar sometimes gives me glimpses of what Voldemort is doing or when he feels really upset or angry. Only recently he attacked a school in Vienna because the headmaster there didn't want to give in to him. Here in the UK people are getting more suspicious of his return, however abroad he's not as known believe it or not because before I..er..before he disappeared the first time he hadn't moved out of the UK yet was all,' Harry said quietly._

'Oh...I...I guess I didn't think of it _that way. Make's sense, though I don't see why anyone would willingly go over to him, they'd have to be daft to go against you, Harry,' Ron said petulantly, which earned him and Harry, who was blushing slightly at his friend's words, a surprised glance from the three young travellers. Ron however didn't comment further on his words only to say, 'Err...well it does make this a bit easier then, but what country would they have come from?' _

'Egypt,' the younger Remus said firmly. 'That's where we were when all this happened so it'll be easiest for us to remember. Severus and I can speak Arabic as well as Hebrew and Yiddish...we just have to somehow get Sirius to be able to speak it so it will be believable that we've been living there. There _is a spell for that isn't there, Professor?' he asked Albus now._

'Yes there is, the Vertalius Spell should work nicely for that purpose. The three of you will be able to converse as you need in either public or private, in whichever of the three languages you wish,' Albus said nodding his head.

'Umm...Headmaster? What about things to wear or books if we need them? We didn't come with any of that either remember,' the younger Severus said.

'That also shall be provided for you in the meantime,' Albus said.

'Am I the only one who thinks it's going to be a bit strange for the son's of Lupin and Black are going to be residing in _my quarters of all places? It's well know that the three of us do not get along. Are you positive, Headmaster, that you couldn't just put them in one of the house towers instead? Or perhaps a guest room?' the older Severus said almost pleadingly._

'I've already told you, Severus, without sorting them the castle will not make the extra provisions. I also I do not wish to put them alone in a guest room at the moment. It will have to be with you, there _is nowhere else at the moment,' Albus said firmly._

'Oh very well,' the older Severus scowled then turned to the three younger boys, 'but you are to keep your traipsing in and out of my quarters to a minimum. I do not like my work interrupted. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go make the necessary arraignments to clean out the guest room of my things,' the older Severus said coldly, and without another word turned on his heel and left the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

There was no way the older Severus was going to admit it to anyone, but the way his younger counterpart was so friendly with the younger Lupin bothered him. In the middle of their fifth-year he and the older Remus had been forced together as study partners. Whilst he helped Remus in potions and DADA classes, Remus had helped him in charms and transfigurations. It worked out quite well actually, and for a while they were even very good friends though in secret since in public they still had to deal with their friends and housemates. That all ended of course on that fateful night in which his life nearly became forfeited in the middle of their sixth-year.

Severus had felt more betrayed by Remus than really angry, not that he was going to let Remus know that. His anger was solely directed at Sirius for trying to kill him, though when he found out why Sirius tried to kill him it was too late to change anything. Eventually Severus came to the realization that everything back then had happened for a reason, and that he was just meant to lead the life he had chosen, albeit a lonely, cold, hate-filled one. Fate was funny that way he often mused, and she certainly had screwed him over. He buried the past best he could and moved on, or had tried to anyway until now.

Now with his past self here, even if it wasn't really 'him', it brought back more memories then he cared to wish for. The angers, the fears and worse....all the jealousies. He had a good feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of Remus and Sirius again for a while, which whilst he was headed back to his dungeons put a dark scowl on his face. This was the last thing he needed right now, not when the final battles with Voldemort were looming so threateningly close. 

Forget Voldemort even, it was going to be hard to have them both there when he had thought he finally once and for all had decided to let the past stay dead and buried. He wanted to strangle this younger version of himself, so sure, so cocky, so irritatingly sweet and obviously very good friends with the younger Remus and more than tolerable with the younger Sirius. He wanted to scream at how that had made him feel, and he prayed now he would be able to stay as far away from those three younger versions of his past as possible. Shaking his head of the thoughts he was having he reconcentraited his efforts on getting to his guest room, and cleaning away all the things he'd stored there over the years. The past was the past, and no one could change what was probably meant to be.

Meanwhile, back at the Headmasters office someone else was having thoughts along those lines. The older Remus had been surprised at the way Severus had reacted to all of this, and not for the first time he felt a twinge of regret that the Severus of his time had never accepted his apologies. At least in the world that their counterparts had come from they had apparently made up in the end, for which Remus was grateful. In a small way it almost gave him hope that one day his Severus would see past the 'monster', and treat him like he once had long ago. It would do no good to wish on the moon though he thought with an internal sadness, the past was the past and that's where things would have to stay. He had a new life now, he was working, had extra galleons in his pocket and people who cared for him....what more could he possibly want?

'Remus? Hello Remy, you in there mate?' the older Sirius was saying, aware now that his friend had gone off into his thoughts.

'Oh, sorry, Sirius. What was that now?' the older Remus said blinking a moment and coming back to the events at hand.

'Albus was saying that he wants us to stay close to the school after all. So I guess we'll be staying at the Three Broomsticks longer than we thought,' the older Sirius said with a grin and put his arm round his godson's shoulder happily. 'So what do you think kiddo? Mind having us old men round a bit?'

Harry grinned at his godfather. 'You kidding? I'd love it Sirius! 'Sides, I think there's a few err...Christmas gifts still needing to be investigated,' he said with a wink at his godfather.

'Oh...riiight! I'd almost forgotten 'bout that err...gift. Now I _know we'll have a terrific Yule!' he said excitedly, more like a teenager than a forty-two year old man._

Remus shook his head and chuckled at both Sirius and Harry. 'You two are impossible sometimes, honestly. However, what about our err...assignment? We haven't finished the negotiations with the ahh...well certain parties involved remember,' the older Remus said concerned.

'That will not a problem, Remus. I will send Arabella and Alastor in your places. I'm sure under the circumstances the parties involved will understand that you got called away for other business,' Albus said then made a note on a piece of parchment.

'Yes well, I suppose that will be all right then,' Remus said thoughtfully. Suddenly a thought flickered in his mind and without even consciously realising it he said, 'Severus is not taking this well is he.'

'Where in the name of Godric did _that come from, Remy? Do you really care what that greasy haired git thinks? Honestly, sometimes I wonder 'bout you...' Sirius said shaking his head and gazing into the air a moment before turning to face the boys. 'You three better watch out though, he might try to poison you in your sleep or something knowing, Snape,' the older Sirius said with a snort and for a second let his gaze fall on the younger Severus._

'Look I know you may not believe this but...even I am having a hard time believing that...that man is what I could grow up into. He's a Slytherin all right, nasty from the word go, cold and calculating and doesn't hesitate to push everyone from him whenever possible. But by Salazar I am going to pray I _don't turn out to be him,' the younger Severus said grimacing and then uttered a slight sigh._

'You have to understand young Severus, in _this world Professor Snape has seen and done things I will hope __you will never have to do in your world. Much as it does pain me to see what he has become, it is his way of protecting himself so I allow it of him. He has many roles to play in his life, and we should not judge him for what he has to do, nor for the façades he must maintain. I still have faith in him though, and I do hope that one day he too will find what he seeks,' Albus said with a small sigh himself._

'It's difficult when you have to pretend to be what your not...isn't it sir....' Harry said quietly now and gave Albus a strange glance.

'We all have our burdens to bear, Harry, you and Professor Snape perhaps most of all,' Albus said quietly, giving Harry a comforting smile.

'Harry? Is everything all right with you? I know I haven't been round much lately but...you know Remy and I are always there if you need to talk. Seems right now we'll have plenty of time for that too...so if there's anything, anything at all....we're here for you,' the older Sirius said giving his godson a pained look then swept him up into a huge hug.

Harry hugged him back and he thought to himself how he still loved how great it felt to have these hugs from his godfather. It had taken some time after Sirius had gotten out of Azkaban to really start doing the 'godfather' type things, and hugging had been awkward for them both, but now it was routine. 'Don't worry, I'm fine...really I am, Sirius. You know if there was anything major going I'd have said so by now,' he said slightly smiling, though somehow he could tell Sirius wasn't all that convinced. 

Of course there was no way in hell Harry was going to admit to his godfather the truth at the moment, he couldn't. Not even if they were alone would he be able to admit to his father figure what he was going through, for a lot of reasons. He was going to just have to bite the bullet and keep up his pretences, just as Professor Snape did. He knew there was no other way, this was just the way it had to be. 

'Hey Harry, if you're related to Jamie, why don't you talk to him? I mean I know he's old now and everything but he's always been a very understanding sort. I know talking to one's mum or dad or even a godfather can be sometimes difficult, that's why I was always glad to have Jamie to talk to 'bout things. Our parents...well I mean his parents but I still feel like they are kind of my parents too now...anyway, I love them tons but I can never talk to them 'bout some stuff like I can with Jamie,' the younger Sirius said understandingly.

'Err...I-I can't exactly umm...do that, Sirius. I don't want to go into why really, but I can't,' Harry said quietly.

'I can never talk to any of my family either that's for sure, that's if any of them would talk to me in the first place, which I doubt they would. Half of them are afraid of me, heck _most of them are afraid of me, and the rest of them are Slytherin's and who really wants to talk to __them. Err...no offence, Severus,' the younger Remus said turning quickly to his friend with a slight blush._

'None taken since I agree completely, Remus. Lucius and his goons are nothing but Neanderthals who, though I admit have intelligence at times, I still say they are mainly morons of the highest degree when it comes down to knowing about the human race. As far as the rest, I don't even _want to think on the other Slytherins,' Severus said shuddering a bit. 'I think the day brains were passed round they certainly missed out the queue. I know Slytherins are supposed to have cunning and slyness, but my housemates seemed to have missed out on those particular traits somehow,' he said wryly._

That comment caused a round of laughter from everyone in the room, which was perfectly timed considering the tension had been pretty thick. 'It's a shame Snape isn't more like you, Severus, you're not a half bad bloke actually,' the older Sirius said with a grin.

'He can still be a royal git though. Maybe not as bad as _your Snape, but don't get him angry trust me. He knows more hexes and curses in his little finger than most know in their whole body, I know because I've been on the tail end of some of them,' the younger Sirius said with a slight groan._

'It's sure going to be hard to convince anyone you're Professor Snape's son on your personality, even though you do look just like him. No offence mate, but ahh...the hair's a dead giveaway,' Ron said.

'Oh....err...that...' the younger Severus said and oddly enough glanced at the younger Remus for a moment who was trying to suppress a grin. 'Let's not err...go there shall we? I really don't want to go into my hair at the moment,' he said elbowing his Remus in the ribs to keep quiet.

'Let me guess, another secret I get to wangle out of the two of you later on eh?' the younger Sirius said grinning at Severus now.

'Pity that you've run out of secrets to trade eh, Sirius? Going to have to come up with some better form of payment now aren't you,' the younger Severus said in all droll tone of voice.

'Oh no, don't you two dare start _that again, not when I know you're perfectly capable of being civil to each other. You made an agreement and I'll expect you both to stick to it or else,' the younger Remus said sternly._

'I said I would Remus and I will....just as long as he keeps to his promise that when we get home he won't tell _anyone I have this side of me. Deal?' the younger Severus said giving the younger Sirius a firm gaze._

'Heh deal. I don't think anyone _would believe me anyway. Though, after seeing the way your namesake acts, I'll consider your normal state to be actually decent after this!' the younger Sirius said with a laugh._

'I agree wholeheartedly with you, Siri. Even at Sev's worst he's _never been that bad,' the younger Remus said nodding. Turning to Albus however he said, 'Right then, what's next, Professor?'_

'I'm not sure exactly myself yet boys. I will of course owl off some discreet inquires to a few people I trust implicitly to help me on this. Between all of us I'm sure we can come up with something however, I'm not too concerned there,' Albus said with a smile.

'Professor? Do you think we might be allowed access to the restricted area in the library in the meantime? For research purposes only of course that is,' Hermione said quickly to hide her excitement.

'I think that can be arraigned, Hermione. I will speak with Madam Pince immediately and let her know that the six of you, including of course the older Remus and his err..'pet' are allowed to browse at will,' Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The older Sirius groaned at that however. 'Oi I almost forgot that! I'm not going to be much help after all then am I,' he said with a sigh.

'Sure you will, Sirius! We'll need some time off you know, and I don't know anyone who can dig snow forts like you can!' Ron said with a grin.

'Ronald Weasley, is fun _all you can ever think of? This __isn't the time for building snow forts!' Hermione said giving Ron a glare._

'Now now, Hermione, I'm sure you will need some time away from things. Sometimes even the most studious of us do need a bit of time off. I always find my comfort in sweets, relaxing things they can be,' Albus said happily.

'Oh...err...well...of course we will, Professor,' Hermione said blushing a bit.

'Snow forts _are fun, Hermione, I love them. I didn't even get to see snow till I was eleven and started at Hogwarts. Thanks to Peter, James and Sirius here though I learned quick not only how fun they are to build, but to play in,' the younger Remus said with a mischievous grin._

'You never saw snow before you were eleven? Weren't you born in Britain? In Wales?' the older Remus asked his younger self in surprise.

The younger Remus shook his head. 'No. I was born in Egypt and only went back to Britain on summer hols when it was too hot over there or my parents didn't need to translate anything. Otherwise we'd either be in Egypt, or wherever they would send my father and mum to study ancient texts or artifacts and such. When I came to Hogwarts that was the first time I saw snow, and I was amazed by it, still am. I can't believe how much fun it can be to play in and stuff,' the younger Remus said.

'Well, that's definitely different then from the way _I was raised. But then you said your father was also a Slytherin yes? I absolutely must look further into in these mirror worlds and what the theories are. Completely fascinating really,' the older Remus said thoughtfully._

'I'm certain we have such books here in the library for you to browse through, all of it of course is now at your disposal, Remus. Now if there's nothing further at the moment, have you boys decided on names yet?' Albus said jovially.

The younger Remus, Severus and Sirius quietly conferred together for a moment then turned back towards Albus nodding. 'We have sir. I've decided on Romulus...' the younger Remus said.

'I've chosen Silvius...' the younger Severus said.

'And I'm going to be Orion,' the younger Sirius said.

'Romulus, Silvius and Orion, quite apt names indeed, they will work admirably. Now another thing you will have to remember is that you will have to make it appear as if you know nothing of the castle or anyone in it. Except of course Harry, Ron and Hermione whom I picked to show you round for now. Until today you have never met your fathers and know nothing about them, and I'm afraid under the circumstances young Sirius, you are still not going to actually have 'met' your 'father' since our Sirius here is still in hiding,' Albus said.

'So you really _were in Azkaban? What'd you do anyway?' the younger Sirius said turning to his older self._

'Err...it's rather a long story, perhaps better for another time,' the older Sirius said quietly. 

'Sure, no problem. Time is something right now we _do have plenty of it seems,' the younger Sirius said back with a sigh._

'Don't you worry, Sirius err....Orion, we'll find a way for you to get home,' Hermione said giving the younger Sirius a small smile.

'Yeah if anyone can it's 'Mione that's for sure, she's the smartest girl I know. She got eleven out of twelve O.W.L.S. last year, and she would have gotten twelve if Snape hadn't taken off points just because of house rivalries,' Ron said both proud and upset that Snape had seen fit to knock off points just because she was a Gryffindor.

'That man has it out for the world doesn't he. I might not like most of the Gryffindor's on a whole really, but that's just cruelty,' the younger Severus said shaking his head.

'It's all right, she'll do even better on her N.E.W.T.S. this year since the Ministry marks those exams. Anyway, I'm sure you'll get home. With all of us working on things, shouldn't take long I'll bet,' Harry said with a smile. Only Hermione however seemed to notice that it was the younger Remus that Harry seemed to be smiling at, and again she wondered what was going on with her friend these days and if there wasn't more to him then he was letting on.

'Thanks, Harry. You're definitely a Potter give you that. Jamie would help even the lowest Slytherin if he needed it, but that's the blood-line for you,' the younger Remus said smiling back at Harry.

'Blood-line? What's that mean?' Hermione said suddenly interested.

'Err...I mean that's just the way the umm...Potter family is...that's all, they just love to help people in need. You should see James's parents, they're on all sorts of cause boards from Muggle things to wizarding world injustices. Very big hearts,' the younger Remus said hastily as he got shot a warning look from the younger Sirius.

'Oh, I see. Sounds like they w-are very nice people,' Hermione said in a quiet voice, and looked over to see a sad look in Harry's eyes. 'Well anyway, guess we should head you to the Great Hall now hmm? Lunch will be served soon and after lunch we can talk more and see what else we can come up with. How's that sound?'

'Ahh...now tired as I am, Hermione you just said magic word, lunch! Personally I'm totally peckish now and feeling quite empty after all of this,' the younger Sirius said with a huge grin and walked over to her wrapping his arm round her shoulder. 'Since we're not supposed to know where anything is....how 'bout you be my escort and show me round to the Great Hall lass. Meet you all downstairs,' he said happily and before anyone could stop them he steered Hermione out the door quickly.

'Now that's just typical of _him. Not even here a few hours and he's already at it,' the younger Severus said with a snort._

The younger Remus laughed and nodded. 'I should warn you, you're friend's in for it now. Back home Sirius is known as the "Heartbreaker of Gryffindor Tower". Isn't a girl out there immune to that man's charms,' he said with a grin.

The older version of Sirius seemed to be in shock at this however, only recovering long enough to say in an odd voice, 'Now that is another very big difference in the two worlds....wouldn't you say Moony?' 

Now it was the older Remus's turn to laugh and nod his head. 'I do believe in that you are _completely correct my dear Padfoot. Which reminds me...we still have to have our little chat with Harry soon,' Remus said giving his friend a meaningful look._

'Oi right, nearly forgotten 'bout that in all this excitement. Maybe a little later we can catch a few minutes with you, Harry? Ron, you and Hermione are welcome to join us as well,' Sirius said nodding at Harry and Ron, then turned to face the other three boys. 'Actually why don't all of you come. It's not like what we have to say is really going to affect you three, but at least it will get you away from Snape for a while,' he said with a grin. 'You all right with that Harry?'

"Sure, sounds like a plan, Sirius. Must be important if you want all of us there, curious as to what it could be now,' Harry said with a smile. His godfather always had a way of making him feel better, even when he didn't want to feel better.

'Great! We'll definitely make some time then soon. Now, I know I heard the words lunch here so I too think we should head down to the Great Hall. Shame I will only get fed table scraps...I would love a _decent Hogwarts meal one of these days,' Sirius said with a pout._

'Don't worry Sirius, by the time we're done slipping you food you'll have a ten course meal!' Harry laughed and Ron seconded that with a nod and a grin of his own.

'Well I guess I know where you'll be during lunch Padfoot old boy. I'm sure you'll enjoy every single scrap at that!' the older Remus said with a grin.

'Well since everything for the moment is settled, perhaps we should adjourn for lunch then. I will make sure that Professor Snape has everything ready by this evening and suitable clothing and such arraigned for you boys by then as well,' Albus said to the three boys.

'Awe come on, that can wait...lunchtime everyone, let's go!' Ron said sprinting for the door now happily himself.

'I swear, Ron food is the first and last thing you think about daily isn't it,' Harry chuckled.

'Nah mate, that would be Quidditch....though I have to admit it's a toss up there,' Ron laughed. Turning to the younger Severus he said, 'Since you blokes play Quidditch too maybe we can get a sort of game in at some point. Three of you against Harry and me, you up for it?' 

'Sure! But three against two? Hardly seems like a fair match,' the younger Severus said skeptically.

'Not when you've got Harry Potter on your team it isn't! He's the younger Hogwart's seeker in a century...was playing since first year even that's how good _he is,' Ron said proudly, though Harry only seemed to blush at his friends words of praise._

'Must be another of those of Potter genes kicking in then. You should see Jamie on a broom, oi! He moves like liquid up there...so I guess I won't doubt that you can ride as good as he can. A match would be great than thanks!' the younger Remus said.

'If everyone's ready, to the Great Hall we go! I can't _wait for lunch I'm starved! Come on, mates!' the older Sirius said before transforming into his dog form as they got to the bottom of the stairs and headed into the corridor._

The older Remus shook his head with a wry grin. 'Some things will _never change....doesn't matter __what world apparently,' he chuckled._

As they arrived at the Great Hall they found Hermione and Sirius deep in conversation over something that was making Hermione laugh and slightly blush as well. Ron felt a pang of jealousy at seeing the two of them sitting so closely, and he wasn't the only one either. The younger Remus and oddly enough even the younger Severus felt a bit strange at seeing how quickly their own friend was adapting to things, especially to Hermione.

'Seems the two of you are making yourselves at home. Got room for a few more?' the younger Remus said sitting down next to Hermione.

'Of course we do Remy old boy, pull up a bench. 'Mione and I were just discussing some Quidditch, fascinating how much she knows,' the younger Sirius said giving Hermione a proud gaze.

Ron and Harry stared at the younger Sirius and Hermione in shock now. Forgetting the fact that Sirius had used her nickname, it was the fact that their friend never talked to them about Quidditch other then in exasperation that threw them. 'Hermione....talking 'bout...Quidditch? But Hermione...you _hate Quidditch!' Ron said aghast._

Hermione shook her head towards Ron and said, 'I don't _hate Quidditch Ron, I just don't want to __play it is all. Besides, after all these years the two of you have talked about it, and as many matches as I've seen, do you think I really __could hate it?' Hermione said._

'Could of fooled me. You _never talk bout it with me and Harry,' Ron muttered._

'Only because you two _argue over it more than you actually __talk about it, Ron. Anyway it doesn't matter, Dumbledore's just got here so we can eat now!' Hermione said with a grin and sure enough moments later food appeared in front of everyone._

For the rest of the meal conversation went from Quidditch to chess to just about everything else. The three boys were obviously being stared at by those who had stayed over for Yule hols, including the staff. The older Remus seemed oblivious to the stares going between him and his look alike, and the older Severus thankfully was nowhere to be seen. Those involved in all this thought it was probably better he wasn't there actually. 

As for the students who had stayed behind for Yule no one yet apparently brave enough to come over and find out what was going on either, though there really weren't that many who had stayed behind this holiday season. There had only been eight Hufflepuffs, ten older Ravenclaws who most likely had stayed back to study for their N.E.W.T.S., six first and second-year Gryffindors, and of course Harry, Ron and Hermione. The only house that oddly enough was completely student free was Slytherin. Well, except for one Slytherin that was. Only one had stayed behind this Yule holiday to everyone's surprise, for this was the first time ever that only one single Slytherin had stayed for the holidays.

Scanning the Great Hall only Harry seemed to notice that the single Slytherin was noticeably absent from the tables, and a little pang shot through him in curiousness and frustration. Ironically, and not for the first time lately, Harry wondered what life would have been like had he chosen to go to Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. A round of laughter just then from the others brought him out of his thoughts, but not before he realised just how empty the hall seemed to feel without that certain Slytherin there. Making up his mind then and there, he was determined to find out somehow where and why that Slytherin was missing, even if he had to act completely Slytherinistic to do it.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_August 26, 2002   10:48 PM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	10. Dogs Are Not Always Man's Best Friend

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Temptress - I know, poor older Sev, he's just having a rough go of it isn't he :sigh: Someone getting to know him eh? Perhaps someone might! :grin: (ohh I do want some fluffy bugs they're cute and cuddly! :giggles:)  As for being soul born...that I can't really explain here... email me at piri_lupin_snape@yahoo.co.uk first because I tend to be awful to 'send' stuff, but reply more to 'received' mails :P  As for older vs. younger...heh...don't worry I've got some stuff planned for everyone coming up! 

Dragons - I'll be getting back to Harry don't worry...right now I'm setting up something else for the moment...Harry and Draco will make an appearance soon, promise :) As for Harry's 'Slytherin' side :whistles: we'll see!

Ameal - :grins: could be...probably...I'll reveal that info soon enough, promise! :nod nod:

Shades - I know Rom and Orion are overused really by now but I do like the names...Silvius of course is me own (which I got it I believe from Shakespeare), and I used that name in me original fic I was trying to get written but like nearly half me ficcies, it's on hold again :sigh: Nope, Severus isn't getting along with anyone...and you'll find out just how bad it is for poor Silvius because of it :P  They haven't had their 'talk' yet the older Remus/Siri, they will...and yes there will be more H/D coming I promise! Oh, you still want those original .htms of the fic to compare? Let me know I'll send them over.

I know this chapter is going to be very short, sorry on that. I had originally had chaps ten and eleven as one single chap, but it was close to 13 pages, so after editing things I decided for this chap to leave it where I did. I should have chap 11 out by tonight for sure so you won't have to wait too long for it :)

**_~~~~Chapter Ten: Dogs Are Not Always Man's Best Friend~~~~_**

****

****

****

'This is bloody well hopeless!' Ron said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes wearily.

'Much as I hate to say it, I'm beginning to agree with you, Ron,' Hermione said with a sad sigh rubbing her own eyes.

'We can't give up though, there's _got to be an answer here somewhere. We just have to find it,' Harry said in frustration himself. Not just because of the information, but because his own 'personal' quest was being thwarted at the moment. Or rather the person in the object of his quest had successfully managed to escape him and he was past frustrated at this point. Now he was just downright irritable and he still couldn't think of any way in which to figure out how to reach the person who wasn't showing up at meals, and was basically being a hermit at the moment._

Coming round the corner of one of the bookshelves the younger Sirius, now known as Orion, saw the dejected looks on the faces of his new friends and stopped to watch them for a moment. It had now been five days since he, Remus and Severus had come to this world, and after spending hours upon hours in the library they still had found virtually nothing to help their plight in getting home. All they had found was some obscure references to alternate universes, mainly hearsays and theories more than actual facts, and some minute information on Heka Stones which was worthless.

Orion was beginning to wonder now if they would ever return home, and belatedly he remembered that James and Peter had been left to clean up the consequences of their disappearance. He truly hoped Meyer Lupin wouldn't have done anything stupid and that his other world friends were all right. Right now though there was no way to find out so thinking further on it wouldn't do him much good. The here and now was 'this' world, 'this' future, and here it was that they were still stuck in, with the hopes of getting home growing dimmer and dimmer.

'Oi, Orion, you find anything yet?' the younger Remus, known now as Romulus or most times just simply Rom or Romy, said coming round the corner himself, a thick book in his hand. 

Orion shook his head and sighed. 'Not a dicky bird, Rom. Just more junky information on the stones that we all ready knew, not to mention a few more blasted theories which mean basically nothing,' he said with heavy sigh.

Romulus nodded his head in understanding and gave his friend a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry, I'm sure there's got to be something out there, I'm not going to give up yet anyway,' he said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder then eyed him strangely for a moment.

'All right mate, what's got your bee in a bonnet eh? You've been giving me that look for two days now. What'd I do _this time?' Orion said in exasperation._

'Tonight's the New Year Dance,' Romulus said.

'Yeah and?' Orion said questioningly.

'And...have you decided what you're doing for it yet?' Romulus asked hesitantly.

Severus, or rather Silvius, meanwhile had come round halfway round the bookshelf but seeing Remus and Sirius having their discussion, he decided to hold back and listen rather than interrupt them.

'So that's what the looks are 'bout, why didn't you just say so? Actually I sort of umm...well I have made plans for tonight. I meant to tell you but...well...we've been so busy it slipped my mind I guess,' Orion said dropping his gaze suddenly and shuffled his shoe against the flagstones.

'Oh. So....you're...taking someone then?' Romulus said. He didn't know why but hearing Sirius already had a date bothered him, but knowing Sirius like he did he wasn't really all that surprised that he'd already have made a conquest in this world.

Orion nodded and glanced over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. 'Umm...the truth is well...I _was going to talk to you on this after we got done here, but since we're on the topic now...yeah, I __am going with someone,' Orion said quietly._

'Hermione right? You're taking her to the dance,' Romulus said glancing for a moment towards the girl in question, who was looking over at the two of them curiously.

'No, not 'Mione, though I did ask her. She turned me down though,' Orion said with a sigh. 'I'm going with this girl named Padma Patil. Ron is taking her twin sister Parvati so they hooked me up with her, not that I mind...she's quite a looker,' he grinned.

Romulus chuckled and shook his head. 'Typical of you, Paddy, give you that. Surprised though that Hermione said no to you, she say why?' he asked curiously.

Orion fidgeted a moment and then nodded his head slowly, glancing for a moment at Hermione who was now apparently deep into a book and ignoring them. 'Yeah, she told me why. Anyway, is going with Padma going to be a problem for you?'

'No, no...not at all. Just be careful though, don't go falling for the girl or anything. When we go home I don't want you to be leaving behind another broken heart,' Romulus said giving his friend a meaningful look.

Orion grumbled and nodded his head, then suddenly grinned. 'Hey, can I help it that I have all the sex appeal? No offence but....you just don't ooze the charm like I do. And I won't even touch Silvius with a nine foot pole.'

Romulus gave a start and glared at Orion for that comment. 'I think Silvius has plenty of good qualities. He's the only Slytherin that's not full of pure greed and hatred, he's highly intelligent, and knows what he wants to do in his life,' Romulus said sharply.

Orion gave Romulus an odd look at hearing how he was so stalwartly defending the Slytherin. It bothered him, perhaps more than he wanted to admit, that again he felt like he was losing out something very important in his life, though now wasn't the time to ponder on what it could be. 'Look, Rom, I meant it as no offence to him. I'm not saying he's stupid or anything, I know he's not. I'm only saying that he just doesn't have any of that woman catching charm. He's too pale, and that hair of his, honestly, it's not like it screams 'sex appeal' mate. Some lasses may like the brains, but without the beauty, face it you don't get much action.' 

'Are you implying that is why _I don't have woman flocking round my bed all the time? Because __I only have 'brains' and no 'beauty'? Because I'm...oh what's the word...a '__monster'?' Romulus said both bitter and angry now._

Orion stared at his friend in shock at the way he was reacting to what he'd said. For some odd reason it tore him apart that his friend would even dare think that way even. Recovering quickly however he said, '**_No...absolutely not! I never said you were a monster, hell how could you even say that to me? Rom, you've got brains that I would kill for. You're a bit shy maybe but there's __nothing wrong with that. And honestly, Moony, you __are beautiful, you really are. Your definitely snoggable and sexy and you've got plenty of charm. Who wouldn't want you?' Orion said quickly trying to patch things over, then realised exactly what he had just said. He hadn't meant to say such things, he didn't even know where they came from, but suddenly it had seemed the right thing to say to his friend._**

Romulus couldn't believe though he was hearing such things, and from Orion of all people. He didn't know why but he felt both incredibly happy and incredibly strange at hearing what his friend thought of him. 'You....you really think so? But...I've got too much grey in my hair and I'm way too thin...and...and I can be such a git sometimes can't I' he stammered then dropped his gaze down to his shoes trying to hide what he knew was the beginnings of a blush on his face.

'Hey, I'm just as much of a git as you are sometimes, worse even,' Orion chuckled lightly. 'Yeah, you're a bit thin, but it looks good on you. As for the grey...personally I think it just makes you look more mysterious if anything, but _definitely not bad looking. I tell you, the girls just don't know what they're missing out on!' Orion said with a grin._

Romulus couldn't help but to blush all out now. 'Err...yeah...maybe you're right. I'm just not...er...very good...with...._girls...that's all I guess. I've never been with anyone remember...oh heck I've never even kissed anyone before, Orion. I don't know the first thing about girls or...or...if I even __want to umm...be with a girl,' Remus said with a small sigh and kept his gaze down and not daring to look his friend in the eyes just in case he saw something he didn't really want to see at the moment...like maybe disgust._

Silvius, still hiding behind the bookshelves, felt his heart do a tiny leap at what he just heard. Could it possibly be what he'd just heard was what he thought he had? Was Romulus finally trying to say what Silvius had somewhat suspected, even hoped for, for a while now?

'That is easily fixable my dear Moony! As it happens...and I know this is sudden but...'Mione doesn't have a date for the dance. Truth is she turned _me down because she's had her eye on __you the past couple days and I know she would love to go with you mate. She knows how shy you are though and if she asked you herself you'd probably go into seclusion or something....but do me a favour and go with her would you? I mean honestly, going stag with Silvius or going with a fine looking lass like 'Mione...I don't see how even __you could refuse,' Orion said with a grin, obviously completely ignorant of the situation he was putting his friend in._

Romulus sighed and thought how dense his friend could be sometimes. He had practically told him outright why he didn't want to date girls, and Orion had totally walked right over it. The biggest problem of it all was that Orion wasn't going to just let him go on this issue and Romulus knew that all too well by now. With a internal sigh he realised he really did have to start moving on, he had almost forgotten he had made a vow to himself he was going to try and attempt some normality and give up his foolish notions of ever being happy. Or rather with the person who could have made him happy, considering the fact that despite how defensive Silvius had been of him, he would never see Romulus more than just a good friend. 

'Oh very well, Orion I'll go. Tell Hermione I'll be happy to accompany her to the dance. The only thing is um....what am I supposed to wear for the dance? We weren't exactly provided dress robes or anything if I remember right,' he said in a defeated tone of voice.

'That's not a problem mate, trust me. I'll just have a quick chat with my older self and he'll take care of things. Seems he's pretty rich in this world too and I'm sure he'll help us pop into Hogsmeade to get a few things. Now come on, let's get back to the others and tell them the good news eh? I can't wait to see the look on 'Mione's face when she finds out you said yes!' Orion said with a huge grin, then draped an arm round his friend and manoeuvred him over to where the others were.

Silvius meanwhile let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding and gave a deep and frustrated sigh. Since he'd arrived he'd barely found time to say more than a few words in private to Romulus. Usually they were getting dragged off by Harry and his friends or Orion would monopolise Rom's time. Or one of the older counterparts would, minus Snape of course who did nothing but scowl at them all. He still couldn't believe that man was who he might grow up into, and it scared him a bit. In a way they were a lot alike he'd found as far as upbringing and knowing the dark arts and all. But that's where the similarities had ended, other then in looks. 

Suddenly it really bothered him at that hearing Orion had a date for the dance, and especially that Romulus now also had a date. He shook his head in wonder at how Orion could have possibly missed that remark Romulus had made bout not being comfortable round girls, even he had picked that up. He wasn't sure it had meant anything more though, but a large part of him hoped it had. He wondered why Romulus had given in so easily though to Orion's request, or more like demand, at going with Hermione. He too had seen the way she looked at Romulus, and it pained him to think something might happen at the dance tonight between them. 

Thinking over what Orion had said though about himself, he put his hand up to his hair and pulled a fistful round examining it throughly. What no one but Romulus had known was that his hair looked that because of nothing more than a simple charm that he used to keep it fire and acid retardant. All the work he did in potions had it made it necessary after a botched experiment when he was ten that had nearly cost him an entire head of hair. Since that time he had learned to protect his hair, it wasn't his fault though that the charm made it appear so greasy and limp. He assumed that the Severus in this time was also using the charm, because it certainly was _not a Snape family trait. His mum had beautiful brown hair that was long and luxurious with some curls at the end, and his father had short black hair peppered with grey, and equally pleasing to look at._

Silvius hadn't been asked to the dance, but then he'd found that most of the girls stayed far away from him once they found out he was Snape's 'son'. The man was hated and feared by nearly every student in the school, and up until this moment he was all right with the solitude it provided. Harry and the others accepted him however knowing he really wasn't such a git like his 'father', but in public he still couldn't help having his aloof mannerisms, it's was ingrained. It had made him however the loner of the group and at that exact moment he was regretting it. Now he was going to end up going to the dance alone, and more importantly, he was incredibly jealous now that Romulus wasn't going with him as planned, and for some really odd reason that he couldn't figure out, the fact that Orion had all ready made yet another conquest made him jealous as well.

Pushing his hair behind his ear he made a spur of the moment decision. Gathering up the books he had found he headed silently out of the library and towards the dungeons, determined to talk to the one man who could maybe help him. He really didn't want to talk to the person, but approaching anyone else at the moment wasn't an option, and he had wanted to talk to him anyway and find out a few things that he had noticed the last five days. Walking into the guest quarters he shared with the others, he dropped off the books and went to the classroom he sought, knowing the person was bound to be there. 

Walking into the classroom he went up to the high desk in which the man he needed was sitting at and said, 'I know you're not going to like this, but we need to talk.'

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 27, 2002   8:32 AM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	11. Breaking Through The Ice

**You Are Always On My Mind**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Shini - Harry's Slytherin side still yet to be determined...but don't fear it's there! :grin: He is a very resourceful and very determined young man...as to how far he'll go for what he wants :smiles sweetly: you'll see! Not this chapter though, but soon!

Temptress - their 'talk' isn't going to be all that our dear Sev will hope for :chuckles: won't say more or I'll spoil things!

Dragons - Aren't Slytherin's fun to work with? :giggles: so sly they can be! :nod nod:

**Chapter Eleven: Breaking Through The Ice**

'We need to talk,' Silvius said again in a louder voice when he realised Severus was completely ignoring him.

Without even sparing a glance at his counterpart Severus said harshly, 'I'm busy, go away.'

'I don't give a fuck if you're busy, we are going to talk whether you like it or not,' Silvius said back coldly and holding his ground.

Severus scowled deeply and finally looked down at Silvius, a glare in his eyes. 'Language like that is not tolerated in this classroom. It is a Muggle euphemism that I do not approve of. Kindly remove yourself and your colourful words from my sight at once.'

'Fine I won't cuss at you, but you will listen to me. I need your help,' Silvius said glaring right back at the man.

'I do not provide 'help'. Isn't it enough you have invaded my chambers with your presence and that I am forced to maintain this farce? Just go away, I have no desire to waste my time chatting with you so get out,' Severus said coldly whilst getting up from his desk and walking over to the door of the classroom expectantly.

'I don't really care if you do or don't. I need help on something and you are unfortunately the only one I can think of that might be able to do that,' Silvius said in a firm voice. He was probably one of the only 'students' that wasn't going to be intimidated by this man.

'Why must you be such an exasperating whelp? Why can't you just fear and hate me like all the others? It would make all of this so much easier. The faster you go back to your world the better,' Severus said with a petulant sigh.

'Much as I would love to get away from you, right now that's not an option as you know. As to fearing and hating you, I have more pity and contempt than anything else for a man who's allowed himself to sink down into the depravity you have,' Silvius shot back coldly.

Severus stared at the boy a moment then gave him a glare that normally would have sent any of his students crawling away in total fear. 'You don't have the right to judge me boy. You know nothing of what I've been through here,' he said a low, dangerous voice.

'Don't even try that pathetic crap on me. I may not know exactly what you've been through in this world, but I know what I've had to suffer through so far in my world. It's been no walk in the park, I can assure you,' Silvius said back in a voice that was equally matchable to his counterpart.

Severus looked at Silvius coldly, debating what he should do. He really did not want this confrontation, but if the boy was anything like himself, which in some ways he had proved he was, then he knew he had little choice but to listen to the lad. Otherwise the boy would never let him be, something that even Severus knew was a definite Slytherin trait. 'Very well, come with me.'

Silvius followed him surprised when a few moments later he was inside the private chambers of Potion's Master Severus Snape. In the five days he'd been here Severus had made it quite clear no one ever went into his private chambers, not even Albus Dumbledore. Severus closed the door swiftly behind them and Silvius took a seat on a silver overstuffed chair near the fireplace, wondering what was going on.

'What is it you want from me?' Severus finally said after sitting down himself in a black chair opposite Silvius's, and gave him an odd glance of curiosity and caution.

'I want to know why you're this way. What made you become so harsh and cold that no one can reach you,' Silvius found himself oddly enough saying. It's not what he originally planned to say, but presented with this opportunity he wasn't going to pass it up.

Severus gave him an icy, calculating gaze and seemed to choose his words carefully. 'Why are you so interested in my life in this world? It doesn't affect nor concern you in your world," he asked.

Silvius dropped his anger now completely in favour of curiosity and he shrugged. 'I want to know....because I want to make sure that the paths I have chosen won't still lead me to end up like you. I don't want to end up a cold, hard, lonely, unfeeling man who has nothing better to do then torment his students and feel damned sorry for himself.'

'You're not asking a lot then are you boy,' Severus said though it wasn't in a tone of anger or malice, more amusement surprisingly.

'Just tell me why? Why do you still hold grudges and hatreds against Remus and Sirius? Even I understood the need to forgive them in my world. With all that's going on out there in your world now, are petty grudges from your childhood really still worth it?' Silvius dared to ask now. Over the past five days he'd heard most of the real reason Severus hated his friends older counterparts, as well as why he hated Harry so much, and it all stemmed back to one incident.

Severus gave the boy another odd glance and stood up, pacing the room before replying. 'It's not petty grudges, and why my hatred is so placed stems far beyond that. It's...something...else,' he said slowly.

'Whatever it is shouldn't be worth what it's doing to you,' Silvius argued.

Severus stopped and gazed into the lit fireplace for a moment. He really did not want to tell this boy why he hated Sirius Black and Remus Lupin so much, or that in actually it wasn't 'hate' he really felt. Not even Albus knew the real reasons why he hid behind his façades, and why he fought so hard to destroy the emotions that he'd really felt. He had just gotten to the point when he had accepted this was the way things were when these children had shown up bringing it all back in one swift blow. 'I'm not going to divulge my life story to you, much as your curiosity is peeked I'm sure. Suffice it to say it is not 'petty childhood grudges' that I feel what I do towards them.'

'Well whatever it is, it's destroying you. I don't know about in this world, but where I come from death and fear is too much a part of things not to take notice. Now that Voldemort's growing stronger in my world....grudges and jealousies are becoming all too common. I've seen what it does to people, it eats away at their souls until there's nothing left....until they become nothing but empty shells mindlessly following those who they think are better then them. Killing themselves without even actually being in the ground. Is that what you really want for yourself?' Silvius said angrily now.

'What I want is no concern of yours. I am who I am in this world, and nothing can change that,' Severus said harshly, though his voice was laced with bitterness as well.

'You're wrong. You can change things....if you really wanted to. If there's any part of your heart...your soul even...left...you would try at least to make some amends where you can, before you lose yourself completely. If I can, then certainly you could, don't you know that God provides for those who are willing to help themselves?' Silvius said.

'God? Muggles believe in such idiotic nonsense as a 'God', wizards do not pander to such foolishness,' Severus said coldly.

'Then maybe wizards should start taking lessons from the Muggles. God is not foolish nor nonsensical, but a spiritual belief in one's soul. Just because you can't hear nor see Him doesn't mean He isn't there watching over you and protecting you from making the wrong choices,' Silvius argued.

Severus stared at the boy in shock now. This seventeen year old upstart was telling him there was still a chance...and believed it? 'You're too late. I already have made the wrong choices. Now I have to pay for my actions in being the mindless 'drone' you spoke of,' Severus said in a low, flat sounding voice.

'You don't have to be one though. You can change that, you know you can. Life is what we make it, Severus, not what we're told to make it. When I first read up on Muggle religions I didn't want to believe either. Then I found that the Jewish scriptures offered me the truth I was seeking all along, and the ability to believe in myself again. When I embraced that truth...when I accepted it for what it was...that's when my life restarted,' Severus said and gently took out his necklace gazing at it thoughtfully for a moment. 'I believe in God and what He offers me. Tell me, can you read Hebrew at all?' he asked now glancing up at Severus.

Severus shook his head, a bit in shock at what he was hearing at the moment. 'No, I'm afraid I cannot read that language.'

'You should learn it, it's quite an interesting language. If you're anything like me you have a talent though for learning languages quickly, so I highly suggest you take it up. Anyway, Remus gave me this for Channukkah, the Jewish Festival of Lights in case you don't know that, similar to Yule in small way. On the back of this medallion, which is the Jewish Star or Magen David as it's called, is written something very important to me. A phrase that says so much in just a few words. It says - "Ani v'atah n'shaneh et ha'olam". Translated it means "You and I can change the world"....and I believe that, Severus...I truly believe that somehow, some way that things can be changed when you have reasons to change them...and people to change them with,' Silvius said quietly.

Severus thought that over a moment but shook his head sadly. 'So you have turned to the Muggle religions, giving up the true and proper wizarding ways for foolish beliefs. I don't see how that helps me however,' he said wearily.

'No, Severus, I haven't given up on the wizarding ways for the Muggle ones, just combined them so I could be completed. That's why I made up with Remus and the others, that's why I forgave them. I could be dead out there tomorrow on a battlefield, but at least I would die with my hopes, dreams and beliefs in tact...and with a friend. Granted sometimes we don't see eye to eye on things, we're only human, and in my eyes he is human...and we do have our setbacks...but in the end I would be willing to die for Remus...and I hope he would do the same for me,' Silvius risked saying in a quiet and thoughtful voice.

Severus looked at the boy questioningly, wondering what this boy saw that he couldn't. 'Why Lupin? What is so special about him that you would be willing to put your faith and your life on the line for a mere monster?'

'If you think that about Remus then you're just as much of a monster as you say he is,' Silvius said angrily. 'You don't even know Remus, not the one from my world and obviously not the one in this world any longer. From what I've observed of both Remus's though they are distinctly different in attitudes, but there's also a lot of similarities. They are both considerate, compassionate, they don't judge you for who you are. They both try to see the good in everything and everyone whenever possible. And like my own Remus, the one in this world has been through as much as you and I have believe it or not, if not even more.'

'How dare you. How dare you even try to compare Lupin to myself? You have no idea of the past between us and why I judge him,' Severus said equally as angered now and glared at his younger self.

'Look, I don't know much about werewolves in this world, but let me tell you what it's like to be one in my world. Where I come from, werewolves are a dying breed, not by choice either. Wilds are usually killed on sight, and the rare tamed ones like Remus are little more than house-elf status, not even allowed to carry a wand or attend schooling. Remus was lucky Dumbledore allowed him to attend Hogwarts, mainly because Remus's father most likely threatened the Ministry that they better, but it came at a price...one in which he still pays for,' Silvius said, his chest constricting at exactly what he knew his friend had been through and still did even now.

'What do you mean by that?' Severus said startled now. In point of fact he hadn't a clue what the status of werewolves were in this world, after that incident so long ago he closed off any knowledge seeking of werewolves other than having to make the Wolfsbane Potion monthly whilst his Remus was teaching at the school.

'You really don't know anything do you. In order to go to Hogwarts, my Remus had to be emotionally and physically interrogated or rather, more like tortured, by the Ministry in order to make sure he wouldn't be a danger. When they were done with him...let's just say the scars run deep on all fronts. They also 'tagged' him by burning a number into his skin so they could identify him should he ever attack anyone at school or in Hogsmeade. He's been humiliated and humbled for something that wasn't even his fault. It took me a year to find this out, but when I did it hurt me more than you could possibly know. I couldn't believe the Ministry could be so hateful, so horrible, and no better than Voldemort in how they treated him. Now I don't know if it was the same in this world for your Remus, but if it was....' Silvius said leaving that possibility in the air for Severus to think on.

Which Severus did, and suddenly a few things from the past began to click into place. 'I didn't....I didn't know. I honestly haven't a clue what Lupin must have gone through in this world, what he still goes though,' Severus said quietly.

'No doubt because you've never bothered to talk to him in anything other then pure hatred and disgust. In this world...after that night....did Remus even try to apologize to you at all?' Silvius asked curiously.

Severus turned back to the fire and let his mind drift back to a time long ago...two days after that night in which he almost lost his life. Words came floating back at him...words he had tried to block out for so long now. Closing his eyes he remembered.....

'Severus please....listen to me...let me explain...'

'No! No...get away from me, I don't want to hear it!'

'Severus...Sev please....I didn't know what Sirius had planned, I swear to you I didn't. I wanted to tell you what I was...I swear to you I did...I swear I didn't have anything to do with this...please believe me...'

'You really expect me to believe that ? You really think I'm that naive that you had nothing to do with any of this? That you didn't want to humiliate me? How could you do this to me? You could tell those 'friends' of yours....but me....me of all people...you couldn't tell the truth to?'

'I was too afraid, Sev....don't you see that? You of all people I couldn't tell! And I didn't tell them, they figured it out on their own years ago. I'm sorry Sev, please...believe me that I had nothing to do with this. You know I'd never hurt you, how could I hurt you?'

'It's too late, Lupin, you all ready have. Just go back to your Gryffindor friends and have a good laugh at my expense. Black will be thrilled, you wont be hanging round with that 'greasy, slimy Slytherin git' any more.'

'I don't care what Sirius thinks....oh Merlin....Severus please listen to me....I didn't want to hurt you...I never did you know that...I love you, Sev...why can't you forgive me?'

'Maybe because I don't love you. Lupin....I never did. You were a good distraction to pass the time that's about it. Do you really think a Slytherin would ever let himself fall into that useless emotion called love...with a lowly Gryffindor? Please, don't insult my intelligence, Lupin. Far as I see it you are nothing but a monster that should be put down before anyone else might end up inbetween your teeth. Go back to your so-called friends...I'm sure Black will be more than happy that he's getting what he wanted finally, we both know he's been trying to get you in his bed since last year. The competition is out of the way, now he can have you all to himself and good riddance to you both.'

'Oh Sev you can't mean that...you promised me...you made a damned promise to me Sev! You can't mean this!'

'I do mean it, Lupin. If you even dare come near me again I'll personally see to it that you are removed from this school. Don't touch me...don't even look at me anymore...you make me ill. I hate you, Lupin, don't you get it by now? I HATE YOU!' Severus screamed. He watched then as a destroyed and broken-hearted Remus Lupin ran from him with tears in his eyes and with the most pained expression he'd ever seen on the usually shy and adoring Gryffindors face.

Sinking down to the floor Severus put his face into his hands, tears pricking at his eyes and whispered, 'Oh Merlin what have I done? I'm so sorry Remy....but it has to be this way...I know now the lengths Black will go to have you as his lover...he'll never let us be together....it's better for you to hate me and find solace in his arms now....to be free to have your friendships stay in tact...please be happy Remus....I won't break my promise to you....even if you'll never know it....I swear to the founders I will never break my promise...'

Oh Remus...If I had only known what was going to happen not more than a few years later I never would have let you go that day... Severus thought to himself and sighed deeply, then shook his head to clear the painful thoughts away. It was no good to dwell on the past, it was too much for him. It still invaded his dreams at night even though he took Dreamless Sleeping Potions to try and them he knew he still dreamed and ached for what he'd lost. In the twenty some years since that day he'd let Remus go he had closed his heart and soul away, burying anything that was good within him. Yet now here was this child, this mirror image of himself, forcing him to relive the painful memories as if they were yesterday and the carefully constructed walls round his heart and soul were cracking heavily.

'What have I done...' he whispered now in pain, his body trembling as wave after wave of buried emotions and memories resurfaced. Another memory now came to his mind, one that told him Silvius may have been on the mark with what he suspected the older Remus had gone through all those years ago, something that at the time he had never really given much thought in probing further into.

_September 1st, 1976_

_'I've missed you...' a soft voice said._

_'Not half as much as I missed you...the summer was too bloody long...' the second person said with a deep scowl then sighed happily and gazed lovingly at the other person._

_Remus laughed and nodded his head, pulling his lover close to him. 'Way too long. All I had were dreams...' he said with a grin whilst lightly kissing his lovers neck._

_Severus shivered slightly then softly smiled, a smile that no one but Remus had ever had the privilege of seeing. 'And what exactly did those dreams entail hmm?' he said in a low, husky voice, and wrapped his arms tenderly round Remus's body._

_'Mmm....just dreams...of what I'd like us...to do to each other...now that...we're back at school...' Remus said moving up to kiss Severus's earlobe, playfully nipping at it._

_Severus groaned and shivered again, as always amazed at the way Remus's touch could send him melting like it did. With a light growl he forcefully turned the tables, pinning Remus to the wall, a feral look now in his eyes as he hungrily gazed over his lovers body. Leaning in he nibbled at Remus's ear this time and in a whispery, velvety voice he knew would arouse his lover even more he breathed, 'Perhaps we should investigate those dreams then...' A shiver and a soft moan from Remus was all he needed however and soon enough the silencing charms they had placed on the room were well worth the efforts._

_Hours later the two lovers, finally sedated and satisfied, were curled up in each others arms on a soft mattress that Remus had transfigured out of one of the desks in their secret meeting spot. Severus lightly traced his fingers over Remus's shoulder, bypassing the myriad of scars that were there which Remus had told him was from an accident years ago, and then down his arm, until he saw something that he always wondered about but never had asked on. 'Remus? What's this here for?' he said stopping at a spot on Remus's forearm._

_Remus looked down and pulled his arm back, and Severus could see a look of sadness and definite fear in his eyes. 'It's nothing Sev. Really, it's nothing...don't worry 'bout it all right?' he said tensing up._

_'Hey...s'okay, if you say it's nothing than that's fine,' Severus said not wanting to upset him. Gazing back up at his lover now he gave him a small playful smile and said, 'We have a couple hours left....what would you like to do next?'_

_Remus looked down at Severus with such love in his eyes it was blinding, and a soft sigh of contentment filtered from his lips. 'Just lie here in your arms, Sev....that's all I want to do right now. That's all I'll ever want to do...I love you so much...'_

_Severus's heart constricted at those words, surprised at hearing them. In the half a year before summer that they had been lovers, they had never once said those words to each other. However after not having seen Remus all summer Severus realised how much he'd missed him, and much he needed him in his life. Wrapping his arms tightly round his Remus he whispered back, 'I love you too...I"ll always love you...'_

_'You promise, Sev? You promise you'll always love me? No matter what happens?' Remus asked a bit sleepily._

_Severus kissed the top of Remus's head and sighed deeply, but it was a happy sigh, a contented one. 'Yes Remy, always...I promise...no matter what happens I'll always love you...forever...' he said softly and leaned his head back against the pillows they had transfigured earlier and making sure his internal alarm would get them up, fell asleep, a soft smile on his face. Nothing could have made him happier then he was at that moment, and he would let nothing ever interfere with his love for Remus if he could help it. Remus was his, and nothing would ever change that..._

Coming back into the present Severus knew now what it was that day on Remus's arm that had caused him to panic. It was an ID number, and now that his younger counterpart had told him what it had really meant he understood why Remus hadn't told him at the time. The Remus in this world, his Remus, must have also been subjected to the humiliations that the younger Remus had. If only he had known...if only Remus had told him the truth so long ago....perhaps things might have been so much different for them both.

Opening his eyes he turned back to his younger counterpart, giving him a pained look that Silvius understood completely. Getting up off his chair Silvius walked over to his older self and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Now that you know...you can still change it. Severus. You can't bring back the past, but you can go on from here and create a future,' he said quietly.

Severus shook his head sadly and sighed. 'No...I can't, child. Remus has made himself a new life now, and it doesn't include me.'

'Then make it include you. Take up the reigns and make him know the truth. Let him know how you still feel,' Silvius said.

Severus snorted and shook his head. 'What I still feel doesn't matter don't you understand? He's with Black now, he would never take me back now after what I did to him. Nor would Black let him.'

'And you call yourself a Slytherin, Severus Snape? I've seen Hufflepuffs with more backbone than you have right at this moment,' Silvius snorted back.

'And what exactly do you propose I do about it hmm? I threw him away, not the other way round. I forced him into Black's arms,' Severus said with a slight groan.

'That's your own stupid fault, but that doesn't mean things can't still be fixed. Do you still love him?' Silvius asked giving his counterpart an intense gaze.

'What kind of question is that? I thought we've already established what I feel for him,' Severus said taken aback.

'Do you still love him or not? It's a simple enough question even for you I'd think,' Silvius said in exasperation.

'Of course I still love him you idiot, I've never stopped. He's the only one I've ever loved or wanted to be with. Hell he's the only one I have ever been with for that matter,' Severus scowled wondering why on earth he was telling all this to a child, and this particular child none the less.

'Would you do anything to get him back?' Silvius said thoughtfully.

'Define what you mean by 'anything',' Severus said giving Silvius a sharp look.

'It's very simple. You want Remus but Remus thinks you don't want him so he's with Sirius. By now I'm sure that's a pretty solid relationship too, and even though no one else apparently has realised they are a couple, I have. I do give them credit, they're very good at hiding themselves from Harry and the others, they'd have made good Slytherin's in that respect. However, if you still want Remus...simply put...you're going to have to accept Sirius too,' Silvius said with a smug grin.

Severus stared at Silvius in total shock now. 'You're not suggesting what I think you are suggesting....are you?' Severus said in disbelief

'It's comes down to two choices, Severus....you either spend the rest of your life wishing on stars and being a lonely, hateful bastard....or....you find your heart again, bite the bullet so to speak, and try to make up with Remus. Even if it means sharing your feelings and hopefully even your bed with Sirius Black as well. Personally I don't see the problem here, the man is damned good looking for his age, has a heck of a playful streak, and if ask me I bet he shags like a fiend. After all, twelve years of being pent up in Azkaban is bound to make anyone a bit sex starved,' Silvius said with a grin.

'You're daft you realize,' Severus said still trying to digest all of this.

'No, I'm smart. Why settle for nothing when you can have the best of everything? Don't be a fool, Severus, at least think it over. If you still love Remus, and I think he still has feelings or at least concern for you from what I've seen and heard...I'm sure something can be worked out. Meanwhile, I still have need of your help,' Silvius said with a shrug and went back over to sit down on the chair.

'And what exactly is it you want my help on?' Severus said in an odd tone of voice. He was having trouble believing the fact that his Remus could still harbour any feelings towards him, he still didn't think it remotely possible.

'You're aware tonight is the New Year's Dance,' Silvius said with a grin.

'I was aware of that yes, what does it have to do with anything?' Severus said surprised now, and a bit suspicious.

'Well, it seems my Remus and Sirius have 'dates' this evening...and my 'sexualness' has been called into question by one 'Orion Black'. I intend to do something about that for once in my life,' Silvius said with a mischievous look in his black eyes.

'Sounds to me like you're jealous of Black as well. I'm not the only one that's interested in a werewolf then, am I,' Severus said with a grin now.

Silvius chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. 'Call it protective interest in a friend, though I will say I wouldn't mind much more one day. At the moment however, my Remus hasn't a clue of anything, and I intend to change that. Tonight I am going to put my faith in God...and...for the moment...in you...to help me do that,' he said giving Severus a nod and then proceeded to fill him in on his plans.

An hour later Silvius left Severus's private quarters, a smug grin on his face and a spring in his step. His plans were now beginning to take shape and in a few hours hopefully, if all went well, things would be even better. Unlike his counterpart...he was willing to sacrifice anything...everything even...to get what he wanted and to get Remus to know how he really felt. Though thankfully his Sirius would not be an issue, for he was 100 positive that his Sirius Black was most definitely female inclined.

****

August 27, 2002 5:21 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape


	12. Falling Further In

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Asioleh - heh yup, dense is the word I agree! :gaze up:

Shini - :grins: I think our dear 'Orion' is more confused then you are, trust me! :giggles: lets just say he doesn't know what he wants these days...as to what Harry is up to, and Ron/Hermione you'll see...'Orion' isn't the only dense one in the fic nope! :chuckle:

Shades - you'll find out very soon what Silv had planned :grin: He's not insane, he's a Slytherin! :laughs:  Romulus I don't why people wouldn't use, it's a classic with Remus. I couldn't see any other name for a son for Remy now nope! Orion yeah, overdone a bit the 'stars' thing...and Silvius was only briefly mentioned in the play As You Like It by Shakespeare (which I love almost of his works as an actress), and in mythology (Roman/Greek) Silvius was the son of Lavinia and Aeneas, as well as the successor to Ascanius the king of Alba Longa. He was also part god since his grandmother was the Goddess Venus. I fell in love with the name and I have used it forever now.

I'll send you the .htm's but how do you want me to do that? You said you can't open ZIP files? Let me know and I'll send them ASAP. As to if they will stay or not I'm not saying because right now I don't know what's going to happen to our poor travellers. Don't want to dash or raise hopes yet :)

Nagani - heh usually I'm not that quick, these were all just rewrites is why I did them so fast. I will say that I do update daily on something, depends what strikes fancy at the moment :)

Mist - :giggles: I smacked him for you luv, he IS soooo dense! :P  The 'jrs' have not exactly found out yet about Harry or any of the past. I realize now I edited out a conversation that Albus had with everyone in the 'present' and told them to say nothing but 'basics' in the meantime. Not that he thinks the same might happen in the other world, but for his own reasons...but that's Albus for you eh? :chuckle: Closets are nice but I don't think it this case it would work...too many issues there yet trust me :P

A/N: Last chapter was the last of the 'edited' version. From here on out everything is 'fresh' material therefore bear with me if I don't post more then one chap a day or so. It can take me anywhere from 3 to 12 hours to type up a fic, though I will try to keep the chaps no less then 6 or more than 10 pages so I can get them out quicker. I do promise as well to have either AOI, Reality and/or Deny updated by weekend, that you can be sure of. However at the moment me muse Scabbers is floating me tons of ideas for this fic, so I have no choice but submit to Peter's whims and go with the flow :chuckle: Gotta love muses eh? :gaze up:

**_~~~~Chapter Twelve: Falling Further In~~~~_**

****

****

****

Silvius left the dungeons happy that phase one of his plan was going all too well. It amazed him how in just really four of the five days he had been there how much had managed to pick up on things no one else round him apparently did. Like the relationship between Sirius and Remus for example, now there had been a shock for him. The present Sirius and Remus never had gotten round to having their little 'talk' with everyone since after that first day's lunch things became pretty hectic. However it was all to obvious to Silvius that the two of them were hiding something, and it was something major at that.

It was either pure dumb luck or a sign from God that he alone had stumbled upon Remus and Sirius in the restricted section two days before, and it wasn't books the two of them were trying to look for. Not unless there was a book hidden down the throats of either of them he thought to himself wryly. At first he was stunned when he had seen them snogging like a couple of teenagers at the back of the restricted section, he certainly hadn't seen that coming. His Sirius was so centred on girls that he never expected it would be different in this world, but apparently it certainly was. Now that he knew the truth of why they were together though, he would have to keep a closer eye on things.

He had noticed more then anyone else that Remus acted differently round Severus, he was tense and sometimes sad. Now it all made perfect sense to him of course, and he had a very strong suspicion there was far more to things then even his older counterpart thought. Unlike his older self he had done extensive research on werewolves and their 'mating' habits and rituals, and if his suspicions were correct, Remus had been far more craftier then he first gave the man credit for. However right now that wasn't his main problem, getting himself together with 'his' Remus, or rather Romulus, was his concern. 

He stopped off in his room for a moment to grab something, then headed up towards the Gryffindor commons, it was time to put phase two of his little plan into action. This was actually going to most likely be the hardest part of things, even harder then speaking with Severus had been. Then again, if he was right in his assumptions of what he had observed in this other person, this might go easier then anything else. As he made his way into the commons he silently said a prayer of thanks when he found the person he was after was indeed in the commons, and alone at that.

'Harry? Do you have a moment?' Silvius said hesitantly walking over to the other boy.

Harry had been staring into the fire lost in his thoughts and nearly jumped out of his skin startled when Silvius spoke to him. Looking up he said in surprise, 'Er..S-Silvius?'

'Sorry if I startled you, didn't realize you were out of it that much. Lot on your mind?' Silvius said in understanding.

Harry sighed and nodded, then turned back towards the flames, gazing deeply into them. 'Yeah...I guess. You wanted something?' he asked now turning back to face his friend.

Silvius nodded. 'Yeah, but umm...not here. Do you think we could go for a walk?'

'Oh...er...I guess so, sure why not. Let me just grab my coat all right?' Harry said standing up.

'Sure, I'll wait here,' he said with a smile, and watch Harry head to his dorm room. He was glad now he'd stopped off and picked up his own coat before heading up here, that would save some time. From his calculations he had roughly five more hours till the dance, and he would need at least three of those hours to get his other plans going. 

Harry came downstairs and shrugged into his coat then looking questioningly at Silvius. 'Where do you want to go?'

'I was thinking maybe down by the lake, we shouldn't be bothered there since everyone's pretty busy at the moment. They probably haven't even noticed we're not there anyway,' Silvius said heading towards the portrait hole.

'Yeah, probably not,' Harry said in a dull voice and followed Silvius out of the room.

They didn't say anything after that, just walked along together until they finally reached a spot by the lake that Silvius always loved to go in his time. He was glad to see it existed in this world as well, and it was a nice out of the way quiet area, just far enough from the school that they wouldn't be seen or overheard. Wiping off some snow from a small stone bench that overlooked the lake, Silvius sat down inviting Harry to join him. For a few more minutes neither spoke, just looked out over the frozen lake, each in their thoughts.

Finally Harry turned to Silvius and broke the silence. 'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

Silvius was thinking quickly how he was going to say what he needed to say without either offending or angering Harry. 'I...are you...that is...well do you want me to tell you the truth or to hedge it?' he said with a sigh.

Harry chuckled. 'Truth's always a good thing...so I guess I'll take that.'

Silvius grinned then and nodded, finally ready to lay his plans on the queue. 'Well Harry...here's the thing...I happen to know that you fancy...' he began, and for the next half hour or so amidst surprise, shock, and finally cooperation, his plans came into being.

As the two boys headed back towards the castle smiling and laughing, they didn't know that they had been seen leaving, though at least they had not been overheard. A pair of eyes had been patiently waiting by the Quidditch pitch for them to reappear, and when the two boys finally did, the pair of eyes narrowed in jealousy at what they were seeing. As the two boys went back into the castle the owner of those eyes sighed deeply in frustration. The person was angry at what they had seen when the two boys returned, and thoughts of the strangest variety were now floating through the person's mind. _*Stay away from him, Harry...he's not good enough for you...you belong with me...only me...and somehow I'll make you see that one day...*  _

The next few hours till the dance seemed to pass very quickly for everyone. Silvius and Harry disappeared off somewhere, whilst Orion had ushered Romulus off to see his older counterpart, and they had spent nearly two hours in Hogsmeade picking out things for the dance. Hermione, Padma and Parvati were up in their dorm getting ready, and Ron was up in the boys dorm getting ready for the dance.

When Harry finally appeared about half an hour till the dance, Ron was pacing the dorm in worry. 'Harry! Where in blazes have you been mate? I've been worried sick! Who were you with?'

Harry looked carefully over at his friend and said in a apologetic voice, 'Sorry, Ron, didn't mean to worry you. I was by myself if you must know, I just had to get a few things down in Hogsmeade that's all.' Truth was he wasn't anywheres near Hogsmeade nor alone, but he couldn't tell Ron that at the moment.

'Hogsmeade? You _know you're not supposed to go down there by yourself, Harry. Anything could happen...you could be kidnapped or...I don't know...__anything!' Ron said angrily._

'Oh, Ron, honestly,' Harry said a bit annoyed at the moment at how protective his friend was being, and shook his head. 'No one knew I was going and I was only there for a short time. I think after all these years I _know how to defend myself against getting 'kidnapped' or whatnot. You worry too much, I'm fine really.' _

He wasn't going to tell Ron that he and Albus had worked it out a way last year that if Harry did need to go off by himself for whatever reason, he could. Albus knew more than anyone that Harry needed his 'time alone' sometimes, and as long as he carried a specially constructed portkey that would return him back to the castle in seconds if anything really did happen to him he was free to go wherever he wanted to go.

'Well...still...we've only got half hour till the dance and you're not even ready! Are you at least going to tell me who you're going with? I thought you'd be going with Hermione, but then I found out she's now going with Romulus,' Ron said huffily.

'Oh like you didn't see _that coming eh, Ron?' Harry chuckled now and rolled his eyes. 'She's been making eyes at him since he got here.'_

'Of course I noticed, I'm not stupid you know! She _shouldn't be going with him though, it's just..I don't know...__wrong...I mean he's...he's...' Ron stuttered, a tinge of red creeping up his face._

'He's _what, Ron? Too old for her? Not handsome enough for her? Not __good enough for her?' Harry said amused now. 'Get real mate, you lost out __another chance, face it, now live with it.'_

Ron scowled at his friend now and then suddenly let out a long, drawn out sigh. 'Awe come on, Harry...we both know I'll _never be good enough for her. She's probably better off with him.'_

'Don't be such a git, Ron. You've liked her since fourth year and yet you consistently throw all your 'girlfriends' in her face, yet she hasn't once since that one time with Krum dated anyone. If you can't figure it out by now what's _really going on here, then you're a lost cause...you __never will,' Harry said exasperated._

'What's _that supposed to mean?' Ron said angrily._

'Merlin, Silvius was right...no one pays attention to _anything round here anymore. Forget it, Ron, it doesn't matter. Just go on without me, I'll catch up with you and the others at the dance okay?' Harry said with a sigh. It amazed him how dense his friends were now that he was finally seeing things clearly for the first time in ages._

Ron gave Harry an odd look and shook his head. 'Are you at least going to tell me who you're going with?' he pleaded.

Harry shook his head and gave his friend a slight grin. 'Nope, you'll have to find out at the dance.'

Ron muttered something under his breath and shrugged. 'Whatever, I'll see you at the Great Hall then,' he said and began to walk out of the room.

'Ron?' Harry called out suddenly.

Ron stopped and turned back, a questioning look in his eyes. 'Yeah, Harry?'

'I...I just want you to know that...well...I've really liked being your friend all these years, that's all,' Harry said quietly.

Ron now looked at Harry speculatively, unsure of why he would say that. 'Harry?'

'Yeah, Ron?'

'Err...nothing...I'm just...just glad you're my friend too, that's all. Always best mates...right?' Ron said hesitantly.

Harry didn't smile or anything just looked at his friend for a moment, as if he was trying to memorise him for some reason. 'I hope so, Ron. See you downstairs.'

Ron didn't say anything else, just nodded and then turned back round, worry now on his face. As he got down to the commons however and saw his date and the others, he put the thoughts he was having out of his mind. Together he and Parvati, Hermione and Romulus and Orion and Padma headed to the Great Hall after he told them Harry would be down shortly, and they were to go on without him.

The Great Hall was a sea of greens, silvers, reds, golds, purples, pinks and almost every other colour one could think of. All the Houses were represented, and bright, colourful banners and ornaments hung magically from the ceiling and walls. Music was playing from various magical wireless radios that were hidden round the hall, and the normal four house tables were now gone, replaced by a black and white checkered dance floor. On one side of the hall two long tables had been set up for students to eat at, and it was piled high with food of every shape, colour and type. 

Ron thankfully had a new robe for tonight, given to him by his brothers Fred and George who were now quite wealthy from their mail order joke shop business. Made of velvet and just the perfect shade of red to match his hair, with gold trimmings on the sleeves. Hermione was in a silky honey brown coloured dress, one that Ron was now thinking was way too revealing though he knew better then to say it. Far as he was concerned it showed just too much bare skin, and he didn't like the way the other boys were admiring her. Oddly enough Remus, her own date, was probably the only male not overly admiring, he seemed more nervous than anything else.

Parvati and Padma had dressed in the same style dresses, their were satin material however, Parvati being in pink and Padma decked out in purple. Orion had on a dress robe made out of pure silk and was a deep, rich blue like the ocean. Romulus was also in dress robes of pure silk, though his was an earthy brown colour, and even Ron had to admit grudgingly that he looked a perfect complement to the radiant Hermione. It frustrated him now that perhaps Harry was right, that he was being stupid all these years in not admitting his true feelings to Hermione, but he was just too afraid to be rejected so hence why he had started dating everyone but her.

At that point however the teachers that hadn't already been at the hall arrived. Remus and Sirius arrived together, oddly enough in the same colours as their younger selves. Though silk as well, the older versions robes were more glittery and festive, and had what looked like tiny diamonds sewn into the robes. Remus and Sirius grinned when they saw the group huddled together at the tables and came over to join them quickly.

'Whoa, you all look just fab!' Sirius said with a huge smile.

'Fab?' Ron asked puzzled. 'What's that?'

Remus laughed and shook his head, and shot Sirius an amused glance. 'Don't mind him, Ron, he's still stuck in the 70's as far his speech goes. He means you all look great.'

'Oh...well...thanks! So do you guys too. Really ace robes!' Ron said.

'Had to talk Remy into 'em trust me. He hates the glitzy stuff,' Sirius chuckled. Looking round now he said, 'Harry's not here?' 

'He said he'll be here in a little while, Sirius. I guess he's still getting ready,' Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius nodded absentmindedly at her and gave another scan of the hall. 'Well, looks like Malfoy is doing his best to 'enjoy' himself eh? Guess since he's the only Slytherin looks like he couldn't get a date tonight,' he said with a wry grin now.

'Like anyone really cares whether that prat has a date or not? Puh-lease. Spare me, Sirius,' Ron said rolling his eyes.

'Oh lay off him, Ron. It must be hard on him being all alone for the holidays. Wonder why he didn't go home though?' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'We're not here to talk 'bout Malfoy all night are we 'Mione? Personally I want to dance!' Orion said with a flashy grin and with a flourish reached out and bowed to Padma and said, 'Would you care to dance Madam? I promise I won't step on those pretty little toes of yours.'

Padma laughed and nodded, and the two of them headed off to the dance floor together. 'He sure does move quick doesn't he,' Sirius said with a chuckle. 'Reminds me of someone long ago...though under different circumstances...' he said now and glanced at Remus for a half a second.

Remus chuckled and nodded his head. 'He sure does. Well then, why don't you all go out and dance eh? I'm sure Harry won't mind if we -' he began then something at the doors of the Great Hall seemed to grab his attention and he stopped short, his face paling a bit.

'Remus? Remy what is it?' Sirius said now and he too looked up at where Remus was staring, then he too was staring all out now. 'Oh hell...' he said in a low voice.

The person who they had been staring at now began to make his way through the hall, and seeing the little group over at the tables a small smirk came on his face and he came over to them. 'Is there a problem here? I thought this was a dance, not a flower grouping,' the person said in a velvety voice.

'Er...of course...um...right...P-Professor...dance...umm...Romulus?' Hermione said now turning quickly to her date and before Romulus could even protest she pulled him out to the dance floor, though her eyes, not to mention her date's eyes were still on the person.

'Well, if you'll pardon me ladies, gentleman, I have more interest in the moment in the food then I do in all of you,' the man said dryly, and turning away headed over to the table laden with food, though he knew full well he was being watched very carefully.

Severus slightly grinned as he picked round for what he wanted, knowing that he had caused a stir. That was the whole point of all of this he thought to himself, though it was for one person in particular he was doing it for. He couldn't help but to notice the look in Remus's eyes when he walked in, and how he had paled at seeing what he looked like tonight. Admittedly though Severus was having doubts on all of this, but now that he was here, there was no backing out now.

Silvius, himself and Harry had flooed down to Diagon Alley earlier, with Albus's permission of course,  picking out what they would wear tonight, and over all the results already were showing to the positive. Silvius convinced them to go only because he knew full well what he wanted he would never get in Hogsmeade, and only Madam Malkin would be able to provide the custom fittings he had wanted for everyone. Severus was now casually keeping an eye on Remus whilst he was standing there eating the few things he had picked out. He chose to eat very little, mainly because his stomach was doing flipflops at how good Remus, and admittedly Sirius were looking tonight. Though he knew that on this night, he was right up there with them.

He had followed his counterparts plan to the letter, and he hoped it would be worth it. Dressed in a robe that had cost him over a hundred galleons, he knew it was worth the expense. Made of a special magic material it was rigged to change colours subtlety from black to a light grey then to soft silver then back to black every few minutes. The sleeves were trimmed in silver lace along with the collar. Unlike his usual high collared robes, this dress robe was open and revealing. However that wasn't all that he had changed on this night.

He took the charm off his hair and using a special spell he lengthened it down to the middle of his back, and with the charm off it was soft and luxurious, and moved liked silk as he walked. Using a simple colouring spell he had highlighted it with some silver strands in just the right places to make it a glittery halo under the candlelight. He also, though under protest, had agreed that he would finally fix his hooked nose, which actually was the result of a fall from a tree in which he broke it as a young child rather then being born with it like that. With Silvius's help it was now aquiline and more Grecian in appearance. His skin was the last touch, again another simple tanning charm applied, and now it glowed instead of looking sallow and pasty.

When he had gotten dressed and looked into the mirror he was astounded at how 'handsome' he actually looked. For the first time in his life he looked...well...sexy, and he felt a bit odd at that because he would never have thought that word could apply to him. The only fly in the ointment was would it have the desired effect he hoped for in order to get what he wanted. Which basically was Remus...and if need be...Sirius as well. He could still see their gazes towards him, though he appeared to ignore them, but he could already tell they were more than shocked at his appearance. In fact, if Severus was seeing the looks in their eyes correctly, both of them were actually eyeing him almost hungrily, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought that this plan of Silvius's just might work after all.

The more he silently observed Sirius, the more he had to agree with his counterpart. Sirius was handsome, and that wasn't saying enough. For all the years he had spent locked away he had more than made up for it the past two years. Remus on the other hand he couldn't even find words for. Handsome didn't cover what Severus saw when he looked at him, and he knew that if he kept looking at him he would say to hell with this plan and simply walk across the room and drag the man off to his bedroom lock, stock and barrel. 

Thankfully, when he could take no more of the odd glances and all out stares from the people round him, a distraction in the form of one Draco Malfoy came to him. 'Mr. Malfoy, looking as good as usual tonight,' he said now nodding at the boy. Dressed in a glittery silk silver robe with green lace trimming on the sleeves and collar, Severus had to admit the boy was definitely handsome in his rights. The silver of his robes only enhanced the stormy grey of his eyes, and brought out the veela hair colour to perfection.

Draco nodded back, though he seemed more occupied then normal. 'Thank you. You look very good yourself, Sir. Very nice robe, I like the way it changes colours,' Draco said, though his eyes were scanning the room rather then looking at his professor's robes.

'Yes, I rather thought it was nice myself. Is there someone you're looking for, Draco? Perhaps I can help you locate them,' Severus said curiously.

Draco turned to look at Severus a stricken look in his eyes. 'Er..no...no professor that...that's all right. I'm...err...I'm not looking for anyone, really I'm not. I think...um...I think I'll just get something to eat now. I'll see you later,' he said quickly, and before Severus could question him further he dashed across the room, though it was in complete opposite direction of the food Severus noted.

'Still have that Slytherin effect on making people run away from you eh, Snape?' a voice said in amusement from behind Severus causing him to stop in his tracks.

Slowly he turned round, a smirk on his face. 'On the contrary, he must have seen _you coming, which is probably why Mr. Malfoy dashed off as he did. It certainly wasn't for lack of charm on __my part I assure you,' he said sweetly._

Remus however was intently studying the boy in question who was now trying to hide over on the other side of the room. 'Is everything all right with Draco, Severus? He seems awfully jumpy tonight,' he said worriedly. Even though he wasn't teaching any longer it still pained him to see any child in distress like that.

'I take it you two have not been informed then of Mr. Malfoy's...situation..then?' Severus said now in surprise. 

Remus turned round to face Severus puzzled. 'No, Albus has said nothing to us. What's wrong with him?'

Severus did something then that surprised both Remus and Sirius. Giving them a strange look he motioned for them to follow him to a semi-secluded area of the hall where they wouldn't be disturbed. 'You have to both promise me you will not tell _anyone what I am going to tell you, is that clear?'_

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other but nodded. 'All right, we won't. So what's the deal with Malfoy?' Sirius asked curiously.

Severus sighed and glanced at the boy again, a strange look now in his eye. 'Lucius...has gone too far with him this time...and Draco is suffering because of it,' he said in a low voice.

'Gone too far? What's Lucius done to him?' Remus said concerned.

'You weren't here at the time, it happened early this year, only two months ago. Lucius apparently sent for Draco home for a month on the grounds of his mother being 'ill'. In point of fact his mother was not 'ill'...it was only a ruse to get him home.'

'A ruse? For what reason? What happened?' Sirius demanded.

'Lucius found out a little secret about his son you could say though Salazar knows how, and decided the best way to stop his son from having such...desires...was to teach him a lesson. During that month Draco was home...well...I don't want to go into too many details, but let's say it wasn't all that pleasant for him. The end result is that now he's become broken, afraid of everyone round him. Afraid to be touched or spoken to, and he barely speaks to anyone. He only comes to classes and meals because Albus forces him too, but whenever possible he never leaves his room, which Albus had to arrange that he now has his own room at that. He sits there and daydreams now, here, but not really 'here' if you know what I mean,' Severus said bitterly.

'Cripes...so _that's why he's here for Yule and not back home. I'm surprised Malfoy let his son stay though, it's not like that git to just give up on a 'punishment',' Sirius said._

'Lucius doesn't have a choice. The only reason we even found out what was going on at Malfoy Manor was after he had been gone a month Narcissa herself managed to slip an owl post to Albus about what was going on. Albus and a group of Aurors from the Ministry retrieved Draco from the Manor by force, and Draco is now under _my personal care. Draco is not allowed to leave Hogwarts unless it is with me or Albus, for his own protection. Both of us still feel that Lucius will do anything to get his hands on Draco yet, and until the boy is eighteen and Lucius can have no claims on him, he must be protected at all costs.' Severus said._

'Oh poor Draco,' Remus said sadly and sighed. 'So you've been taking care of him all this time, Severus? How have you been managing on your own?' he asked.

Severus shrugged and gave another glance in Draco's direction. 'It's not been easy, I'll tell you that much. I can't reach him, no one can. No...I take that back. There is _one person who can reach him I think, unfortunately...' he trailed off as he accidentally turned back round and gazed for a moment into Remus's eyes._

'Unfortunately what? Who is it that can help him, Severus' Remus asked curiously.

Severus paled a bit and closed his eyes a moment, shaking his head. He was fighting losing battle and he knew it, this had been foolishness after all. 'I can't do this. He's wrong...it _is too late. I've already said too much to you...this wasn't what I wanted...Draco can never have what he wants...any more then I can. It's too late for both of us now...we are who we are, even...love...even promises that __were kept...can help us now...' he whispered in a pained voice, then before Remus or Sirius could stop him he quickly walked off and out of the Great Hall, the hint of oddly enough tears in his eyes._

Remus could only watch in stunned silence, he felt like he was being turned to lead suddenly. Ghosted whispers of days long past floated in his mind, and suddenly he began to shiver. 'Severus...' he whispered.

'Remy? What's he talking 'bout? What was all that 'bout love and promises?' Sirius asked now and put his arm round his shaking lover.

Remus however didn't hear him, his mind was only on one thing. 'You _did keep your promise then...didn't you, Sev...you did...' he whispered, and a tear trickled down his cheek now. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner you goddamn git? __Why?'_

'Moony? What's wrong? Why are crying? What's going on?' Sirius said confused by his lovers tears.

Remus turned towards Sirius now, sniffing back the tears. 'I should have told you long ago, Siri...but I didn't think he'd keep it. He did though...he _did keep his promise after all...oh Merlin...what am I going to do now? Don't you see? He kept his promise to me, Siri!' he said letting the tears fall again._

'Remus...Remy I don't understand...what promise? Tell me what's going on here?' Sirius pleaded.

Remus shook his head and gave a very long, drawn out sigh, again sniffing back his tears. 'We made a promise long ago to each other, Siri...a...a lifemates promise. He didn't know it of course...that it was a bonding promise...I never told him...I couldn't after what happened...when he wouldn't forgive me...but he did...Siri he _did forgive me...he kept his promise to me...'_

'What promise, Remus!' Sirius said, a feeling of dread creeping into him.  

Remus looked up at Sirius through tear soaked eyes, yet oddly enough they were shining now, happy. 'We promised...we promised we'd never stop loving each other, Sirius...no matter what happened...no matter what...and...and I thought he broke that promise...I thought he meant it when he told me he hated me...but now of course it makes sense. He did it _because he loved me...he still does. To protect me from what he knew he was becoming...from you...from Lucius, now I understand.'_

Sirius was stunned into silence a moment. 'When. When did this happen, Remus? _WHEN!' he spat out now._

'Siri...Siri please..._don't be angry with me. It was before the...before you pulled your prank on him. The very first day we got back to school that same year, we met that night. He didn't know I casted the bond on him when he promised himself to me that night. I loved him, Sirius, __please understand that, I thought we'd be together forever. I know you never like it, but I did love him with all my heart. I __never wanted to hurt him...I never wanted any of what happened to happen...' Remus said sadly._

'Do you _still love him, Remus? Are you saying that you no longer want __me anymore? That because of a promise made when you were kids that it means that all the years __we've spent together was for nothing? That it meant __nothing?' Sirius said heavily._

Remus peered off in the direction Severus had gone off in and shivered a moment, then sighed deeply. 'It was a lifemate promise, Sirius. I've never _stopped loving him, I couldn't if I wanted to. I guess I never realised it works in reverse though, I so convinced he hated me that I didn't think it was possible. I've tried to ignore and bury what I feel for him best as I could...I tried to move on...but it's always been there and always will be. It doesn't mean I love __you any less either though. You're as equally my lifemate now as he is. Unlike normal wolves, werewolves __can bind to more than one person, Sirius. I know...because I am bound to __both of you. Which now leaves me with a problem,' he said quietly._

'Yeah...I'd say it's a pretty _big problem,' Sirius said dejectedly now. 'I guess...I guess I should go now huh?'_

Remus looked at Sirius like he had just announced he'd turned straight and shook his head quickly. 'Why would you go? Honestly, Padfoot, haven't you listened to a word I said? As much as I love you, you can be so damn _dense sometimes!' he said in a huff now, the tears long gone and annoyance setting in._

'Well you're going to go make up with him right? You don't honestly think I'm going to stick 'round for that do you?' Sirius said.

Remus snorted and nodded his head. 'I have _every intention of talking to Severus and finding out what is really going with __him now that I know the truth. However I have __no intentions of losing __you either. To lose you would be as bad as losing a second time. You and I have a bond promise too, Sirius, keep that in mind. Now that I know it __does work in reverse, if you left me...you could __never be complete again.'_

'Well that's a stick in the pudding isn't it. You're not asking me to go fall in love with Snape too are you? Granted the bloke's looking hot as hell tonight...Godric knows what he did to himself but if he isn't looking damn shaggable I'll eat the sorting hat...but I'm not going to fall in love with him just because my lover happens to also be in love with him. If you ask me this is just getting stranger by the minute,' Sirius muttered.

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms round his lover pulling him close to him, then kissed him lightly. 'Yes I admit it's _definitely got the makings of a novel somewheres along the queue...but...somehow I think things might work out in the end. Or I'll hope so anyway. I have a feeling for the first time in my life I'm really going to be complete, Padfoot. I __do love you you know, more than you'll ever know...' he said softly._

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms tightly round Remus, leaning in to return the gentle kiss. 'And I love you, Moony...so much it hurts sometimes. I'll admit I never saw _this coming...and it will put a serious, no pun intended of course...crimp in our 'plans'...oh Merlin...in __our 'plans', Moony! We never did speak to Harry and the others...and...what do we do now 'bout our 'plans'?'_

Remus thought about that a moment then a huge grin came to his face. 'It seems my dear Padfoot...that our duo will just have to become...a trio...from now on. Providing of course I can somehow talk to Severus and convince him that if he still loves me, and I am pretty sure now he does...that he's just going to have to accept you too.'

'You're not going to let him off too easy now for lying to you and making you miserable all these years I hope?' Sirius said playfully now, the hint of the old 'Marauder' sparkle in his eyes.

Remus laughed and nodded his head. 'Oh _believe me, Padfoot, he's __not going to get off easy. In fact, by the time __I'm done with him...he's going to be __begging me to be back in my...or rather __our...bed.' he said with a wolfish grin._

Sirius laughed and shook his head. 'Somehow I get the feeling Snape is in for one hell of a ride, Moony. I almost have to have pity for him now,' he grinned.

Remus nodded and coyly pressed himself deeper into his lovers body and he could already feel Sirius's response to his plans through his lifemates robes. 'Mmm...maybe we should skip the next dance or three hmm? I think it's time to have a little chat with our Potion's Master...don't you?' he said with a low, wolfish growl.

Sirius laughed and nodded, then hugged his lover tightly aware that this night was going to be quite different then anything he had ever dreamed possible. They left the Great Hall in search of the now very good looking man who captivated their interest. What they completely forgot however was that they had been in the Great Hall in the first place, and therefore visible enough to everyone in the room.

Oblivious to the looks they were getting as they left the hall, most of them had seen their exchange of kisses, and the fact they had left the hall hand in hand, whispering to each other something about finding one Severus Snape. However, just as everyone was beginning settle down and get back to their dancing, another surprise was in store for them. One that would top even Remus and Sirius's little tryst, and would set tongues wagging throughout Great Hall for a long time to come.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 28, 2002   1:17 AM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	13. Causing A Commotion

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Nagini - :chuckle: wonderful dialogue hun, and here I thought me muse was odd! :laughs: I think poor Scabbers went into hiding now! :giggles:  As for Age Of Innocence, nothing to be 'too scared' on reading. It's a fic set in 1920's, the 'underworld' of the Muggle/Wizarding worlds. Lucius controls everything, Remus is a prostitute, Severus is Lucius's right hand man and still teaching at Hogwarts, Albus runs a group called the 'Marauders', a secret organization to try and get rid of Lucius, Sirius 'Fingers' Black is a 'hitman' for Lucius, Peter Pettigrew is Lucius's bookkeeper, Draco of course is Draco ;chuckle: and Harry is a boy who is well...messed up :gaze up: he's no clue who he is, has run away from his hateful family because they abused him and left him really for dead, and was 'found' by Sirius. Pairings are H/D, Siri/Peter, Rem/Sev, Ron/Hermione. It's a fun fic, I think you'd like it :)

Toyo - :hugs: good luck on the INet issues, I know how it goes when it crashes :P  Will look forwards to the email!

Hana - nope, you didn't read an 'original' of it, because as of last chapter everything now IS original! :grin: from chap 12 out it's all brand spanking new :)  I know I put in it's H/D, of course it is :chuckle: but I have to keep some 'mystery' eh? :grin:

Zeynel - :laughs and hugs and smooches back: I'm glad to see people who enjoy the pairing! :beams: You just can't beat the three of them together, it's soooo wonderful isn't it? :sighs dreamily: I adore the three of them more than anything and together they do make the most wonderful of couples! :nod nod nod:  As for NC-17 :blushes: I err...well I don't really write those...I will try for a sex scene here and there, not 'graphical' since I don't want to become a 'lemon' writer. I'm known now for me 'plots' more than 'sex' scenes...but I will say there will be err...more than what I've done :grin: (course, I could do a 'seperate' chap/scene if you really want :giggles: it's not that I can't write them honestly, I sure as heck can write a sex scene and very well if I really want to...I'm just too afraid to do it :gaze up:)

Mandraco - EEEK! The evil wallabies are back!! Run!!! :laughs: Oh no you don't you silly wallabies, leave me 'Draco alone! :nod nod nod:  Good luck with the rellies, gads I hate mine with a passion, they always know exactly when NOT to show up eh? :chuckles: See you soon luv, hope you survive! :hugs:

Kouji - :sigh: I know, the crying was a bit much but, it was needed at that moment. The sudden realisations of Sev's feelings and all called for the 'tender' moment :P  The conversation between Sil and Harry eh? :chuckle: well let's say that conversation might come back up in a 'flashback' who knows? 

Dragons - :chuckle: yes I know, I AM a Slytherin eh? :gaze up: Ah well, it's fun to be a bit evil now and again!

Shades - for the sake of the dance and Sirius...err...I err...that is forgot to add in a small part which I should go back and edit it I think now...anyway I forgot to mention the small fact that Albus charmed Sirius for the night and stuck on a modified version of the glamour spell. Those that know Sirius would see the 'real' Sirius, whilst everyone else would see a different face on him. I really do need to go back and add that :mutters:. Thank for pointing that editing mistake out :)  As to how Silvius found out certain 'things' :whistles: the boy is a Slytherin luv, and a very shift, crafty and far too intelligent one at that! Remember, he did say it over and over how amazed he was that he had picked up what no one else seemed to in just a few short days :P  Question, do you use win98 or XP? Cause if you use XP it's got it's own built in unzipping program. For win98 all you need is WinZip, a small and very useful program I could send you if you want it. Very handy to have cause if send them individually it's going to be 8 emails over just one zip file. Let me know :)

**_~~~~Chapter Thirteen: Causing A Commotion~~~~_**

****

****

****

Hermione watched Sirius and Remus leave the Great Hall with a strange look on her face. Turning to her 'date' she observed him for a moment, and suddenly she began to wonder just what differences there were in her date from the Remus who'd just left. Drawing Romulus over to an area where they could talk, she pretended for a little while to just gaze out over the dancers until she realised Romulus was getting a bit fidgety.

'Hermione? Was there something you wanted to talk about?' Romulus said now looking at her. 

Clearing her throat a moment she nodded then turned to him. 'I guess...I'm still a little surprised is all by umm...well what we just saw. I never really knew those two were together is all. Did you know?' she asked hesitantly.

Romulus shook his head. 'I didn't even suspect that I was...err...that he was that way in this world. I don't understand though, how is it Sirius was able to be here tonight? I thought he was still on the run?' he asked puzzled.

'Oh I thought you knew! Of course, you weren't there when Professor Dumbledore explained that to us, you were up in the library or something. He put a Glamourine Charm on him for the night so that unless you actually 'know' what Sirius 'really' looks like, he would appeared to look different. Since we do know him however it doesn't affect us, we still see the 'real' Sirius. I kind of wish thought I could see the Glamourine Charm, I'd love to know what he looks like to everyone else,' she said with a grin.

'Nice, I guess that's more of the more modern day magic at work. In our time and world we don't have anything like that. Just normal Glamourine Charms. I wish I could learn about the newer magic, but Professor Dumbledore said it might be dangerous for me to know too much,' Romulus said with a sigh.

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah, he's right. You don't want to mess up too much of the past or whatever in your world. Even though it's clear things aren't the same there, or some of them aren't anyway. Like your dad being a Slytherin, and this world's Remus being with Sirius. I mean you're not gay so that's a difference in the two worlds,' she said.

Romulus fidgeted a moment and nodded slowly. 'Err...right. I'm err...I-I'm definitely not gay in my world. I umm...I wouldn't be here with umm...you...tonight now if I was...right?' he said smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back and nodded, and then put her arm through Romulus's. 'I'm glad you are though. I've always admired you as a Professor you see. Meeting you has been wonderful. Especially now that I know I'd have never had a chance with the Remus in this world,' she said with a little chuckle.

'It doesn't bother you that I'm...he's with Sirius in this world?' Romulus asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head quickly. 'Oh no, of course not, why would it? Love doesn't care what gender you are. When you belong to someone that's that, regardless of anything else. I think it's romantic personally...I know this is going to sound strange but...well seeing two guys together is kind of cute. Definitely a turn on for some girls anyway, don't ask why because I don't have a clue why that is, but it is,' she said with a blush.

Romulus chuckled. 'So are you one of the 'some' who like seeing that?' he teased.

Hermione blushed and nodded her head. 'Yeah, guess I am now. I can definitely see how much they love each other now, though I think there's much more to it if you ask me,' she said curiously.

'Like what?' he asked.

Hermione shrugged and gazed back out over the dancers. 'I don't know, call it women's intuition. I just have a feeling there's far more to this evening then what's going on. First Professor Snape looking...err...downright snoggably handsome, and then Sirius and Remus snogging in public, then rushing off after Snape. Draco Malfoy's off hiding in a corner half the night barely moving...Harry and Silvius aren't even here yet, and Harry' been so secretive lately, and disappeared half the afternoon,' she said peering round again. 'Seems like Orion's enjoying himself though, look at him and Padma go,' she grinned.

Romulus looked out at the dance floor now himself and saw Orion now dancing quite seductively with Padma Patil. A pain shot through his chest at seeing that though, he still couldn't place why it bothered him suddenly at seeing his friend flirting and all this way, as many times as he'd seen Orion at work with women. Maybe it was because they were lost in time and space, or maybe because of seeing his counterpart snogging Orion's older self, suddenly he felt like someone had put a giant weight on his heart.

'Oh what does that man think he's doing? He's stepping all over Parvati's toes! Honestly, he was never _that bad a dancer! He __never stepped on my __toes anyway. Will you look at him, honestly, he's not even trying to dance correctly!' Hermione said in a huffy tone, and Romulus noticed now she was watching Ron and Parvati._

Romulus turned back and watched Hermione a moment, then saw the dark, very jealous look on her face now whilst she watched them. 'Hermione?' he asked hesitantly.

'Yes, Romulus?' she answered, though she didn't take her eyes off the dance floor.

'You like Ron don't you. Much more than you let on,' he said quietly.

Hermione still didn't turn to him and sighed, her shoulders dropping a bit and she slowly nodded. 'I've liked...maybe even love...Ron since fourth year, but...he _obviously doesn't like me back. I gave up thinking anything could ever be between us though now. Especially when he started dating every girl he could last year,' she grumbled._

'Hermione...call me out on this one but...did you ever think that maybe he does that because he's afraid to ask you out? Because he's afraid you'd turn him down or hate him?' he said.

Hermione turned to stare at Romulus. 'What? That's _ridiculous! Of course I wouldn't turn him down, he should __know that!' she said a bit angrily._

'Listen Hermione, I may not exactly know what girls are like really, but I _do know human nature a bit. People are funny like that, afraid to go after what they want because of fear or rejection. Especially when you have had a close friendship with someone. They figure it's easier to be unhappy in another relationship then to lose the friendship completely. You see what I'm getting at here?' he said._

Hermione's eyes grew round and she thought on that a moment then slowly nodded her head again. 'I...I never thought of it that way,' she said softly and gazed back at Ron on the dance floor. 'Oh, Ron, how stupid have we been all this time?' she sighed. 

'It's not too late, Hermione. You still can find happiness if you want to, you just have to take the bull by the horns so to speak,' Romulus said with a grin. 'Maybe you should go ask him for the next dance eh? Somehow I get the feeling Parvati's toes could use the rest,' he chuckled.

Hermione grinned then gave Romulus a hug. 'You sure this is all right? You're supposed to be my date for the night...' she said hesitantly.

'A couple of dances won't be too big a deal I don't think. Personally if you ask me Parvati's ready to ditch him, she doesn't look very happy at the moment,' he chuckled.

Hermione looked over and saw the look of impatience on her friend's face and laughed. 'Looks like you're right. You going to be all right though?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine, go on. 'Sides, looks like Orion's heading over this way and wants to talk. Have fun...and good luck,' Romulus said with a smile, and then and without even thinking on it, and to his own surprise, he leaned in and gave Hermione a very gentle, tender kiss on the lips that lasted maybe a bit longer then it should have. Hastily he pulled back, a blush on both of their cheeks, and gave her a reassuring smile. 'Go on,' he whispered, and watched as she hesitantly walked off now towards Ron.

Orion meantime had seen the short interchange between his friend and Hermione, and had stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't understand why but seeing Romulus give what Orion knew was his friend's very first kiss to Hermione bothered him more than a little bit. Being honest with himself it bothered him a whole hell of a lot. He couldn't even move for the moment, nor even remember if he had responded to Hermione as she went past him and said something before continuing on. All he could do is stare at Romulus with a strange expression on his face.

Romulus however had noticed his friend, and walked over to him hesitantly, waving his hand in front of his face. 'Hello....earth to Orion...you in there mate?'

Orion blinked finally and the feeling of lead in his body started to pull away, though very slowly at best. 'Er...yeah....I'm here...'

'Orion you sure you're all right? You're looking a bit pale. You were having such a great time it looked like out there dancing with Padma...something happen?' Romulus asked curiously.

'Who?' Orion asked confused, till he remembered who it was Romulus was speaking of. 'Oh...yeah...Padma...nice girl,' he said absentmindedly. 'Did you...just umm...kiss 'Mione or was I seeing things?'

Romulus shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Nope, you weren't seeing things. I thought that was the whole point though of you getting me fancied up like this? Go out and mingle you told me...have fun...that sort of thing. You're always telling me I have no 'conquests', so guess now I do,' he said in an amused tone of voice.

'Err...right...conquests. Wait a second, you didn't sleep with too did you, Romy?' he said giving his friend a strange almost fearful look.

Romulus laughed and shook his head, then said coyly, 'No...not _yet anyway. Who knows though, night is still young mate! Though ahh...right now I think she's far more interested in Ron then myself, but maybe I can still win her back with...oh what was that you always said I needed more of...oh right, that '__Gryffindor Charm,' he said mockingly. 'Besides, what does it matter to __you if I do or don't sleep with her? You're going to bed down with Padma tonight most likely, so I don't think it really matters do you? Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go grab something to drink.'_

Orion was once again in shock, not even able to respond or stop his friend from leaving him. He didn't know what had happened but this wasn't his Romulus...not the quiet, unassuming, shy boy who couldn't even discuss a girl earlier without stammering. Frowning he walked up to the food table and confronted his friend. 'All right what's going on? Where's the real Romulus? What have you done with him?'

Romulus laughed and shook his head. 'What are you talking about, Orion? I'm _me, last I checked anyway.'_

'No you aren't. The Romulus I know wouldn't say such things, or even _infer them. A few hours ago the Romulus I knew barely could talk 'bout a girl without stuttering yet. The Romulus I know wouldn't sleep with just anyone for the fun of it!' he said angrily._

'Oh really. If I recall, _you're the one always pushing __me into relationships, so now when I have one with a funny, sweet, intelligent girl who may just like me, you're going to __complain? That's the pot calling the cauldron black, Orion. __You can go off and sleep with everyone for the sheer __fun of it, but __I'm not allowed to?' Romulus hissed now angrily. _

Orion stared at his friend like he'd never seen him before. This wasn't his friend, this was replacement, it had to be. 'Why are you doing this? This isn't like you, Romy, you're _not this way. You never were...I don't - ' he began but was cut off by Romulus._

'You don't have the right to judge me anymore, Orion. You're _not my keeper, I'm free to go where I want and be with who I want, and you have __no say in the matter. Who I might bed down with is no longer __you're concern....so just leave me alone. Go back to your 'date' and shag her senseless, leaving behind just another 'broken heart'. It's what you're good at,' he spat out and before Orion could say anything else he walked away and headed towards the table Parvati was sitting at and sat down next to her striking up a conversation._

Orion didn't know what had just happened, but he knew for sure he didn't like it. True he had been trying forever to get Romulus into the 'social world' and date, but now that he actually was it felt so very wrong. Looking over the girls in the room in his eyes not a single one of them was good enough for his Romulus, not even Hermione when it came down to it. And that's when it hit him, so hard it was like a thousand bludgers had pounded into his body and brain. _His Romulus...Romy should be with __him and none of these painted up girls in the room! _

Choking back a half hearted sob he turned away from the site of Parvati who was now flirting with Romulus, making him laugh at something Orion obviously couldn't hear. All these years Romulus had been in front of him Orion never once realised that what he had always felt towards him was anything more than just friendship, till now that was. At first of course back then it was protection, he wanted to protect Romy from harm because of what he was. It had been Orion's idea to become Animagi so they could be with Romulus during his transformations, so that they could be closer even when Romulus was a danger to everyone else. It was Orion's idea to be the 'Marauders' so they would always be together...forever. 

Now he realised that he couldn't imagine a day of his life without Romy there. Even during this past Summer when he'd been at his Manor and all alone, he'd missed Romulus most of all. The strange, quirky way he would smile sometimes, the mocking expression he would have for those who annoyed him. The way he pulled on his lower lip with his teeth when he was nervous or worried. The way he loved the streak of grey peppered in his hair. Orion had noticed all of these things he realised now not because he was just being protective or anything else, but because he loved Romulus. That's why he'd been trying to set him up with girls, because he couldn't admit that he himself was the one who wanted him. He had been too afraid to admit that he could possibly love another man, even though now he realised that's exactly what the case was.

He was about to go over and confront Romulus, tell him the truth and what he was feeling, even if he would be rejected, when a gasp from round the hall broke him out of all further thoughts. Turning in almost slow motion he too now gasped, for what he was seeing couldn't be real. Two people had just walked into the Great Hall, and he had to blink several times in order to believe what he was seeing...and what or rather who he was seeing was making his heart do another major tremor surprisingly, and once again he felt like a giant piece of lead.

It was two boys, though at first he wasn't sure they were who he thought they were, it was a losing battle within himself to admit that it could be the two people he thought. They were dressed in a way that Orion couldn't believe either boy should be, though apparently it wasn't bothering the boys any. However it certainly did bother Orion, and he couldn't help but to realize his body was fully responding to not only his new found thoughts of Romulus, but at the incredible sight of the boys, or rather one of the boys in questions, now walking into the room.

Unlike every other male in the room, these two boys were not in dress robes, but in identical Muggle clothing. They both wore tight jet black leather trousers that look almost painted on their bodies more than cloth. In Orion's eye it was leaving little to the imagination, and from the looks of things, there was quite a lot there to be imagining on. Their shirts were made of pure silk in a forest green colour with silver buttons, and unbuttoned at the collar showing off perfectly tanned and muscular necks. On the cuffs of the sleeves they had silver cufflinks in the shape of a dragon with jewelled eyes that were made out of sparkling rubies. 

Both of the boys hair was down to almost the floor, and shimmered and flowed like silk as they walked. Just as Severus had done with his hair, the two boys had highlights in their black hair as well, only theirs were strands of a subtle reddish almost violet colour instead of silver. They both also sported necklaces, one of them wearing a golden six-pointed star medallion on a golden chain, the other with a large silvery, shimmering dragon with ruby jewelled eyes, and Orion could swear the dragon pendant was alive somehow. He was convinced of it when the dragon nipped at the boys neck playfully and then yawned before settling back on his silver chain.

At the doors of the Great Hall the two boys who'd entered knew they were creating a stir, and the slight airy smirks on both their faces made everyone realize that it was clear that a statement was being made on this night. None of the students moved, no one was even sure they could. However the two boys, one with his arm through the other, certainly were not frozen into place. They were slowly making their way into the Great Hall, not looking at anyone, just straight ahead now, and going towards the dance floor. 

The music struck back up and the onlookers watched dazed as the two boys bowed to each other slightly, then one of them wrapped his arms round the others waist pulling the boy seductively towards him with a soft smile. He put his hand on the other's shoulder, and since it was a waltz that was now playing, they both began to glide across the dance floor in a liquid motion as if they were one person, oblivious to the fact that every eye in the room was on them. They gazed deep into each others eyes as if they were lovers, and not a sound but the gentle tones of the waltz could be heard. When the dance ended, both boys smiled at each other and they bowed again, then one of them put his hand through the others arm and together they walked over to where Ron, Hermione and the others were standing still shell shocked.

'What's the matter, Ron? Never seen two people dance before?' one of them asked wryly.

Ron opened his mouth but very little came out, only a few strange sounds. Finally he was able to recover his voice and said hesitantly, 'H-Harry?'

Harry smiled and nodded his head, his green eyes twinkling like a thousand candles. The fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses tonight made it easy to see how vividly emerald green they were at the moment, and his smile only enhanced the swirling expressions in his eyes. 'Well last I remember I was Harry. What do you think, Sil? Am I Harry or no?' he said grinning coyly and turned to his partner.

Silvius grinned back and nodded his head, a bit of a smirk still on his lips. 'Oh _I would say so, Harry. Very __much so at that,' he said and gave him a feral look to which Harry only laughed at. _

Turning back to Ron he said, 'Well that settles it then, Ron. I _am Harry.'_

'Harry...wow...you look...err...wow,' was all Hermione could stammer out and a blush crept up her face.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Can you imagine that...I've made Hermione speechless!' he laughed and surprisingly that seemed to break the tension in the air and everyone all seemed to clamour round with a dozen questions. 

'Harry what have you two done to yourselves? You look incredible!' Ron said in awe.

'Yeah, Harry, you and Silvius...wow...I never thought you could both look so sexy! Who would have guessed Muggle clothes could look two people look so hot!' Parvati said with an appraising look in her eyes, and it was more than obvious what she was not so subtlety glancing at.

'So that's what all this afternoon's secrecy has been. But why didn't you tell us you were coming to the dance with Silvius?' Hermione asked curiously, trying herself not to look in the same directions Paravti was.

Harry and Silvius grinned a bit sheepishly now and Harry said, 'Well it was a last minute decision. I guess...well I guess now you know why I've been so hedgy this year. I wanted to tell you, but after Ron said what he did at Christmas well...' Harry began and gave Ron a strange, almost fearful look.

Ron tried to remember what he had said back then and then it hit him...he had been the one who appeared disgusted by the miniature dragons being together. 'Oh Harry...I was just being a stupid git that's all. Hermione's right, you can't pick who you want to be with. You really thought I'd hate you for being gay though? I mean...it's not for me but...I wouldn't hate my best friend for being that way...or anyone really. I just say stupid things sometimes that's all. Oi mate...I thought you knew that 'bout me by now,' Ron said with a silly grin. 'You're my best mate remember? Friends always?' he said hesitantly.

Harry smiled the biggest smile he could muster and to Ron's surprise, and embarrassment, he hugged Ron on the spot. 'Oh, Ron!' he said with a huge sigh, but a happy sigh.

'Oi...err...can you umm...get off me now, Harry?' Ron said turning red as a beat then grinned. 'Cripes, I don't want to get 'Mione jealous or something now...err...well I mean....' he blushed even hard now, 'it is a bit umm...weird knowing your gay but...oh hell, Harry you could have told us sooner!' he said accusingly now.

Harry sighed and looked at Silvius a moment then back at Ron. 'I really was afraid. Not just of you but...can you imagine what Skeeter's going to do to me when this gets out?' he said rolling his eyes then hastily coughed realising Silvius didn't know why this was really such a big deal. They had been very careful the past five days to say nothing bout who Harry was, and what had happened to him in this world. 'Anyway, what's this 'bout making Hermione jealous? I thought you came with Parvati?'

Ron nodded his head and looked at Parvati sheepishly, though she was smiling at him. 'Seems you aren't the only one that was afraid, Harry. You were right...I was so worried about telling her the truth that...well...' he said glancing very openly and lovingly at Hermione who was also blushing now.

'I finally told him how much I felt about him too, Harry. Thanks to Romulus that is. I owe him for finally opening my eyes well...taking the bull by the horns so to speak...and I asked Ron what he felt. Now...' she trailed off and looked at Ron tenderly. 'Now we're going out!' she said beaming.

Harry beamed back at her and gave Hermione a hug as well. 'Congrats! 'Bout time too, thought you would never wake up!' he said and everyone now laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. 'So, everything's cool now? You're not angry with me?' he said hesitantly.

'No way! Totally cool mate, always!' Ron said and smiled at Harry and Silvius. 'So this means you two are...umm...a couple?'

'Yeah, _are you two going out now? 'Cause if not, Snape's son or no, I'll take him off your hands for you if you aren't, Harry!' Parvati said laughing and batting her eyelashes at Silvius._

Silvius grinned and shook his head. 'Thank you my dear lady, however I don't think I'll be relinquishing Harry anytime soon this evening,' he chuckled and gave Harry a wink. Bowing slightly too him he now held his hand out and said in an all too sexy voice, 'Care to dance my dear?'

Harry laughed and nodded, then together the two boys left everyone behind, though nearly every girl in the hall couldn't help but to stare after them almost longingly. Gay or not they were clearly the most handsome, most seductive, well built, and the sexiest men in the room at the moment. 

Harry and Silvius got the dance floor and the music struck up again, another waltz, and they again joined together closely. However neither of them were looking at each other, rather instead they were scanning the hall subtly, each of them looking for a certain person in particular. Silvius's eyes suddenly found who he was seeking, and a soft sigh escaped him as he noticed just how incredibly handsome, yet sad, the person he was looking at appeared since that person was now also gazing back at the two boys. 

'Don't worry, Sil, remember this was part of the plan. First we were to let them know that we've 'come of the closet'...and then to help them break out of their shells and accept this part of us. Then hopefully...get what we both want...' Harry said softly into Silvius's ear as he heard the sigh.

Silvius nodded slightly and whispered back in a pained voice, 'I know, but...oh God what if I'm wrong, Harry? What if he _isn't the way we are? What if he doesn't want me now? I think I'd die.'_

'If what you told me is right, Sil, he's _is the way we are, just like us too afraid to do anything 'bout it. Now that he knows you're definitely gay...it's only a matter of timing,' Harry said back softly._

'I hope so...I really hope so. What about you? Is Draco here? Do you see him?' Silvius whispered back.

Harry's eyes rescanned the hall and then when he'd about given up hope he found what he sought, and his heart did a double take. 'He's here, hiding in the corner. I wish I knew why he's been this way...I've got to know, Sil. The first month of the term he was throwing insults and hexes at me...looking far too damned sexy whilst doing so I might add...and now he sits there like a zombie. I've got to get through to him somehow...I've got to! Even if he isn't gay, and I'm sure he's not...I still want to reach him somehow...' Harry sighed.

Silvius nodded and he too now subtly looked over at the silver haired boy in the corner. However what he saw was very different then what Harry was seeing. Now that Harry's back was turned away from Draco, and Silvius was facing him, he could see Draco's eyes narrowed in anger...and from what it looked like...pure jealousy. It wasn't directed at Harry either...but at himself. If Silvius was right, Draco hated him at the moment, and for very good reasons. However his thoughts were distracted as he noticed with some surprise that a certain black haired Gryffindor was also looking their way with a similar expression, though he suddenly got the feeling it wasn't towards him, but at Harry.

'Now that's odd,' he said quietly, and didn't take his eyes off the black haired lad.

'What is?' Harry asked back.

'Orion's staring at you...and if you ask me he looks ready to kill,' he said puzzled.

Harry slowly turned the two of them so he could glance Orion out of the corner of his eye as well. 'Hmm...you know you're right. He looks positively pissed off at me. If you ask me he almost looks...jealous?' he said surprised himself.

'Jealous? Orion Black jealous of what? That man has more girls on his plate then he can handle,' Silvius snorted quietly.

Harry chuckled and pulled Silvius in a bit closer, deliberately rubbing himself against the other boy coyly to see what the reaction would be from Orion. What he saw made him satisfied that he was right in the first place and he slightly grinned. 'Hate to tell you this, Sil, but it seems Romulus may not be the only one fighting for your attentions. After tonight hell, you might have half the male and female population at your feet!'

Silvius chuckled and shook his head. 'Romulus is the one I'd fight them all off for...but if you're right...I wonder if what I told Severus may not just work for me too...' he said thoughtfully.

'Oh? And what did you tell Severus?' Harry said with a grin. 

Unknown to anyone but Silvius, Harry and his professor had actually come to terms with each other in the short time they had been out at Diagon Alley that day. Though not exactly 'friends', they certainly were on far better terms with each other, especially now that Harry had found out the truth in where his professor's affections lay. He'd been shocked of course that Remus was also that way, and that it was with his godfather he had been that way with the past two years. Not to mention the fact that Severus had been Remus's lover back at school years before, and that he still loved Remus. Though tonight may not be the time nor place, he vowed come morning he was going to sit down and have a very serious chat with Remus and Sirius for hiding their relationship from him for all this time, and to see where Remus's affections would end up.

'You see, I told Severus earlier that if he wanted Remus, and we both know how much he does...that rather then break up your godfather and him...that he should have the best of both worlds. If you ask me, Sirius Black in your world is certainly shaggable material,' he said coyly.

Harry laughed and nodded in total agreement. 'If he wasn't my godfather and old enough to be my father that is, I'd say your definitely on the mark on that one. Remus isn't bad either, something 'bout him yeesh...very shaggable. So you told Severus to go for both of them hmm? Interesting...never would have thought of that. So... are you now thinking of getting the best of both worlds too?' he grinned.

Silvius gave him a slight smirk and nodded his head. 'Why not? I love Romulus with all my heart just as it appears my counterpart does...but I think Orion wouldn't be half bad in the mixture. From what I've heard round school in my world, let's just say his _experience should count for something,' he grinned ferally._

Harry chuckled. 'Now if only I can find a way to figure out Draco...' he sighed now. 'I've been dreaming 'bout him for almost a year now, Sil. Not that I have experience, I don't...but I have dreamt of my arms round him and my lips on his...amongst doing several other things to him mind you...for so long now that I actually feel like I so have experience. I ache for him as much as you do for Romulus...though personally I'll be happy to settle on just the one desire of my heart,' he said.

Silvius chuckled. 'I'd give anything to have Romulus on me...in me...everywhere and anywhere...but if I can have _more...even I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. God provides, Harry, God provides...and if He's sending them __both my way, I sure as hell __will take it,' he said fimly._

'One day you'll have to tell me more 'bout the Jewish religion and all, Sil. Sounds pretty interesting. I was raised Catholic because that's what my Aunt and Uncle are. They didn't go to church all that often, but Dudley, my cousin, was baptised or something. I never really cared much for religion, till I found out I was a wizard anyway.'

'I'll be happy to explain what I can if you want one day, Harry...depends of course if I ever do get home or not,' Silvius said with a sigh now.

'You will, I know we haven't found much...but...well I'll keep the faith as you told me too. Heck, after coming out of the closet in the way we did tonight, I don't think there's anything we _can't handle!' he grinned._

Silvius laughed and twirled Harry again round the dance floor, though his eyes were shifting between the very sad and thoughtful looking Romulus, who was sitting alone now at the food table staring at them both, and the still darkly staring Orion. He and Harry didn't have much more conversation at the moment, it wasn't really needed. Harry subtly refocused his attention on the half hidden, jealous looking Draco, and Silvius just as subtly kept his eyes on the other two people.

If Harry was right, and Orion was suddenly coming into feelings he'd never felt before, Silvius had to rethink his plans. Originally he had intended to come to the dance with Harry on his arm and let the world, or specifically Romulus, know that he was gay, and that it wasn't something to be ashamed of. However if Orion was now feeling those type feelings towards him, Silvius had to wonder if he would also feel them towards Romulus. He thought he would feel jealous at that thought, but oddly enough it only excited him. 

The prospect of having them both began to really filter through his mind now. If Severus could manage to somehow get his Remus back into his bed, and accept Sirius as well, then by Salazar he could too. With a half hidden smile he realised this evening was beginning to look better and better, and he hoped that before it was done...far more than he could have ever dreamed of would come to pass. After all beggars can't be choosers, and if he was going to be stuck in this world, he was going to take full advantage of the choices God was giving him...and he knew he was definitely going to enjoy it!

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 28, 2002  10:31 PM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	14. The Twists And Turns Of Love

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Anni - you know that is a good question on that 'godfather' thing, and one I've heard before too. According to Cambridge Dictionary Online (the British Mirriam-Websters), a 'godfather, godparent, godmother', is in the 'christian religion' a person who, at a baptism ceremony, promises to help a new member of the religion, usually a child, in religious and moral matters. (also of course the leader of the mafia lol). However, under the listing of a 'fairy godmother' is says that it is a magical creature in some childrens stories who helps someone in trouble. Now Sirius isn't exactly a 'fairy godfather' just a 'godfather' yet religion other then 'Christmas/Easter' passing is never mentioned in the books. Nor is there any religion given for wizards yet they do celebrate 'Christmas/Easter', which I find highly unlikely. I think it's just JKR's own religious upbringing making it's way into the story and making it 'universal'. I don't think she deliberately used 'christian, etc' ways to upset the other religions though so hence why it doesn't bother me all told. I may not believe it that way but I won't get angry that she ignored the possibilities of other religions :P

As for the weather yup it's getting a bit cooler, but like you with me own thyroid issues I still am having problems with the humidity and rain :mutters: ah well, cie la vie eh?  And I'm glad you're liking the trio, I was hesitant to write another one but since it didn't seem to be too bad an issue in Deny Thy Father (which sadly I never did get to update the other fics this week like I said I would :sigh:), I went forth and plunged back into this one. I still say there are never enough of the good 'trio' fics out there :)

Shini - heh I'll look forwards to it luv, hopefully won't disappoint you!

Temptress - I'll get to you're email soon, having one of those days I'm trying to steer clear of emails :sigh: Save some fluffy bugs for me! :grins:

Iceheart - :giggles: oh they are so cute aren't they? :sighs dreamily: I would have to say that 80% of the blokes I went to school with turned out to be gay soon as they left form, and watching them with their lovers is just sooooo adorable. Half of them are so flaming these days I swear I just can't help but to oogle at them! :grins:

Myr - :)  cheers luv, glad you're liking!

Toyo - heh I take it I made them too sexy all round eh? :giggles: that was the point though luv...jealousy has it's merits! :grin: As for Sev and Siri, you'll see :)

Dragons - you have a definite (and lovely I might add!) adoration for those locked closets don't you :giggles: Personally I would do the same thing..egads...no wonder why I locked up Sev/Remy and Siri/Peter in me other fic, it was just too perfect not to! :grins:

Shades - I heard the word challenge? :peers round: ohh...let me know where they are, I'll see what I can do maybe! :)  No luv you're not a freak, if you were then I'm the Head Freak of them all :giggles: I'm the one with the HP bumper stickers on me car and a number plate that says 'Slythern'! (couldn't fit all the letters had to take the dratted I out :pouts: ah well!

Nagani - ohhh I wanna go too! I think I'd fit in at a Dark Lord's convention :laughs: Yup definitely me cup o' tea luv! :giggles:  Hope you got your homework done though...I can say I don't miss school for that issue alone egads, nope, nope and nope. :P

Kouji - :grins: yeah, I debated on the hair bit too but trust me, it won't get in the way of the 'important' things in life :giggles: I can't help it, I'm in love with men with long black hair :sigh: or silvery hair egads...yes...long, luscious hair to run me fingers through. And me kids dad wonders why I won't let him cut off his mid-back length Japanese hair :faints: I think I'd kill him! :nod nod nod:

Hana - :chuckles: like I told Kouji, don't worry, the hair will not be a hindrance :)  Of course I had to do the leather bit, though everyone always sees Draco in leather (hell so do I!) but right now our poor Draco isn't much for wearing it I'd say...hence why I had to make Harry and Silvius the ones to have little to the imagination....egads all right that's enough of that...(goes back to imagining a 17 year old Harry and Severus (AKA Silvius AKA Alan Rickman) in tight black leather trousers and long black Japanese hair then sighs happily with a silly grin on her face)...err...:coughs: right...must ignore that urge :whistles:

Mist - :giggles: You're welcome luv! Don't worry, there is going to be snuggles...and if I get the guts to do it...maybe even more :gazes up and then looks round realising she knows exactly why she isn't a Gryffie...no backbone to actually do the 'R' rated sex scenes :mutters:)

****

**_~~~~Chapter Fourteen: The Twists And Turns Of Love~~~~_**

****

****

****

'Where in the name of Merlin did he go?' Sirius grumbled now as he looked round the corridor they were in.

Remus shrugged and thought a moment. 'I don't know. We've checked everywhere I can think of by now. The classrooms, the towers, the dungeons, even his own rooms he wasn't in,' he said with a frustrated sigh.

'Well how in the blazes are we supposed to chat him up if we can't very well find him! Just like that man to disappear off the face of the earth when you actually _need him for something,' Sirius said kicking at the wall now petulantly._

Remus chuckled and shook his head, watching his lover a moment. 'Funny isn't it?'

Sirius turned to Remus with a questioning look on his face. 'What is?' he asked.

'An hour or so ago you would have been praying he would disappeared off the face of the earth, and now you can't wait to find him. I just find that funny,' he said with a grin and shrugged.

'Well an hour ago I didn't know you and that git had made a promise binding to each other either,' Sirius scowled. 'I'm doing this for you you know.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'I believe you were the one who said that he was looking rather shaggable and all too damned sexy at the moment?' he teased.

'Can I help it if he is? Body does happen to overrule the brain sometimes hate to tell you, and a good shag is a good shag. Providing he is one of course,' Sirius said with a chuckle.

Remus laughed and nodded his head. 'He is...or was anyway, at least when we were. Not that I wouldn't have still wanted him if he hadn't changed himself a bit, but whew...I think we really have got to find him and soon. Otherwise...'

'Otherwise I'm going to drag you back off to the Three Broomsticks and Severus Snape be damned. He'll just have to wait his turn,' Sirius said coyly and pulled Remus roughly to him, kissing his mate full on the lips in a heated bout of desire.

Remus broke off the kiss before all thoughts of Severus would leave him and smiled at his lover tenderly. 'I just hope Severus realises how good a person you really are. I really don't want to have to choose and I don't think I could live without either of you honestly, especially now that I know the truth,' he said with a small sigh.

Sirius got a determined look on his face. 'I love you, Remy, and if it means I have to share my bed with the bloke, I'll make that sacrifice. _I won't make you choose, I just hope to Merlin __he won't either. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt again luv,' he said softly and held Remus tightly in his arms._

Remus sighed though it was one of contentment. 'I just wish I knew where he could be...'

'We'll find him, I'm sure of it. I mean it's not like we have to dive down to the bottom of the lake or something, he's got to be round here somewhere,' Sirius said.

At those words Remus suddenly began to get a slightly lost piece of his memory back, and he looked up at Sirius with bright coloured eyes. 'Of course, the lake! Padfoot you are a _genius!' he said happily._

'Huh? Err..yeah...sure I am,' he chuckled nervously. 'But umm...a genius of what, what'd I say?' he asked puzzled.

'The lake, Siri, you'll see. Come on, let's get our coats I think I know where he went!' Remus said excitedly.

Sirius nodded and together they ran down up to the Gryffindor commons where they had stored their coats earlier. Remus then practically dragged Sirius out of the castle and down towards an area of the lake that apparently he knew well. Remus then stopped a moment and put his finger to his lips telling Sirius to hush up and listened for a moment then nodded slightly. 'I was right...he's here,' he whispered now.

'So what now? He'll probably run again if he sees me with you,' Sirius whispered back.

Remus thought for a moment then whispered, 'Stay here, let me talk to him first. If all goes well I'll be back soon all right?' 

Sirius nodded. 'Right. Good luck,' he said with a smile and a reassuring hug.

Remus nodded then made his way over to an area of the lake he once knew well long ago. It was a secluded area, far from prying eyes and ears. Long ago when he and Severus were still lovers they would sneak out here and just hold each other, or sometimes snog each other senseless. It held a lot of memories this place that overlooked the lake, though during the year he'd taught at the school he had avoided the place because of those memories. 

Now however it would make sense for Severus to be there, for it was the first place they had admitted their feelings for each other, the first place they had ever kissed each other, and the place their relationship had ended. It was here at the lake he realised now that he had tried to apologize to Severus all those years ago, only to run away in tears and with his heart broken. Now however he would not run, he couldn't if he wanted to. He would not give up Sirius, but he didn't want to give up Severus again either, on all levels. Severus had been his first in pretty much everything...the first person he'd ever kissed, his first lover, the first person he had felt close to and unafraid with. He had been like a drug to Remus back then, he was a lifeline in a world that was turned upside down and every which way. Severus had been his grounding back then, and he vowed now he would be again.

As he got to the little clearing he saw Severus was sitting down on the bench, and the snow had been cleared away for two people oddly. Severus was gazing out over the lake and Remus could now see the tears still in his eyes, and his heart melted and nearly broke at seeing how much in pain Severus was. Slowly he walked over to the bench and sat down next to him, though Severus didn't acknowledge Remus for the moment. Just like Severus he too looked out over the lake, watching the way the almost full moon shed it's pale light down across the ice and snow. The stars above never seemed brighter though to him at the moment, though he still sat there in silence.

'You shouldn't have come,' Severus said quietly after a little while, though he didn't turn to face Remus just yet.

'Do you really think I would have stayed away?' Remus replied softly.

'I'm not a seventeen year old boy who had the world still at my feet anymore, Remus. I've been hardened by time, full of anger and pain now. My choices have been made,' Severus said bitterly.

Remus shook his head though he didn't look at Severus yet. 'Do you think I have suffered any less all these years? You're hatred of me, Sirius in Azkaban, no work, no money...never knowing where my next meal would come from...you're not the only one time hasn't been good to, Severus,' he replied.

Severus's shoulders slumped a bit and he hung his head down, sighing deeply. 'Three years ago you could have had a home again. Work...money...and I destroyed it all for you yet again. You deserve to hate me, to run from _me now,' he said in a pained voice._

'We all have our roles to play, Severus. We wear our masks so well that sometimes we forget which is the real person underneath. Three years ago you weren't willing to forgive me yet, but I had long ago forgiven you. I never hated you, how could I. You're not the only one who was deceived either, Severus, I lied to you too. Before you ever found out about the wolf I had lied to you,' Remus said slowly.

Severus finally did look up at Remus now, tears still in his eyes and a questioning look on his face. 'About what?'

Remus looked deep into Severus's eyes, trying not to get lost in the murky depths of swirling emotions he was seeing. 'The promise...I lied to you about the promise,' he said.

Severus stared at Remus uncomprehending for a moment, then with a groan he thought he knew now what Remus was trying to say. Dropping his eyes from Remus back to the ground he then closed them, whilst a feeling like a giant iceberg had just hit him full force began running through him causing him to shiver. 'You mean...you never meant it back then. You never did love me...the promise was a lie...' he said in a half sobbed voice, whilst desperately trying not to have more tears fall.

'Oh Sev,' Remus said sadly, 'do you really think I _didn't mean it? I didn't lie to you about the fact I loved you...I did, more than you could possibly have known. I suppose looking back on it, it's not that I 'lied' to you...I just didn't tell you everything I should have about the promise,' he said quietly._

Severus looked back up quickly, though for some reason the ice seemed to be melting away from his body, and a spark of hope returned. 'What do you mean?'

Remus looked back into Severus's eyes, and a hesitant smile came across his lips. 'It wasn't _just a promise, Sev. It was a __mating promise...a binding spell a werewolf uses to bind their...mates. It bound you to my heart and soul with a few simple words, forever. Even though you drove me away...hurt me...I could __never hate you because of that bond. Once casted, Severus...it can __never be undone. Do you understand now?' he said softly._

It was like a light came over Severus then, and finally he began to understand. He understood now why he still ached and yearned for the man before him. Why he still needed him so badly in his arms and to have his lips on his own. Why even though he had tried to hurt and destroy him, he could never stop thinking of him or forget him. He knew now why he could never nor would never be complete in his life unless Remus was by his side. 'I wish you had told me, Remus. It could have saved us both so many years of pain. Oh Merlin...because of me you're with Black now...I sent right into his arms. He'll never understand how much I still love you...need you...he'll never - ' he began but Remus cut him off by putting his fingers on his lips.

'He does understand, all too well, Severus. I am also bound to Sirius now, the same way I am to you. I admit that I didn't know the bond worked in reverse when I did it with you...I hadn't foreseen that happening. I thought only I would be the one to feel the weight of needing you even to this day, but I didn't know you would still feel the same thing. Without me...Sirius would feel like you have all these years,' he said.

Severus took Remus's hand into his own then, and looked at him sadly for a moment. 'He's still your mate now though, not I. There's too much pain between us...I could never live myself if I made you miserable by tearing you away from the happiness I know you have had these last two years with him. I am used to being miserable, Remus,' he said dejectedly.

Remus looked at Severus carefully for a moment. 'You don't have to be though.'

Severus shook his head and snorted slightly. 'I will _not make you choose between us, Remus. Black hates me to the point where he would kill me and gladly so. He would never believe that I could love you still, that I wouldn't be trying to harm you again. It's better for what I am...for what I have done in my life...to give you up, then I couldn't hurt you again,' he said bitterly._

'You're wrong, Sev, he _doesn't hate you...at least not right this moment,' Remus said with a strange grin._

'Remus, have you gone daft? Has the punch been spiked again this year? Black. Hates. Me. End of story. I told you, I will not make you choose. A life with a death eater turned spy who's only tormented and hurt you...or a life with Black who makes you feel happy and safe. I don't even see where a choice _would lie here, it's clear to me where it __does,' Severus said._

Remus chuckled. 'Why does there _have to be a choice, Severus? Trust me on this, though I dare say Sirius may not just fall in love with you just like that...after the way you showed up at the dance tonight...oh hell, Sev, do you have __any idea how damned sexy you're looking tonight? Even Sirius couldn't stop drooling!' he laughed._

Severus stared at Remus for a second then strangely enough he too began to laugh. 'Blame my younger counterpart for tonight. It was _his idea for all of these...changes...to all of us,' he chuckled._

'All of us? As in who?' Remus said curiously now.

'Ah, I take it you didn't see Silvius come to the dance then?' Severus teased.

Remus shook his head. 'No, soon as you left Sirius and I had a little chat about things and went after you. Silvius hadn't arrived yet far as I know,' he said.

Severus chuckled. 'You're going to be in for quite a shock then, Remus. I don't know if I should spoil the surprise yet though, I would love to see the look on Black's face when he finds out though about Harry.'

'Harry? Since when have you started calling him Harry?' Remus said raising an eyebrow at Severus.

Severus grinned. 'Since I've spent half the afternoon with him and Silvius down in Diagon Alley making ourselves 'glitzy' as they put it. He's a good kid, I wish I had gotten to know him sooner actually, though of course in public we will still have our 'roles' to play. And before you think I did anything to him, Albus gave the three of us special permission to go, so don't think I just kidnapped the boys now,' he said wryly.

'Yeah, Harry is a pretty good kid for all he goes though, I'm glad you two have worked things out now. So why exactly _did you go all the way to Diagon Alley and not just go into Hogsmeade?' Remus said._

'Well let's just say when you see Harry and Silvius, you'll understand. In the meantime...you came after me for a reason I take it...and I want to know why. Black must not have liked you sneaking off to come after me I'd wager.'

Remus chuckled and gave Severus another strange grin. 'Actually, Sirius isn't far away at the moment, he's just beyond the hedges waiting patiently for me to talk to you. Or rather...to try and talk some sense into you that is.'

'Oh really, and what praytell did you need to talk some sense into me for?' Severus asked  in amusement.

'What it comes down to is simply this. I have _no intentions of making a choice here, Severus. I'm not willing to give up Sirius...nor am I willing to give up you again either,' Remus said firmly._

'Well that leaves you with a bit of a problem then doesn't it,' Severus said wondering now where this was leading, and hoping it was what he thought it was leading to.

Remus grinned a very wolf-like grin now, one that Severus had seen many a time when they were lovers and when Remus had an idea up his sleeve. 'Put it this way, Sev...right now I like what I see..._very much so...and so does Sirius. He's not willing to give me up either, however after seeing you looking so incredibly sexy tonight...even __he isn't stupid enough to turn down a possible solution to my little problem.'_

'And again I ask what that solution would be, Remus?' Severus said feeling the ice finally melt and a strange new warmth now flowing through him.

'Sirius loves me...you love me. I love the both of you. Though I know there's a long history between you and Sirius...he's more than willing at the moment to forgo that history...and if you would be willing...'

'You want me to accept you both is that it, Remus?' Severus finished out for him with a strange look in his eyes.

Remus nodded. 'Exactly. I'm not saying you two have to fall in love or anything, I don't expect you to. However if you two can put aside your differences...' he trailed of hesitantly.

'In other words why settle for nothing when I could everything,' Severus said in a quiet voice remembering Silvius's words from earlier that day.

Remus chuckled. 'Apt words indeed, Severus. The war is raging all round us now, who knows what tomorrow may bring. We could all be dead, but...at least we died happy. I love both you and Sirius with all my heart, and if I died in both of your arms I would die complete. Would you be willing to accept that?' he asked nervously now.

Severus looked deep into Remus's eyes and it was like the past had never happened. He didn't care that he was going against the grain of society and it's prejudices in loving Remus. They were adults now, and though the world wasn't all that accepting of relationships like this, he thought to hell with them. He was going to be happy, no matter what the costs or trials.

Nodding his head slowly he leaned in a little towards Remus and said in a half whispered voice, 'For you, Remy...I would marry the devil himself if you wanted me too...I love you...always have...always will...' Then before Remus could even answer he swept him up into his arms and kissed him with a passion, hunger and desire that he had denied himself for so long.

A cough off to their right a little while later alerted them they were no longer alone, and though they didn't separate they looked over at who dared intrude upon them at the moment. When they saw who it was however they smiled, and both nodded their heads towards the person, making room on the bench between them now for the third person.

'So...I take it you've made up?' Sirius said fidgeting now and looked back and forth between Remus and Severus.

Remus smiled and nodded. 'We have obviously. Everything's fine now, Siri...we're going to be all right I think.'

Sirius nodded at Remus then hesitantly turned to face Severus, a questioning look on his face. 'Sn...er...Severus?' he asked.

Severus didn't respond for a moment, just looked at Sirius as if he was seeing him for the first time ever. He thought to himself wryly that Silvius was definitely on the galleon in saying Sirius Black was a very snoggable, shaggable man. He oozed charm and sensualism in a way that he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Not that Remus didn't but it was more intense in Sirius, and it stirred a heat within his body that he couldn't ignore. He still didn't say anything, just slowly put his arms round Sirius's body and drew him close, then tenderly brushed Sirius's lips with his own before pulling back. 'Answer your question...Sirius...' he said softly.

Sirius's eyes lit up and he nodded, then turned back towards Remus who had a look of pure contentment on his face at watching the two of them. 'Remy?' he said now nervously.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms round Sirius as well now, kissing him just as tenderly. Then he said in a low rather husky voice, 'I don't know about the two of you...but I think we should adjourn our 'talk' elsewhere...perhaps somewhere that's oh...shall we say...warmer...and far more softer...don't you?'

Severus and Sirius smiled in agreement, any tensions now gone between them and they both nodded. 'I believe we still have a few hours till midnight. Just enough time to get reacquainted...as well as acquainted...with each other don't you think? I know you two may not exactly like the dungeons...but I think maybe we can make it...warmer...for the next few hours,' Severus said with a heated glint in his eyes.

'I think that sounds like a very wonderful idea my dear Potion's Master. To the dungeon's then?' Remus said mischievously.

They got up and began to walk back to the castle hand in hand, Severus holding Remus's hand, and Remus holding Sirius's hand. It wasn't until they passed the Great Hall that by chance Sirius happened to look inside and he stopped short and gasped. 'Oh for the love of Merlin...tell me...am I seeing things?' he said in a strange tone of voice.

Severus and Remus now also peered inside the hall and to Remus and Sirius's surprise Severus laughed and said, 'Looks like they're right on schedule.'

'What the bloody hell does that mean? What's going on with those two?' Sirius demanded, though his eyes didn't leave the couple that were dancing rather too closely for his tastes.

'Oh you didn't know I take it?' Severus said airily and watched as the two boys dancing inside the room were dangerously brushing up against each other in a way that Severus admitted would make anyone hard just looking at.

'So _that's what you were on about eh, Sev? You're right, it is a bit of a shock, though not an unpleasant one,' Remus grinned, and he too watched the two boys on the dance floor, a slight blush creeping up his face as he felt his own body responding to their moves._

'All right, someone tell me what the hell Harry is doing in there?' Sirius demanded again, too much in shock to react.

'Seems to me he's dancing, Sirius, what does it look like?' Remus said amused now.

'Yes but...he's dancing...with...Silvius? Oh hell...that's _not dancing, Remy, they're...they're practically __shagging on the dance floor! And are those Muggle clothes? Oh by Godric...leather trousers?' Sirius said floored now._

Severus laughed and nodded, watching the two boys who indeed were making quite a show of things in the hall. An upbeat pop tune by the Weird Sisters was playing now, and Harry and Silvius were certainly making the moves and dancing as seductively as they could with each other. 'So neither of you knew Harry was gay as well then, interesting. You really should talk to the boy more, he's quite an interesting lad when he's not being an upstart and defying all the rule,' Severus chuckled. 'And yes those _are Muggle clothes, Sirius. Silvius picked them out himself earlier today at Diagon Alley.'_

'Harry? When did you start calling him Harry?' Sirius said turning to Severus puzzled.

Severus rolled his eyes and gave Remus a glance. 'Since I spent half the day with him that's when. I've already told this to Remus, all of this tonight was Silvius's idea you see. He's a smart kid...but that's not surprising,' he said with a little smirk. 'He found out what no one else has...about the two of you...and about my still loving Remus. Not to mention who Harry happens to be in love with.'

'Oh really, and who exactly would _that be? Silvius?' Sirius said._

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Not exactly. You see my younger self is in love...but with the young Romulus, who also by the by happens to be in love with Silvius, only he's too afraid to do anything about it. Considering what he's gone through in his life in the other world I'm not surprised young Romulus is afraid. Which reminds me, Remus, you and I are going a little chat soon on something, just you and me,' he said firmly now and gave Remus a strange glance.

'Err...not bad I hope?' Remus said hesitantly.

'No, not bad...but there are a few things I need to know, and we'll leave it at that for now,' Severus said.

'So who is Harry in love with? Come on out with it already!' Sirius said.

'Are you sure you really want to know, Sirius? You may not like it...' Severus muttered.

'Oh stop playing games, Severus and just tell me! Hell if I can handle the fact I'm going to be sleeping with you after today...I think I can handle anything!' Sirius said exasperated now.

Severus laughed then and nodded his head. 'Touché my dear Mr. Black. Very well...Harry's heart belongs to none other then one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Whom I happen to know is equally in love with one Harry James Potter. Neither of them however know that the other loves them, not surprisingly. Silvius however did find out, and cooked up this scheme with Harry and myself earlier today. He wanted Romulus to know it was alright to be gay, and not to be afraid of it. Meanwhile he took Harry too the dance so that Harry could let Draco know the same thing. Though Harry doesn't know of course Draco loves him, he's going on only hopes that he does.'

'This sounds like the most complicated and insane thing I've ever heard,' Sirius said shaking his head.

'It's certainly a different way to break things err...gently...to his friends...especially in Harry's case, in that I agree. From the looks of it though no one seems to mind that Harry and Silvius are err...together for the evening...except from the looks of it, a few certain people,' Remus said scanning over the room.

Severus and Sirius also scanned the room now, only they were seeing different things. 'Well well well, seems you're right 'bout Draco Malfoy, Severus. He's certainly keeping his eye on Harry, that's for sure. Looks ready to kill Silvius however,' Sirius chuckled.

'Hmm...now that's odd,' Severus said now looking at someone in the room carefully.

'What is?' Remus asked and looked over to where Severus was. 'Oh...oh I see...yes...definitely odd.'

'What's odd? What are you looking at?' Sirius asked then he too finally looked to see where the others were looking. 'Heh...seems my other self isn't as different from me as he thought he was eh? Not if I judge _that look correctly,' he grinned._

Remus and Severus nodded. 'Seems your other self finally has decided to make his choice too. Now I wonder what young Silvius will do about it,' Severus said thoughtfully.

'If he's the one who figured out all of this between us...I dare say he won't hesitate to take the best of both worlds as we have. Speaking of which...I'm still feeling a bit oh...chilled from being outside. I believe we were going to have our own dance in more _private surroundings?' Remus said with another wolfish, very feral grin at his mates._

Severus and Sirius grinned back and both nodded their heads, turning away from the Great Hall now. 'I'm sure everything will work out. Can't say I actually like Harry's choice but...you really can't help who you fall in love with eh? Or in some cases...who you might someday fall in love with...' Sirius said glancing at Severus now.

Severus smiled. 'On that note I agree, Sirius. Putting the past behind us won't be easy, I'm sure we'll have more than a bit of opposition...but you never know what tomorrow brings,' he said quietly and glanced meaningfully at Remus.

With that said the three men left the door of the Great Hall, again hand in hand, though not unnoticed. A pair of twinkling blue eyes and as well as a twinkling pair of brown eyes slipped out of the shadows, soft smiles on both their faces. 'Well about time wouldn't you say?' the person with the brown eyes said gazing thoughtfully down the corridor the three men had just vacated. 

Albus chuckled. 'I always hoped that one day they could put aside their hatreds. Seems our young travellers have been quite the influence on them. Managed to do what we never could.'

'Indeed. This certainly has been an evening of surprises hasn't it,' Minerva said with a small sigh and gazed back into the Great Hall. 'I never would have guessed about Harry though you know, I'm assuming however you did.'

'I had my suspicions, Minerva. Now if only young Harry and our young Draco can find there way to each other...as well as our young travellers...all will be right,' Albus said thoughtfully.

'Hmph, you should have applied for a job as a Matchmaker not as a Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. When are you going to tell them you found the Pensive?' Minerva asked.

Albus shrugged and continued to look into the Great Hall, watching over his students as they laughed, talked and danced. 'When the time is right, Minerva. Not everything has been settled yet, there's still much work to be done. All in good time my dear, all in good time. Meanwhile, would you care for a dance, my dear lady? I believe it's been far too long since we've had an evening to just enjoy ourselves, it's high time we joined our students in their fun,' he said with a smile.

Minerva tsked and shook her head, then said with an amused grin, 'You're a right pain sometimes, Albus...and I hate it when you're right. Shall we then?' With saying that she and Albus swept into the Great Hall, confident that everything would work out in the end. 

Down in the dungeons the three men had already forgotten what they had seen in the Great Hall, and were finding out exactly just how much they needed each other. Whispered words of love, heated moans of passion and the age old wants and needs took them over, rekindling desires long forgotten. Though a bit hesitant at first, they soon found that three does not always mean a crowd. As their bodies, lips and words intertwined together they knew that whatever consequences or issues would come out of their pairing they would face it together gladly...for now that they had each other, they knew they had a bonding that they would never break again.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_August 30, 2002_

_5:29 PM_

_©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	15. From Dreams To Reality

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Dragons - :giggles: I have to agree, closets are fun! :)

Shini - :chuckle: Albus is definitely trouble with a capital T at times...though all in the name of love m'dear! Don't worry though our jrs. and H/D will figure themselves out soon enough...I think boys just need a hell of a prodding is all though! :grins:

Mist - :laughs: doing me best luv...doing me best! Naked Harry and Draco mmm...naked Sev, Remy and Siri :faints: too yummy! I can't help it, I love the bad boys! :giggles: And far as I see it, Sev/Remus/Siri are the epitome of bad boys! :nod nod nod:

Hana - this time I guarantee they will go home...already made me mind up. As to what will happen when they get home though haven't decided :P 

Myr - :cowers: yeeps! Don't worry Harry/Dray haven't been forgotten! :nods:

Rose - :beams: cheers luv! Glad to know I'm still able to produce something not overly done and abused by now :chuckle: It's getting harder and harder but ah well...I'll keep trying!

Nagani - :grins: don't worry, secret's safe with me luv :P  I agree, who could want more then a sexy Sevvie, a suave Siri and a randy Remy...other then shaggable definitely hot Harry and very delicious Draco that is! :laughs: 

**_~~~~Chapter Fifteen: From Dreams To Reality~~~~_**

****

****

****

It was now round half past eleven at night, and the New Year was just round the corner. Luckily the punch this year remained alcohol free, however the butterbeer was flowing just as easily. A few of the younger students by now had already dozed off on some transfigured sofas now set up in various corners of the hall, tired out from both butterbeer and dancing. Silvius and Harry however had decided to stay off the butterbeer, but they rarely gave up a dance. Though Harry mainly danced with Silvius, he did manage a dance with Hermione, and even Parvati to Silvius's amusement. However the one person he really wanted to dance with still hadn't moved from his corner. Or at least, hadn't until now.

Harry had only taken a few moments break to drink some punch, turning his back on Draco, and by the time he had turned back round he noticed in alarm Draco was now gone. After scanning the hall at least twice, it was all too clear that the silver haired boy had left the hall, whereabouts unknown. In a slight panic Harry went over to where Silvius was sitting, wondering if he had noticed anything.

'You see where Draco went, Sil?' Harry said in a low voice.

Silvius looked up startled, then towards the corner he'd last seen Draco as well, only to find Draco missing. Shaking his head he said back in a low voice, 'No, didn't see him leave. You sure he's not in the hall?'

Harry shook his head and did a third recheck, only to come up yet again empty of the silver clad veela and he sighed in frustration. 'Nope, he's gone for sure. I've got a bad feeling 'bout this, Sil...I'm going to find him all right?'

'Sure, Harry, I'll hold down the queue of questions. I'll just say you went for some fresh air or something if they ask and you'll be back soon. Just find him...and good luck,' Silvius said with a smile and nodded at Harry.

Harry smiled back and hugged Silvius quickly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Thanks, Sil...good luck to you too eh?'

Silvius chuckled. 'Thanks, I'll need it I think,' he said softly and glanced for the hundredth time at both Romulus and Orion, who had doing nothing since he'd arrived but sit on opposite sides of the room staring at him...and each other at times.

Harry thankfully was able to slip out unnoticed, breathing a sigh of relief at being able to do so. Right now the last thing he needed was to be accosted by any of his friends as to where he was heading off to, not that he had a clue where that was yet. He very well couldn't go round asking anyone either, mainly because everyone was at the dance, though he noticed that Sirius, Remus and Severus had not been. He'd asked Hermione earlier if she had seen them and was met with an all out blush as she 'explained' what had taken place.

Harry grinned at hearing her rather flowery words at describing Severus, of course he had already known what Severus had looked like since he was there when they had done all the 'changes' to each other. He was glad to know however that Remus and Sirius had followed him out, and the fact that they hadn't returned as of yet said pretty much everything. Harry had no doubts that if he were to go down to the potions classroom that led to Severus's private chambers at the moment he would be a _very unwelcome visitor. One couple down he thought, two couples to go now. Or rather, one couple, one possible trio if all went well for Silvius tonight, and he sincerely hoped it would._

However his concern at the moment was not for Silvius but for himself...and for the boy he was now seeking. He thought how ironic it was that he was capable of catching a tiny golden Snitch hundreds of feet in the air with no problem what so ever, yet he could not track down one boy. He was shuffling along thinking where on earth Draco could have gone when he oddly enough found himself in front of a door he hadn't remembered ever seeing, and it made him stop in curiosity. Looking round now he realised he was down in the dungeons after all, subconsciously at that.

He examined the door closer wondering why it felt important to him, though there wasn't much there to really see. It was a normal enough looking door, oak wood with a large black handle, but the fact that it was closed and away from where he knew the guest quarters and Slytherin dorms were intrigued him. He was about to walk away when he turned back, and again he instinctively knew the door _was important so he tried the handle although it wouldn't budge. Frowning on that a moment he then remembered that he had left his wand back in his dorm room, and he wondered now if he shouldn't just leave the door alone after all. A more insistent tingling pulled at him however, making him even more determined to get in now, and for a moment he leaned back against the door sighing in frustration._

He closed his eyes a moment, images of Draco swirling behind his eyelids, images that made him almost desperate to find the boy who had captivated his heart for so long. With another deep sigh he absentmindedly put his hand on the door handle and just let the images slide over him a few more moments. To his surprise he then heard a tiny 'click' and the door handle began to move in his hand, lifting up and then opening the door so quickly that it made him tumble inside backwards to the floor. 

Peering round Harry didn't see anyone though, and he wondered what he had done to get the door to open. It was a short corridor he was now in, and standing himself back up he saw a light coming from the end of the corridor, so he decided to follow it, throwing caution to the wind. He turned back however a few feet in as the door slowly creaked shut behind him, and from the 'click' he heard it locked itself back up without anyone doing it. He wished now he had his wand with him, but the more he progressed down the corridor towards the light the more feelings of safety he had. He felt now this was a special place but yet not a dangerous one, so taking up his Gryffindor courage he quickened his pace towards the light.

When he finally got to the end of the corridor he peeked slowly into the room there, and was again surprised at what he was seeing. The room was decked out in full Slytherin colours of green and silver, also with some blacks and greys. On one wall was a bookcase that stretched end to end, floor to ceiling. On another wall was a large cherrywood desk piled with books and papers, most of it normal seventh-year school texts from the looks of it. On the far wall was a queen sized bed with a canopy of green and silver trimmings, but it was who sitting on the bed that got all of Harry's attention now.

Walking slowly into the room he watched  the boy before him in silence, thinking for the thousandth time how incredibly sexy he was, yet at the moment so lost and alone...afraid even. He could tell Draco had to have known he was there, but words didn't seem to be needed for some reason just yet. Slowly he walked over to the bed, and now he saw something else...something that nearly made his heart burst in agony and torment. He saw the traces of glistening tears on Draco's cheeks, and though he still couldn't see his eyes he knew they would also be heavily laden with those tears.

Harry went over and sat down on the bed next to Draco and said in a quiet voice, 'Tears, Malfoy?'

Draco shivered a moment though he didn't look up at Harry, it was too painful for him to do so at the moment. Instead he said in a thick voice, 'Planning to use this against me, Potter?'

'Should I?' Harry asked.

Draco sniffed and shrugged his shoulders, still not looking up. 'Be a good joke for your friends wouldn't it? Draco Malfoy the cold hearted bastard actually _crying. Another good laugh at __my expense,' he said bitterly now._

'Well...I _suppose it would. But then...they'd have to also say that the 'Boy Who Lived' was a crybaby too you see, because I do more than my share of crying at night sometimes,' Harry said softly._

Draco finally looked up at Harry, wondering if this was some sort of sick game he was playing with him. 'The 'Golden Boy' actually cries? What could _you possible have to cry about in __your life, Potter? You have __everything you could ever ask for,' he said with a trace of his old sarcasm now._

Harry chuckled, almost relieved to hear that tone of voice from his once enemy. 'More then you think I do, Malfoy. You think it's so easy being me? Try it for a day, you'll see what it's like to have no life...to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. To expect to be 'a saviour' when all I want to be is just 'Harry'. Just me...' he said with a wistful sigh now.

Draco looked at him puzzled, curious too even. 'You're telling me you _don't enjoy it all? That being famous and having everything your heart desires at your feet...that you'd give it all up to be 'just Harry'? Why would you do that?'_

Harry shrugged and looked up at a large banner in green that had a picture of a silver dragon sleeping on it and the school motto in scripted silver lettering. 'Maybe because underneath it all I still _don't have everything I desire, Malfoy. I have friends yeah, I have a godfather who loves me, true. I have fame and fortune...and you know what? None of it really matters to me anymore. I'm not 'Harry James Potter' anymore...I'm a boy with a scar, not much else. It's a scar that's defined __me...shaped my life for the past six and half years. When people look at me they don't see __me...they only see my __scar,' he said with a trace of bitterness himself._

Draco stared at Harry a moment then oddly enough nodded and gave him an understanding look. 'I think I understand what you mean, sounds a bit like me too. I'm known by a name...'Malfoy'. Not because I'm 'Draco', but because I'm my father son, rich, powerful...supposedly 'evil'. I've been conditioned to react, to think, to speak the way I do, to strike fear into people, torment them...hate them. A puppet of my father's doing, nothing more...nothing more...' he said in a strange far off voice.

'I guess we're more alike then we thought huh?' Harry said with a hesitant smile trying to refocus Draco's attentions. 'I'm tired of being an 'icon'...and you're tired of being just a 'name'.'

Draco shuddered a moment as if thinking of something not to far past, then shrugged and leaned back now against his pillows, keeping a careful gaze on Harry. 'There's nothing we can do about it now, Potter. We are who we are, we _are the 'images', and it's pointless to think we can stop feeling and acting the way we do. We're too ingrained into what __they wanted us to be to stop the cycle now,' he said in a dull, flat voice._

Harry shook his head. 'I don't believe that.'

'Then you're a bigger fool then I thought you were, Potter,' Draco said with a tiny smirk.

Seeing that made Harry smile though, and even chuckle a moment. 'Do you know how long I've waited to see that look back on your face? To see _any emotion at all...a smirk, a sneer...sarcasm...even hatred I would have accepted...just to see you __feel again?' he said quietly._

Draco was startled at hearing those words. 'Why?' was all he could think to ask.

Harry looked at him intently now, a deep longing gaze that he knew was saying probably too much, but he had to do this, he had to know. 'Because...because a few months ago you were _you...we had an understanding between us in a strange, twisted way. I was 'Harry Potter the fucking Boy Who Lived' and you were 'Draco I Hate Everyone Malfoy'. We knew we __had to hate each other and we __believed that...or tried to anyway.'_

'What makes you think I still _don't hate you, Potter?' Draco asked coolly._

'Because a few months ago I wouldn't be sitting on your bed, in what appears to be your own personal room...wanting to know why you've turned into a zombie the past few months. Wondering why you barely eat, or why you are being forced to come to classes. Why you gave up the Head Boy position when you _earned it. Why you shrink from any touches, you don't even talk to anyone and those goons of yours are now circling round Blaise Zambini rather then you. Not to mention the fact you're actually letting me sit here and say all of this to you __without hexing me,' he said with a slight chuckle._

Draco snorted though it wasn't in anger. 'Not asking a lot are you, Potter. Why do _you care hmm? Why do you, Harry fucking Potter...care about what your most hated enemy is going through? You've got your friends and family...and now your __boyfriend...to keep you occupied. So why, Potter? Why __me?' Draco said almost pleadingly more then anything else._

Harry looked at Draco a moment then before he could stop himself, before he could even think, he leaned in and covered Draco's lips with his own. He moaned slightly and shivered at the warmth and the electricity that was coursing through him. Then just as he thought he could die then and there happier then he'd ever been in his life,he realised what he had done and pulled back quickly, swallowing hard. In a half whispered pained voice he said, 'Does _that answer your question...Draco?'_

Draco didn't know what to respond, he was still too much in shock and awe from the brief kiss. Just like Harry he had felt a rush of energy, dizzying him almost to where his brain nearly didn't want to function any longer. When he finally did recollect his thoughts he closed his eyes and shook his head sharply, hissing in a long breath and letting it out slowly. 'No...no, Harry...don't. Don't do this to me. Don't toy with me...I saw you at the dance...I saw how you looked at him...I saw - ' he began but a finger on his lips cut him off and he opened his eyes again in surprise.

'You saw a ruse, Draco...nothing more than a ruse. A scheme that Silvius came up with for a lot of reasons I can't go into just yet...but suffice it say part of it involved me. I've been wanting to tell people for way too long that I was gay, but didn't have the guts to do it. Some Gryffindor eh?' he said with a light chuckle now. 'I went to the dance with Silvius only because...the person I really _wanted to go with...the person I'm __in love with...I didn't...couldn't...go with...because I didn't think he would ever want me in the same way,' he said softly now._

Draco blinked and wondered if he was hearing Harry correctly. Then a tiny flicker of hope filtered through him and he began to understand. Suddenly it did make sense...why Harry had done what he had at the dance. To make things easier on his friends yes...but to also tell Draco over all of them that Harry _was the same way for sure. Slowly a soft smile spread on his face, a happy, contented smile...and it was all for the boy in front him with the emerald eyes._

'Harry...' Draco breathed now, 'Oh Harry...' was all he could say, and then he did the only he could do next...he pulled Harry back down to the pillows with him, capturing his lips as Harry had just done to him.

Their first kisses were gentle, tender, unrushed. They needed it to be that way, they needed to let each other know that they didn't care who they were any longer, that now they had each other. As they continued to explore each others mouths a clock suddenly struck midnight, and the sounds of fireworks and cheers resounded throughout the hall.

Harry and Draco looked up at each other, cheeks flushed and breathless. 'Happy New Year, Draco,' Harry said softly, love pouring from vivid orbs of green.

'Happy New Year, Harry,' Draco said back just as softly, his once hate-filled cold grey eyes now full of love, his eyes now the colour of a silver lined cloud just after a rainstorm.

'Let's make a New Year's resolution shall we?' Harry said now with a smile.

'Why not. What will you do different this year, Harry?' Draco asked curiously.

Harry grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling. 'For starters...spending tonight...and maybe...hopefully even..._every night from now on...with __you. Hopefully even forever...if you'll have me,' he said quietly._

Draco's heart nearly burst and he almost could have cried again though in happiness this time. 'I'll spend the next hundred years if I have to reminding you how much I _will have you, Harry. But won't you're friends think it a bit odd if you disappeared from your dorm every night?'_

Harry shook his head. 'I'm Head Boy now since you turned in your badge remember? I have my own room too...and who's going to really question me where I spend my nights...just let them try and I'll...I don't know hex them into next month!' he grinned.

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms tightly round Harry, sighing happily. 'I have no doubt you _would do just that, Harry James Potter. I __am curious though...how __did you get into my room? How did you get past the wards?' he asked puzzled now._

Harry thought on that a moment and shook his head equally puzzled. 'I don't know honestly. I was looking for you 'cause I noticed right away you'd left the dance. I wandered round for a bit then found myself outside the door. I'd never seen it before but then I'd never been to this part of the dungeons, it's pretty secluded down here.'

Draco chuckled and nodded. 'I know, that's why I like it here. No one to bother me anymore...and no one who can intrude on _us,' he grinned a bit ferally now._

Harry grinned and snuggled deeper into Draco's arm, sighing again happily. 'Sounds good to me,' he said then continued his story telling Draco how the door had just opened for him and closed behind him.

Draco thought on that a moment then remembered something about the room that Professor Snape had told him. 'Did you know this was the private room of Salazar Slytherin himself?' he asked now.

Harry looked at Draco in surprise, then glanced round the room again noticing everything, as well as picking up slight traces of energy flowing throughout the room. 'Really? I didn't think the founders had private rooms here.'

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. 'Of course they did, Harry, they built and taught at Hogwarts didn't they? Slytherin lived at the castle until he split ways with the other founders. This was the very room he used, at least from what Professor Snape told me.'

'Hmm...I wonder then...could it be possible that's how I got in then? That it senses the Slytherin powers in me?' Harry mused thoughtfully.

Draco stared at him now confused. 'What do you mean by that?' he asked.

Harry blushed a bit then fidgeted. Not that he was afraid to tell Draco the truth of what Professor Dumbledore had told him years ago, but he hoped Draco wouldn't react badly to the news. 'Well...it's like this...when Voldemort gave me this stupid scar...it seems that he also umm...transferred some of his own powers to me without knowing it. Like being a Parselmouth and err..other things...' he said hesitantly.

Draco raised an eyebrow towards Harry in pure curiosity now. _'Other things? Like what?'_

'Er...well...like that I could apparate without knowing I was doing it when I was a little kid...and umm...I can do wandless magic..and umm..the fact the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin as well back then...' he said nervously chuckling.

'Oi...Harry...it's no _wonder why Voldemort has it out for you! I wonder if he knows you have some of his powers...though I think by now I'd have known from my...father...if he did suspect. Father always told me pretty much everything back then...' Draco mused._

'Why are _you planning on telling him then if he didn't, Draco?' Harry teased._

Draco snorted and gave Harry a haughty look. 'As if. He'd have to string me up by my entrails and cut my heart out first...and even then I wouldn't tell that bastard a thing. Aren't you even curious though why I'm in this room and why I gave up being Head Boy and all that?' he questioned now.

Harry shrugged though the curiosity was clearly in his eyes. 'Figure if you want to tell me you will. If you don't that's all right too. I won't push you to tell me though, it's your call,' he said softly.

Draco sighed and nodded, debating over what he should tell him. 'I'm...I'm sorry...I'm just not really ready yet to go into it. Let's just say I never want to see my father again...and I hope he suffers the _worst death possible one day. Oh Merlin, Harry...I am __so sorry for how I treated you all these years. You and your friends...hell __everyone. I can't believe how much I was turning into that...that utter bastard...and I __would have too. I __still could...I don't know...I'm...I'm scared, Harry...I __don't want to be like him...' he said in a small voice._

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, so close to tears again and a knot formed in his stomach. A fleeting thought in his mind showed him mentally that if he ever was face to face with Lucius Malfoy someday on a battle field, he'd personally shred the man limb from limb for whatever it was he had done to his lover. However he wasn't going to let Draco know that, right now he wanted to comfort his lover, hold him and just be there for him. 'I swear to you Draco...I will _never let you turn into him. I will love you until the day I die and even afterwards, and I'll spent eternity making sure you know that,' he said firmly._

'Harry...do you mean that? I keep thinking this is just some dream I'm going to wake up from and find myself alone again. Hating and being hated. Becoming his puppet...tell me it's _not a dream, Harry? That you __really love me?' he said in a lost, pleading voice._

'Oh Dray...' Harry said softly, and a tiny flame of heat began to spread through him now at seeing his lover so downhearted. 'I'm not only going to _tell you my love...I'm going to __show you...' he whispered softly and pulled Draco into his arms, retaking his lips on his._

This time their kisses weren't chaste or hesitant, but passionate and lustful. Draco let Harry take command of him, not that he could have stopped Harry if he wanted to. Harry had dreamed of this day for so long in his thoughts that he knew pretty much exactly what he was doing despite the fact he'd never done this to anyone. Harry knew just where to kiss his lover, where to tease him and make him shiver and moan. Without even thinking his hands found the places on Draco's body that he had ached for so long to caress and hold.

Draco responded like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon, and soon his lips and hands found the places on Harry's body that he too had dreamed of touching, caressing, tasting and teasing, driving his lover to distraction. Soon enough the primal call of desire became full fledged, and their clothes were now piled on the floor of the room, intertwined together. Silver against green and black, just as if those colours were meant to only be in this room, just as Harry had been meant to find Draco here. Hands, lips and tongues continued their explorations of each others bodies, finding places that would make the other cry out in ecstasy or plead with soft moans. Their bare skin tingling and becoming inflamed by each others caresses until finally they could take it no more.

'Harry...Harry...I need you...please...' Draco moaned softly and gazed deeply into his lovers eyes.

Harry nodded though for a moment he only gazed down at his lover, a question now in his eyes. 'I...Draco...I never...I mean...I don't know...exactly...what to do now...' he said quietly and blushed.

Draco looked up at Harry in surprise. 'I thought...you and Silvius...I mean...'

Harry groaned then shook his head gently. 'No...gods no, Draco. I never even kissed him. How could I when all I wanted was _you?' he said softly._

Draco's eyes swirled with passion again, and he brushed Harry's lips tenderly with his own for a moment. 'So you've never...I should have known I was jealous for no reason,' he said with a soft chuckle.

'Have...have you?' Harry asked hesitantly, though he was secretly thrilled at hearing just how well the plan had worked, and how jealous Draco had gotten by tonights events.

Draco shook his head and blushed now, a blush that in Harry's mind only looked far too sexy against Draco's pale skin. 'No...never. I once kissed another boy two years ago...but it wasn't anything like...like _this. I didn't feel anything...other then it confirmed the fact I __was gay,' he said sheepishly._

Harry grinned and reached up to tenderly brush a lock of his lovers silvery hair from his eyes, gazing softly into those stormy grey clouds. 'Well...I guess it's just one more thing we have in common...and one more thing we'll find out how to do..._together...' he said in a husky, heated voice, and once again claimed Draco's lips as his own._

As the New Year now passed them by, and the tower clock struck the early hours of the morning Harry and Draco found out all too well what heights two people in love could reach together. They were at first tender again, shy even, exploring and gently caressing each other. As time passed they became more needy in their teasing, playing, biting and licking of each others bare skin, till finally their arousals brought them to the point where pure need outweighed anything else. 

Even though neither boy had the experiences it didn't matter after that, they found heaven within each other, lips on lips, sweated bodies mingling to become one. Heated moans and gasps of pure delight were all the sounds needed for the next few hours as they found out exactly what places and rhythms pleased the other, until finally they collapsed in each others arms, passion spent and sedated into bliss. Sleep finally overtook them as the sun was just peeking over the horizon, neither boy caring if anyone might have been looking for them, or what consequences would come from their actions. The smiles on their peaceful, sleeping faces was enough that had anyone found them curled together as they were, they would have known then and there that dreams can become reality...when you really want them to.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_August 31, 2002_

_4:52 PM_

_©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	16. You'll Be In My HeartAlways

****

**_~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**

Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(

Cheers to all me readers and reviewers!

Forgive me for not doing the normal responding to everyone this chap. Have a bit of a head cold and not all 'there' today :sigh: I do give huge :**hugs: however to you all and will answer next time! :)**

Sorry that I didn't update this yesterday, I'm redoing an alternate ending to one of me old actually finished fics called Misguided Intentions. I was convinced finally to write a second ending for that fic, one in which they do come home and where it goes from there, hence that's what I am doing. That took up most of Saturday sadly, and yesterday (Sunday) to be honest I totally slept through the whole day :sigh: Hopefully today I can get that part 2 finished on MI for those who read it, after I get this chap posted of course :)

I will finish this fic, I'm seeing now (rather Scabbers here is telling me :gaze up:) that there probably will only be a few more chaps of this one. I'm hoping so anyway so I can return to the other fics, mainly AOI and Deny and Reality...though I think I am going to really have to kill Scabbers today because whilst I was out of it yesterday he dropped a new plot bunny on me and it's crawling all over now to be written :mutters: (smacks him for putting me into a 'time travel plot bunny mood'! Uggg!)

Just one last thing, this chap will go back several hours from where I 'left off' last chap. It returns to the dance right before midnight, right after Harry goes to search for Draco. Figured I'd tell you up front so you don't get confused. Call it the switching out of POVs :)

**_~~~~Chapter Sixteen: You'll Be In My Heart...Always...~~~~_**

****

****

****

Silvius watched as Harry left the room, knowing how upset Harry was at the way Draco had managed to scurry off without anyone realising it. He sighed for a moment, hoping that it would all work out for his friend. He knew just how much Harry loved Draco, and from the looks from Draco most of the evening it was clear to him at least that Draco most likely returned those feelings. Silvius had to wonder why the two of them, that being Harry and Draco, had been enemies in the first place. There was a definite mystery to Harry James Potter, one that even he couldn't figure out oddly enough. No one spoke on it, but the tension when Harry was round sometimes, the way people carefully worded themselves regarding certain things about Harry and his past, it was all too clear there was definitely more to things then met the eye.

Whatever it was seemed to also slightly involve himself, Orion and Romulus though, that much he could tell. Even the older versions of themselves were hedgy on talking round the there counterparts. Silvius also thought it involved the Dark Lord, though that was more instinct then actually being 'told' anything. In this time he had learned that Voldemort had been defeated once long ago, though he hadn't figured out why or how yet, but that a few years ago he had rerisen, and was now causing havoc. Silvius had only shook his head at that, so typical of Dark Lords, all ego they were, wanting death and destruction. His mind couldn't help but to focus then on how much he and Romulus had in common in having to fight off who they were, and how they were also involved in dark dealings.

Then there was Orion, a pure enigma to Silvius. A child born of two very dark magic users, parents who had been corrupted by choice, who were traitors and had paid the price with their lives. Silvius had known of Orion's past a bit, but now that he knew just how deeply involved the other boy was in the darkness, how horrid it had been for him before turning 'good', the torture he must have put up with...he felt a certain almost protectiveness towards him. Forget the fact he was incredibly sexy, oozed charm like a god, and that he could probably shag like a demon. That was relevant, but that's not what was now drawing Silvius to him.

Now that Harry was gone he decided to sit out the next few dances, silently observing the dark haired boy. Romulus he didn't need to watch really, he knew every single feature, smile, smirk, chuckle, and emotion that made up the love of his heart. But till now he had never really 'observed' Sirius 'Orion' Black, and the more he did, the more he liked. And the more he liked, the more he wanted to really wanted to get to 'know' the boy who until now had been not even really a thought or an issue. Silvius had been so convinced that Orion wasn't gay that he could have staked his life on it, which meant he would have lived a very long time.

Seems now the more he 'observed' Orion now, the more he had to eat his words. It was clear that Orion was trying to subtly not look his way, especially now that he was alone, only he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Silvius chuckled to himself on that point, Gryffindors, most of them anyway, were _not cut out to be spies that's for sure. For all their bravery, they didn't know how to be cunning or sly enough that a Slytherin like Silvius couldn't tell he was being watched. Not that he minded in the least, he liked it...very much so._

Silvius knew his heart belonged to Romulus, always would, always had. He didn't think he loved Orion in that way, but he was certainly willing to attempt it. He could feel the tinges of protection for him, of understanding, lust definitely, and over all general like for the boy. It might never be the full on love he felt for Romulus, but then again he had never really 'known' Orion well enough that he could make the assumption he couldn't love the dark haired boy. Given time maybe, and the opportunities, he thought he could very well maybe fall in love with the other boy, he wanted to think so anyway.

The biggest problem now was in how to approach them without upsetting either Romulus or Orion in any way. If he went up to Romulus first, he didn't want to see the look of rejection or even anger that Orion would have. If he approached Orion first, he knew for fact he couldn't bear the thought that Romulus would be torn into pieces. Somehow he had to contrive a way to get them both to come to him instead.

A burst of laughter from the food table distracted him and he looked over seeing Parvati and Padma. Ron and Orion's 'dates' he remembered, though that had obviously not panned out. Ron was now on the dance floor with Hermione, and had been ever since Silvius had arrived. Orion had completely ignored Padma however, or at least since Silvius and Harry had arrived anyway, though she didn't seem too upset. More then a few of the other lads had made it up to her, and she'd been dancing the last few dances with a seventh-year bloke from Ravenclaw, one of her housemates. 

Looking at Padma and Parvati alone at the moment though gave him an idea, and he swiftly approached the two girls with a suave smile on his face. 'My my, such a lovely sight on this evening. Two such charming and pretty lasses in one place, what more could a person ask for?' he said coyly.

The girls laughed and smiled at him. 'Are you _positive you're gay, Silvius? Because you really do take a girl's breath away you know. Trust Harry to have all the luck as usual!' Padma giggled._

'Oh I agree, after tonight I have to say I will _never think of a Snape in the same way again. Who would have ever guessed how entrancing you both could be? Not that I __would think of your father __that way mind you, but I admit you both are quite the lookers when you want to be,' Parvati said also giggling._

'I'm sure my father will appreciate hearing that, for I know _I certainly do my lovely lady. I'm afraid however, that I am very much so of that particular persuasion, sadly the women of the world will just __have to do without me,' he said airily, causing the girls to giggle again. 'I am wondering however if I could borrow a moment of your time perhaps whilst your ahh...partners are occupied with other things?' he said smiling sweetly at them. Thankfully the two boys they had been dancing with had decided to take a break and get food, that made things all the easier at the moment._

'Well, how _could we refuse you, Silvius, when you smile that way at us,' Padma said grinning. _

'What did you need?' Parvati asked curiously.

'Well you see I really must speak to Romulus and since Harry has err...gone out for some fresh air, I now have the time to do so. However I have to go take care of something first and I was hoping you could give Romulus a message for me. I would myself but I really _must take care of this issue quickly, and even a moment longer could matter. Do you think you can do this for me my pretty ladies?' he asked._

Parvati and Padma nodded, happy to assist. 'Of course, where and when you want us to tell him to meet you?'

Silvius thought quickly of a place he could go that they wouldn't be disturbed. In a seconds quick thinking he knew there was really only one place they could go, and he said, 'Could you tell him to meet me in our quarters in about half an hour? I have a New Year's surprise for him and I would prefer to give it to him alone,' he said in a conspiratal tone of voice. 

'Oh I _love surprises, I'm __sure him will too. We'll be glad to give him your message, Silvius, right Padma?' Parvati asked and turned to her twin sister who nodded. 'Guess we'll see you later then?' she said turning back to Silvius._

'I don't know how long it will take for what I have to do, so I will bid you both a very Happy New Year now, just in case I don't return to the hall in time to see in the New Year. As well as you both have my true appreciation for your help on this,' Silvius said, and taking each of them by the hand he very gentlemanly like kissed each on the hand causing the girls to blush and giggle again.

'Go on you, before we are forced to convince you that you've picked the wrong gender to fall in love with!' Parvati said coyly.

Silvius laughed and nodded at her, then with a bow to them left the Great Hall quickly, plans forming in his mind what to do next. He knew half an hour wasn't a lot of time for what he wanted, but it would have to do. Taking a short cut through the teachers corridor he knew about he got to their dungeon quarters in no time flat, making up his mind now exactly how to do what he wanted. He had a pretty good suspicion that getting Romulus out of the hall would be easier then asking Orion first, considering Romulus was his friend more than Orion was. He figured also that once Romulus would leave the hall, no doubt Orion would follow shortly after, though he hoped not too shortly after.

With a little bit of transfiguration and some summoning charms, which still wasn't easy for him even though he'd improved a lot under Romulus's tutoring, he got pretty much what he wanted done to their quarters. When he was done he had less than ten minutes or so to spare, and he put the rest of his plans into motion. Taking off his Muggle clothes quickly, he shortened his hair back to shoulder length, removed the highlighting, then got into the floor length silver and black silk dressing gown that he had picked up in Diagon Alley earlier today. Harry and Severus also had picked out a bunch of other new clothes, which grinning to himself he knew that it would cause another stir tomorrow should they decided to wear any of them.

He knew for fact that if all had gone well with Severus, Remus and Sirius, and he was almost positive it had, there were going to be changes coming up for the better, for all of them. Severus had admitted that if things did go well, he would maintain his looks from tonight, even down the silvery strands in his hair which Severus had picked out himself. Unlike the boys though, who were not going to keep the length of their hair after tonight obviously, Severus said he was going to keep his at mid back length, again finding it to his liking. He just would have to find a different charm however to protect his hair, one that would not make it greasy, oil and limp. Silvius knew there were other charms, not as effective as the one they both normally used, but hopefully just as good and Silvius had agreed to help Severus look into that for himself as well.

He now also put on some music as well, grateful that Hermione had shown him a way to be able to play Muggle 'CD's' in the castle using 'battery' operated boxes, something in his time didn't exist yet. It had taken him a bit to figure it all out, but well worth the efforts, and he hoped in his world they would be created one day as well. She had given him one of her old 'CD players' with a set of headphones and speakers, along with some music that included, to Silvius's delight, classical. Of all the Muggle music he enjoyed, classical was his very favourite, and he knew Romulus also appreciated it. Last Summer when they had gone into Muggle London for a day they had attended an outdoor concert at Hyde's Park, and they had both enjoyed it immensely. Silvius didn't know if Sirius would like or appreciate the music, but at the moment it was the best of the music selection.

Putting on a tune by Vivaldi called 'The Four Seasons' he made it loud enough to be heard, but not enough to be distracting. He also lit some incense, grateful that he had secretly browsed through his counterparts shelves during the week when Severus wasn't looking and had found it hidden away. The scent he had found was vanilla, and one of his favourites actually, which meant it was probably Severus's favourite too if he had been storing it since Silvius hadn't seen any other types of incense but vanilla. Putting it off to one side so it wouldn't be too strong, he then grabbed one of the books he'd 'borrowed' from the library and set himself on the bed, acting like he was reading it. Now all he had to do was wait, and he was rewarded only a few minutes later.

Romulus opened the door and walked in the room, closing the door behind him, though Silvius didn't look up right away. 'Silvius? You wanted to see me?' Romulus asked curiously after a moment.

Silvius looked up then puzzled, acting as if he didn't know what Romulus was saying. 'I did? Odd, I don't recall telling anyone that. Are you sure?' he asked now raising himself up on his elbow and putting the book on his side dresser.

Romulus nodded. 'Parvati and Padma told me to meet you here, strange they would say it though if you don't remember telling them that,' he said now, then looked round the room for a moment in surprise. He then walked over to the bed Silvius was lying on, sat down at the edge of it and looked at his friend questioningly. 'Is everything all right? Not like you to duck out so suddenly, especially when you were having such a err...good time it seemed. What happened...did you and...and Harry...have a fight or something?' he said hesitantly.

Silvius shook his head. 'Not at all. Harry decided to get some fresh air nothing more. He said he'd be a while and not to wait for him, so I didn't. I was a bit tired anyway from all the dancing so I decided to come back to the room and relax. I didn't stop and talk to Parvati or Padma I don't think, so I don't know why they would tell you that though,' he said sounding puzzled again.

'Oh...I see, maybe they were just playing a joke or something, typical of them I hear. Well umm...you and Harry certainly were ahh...dancing...quite a bit. It's no wonder you're tired out,' Romulus said with a nervous chuckle. Looking again round the room now rather then at Silvius he was curious again at what he was seeing. 'What did you do to the room?'

Silvius glanced round the room as if he hadn't noticed it before, then turned back to Romulus with a shrug. 'I was bored seeing the same old walls. Decided to spruce things up a bit. You don't like it? I can always change it back,' he said in an off-handed way, though he hoped Romulus did like it.

'Don't, I mean...I do like it. It's really nice,' Romulus said looking round again. 

Silvius had conjured up some tapered black candles and using a levitation charm had them floating round the room in out of the way places, snuffing out the normal yellow candles in the room. He had also transfigured up some glittery silver stars and pale golden half moons that were floating and bouncing along the ceiling in lazy patterns, along with some planets that circled round slowly. He even had made a copy of the Milky Way that was now twinkling along a crack in the ceiling. The canopies that were on the three beds that had been brought into the room had all been all green before, but now two of them, Romulus and Orion's, were in gold and red, and Silvius's was in black and silver. He also smelled the incense of course, sharper then the others would have, and the music was sharper to him as well. He smiled a moment letting the tune drift over him, he loved Vivaldi, it was definitely one of his favourites. 

Romulus couldn't help but to relax at the gentle sounds of the music and the smell of the incense, and he thought how romantic all of this was, until he realised just who was in the room with him and his heart did a double take. Not to mention his stomach. He was glad now he hadn't eaten much, he felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded suddenly, and shivered slightly at the thoughts that were running through his mind now. The smell, the music, the floating sky above him...it was _too romantic...more than he ever thought possible. He closed his eyes, fighting against the feelings he was now having, and to tune out the sight of Silvius in his dressing gown lying there propped up on his elbow and looking far too sexy...in fact way too sexy in Romulus's mind._

'Rom? Is something wrong?' Silvius asked softly as he saw Romulus close his eyes and shiver. When Romulus didn't respond however he sat up and moved over towards his friend, a bit concerned. 'Romy?' he said now more insistently.

Romulus swallowed hard, he had felt Silvius move next to him and the vanilla now mingled with scents coming off his friend, circling round him in tiny tendrils. Slight traces of patchouli oil and coconut which Romulus knew was the shampoo Silvius had used earlier, he knew because Silvius used the same thing back in their world. There was also a light scent of pumpkin juice, which is what Silvius had been drinking earlier from what Romulus remembered. Something else now too...a new scent...a strange scent...one that he wasn't sure he really could be smelling. It was a very light scent, but there, underlying the others...it was heat, arousal, even a touch of lust, and it was enough to nearly drive Romulus over the edge at this point. 

Opening his eyes slowly he made the mistake of looking directly into Silvius's coal black eyes. Eyes that were showing concern, yet much more under the surface. The underlying scents he had smelled were now being matched in Silvius eyes, Romulus could see that, and a spark of hope filtered through him now. This look wasn't being directed at Harry, in fact Romulus had paid attention long enough during the night to realize that this look had never once been there when Silvius was with Harry. This look was for _him. In a half whispered voice he finally said, 'Silvius...I...I...' Somehow though that was all he could say, nothing more would come out._

Silvius smiled at him then, knowing now what was going on with his friend, that Romulus was still trying to fight his feelings and was still afraid to admit them. 'It's all right, Romy, it's all right. You don't have to say anything...I know...and I feel the same way too...' he said softly, and before Romulus could move or try to run from him, Silvius wrapped his arms gently round him and drew him down on the bed next to him. Seeing that Romulus wasn't going to fight him he groaned slightly in pure happiness, he then captured Remus's lips with his own and fireworks began to go off inside of him.

The moment lips met lips both of them knew this is was they had always wanted. An electricity shot through them, making them shiver at how good it felt to them both, how needed it was. Time was forgotten right just then, only themselves and what they were doing and feeling was remembered. Their kisses became harder, more passionate, more desperate. Silvius forgot everything else but the boy he loved that was finally in his arms, the taste of Romulus's lips, his neck, ears, and everywhere else that he could nibble, lick and bite that wasn't still clothed. 

'**_What in the bloody hell is going on here?' an angry voice suddenly yelled, causing both Romulus and Silvius to jump apart swiftly and turn to the person who'd just interrupted them._**

_'O-Orion? W-what a-are __y-you d-doing h-here?' Romulus stammered, still very much out of breath. He sat up not even straightening his robes nor his now messy hair, but he was blushing all out._

'What am _I doing here? I think the question should be what the fucking hell are __you doing here! And with ****__him!' Orion said heatedly, and glared at both of them. The fact that he was actually more in shock, and rock hard from seeing the two of them kissing was not helping matters._

'I believe it's called 'snogging', Orion. Something _you do often enough with the __ladies from what I'm told,' Silvius said playing this cooly. He had no intentions of letting Orion know he knew he'd been getting stared at half the night, and intended to let Orion come to him on his own terms. Silvius did want the other boy very much, especially at noticing how damned sexy Orion looked when he was angry like this...his black eyes blazing in the candlelight...his very kissable lips tightly pressed together. _

'I _know what it is you prat, but...but...well it's with __Romulus that's what! I mean...can't you find a __girl to do that with?' Orion said, looking at Romulus rather then at Silvius._

Romulus scowled now and gave a frustrated sigh, shaking his head angrily now. 'You _never got the point did you. Not in this world and certainly not in our world. __I never wanted a woman! I __never wanted to go out on 'dates' with one, I __never wanted to snog on...and certainly __never want to bed one! I've tried __forever to drop you and everyone else 'hints' but you're all too damn __blind to have even noticed that weren't you!' he said angrily._

Orion stepped back now, a bit shaken. He tried desperately to remember all the times he and Jamie had set Romulus up in the past, and how angry Romulus always was at this. Blinking quickly, his anger dropping he said, 'I...that is...always? I mean...you've _always been this way?' he asked in a strange voice._

Romulus sighed, his anger dropping as well at the tone of Orion's voice. Nodding slowly he said, _'Always, Orion. I've known for years and years now that I was gay.'_

'How? Err...I mean...how'd you know?' Orion said curiously now. 

Romulus rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend. 'I just 'did' that's all. I suppose though that I was _really sure of it when even __you started looking more snoggable to me then any of the girls you've been setting me up with. I'm not saying I have experience...err...' he coughed now and glanced shyly at Silvius who oddly enough was grinning. 'I mean...not until um...tonight. I certainly am not going to count that kiss to Hermione either...umm...I mean...' said blushing profusely now._

'You kissed Hermione?' Silvius said looking at Romulus shocked now.

'Damn right he did, I _saw him kiss her! Dumb way to give someone your first kiss, Romy,' Orion scowled now._

'Well _excuse me but I don't remember asking __you for opinions on who __my first kiss should have been with, Orion. I didn't __plan on doing it, it was spontaneous you could say. It didn't mean anything and it lasted all of ten seconds at best,' Remus said huffily. 'Besides, if I was going to 'plan' on kissing someone...it would have been Silvius right from the start,' he muttered._

'Romy? You...you mean that?' Silvius said now in an all too happy voice.

Romulus turned and faced Silvius, a touch of red again on his cheeks, and he nodded. 'I've been in love with you since last year actually. I just never had the guts to tell you...as if I could eh? I was too afraid that um...well...'

'That I wasn't gay and would hate you for it?' Silvius said with a chuckle as Romulus nodded and all out blushed. 'And now that you know I am and that I love you as well?' he said softly and wrapped his arms back round his hopefully soon to be lover.

'I'm so very glad...' Romulus said sighing happily, and melted into Silvius's arm and before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed him again tenderly, glad when he felt Silvius responding again to him.

A cough however brought them back into the here and now and they both jumped at obviously having forgotten Orion was there still. They then turned to face him, and both of them could see he was not looking very happy at the moment. 'Well this is just peachy now, isn't it. You two are in love and I'm stuck out in the cold,' he grumbled and gave them both a strange look.

'I thought you were with Padma tonight, Orion. Not going to pull that 'Gryffindor charm' on her hmm?' Silvius said smoothly.

'She umm...she and I err...that is...I wasn't interested,' Orion muttered and glanced at the floor now.

'Now _that is a first. __You not interested in a pretty face and a good shag?' Romulus said with a chuckle._

'What's the matter, Orion...she didn't strike your fancy for some reason?' Silvius said coyly making Orion look up at him with narrowed eyes now.

'No she didn't,' he said cooly now.

'Why not? Everyone even in this world knows of the great 'Orion Black', and his 'reputation' to charm the socks and the skirts off women. Don't tell me there wasn't _anyone in the hall tonight who took your fancy?' Silvius baited now. He didn't want to force Orion into anything, but the more the other boy stood there looking all to edible like he was, and with Romulus back in his arms again, he was practically dizzy from the thoughts of having them both in his bed now._

Orion however fidgeted and dropped his gaze suddenly, a slight blush creeping up his neck. 'There was err...someone...maybe...who I did...do...fancy...that is...' he said quietly now, swallowing hard to fight down the fact he was getting hard again at seeing Silvius and Romulus in each others arms.

'Well why aren't you with _her then instead of standing here yelling at __us, Orion?' Romulus said puzzled now._

'I...that is...I can't,' Orion said turning a bit pale now and nervously swallowing again, still refusing to look up at the other two boys.

Silvius however had had enough of the games, it was too much for him. 'I think...' he said slowly and unwrapping his arms from Romulus got up and walked across the room to Orion. Leaning in he said in a low, husky voice, 'You're too afraid to admit what you're _really feeling...aren't you...Orion...'_

Orion looked up now into Silvius's eyes, then nodded his head slowly. Breaking his gaze he glanced at Romulus as well now, a frightened look in his eyes. 'Yeah...I am...' he said quietly.

'You don't have to be,' Silvius whispered, and turned Orion's face back to resettle his gaze on him.

Romulus watched this scene curiously for a moment, then it was as if a light suddenly came on and he understood. Smiling softly he got off the bed and walked over to where the other two were, putting his arm round Orion's waist, and turning him gently towards him now. 'You don't have to be afraid of _us, Orion. We're not going to force you into anything, We would never do that to you. We know what it can be like to be afraid of what you want, believe me we do. The question is now...what is it you __do want?' he asked softly._

'You...I mean...both of you...but...how? I...I don't understand...how I could want..._both of you? Isn't that...wrong?' Orion said now in a low, pain-filled voice._

Romulus shook his head. 'No, Orion, it's _not wrong. It's __life. People __can have more then one thing...or one person...in life...if it's there to be had. There's no sin in wanting more, something the Ancient Egyptians and the Ancient Greeks found to be __very true. How can desire...passion...even love...__ever be wrong?' he said breathlessly. Then before Orion could say anything further he leaned in and kissed him on the lips very tenderly, showing him what it could feel like to have that love._

Orion at first was stunned by the kiss. It's not as if it was the first time he'd been kissed, it certainly wasn't. He'd been with his share of girls in bed over the past year, but this...this kiss...was by far different then _anything he'd ever felt. This wasn't in just pure lust or the 'act' of just kissing someone for the fun of it. This was an explosion of feelings, emotions he'd couldn't even put a name to. It was pleasure, ache, need, passion...and much more...all rolled into one. In that split second he knew what had been missing from all the others...it was this kiss...or in a nutshell the word would have to have been simply...love._

As quickly as it was there though the kiss was gone, and he felt like something precious had been torn from him. Before he could even open his eyes at the loss however he was being kissed again, and yet again it was like an explosion ripped through him. The same feelings of being complete, of happiness...of pure ecstasy and joy filled him, and he knew for sure that this is what he'd been searching for all this time. Why none of the women he'd bedded had been satisfying enough to hold him. The kiss broke off again, and this time he did open his eyes, and stared into a pair of coal black eyes just like his own. Silvius's eyes. At first he was surprised, then a smile spread across his face and a new warmth spread through his body. 

'Are you still afraid, Orion? Do know you do want now?' Silvius said softly.

Orion nodded, then noticed Romulus was back on the bed, lying against the pillows watching them with a smile of his own, a look of pure happiness on his friends face. 'You...I want the both of you...' he said breathlessly, then before Silvius could say more he swept him into his arms, kissing him again heatedly forgetting even that Romulus was watching them, only thinking of how Silvius was responding to him and he was responding to Silvius.

'Mm...nice as it is to _watch you two snogging...perhaps you would be more comfortable doing that...in bed?' Romulus said after a few minutes in an amused tone of voice. _

Silvius and Orion broke apart with a chuckle and together went over to the bed, lying down and putting Romulus in middle of them. 'This is _definitely much nicer,' Orion said with a grin._

'I think so too,' Romulus said and leaned up to kiss Orion himself now. No longer tender and hesitant, this kiss was pure lust, pure need. A kiss that made him aroused and wanting.

Silvius watched the both of them, totally content with how this evening was turning out. As the night progressed they didn't even realize it was now well after midnight, being in the dungeons they didn't hear the fireworks outside, only the ones that were now going on inside in their quarters. At first they were a bit hesitant with each other, even Orion was that way even though he was the more experienced of the three. As their clothes soon were shed and thrown together to the floor, they became less inhibited and more in demand of each other's attentions.

Hands and lips met perfectly, bodies intermingled, moans and passion-filled whispers of desires and pleads filled the air. As the stars above them twinkled, and the moons and planets made their lazy patterns against the Milky Way, the three people found completion within each other. Most would think that maybe in making love with three people that one would perhaps be neglected and put aside in favour of another only to watch, but not with these three. They explored each other in unison, finding each others weaknesses and strengths, what made them wriggle in delight or clutch the bedsheets pleading for more. Those needs were met together, finding places within each other and fulfillment that none of them had ever believed was possible.

As the New Year long passed them by and dawn slowly began to creep it's way to the horizon, they finally collapsed together, curling round each other sweaty and satisfied. They didn't know what would happen next, they didn't know if they would ever get home, or what would happen when they did. All they cared about right then and there was that they had each other, and that they were never going to regret what they had done. Their bodies, hearts and souls were now one, and they would deal with the rest when the time came.

Only a few people in the castle even noticed that some of the dancers never had come back to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had disappeared not far after midnight themselves, claiming tiredness, yet anyone looking at them knew that Ron would not be spending his evening anywhere but in the Head Girl's room. Parvati and Padma's were led away by their own newfound dates, and last were seen heading towards the Ravenclaw tower just after one in the morning. 

Only Albus and Minerva were left awake when dawn arrived, and they snuffed out most of the candles, leaving just enough light for those younger students still sleeping on the lounges. Making a final check on the students, then sending the food and drinks back to the kitchens and turning off the music, they too headed out for the night, only in their case it was to their respected rooms. Both however were chuckling to themselves as they knew that as this New Years Eve ended, it was now going to be the start of a _very interesting year indeed._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

_September 02, 2002   4:09 PM   ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	17. Some New Years Day Surprises

**_  
~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**  


  
  
Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(  
  
  
Sorry about not responding to reviews lately, bit of a cold still and having hard enough time just to hold me head up to write what I can :sigh: hopefully be over in another day or two, doing the whole chicken soup and rest bit :chuckle: Therefore forgive me if the chaps are a bit shorter than usual, I just didn't want you all to be kept hanging too long :sigh: I'm seeing an ending now to the fic, and it will be soon...maybe another chapter or two I think. Now on to deal with what will come of it all eh? :P  
  
  
Courtney - Cheers luv, glad you like the AE for Intentions. I know I should have put more in their 'reactions' but I wanted to finish it out more on the Harry/Draco aspect of what would happen after it all. Who knows, maybe I'll do a side part to it one day though :)  
  
Nptrenko - will do :)  
  
Ice - :blushes: I can't help it, I'm just a sucker for a love...not sex...just love. Hopefully that won't do me in one day but I feel that if I can write that type of action in a way that is heartwarming, alluring and stimulating enough without the actual 'action' taking place...then why not eh? Anyone can write an NC-17 'lemon' with the 'words'...but I'm an imaginative person, and I rather give me readers more to 'think' on and 'imagine' then anything else...glad I'm doing a good job of that! :grins:  
  
Shades - :laughs: you would notice that eh? Albus and Minerva are 'aware' of 'things'...but who are they to stop love eh? :grins:  
  
Temptress - Hmm...good question on that about Harry and the trio...we'll see luv, we'll see! :grin: Did you get me email by the by? Wasn't sure if you had or not...:grabs a few Fluffy bugs whilst you're backs turned and runs ....yey I gots fluffies! :giggles::  
  
Nagini - :chuckle: yup, very much so Wiccan though I really say 'Pagan' over anything else. Wiccan covers more the practise of using witchcraft and arts, Pagan is the 'religion'. Yup that's what me bio says though...and we can't leave out having that adorably delicious Sev on there now can we! :giggles:  
  
Hana - :grins: I'll say there's going to be a few shocks all round, trust me on that one...in both worlds :smiles sweetly:   
  
Shini - As for Orion being scared, I would say it's not that he was prejudiced by being from a dark family, though it did have a bit of influence at some point. He was scared mainly because of just simply himself. Of realising what he was feeling...not that it was for a man...but for two people not just one. It's hard enough to be that way with one person...let alone face the fact you want two people in bed eh? :chuckle: Also, part of it is he was until then so centred on just being with someone for 'fun', that the sudden hit of being in 'love' like that was hard on him. It's a commitment, and for someone like Orion that was very hard to deal with :P  
  
  
Again accept me apologies for not responding in chap 16 to everyone...been a rough few days :sigh: doing me best though! :nods:  
  
  


**_  
_**  


  


**_~~~~Chapter Seventeen: Some New Years Day Surprises~~~~  
  
  
_**

Harry woke up with a start, a strange dream still floating in his mind of something good, yet he wasn't sure still what it was. He knew it was good though because his scar didn't hurt him, which it would have had it been something like one of his darker dream visions or something of that nature. No, the feeling he got now was contentment, the type of dream that even though you can't remember what it was afterwards, it still left you with a sense of peace and security. The type that meant everything was going to be all right in the world, and any troubles were long behind you still.  
  
Opening his eyes slightly all he could see was a mass of blurs, and with a little sigh he closed them again still not quite wanting to face the day. That's when he realised something was different this morning, very different even, though as of yet he still couldn't place what it was. It was an instinct then that he knew he wasn't alone in the room, though really that wasn't all that surprising since normally someone would always still be asleep when he got up. The impression he got now however wasn't the normal 'someone-in-the-room' with him feeling though...it was more like 'there's-someone-in-my-bed' feeling.  
  
He then reopened his eyes and turned slightly, and though everything was still blurry he could tell without a doubt that indeed someone was in the bed with him. He searched is brain trying to think who it could be, not to mention why...then finally he remembered. It wasn't that he was waking up from a dream of happiness...he was simply in bed with the person who had caused the happiness in the first place. The person he had been dreaming about for so long now he couldn't remember, the person that he loved with all his heart.  
  
Smiling to himself he didn't care anymore that he couldn't see anything more then blurred shapes. Instincts and mental pictures now told him that the heaviness on his arm was the silvery-haired boy - man - whom he had spent last night, and most of the early morning, with. The man who had taken him to unbelievable heights of pure pleasure, although there was the sadness and pain of having to return to the mortal earth afterwards. The man lying next to him however was the person who had given him the pure taste of ambrosia that only the gods usually offered. The man that was Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry sighed happily, snuggling deeper into Draco's body and pulling Draco closer to his heart. It felt so warm and perfect next to him that he wished they didn't have to get up today, that they could just both stay here in what Harry now remembered as Draco's room, in Draco's bed, for the rest of the day. Scratch that, forever if Harry could have his way, unfortunately however that was something Harry knew couldn't happen. Soon enough reality would set in, not to mention come looking for them both.  
  
'Mmm, don't think on that yet love, I don't want to think on that yet anyway,' Draco's sleep-filled voice said with a yawn, whilst snuggling closer to Harry happily.  
  
Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead, even though he couldn't see he just knew right where to kiss him. 'Reading my mind, love?'  
  
Draco shook his head and yawned again, this time stretching a bit as well. 'Nope, just knew you were thinking "oh right it's morning...time to deal with what happens now" is all. Typical Gryffindor reaction really, act first and think later,' he said chuckling, and reached over to take Harry's hand in his.  
  
'Mmm...I know, we Gryffindors are a predictable eh? Such a temperamental lot I agree,' Harry grinned. 'Seriously though, Draco, we do need to get up...not that I _want _to mind you but...we really should. _Someone's _bound to come looking for us soon enough,' he said with a pout now.  
  
Draco nodded and stretched again, then sat up shaking his head. 'Ugg...it should be a crime to have to get up before noon,' he muttered and yawned again.  
  
Harry laughed. 'Considering we didn't get to sleep till the sun was practically up it's no wonder we're still half asleep,' he said yawning himself now and then playfully pulled Draco back down and properly gave his lover a good morning kiss. 'Of course we did have a _very _good reason for that, if I remember correctly...'  
  
Draco grinned and kissed his lover back eagerly, and for the next few minutes not much more was said. Finally breaking apart, faces flushed a bit and a bit breathless Draco said, 'Keep that up, Harry James Potter, and people looking for us or not, I will _refuse _to let you leave this bed.'  
  
Harry giggled and pulled Draco back into arms holding him tightly. 'I'm just going to _have _to make you carry out that threat then, aren't I,' Harry whispered coyly into Draco's ear, nipping at that same ear playfully.  
  
Draco couldn't help it and emitted a soft groan, loving the feel of Harry's breath on his skin. 'Screw lunch...I'm going for straight for the pudding instead,' Draco said in a low, husky voice.   
  
Harry laughed again and nodded, continuing to kiss and nip at Draco's neck and ear, murmuring how much he loved Draco, how much he needed him. Draco responded in kind and soon enough lunch was indeed forgotten, and late morning turned into mid afternoon. However, bliss this time was not meant to last till dawn again, and a knock on the door of Draco's room brought them back down from the heavens with a thud.  
  
Draco grumbled and put his dressing gown on quickly before heading to see who it was at his door. Opening it up he started to say in an annoyed tone, 'What do you - ' that is until he saw who it was standing there and internally he groaned.   
  
'Ah good, you're up. May I come in?' Severus said with a raised eyebrow at his star pupil.  
  
'Err right now isn't the umm...best timing, Professor. Can't we talk later perhaps?' Draco said hesitantly. Right now the last thing he really wanted was to let his guardian know that he had spent the night with someone. Let alone the fact that 'someone' was Harry Potter.  
  
'No, I think _now _will do, Draco,' Severus said walking round Draco and heading into the room, then stopped at what he saw...or rather who he saw...still lying in the bed.  
  
'P-professor...I-I can..err...e-explain...' Draco stammered as he dashed back into his room with a definite worried expression on his face.  
  
Severus however looked at the situation, and to Draco's surprise a smile came across his face. 'No need for explanations, Draco. I trust you and Harry...slept well?' he said more amused than anything else.  
  
'Severus? Is that you? Umm...I forgot my glasses and wand...do you mind terribly?' Harry asked standing up slowly so as not to hurt himself.  
  
Severus chuckled when Harry got up however, though Draco blanched before quickly gathering up a spare dressing gown and walking over to Harry. 'Harry err...you need to ahh...put this on,' he said blushing now and wondering what was going on. From the sounds of it his professor wasn't at all angry, and Harry had called him...Severus?  
  
'Huh? Put what on, Draco?' Harry asked now, until he realised he was still completely naked. He didn't need his glasses on to tell that at any rate, and knowing Severus was now in the room he paled a bit then blushed profusely whilst reaching out his hand. Draco quickly threw the gown into Harry's outstretched hand and he promptly got dressed though it wasn't all that easy since he still couldn't see.  
  
'Stay there, Harry, hang on, I'll recast the spell so you can at least see in the meantime,' Severus said going over to where Harry was. Taking his wand out he said, 'Hold still now...'_Irisus Reparus_'. There, that better now?'   
  
Harry blinked a few times then nodded, smiling now and turning to Draco who was looking at all this with total confusion on his face. 'Much better, Severus, thanks. Now I remember what beauty looks like,' he said softly, his gaze clearly focused on his lover.  
  
Draco blushed and walked over to Harry, hugging him gently. 'I think you should put your glasses back on, Harry, you're seeing things again,' he said quietly.  
  
Harry laughed and pulled Draco tightly to him this time, placing a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. 'I think I'd still see the same thing with them on though,' he teased. Turning to Severus he said, 'So what brings you here, Severus? I hope everything went well last night?'   
  
Severus smiled and nodded his head. 'As well as can be expected. No need for me to guess that things went well for the two of you, however,' he said winking at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. 'All I can say is if this is a dream...promise to _never _wake us up again,' he said happily.  
  
'Umm...not to interrupt you two but...can someone tell me what's going on here? When did you two stop hating each other?' Draco asked curiously.  
  
'Let's just say we've come to terms with each other, Draco, and none too soon actually. Sometimes...it's better to bury childhood grudges, don't you agree, Harry?' Severus said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry nodded. 'Definitely. Where's Sirius and Remus? I thought they'd be with you,' he asked.  
  
'Oh they had to run off for the moment. Something to do with Arthur and Charlie Weasley if I remember correctly. They'll be back by supper though and said to tell you to have that new broom of yours ready, they're anxious to have a go on it, and frankly so am I,' Severus said grinning.  
  
Harry chuckled and nodded. 'By all means. Anyway...Draco remember last night I told you that going to the dance, and all the rest of that was Silvius's idea?' Harry said now turning back to the still curious Draco.  
  
Draco nodded. 'Yeah, so?'  
  
'Well you and I weren't the _only _people he had 'plans' for you could say,' Harry said looking back at Severus. 'Is it all right if I tell him, Severus?' he asked hesitantly now.  
  
Severus nodded. 'Considering there will be some definite changes as of today, yes, by all means. However, perhaps you may want to hear the reason I came here in the first place before you say much more, Harry.'  
  
Harry nodded. 'All right, nothing's wrong I hope?'  
  
'Draco, I know that Harry isn't aware of the situation as to what has been going on with you, I assume you two didn't get much chance to chat last night,' he said with a wry grin.  
  
Draco blushed again though he nodded. 'Err...we did...sort of...but I wasn't ready to tell him anything yet. Do...do I have to now?' he asked hesitantly.  
  
Severus shook his head. 'Not really, however in that case you may not want him to know what I have to tell you then.'  
  
'I can leave if you two need time to talk,' Harry said.  
  
'No, no don't go, Harry. You may as well stay...you may as well know the truth...though you may not want to still be with me after I tell you, I don't know,' Draco said dejectedly now. He broke away from Harry then and sat down on the corner of the bed, sighing deeply and dropping his gaze to the floor.  
  
Harry looked at Severus a moment who gave him a speculative look, then he went over and sat down on the bed next to Draco, pulling him back into his arms. 'Whatever it is, Draco, you'd have to be a fool to think I would hate you any more. I love you, through thick and thin, for all the good...and the bad. I'll _never _stop loving you,' he said softly.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and it was clear there were tears now in his eyes. 'You...you mean it, Harry? No matter what?'  
  
Harry nodded. 'No matter what. I'll fight the world if I have to prove that to you, I swear it. I won't let anything...or anyone...hurt you again or take you away from me. Especially that prat father of yours,' he said firmly.  
  
'I think what I have to tell you might alleviate at least one of those issues then, Harry,' Severus said. Taking a piece of parchment from his pocket he held it up for the two of them to see it had a Ministry of Magic official seal on it. 'This post arrived for me first thing this morning. Not that I wished to have woken at such an hour considering I too, did not sleep until dawn,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes, 'however, I could not refuse the post. I think you will want to hear what it says, Draco.'  
  
'Oh and what makes you think _we _didn't fall asleep before dawn?' Harry teased now.  
  
Severus chuckled. 'If the two of you were anything like the three of us last night, I have no doubts that was the case.'  
  
'Wait a moment, what 'three of us'?' Draco asked suddenly, his tears forgotten.  
  
'I take it that was something you didn't have time to tell him, Harry?' Severus said wryly.  
  
Harry shook his head then turned back to look at Draco. 'We weren't the only one's like I said who had 'plans' last night. Severus also did...and sounds like he succeeded as well, and I really hope the three of you will be happy...though I don't think anyone could feel as happy as I do,' he said with a tender gaze at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled softly and snuggled into Harry's arms, his cares no longer as important as they were a moment ago, and he sighed happily. 'Still though, who is it?'  
  
'Let's just say that it's two people who from now, are going to play an active role in your life now too, Draco, since they're important not only to Harry, but to me now as well. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black,' Severus said almost too happily.  
  
'What? I don't understand, what do they have to do with anything?' Draco asked confused.  
  
Harry nodded. 'First of all my godfather is Sirius, though I know you already know that part. What you may not know is that Remus is his lover, though I just found that out myself yesterday. Apparently though a long time ago Remus and Severus were lovers...and somehow Silvius figured that part out. What it comes down to is that with a little help from Silvius...Remus, Sirius and Severus are now...umm...' Harry said searching for the right words.  
  
'Lovers?' Draco said with an amused grin now.   
  
Severus seemed to take great interest suddenly in his post letter then with a slight blush nodded his head slowly. 'Something like that, yes. I recently was shown that unless I wished to spend the rest of my life as a miserable bastard and very much alone, that it would be more prudent to bury old grudges. It seems for the moment that it certainly was a very good suggestion,' he said smiling now.  
  
'Oh professor, I'm glad for you then. So, you're going to keep looking the way you did last night now?' Draco said giving his professor an odd look finally realising Severus did still look as good as he had last night, and wasn't in a robe of black oddly enough, but one of forest green.  
  
Severus chuckled and nodded. 'Remus and Sirius both agree the look does suit me much better. Personally I am more than happy to maintain this appearance anyway, a new look for a New Year. A year that I know shall be a very good one, and I hope for the both of you as well,' he said in all serious now.  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and looked at each other lovingly. 'I know it will be now, though explaining it to everyone isn't going to be easy,' Harry said with a sigh.   
  
Draco groaned. 'Easy will be an understatement I think. I can hear it now 'Malfoy and Potter...together? Is the world coming to an end?' or worse, 'A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together? Hell really _has _frozen over!',' he said sighing.  
  
'Now boys, I'm sure something can be worked out. However, this post I received may or may not make things easier actually now that I think on it,' Severus said with a slight frown.  
  
'Well, what is it, Severus? What's so important?' Harry asked.  
  
Severus debated again, as he had been doing since he received the post, on how to go about what it contained. At first it had seemed like a perfect solution to things with his guardianship of Draco, now however in view of all their newfound relationships, it might only make things worse. With a sigh he handed the post out to Draco, who took it hesitantly. 'Read it, and then we can decide what you want to do after that. I have not spoken of this yet to Remus and Sirius, though I will when they get back. I'm sure however they will agree with whatever you decide,' he said quietly.  
  
Draco nodded then opened the post, scanning it's contents first, then again with wide eyes. He looked back up at Severus who was looking back at him hesitantly, unsure of how Draco would react to what it said. 'Is this true? Is it...possible?' Draco asked now in an unsteady voice.  
  
Severus nodded slowly. 'If you want it to be, yes. It's purely up to you now if you want to accept it or not considering recent ah...events,' Severus said.  
  
'Draco? What's it say?' Harry asked now curious.  
  
'Oh, sorry, Harry, here let me read it for you,' Draco said now.  
  
  
_~~Dear Mr. Snape, ~~  
  
I am writing to you on behalf of your recent inquiry as to the affairs of Draco Lucius Malfoy. In your post you asked for a full hearing at his request to have a parental 'divorce' from his family. With regard to our investigation we have come to the following decision. Please note that after speaking extensively with Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, these are the terms in order for the 'divorce' as well as for full guardianship to continue.   
  
1. Draco must give up all rights to the Malfoy name.  
2. Draco must give up all rights to the Malfoy estate, including all attached funds.  
3. Draco must have all things belonging to him removed from Malfoy Manor at once.  
4. Draco will no longer have any contact with either Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy.  
5. Draco shall be stripped of any title holdings or funds in his name, and they shall be returned to Lucius Malfoy immediately.  
6. Draco will be given a 'divorce' fee of One Thousand Galleons, deposited to a Gringott's account that will be set up in his name.  
7. Draco must remain at Hogwarts until his graduation under the care and guardianship of Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts.  
8. Should Severus Snape deem the child worthy enough, he may also petition for adoption rights as well as guardianship.  
  
Should these terms be acceptable please notify the Department of Wizarding Children and Families within one week by either appearance or owl. A hearing will then take place immediately before the court, and at that time arrangements shall be made for the removal of property and the completion of the paperwork (papers must be signed in triplicate, dated and sealed by the head of the DWCF by the end of the hearing).   
  
Should you choose to dispute any of the above claims, or add to them, notify the DWCF within seven days. Any disputes must be signed, dated and seconded by either Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, or by Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress. If we do not hear from you within a week's time this contract becomes null and void and Draco Lucius Malfoy will be returned to the home of his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy immediately.  
  
Arvid Mcclanahan,  
Head of the Dept. Of Wizarding Children and Families  
Order of Merlin First Class  
  
  
_'Whoa...that's...err...I don't know what to say,' Harry said worriedly. 'Do you want to do all that though, Draco? Can you really give it all up?'  
  
Draco sighed and thought on what all this would entail if he did. The loss of the name, the money, the Manor...hell his whole life as he had known it up till now. It was a lot to take in all at once, but as he looked back up into Harry's emerald gaze, saw how worried Harry was for him, as well as how much love those eyes held for him, he knew his answer. 'Yes, Harry, I would give it _all _up in a heartbeat...as long as I know I have _you _by my side,' he said softly.  
  
Harry's expression turned from worry to the most intense gaze of love a person could have. Drawing Draco back into his arms he held him tightly for a moment, then said in a soft voice, 'Always, Draco, I'll always be here for you. I love you, that's not going to change if you're rich or poor, a Malfoy or anything else. I love you for _you_...always will.'  
  
Draco felt tears well up again, though this time in pure happiness. Turning to face Severus he said quietly, 'Tell them I agree to everything. I may not be rich anymore, or have a name even...but I have love, and that's all that matters now. I have Harry, that's all I could ever ask for.'  
  
Severus let out a breath he suddenly realised he had been holding in fear, and a smile came across his face now and he nodded. 'I'll owl them right away. However, I would like to know something first,' he said tentatively.  
  
'Yes, professor?' Draco asked.  
  
Severus chuckled and shook his head. 'First off, stop calling me professor when we're in private. Severus will do. Second of all, as per rule number eight...how would you feel if I did that?' he asked slowly.  
  
'Rule number eight...Severus?' Draco said curiously, and reread the paper again to make sure he was remembering it correctly. Looking back up at Severus he said in a strange voice, 'You...you would do that...for me?'  
  
Severus nodded. 'I've gotten to know you very well these past few years, and especially in the last few months you've been in my care. I've been worried about you and what would happen if Lucius ever got his hands on you again. Besides, you can't very well go round being called just 'Draco' now can you? I assume that is all the name you will be entitled too once you accept these terms.'  
  
Draco thought on that a moment then nodded. 'I think you're right. My fa-Lucius, wouldn't want me to keep using my middle name either no doubt. He was a lousy father anyway, in that I have no problem giving up the names. You're right though, I will need more then just the name 'Draco' in the future. Looks like...well...I guess I'll have to start really earning my keep in the world since I'll have no money either,' he said sighing a bit.  
  
'Yes you will, Draco, if I have a say in matters,' Harry said firmly, and a glint came into his eye.   
  
'Harry? What do you mean by that?' Severus asked noticing the odd glint.  
  
Harry grinned then and looked at both Severus and Draco. 'I'm going to add your name to my Gringott's account, Draco. Merlin knows I have more than enough in there to support us both for years to come, and I can think of no better person to share my money...and my life...with from now on.'  
  
Draco just looked at Harry stunned. 'Harry, I can't do that. It's the money you're parents left for _you_, not me. I can't just - ' he began to say but Harry cut him off.  
  
'If you won't take it as my lover, then accept is my husband. Marry me,' Harry said quickly.  
  
'M-marry you? Harry, have you gone daft? We're not even out of school yet!' Draco said shocked.  
  
Harry shrugged. 'So what if we have to wait a few more months to actually get 'married', be my fiancefor now then. And as my fianceé you'll just have to accept my offer now won't you,' he said grinning coyly.  
  
Draco shook his head in wonder at Harry's logic, or lack of. 'You're impossible, you know that? Which is one of the things I do love about you actually, damned Gryffindor pride and worse...that annoying stubbornness,' he said with a little laugh.  
  
Harry laughed as well and nodded his head. 'That's right, I certainly _am _stubborn. Don't you know by now that the 'Boy Who Lived' _always _gets his way? Marry me, Draco...please? Let Severus be your guardian for now, give you a last name even if you want, whatever is easiest for you. But when we get done with school, marry me. I promise you'll never regret it,' Harry said softly.  
  
Draco melted and leaned back into Harry's arms, sighing deeply, though in happiness. 'Oh, Harry, yes...yes I'll marry you...I love you! And yes, I will be your fianceé, I don't care who knows it either,' he said firmly.  
  
'I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, however, you may want to break this to people ah...a bit gently. Especially to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, though I have a suspicion they already suspect something after you both were found to have disappeared last night,' Severus said smiling at the two of them.  
  
Harry groaned then at being reminded of his friends. 'Oh Merlin, I forgot 'bout Ron and Hermione. Maybe we should break this to them first, considering they are my best friends. Ron isn't going to take to this well though I have a feeling,' he said sighing.  
  
'If they really care for you, Harry, I'm sure they will understand. Meanwhile...Draco...I have your permission then to apply for the adoption? Though I dare say you'll take Harry's last name once you get married, in the meantime at least it will give you a name beyond just 'Draco',' Severus said.  
  
Draco nodded at Severus, a smile on his face. 'I'd like that. Draco Snape eh?'  
  
'I prefer Draco Potter though,' Harry said with a grin.  
  
Draco laughed and nodded, kissing Harry on the lips for a moment. 'I'm in full agreement with you there, Harry. It's going to be an awful long wait till school lets out now,' he said pouting a bit.  
  
'We'll make it, don't worry you're pretty little head 'bout that my love. Besides, after today if you think I'm going to spend one night away from your side, you've got another thing coming! Err...that is...if it's all right with umm...you and Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said turning to Severus now with a slight blush.  
  
Severus chuckled. 'I'll see what I can do. Providing you two are discreet enough, though with both of you having your own rooms it shouldn't matter anyway. In fact, I think I will highly recommend that the Head Boy's room be relocated, to this one for now,' he said.  
  
Harry and Draco grinned. 'Sounds good to me! Though, I better not be getting knocks at the door at all hours of the night or I'll have to kill someone I think!' Harry said.  
  
Severus nodded in agreement. 'I'm sure it will be relatively quiet, who wants to traipse through the dungeons anyway at midnight?' he said grinning.  
  
'Oh I can think of two people who will most definitely be doing that!' Harry said wryly. 'Which reminds me, what's going to happen now with you three?'  
  
'Ah, well on that we can discuss things further when Remus and Sirius return tonight. In fact, why don't you both come down to my chambers after supper and we can all talk then eh?' Severus said heading towards the door now.  
  
Harry and Draco nodded, then Harry thought of something else. 'Any word yet on the last couple...or maybe couples...of the evening, Severus?' Harry asked.  
  
Severus thought on that a moment then realised who Harry was talking about. 'Well, let me put it this way, Harry, as you and Draco have not yet emerged for the day...neither have our young travellers. Therefore that leaves me under the assumption that they too did not sleep before dawn set in,' he said with a knowing tone of voice.  
  
Harry chuckled. 'Why don't I doubt that in the least. So it seems everyone got what they wanted last night. I only wonder what happens next,' he mused.  
  
'That is still up to the Fates, Harry, not us mere mortals. There's no need to leave your room just yet, considering few have actually yet stirred this morning. You might be interested to know that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were also seen heading towards the Head Girl's room last night, and neither have they emerged yet for the day,' Severus said with a wry grin.  
  
Harry giggled. 'Well 'bout time on that! I swear I was 'bout to give up hope till last night. Honestly they are as dense as a ton of bricks sometimes those two,' Harry said shaking his head in amusement. 'Somehow I get the feeling Ron will be a bit more understanding now then I thought he would be.'  
  
'Time will tell, Harry, it always does. Meanwhile if you need anything or get hungry feel free to call on the house-elves, everyone else has. See you at supper then? Or afterwards?'  
  
'We'll be at supper,' Draco said, at the same time Harry said, 'Afterwards.'  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned then said nearly at the same time, 'Afterwards, definitely afterwards.'  
  
Severus laughed and nodded his head. 'Remus and Sirius should be back by six o'clock. Meet us in my quarters round then all right?'  
  
'You got it, Severus, and thanks,' Harry said with a smile.  
  
'Yes, thank you, Severus, for everything. I once thought that the Malfoy name, the money...the power of it all...was all that mattered. Now I see that only one thing in life _really _matters...' Draco said quietly and gazed up at Harry.  
  
'And what would that be, Draco?' Harry asked softly.  
  
Draco smiled softly and replied, 'Love, Harry. There is nothing greater or more worthy in life then to love someone, and be loved in return. I only wish I hadn't waited so long to figure that out. I spent so many years hating so many things...hating you...when I could have been loving you...'  
  
Harry and Draco didn't even hear Severus leave after that since Harry had only responded by pulling Draco into a heated, passionate kiss. As Severus stepped back outside into the corridor a smile was on his face and a lilt was in his own heart. What Draco had said was all too true, there wasn't anything greater in the world but love.   
  
His mind then turned to the two people that now shared his own heart, and he could only second the second part of what Draco said. He too wished that he hadn't waited so long to renew his love, and to find new love. It still amazed him what he could feel towards Sirius Black, he tried to deny it even right up until he'd come to see Draco, but now he couldn't. After what they had all shared last night, the incredible flow of emotions and passions, he knew that what he was feeling was love towards the man who was his enemy till last night. He would always love Remus above all others, but Sirius Black was definitely at the very top of his heart as well now, and he would never regret that.  
  
Whistling to himself he headed towards his quarters now in order to write the acceptance letter that he needed to send out post haste. In his heart he knew everything would work out, and that Harry and Draco would be happy together. As he remembered the conversation now something else began to form in his mind, a new idea, one that made him stop midstep and think hard on. After a few more minutes of thinking to himself if what he was going to do was the right thing, he continued his journey back to his quarters, a smug smile on his face and a fully formed plan firmly in his mind. He'd waited far too many years for what he wanted now, and like Harry Potter, he was also going to get his way, no matter how, and no matter what the obstacles.  
  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_**

September 06, 2002 10:53 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape   



	18. The Splitting Of The Worlds

**_  
~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**  


  
  
Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(  
  
  
  
**A/N** - Chapter One has undergone a bit of a 'rewrite' again. If anyone's interested, there's not 'that' much that has changed, but I added in a little bit extra on some backgrounds with Siri/Remus in Harry's time and corrected a few other errors.   
  
**A/N #2** - For the sake of the fact I am desperately going to attempt to finish off what I've started, I'm going to start wrapping up this fic and moving 'forwards' a bit. I very well might come back and insert those 'missing scenes' I know you all are asking me for (EX the dinner/wedding scenes), but honestly I feel bad that I have paid almost no attention at all the other fics I still have to end as of late (minus the chap I updated yesterday of Deny Thy Father). I also have a rewrite fic idea for another older fic of mine and it's begging to be redone (rather Scabbers yet again is smacking me to look it over again lol!) and much as I want to do that, I need some closure to what I'm close enough to end. Henceforth for that reason at the moment this is heading on the last chap or two at best. :sighs:  
  
  
Ice - heh yeah, I am a 'mushy' sort of person on the romance. Funny that I can be sooo dark and angsty, yet still find time for romance eh? :gaze up: Call it too many years of reading Barbara Cartland romances, I never touch any other romance stories but hers far as printed books go! She truly earned her nickname as the 'Queen of the Romance Novellas' and if you haven't read her stuff, I highly recommend one day you do. It's old British world, charm, grace, and no PWP. (all her endings are good, not all too mushy, and very sweet, I've used many of her 'references' to things in me fics such as the nightingales and such. I'm just a sucker for a good, happy ending what can I say :P)  
  
Hestia - :chuckle: Yes I'll email you luv, there's another chap or two to go yet. As for why I didn't bring up the mural sooner, I didn't want the whole thing given away totally as to why it was so important to Remus (Romulus) and even Severus (Silvius) at the time. Sorry that I did make that a bit confusing though :( Otherwise I am so glad you like the fic, I'm doing me best to make the rest of it very unconfusing :chuckle:  
  
Shini - :grins: we'll see! Yes it's possible, go read Potion Master's 'Girl in my Arms' and the sequel 'Wedding Bells', it's a wonderful m/m/f trio fic with Sev/Remus/Arabella Pettigrew. It's what first got me into 'trio' fics, and I still enjoy her writing style and fics immensely! :) Oh you also asked me what type fic It's Called A Heart is, well it's a Sev/OCF fic. It's angsty starting out, he gets into a bit of 'trouble', ends up being forced to leave Hogwarts for a while, ending up in the Muggle world. From there it's a matter of finding peace for his soul, in a person who's probably totally wrong for him...and not what he first though she was. She's NOT a Mary-Sue, I desperately asked round and did check her against what a MS is, and she in no way qualifies as one :chuckle: Just an OCF is all...but so far from the reviews people do like her and the fic. Right now the 're-edited' version is only at Stories.com, pen name there is Lady Piri or Piriotessa (never sure which).  
  
Nagani - :beams and squeals: ohhh a Ren faire! I work one every year round Feb-March down here in S. FLA. It's a huge event, lasts 5 weekends and I do so love it. Yes I'm feeling a lot better now cheers luv :hugs: though still a bit sleepy, over all not feeling like a giant puff ball is in me head now :chuckle:  
  
Mandraco - :laughs: funny I was just commenting about you to me kids dad too! I was joking how you always do get kidnapped by those pesky wallabies, and I hadn't seen you in ages now. So great to hear from you! :swats away those wallabies again sigh: I know, be another two weeks before I see you again eh? :chuckle: by then I'll have something new for you though! Have a plot bunny running and might even start the fic today, who knows!  
  
Fantastic - :blushes and hugs: Cheers luv! Will certainly do me best to keep you from being disappointed :)  
  
Temptress - :grins: aye aye capt'n! :sneaks off and grabs more Fluffy Bugs: whistles: No no no, Marice and Terrance are safe don't worry! :giggles: Anytime you want to know more on past lives or paganism, etc let me know luv, I always up for the chat on that aspect. Ah the wedding...or perhaps...:whistles: more? We'll see! I wasn't really planning on it but hmm...could happen :P  
  
Dragons - :hugs: definitely going to make up for lost time this week :)  
  
Toyo - As for Sil/Rom/Orion going back...it's a very high chance at the moment...what happens when they get back though is the issue I have to work on :groans: Yes Harry and Draco are certainly adorable aren't they? :grins: Ahh..the whole school eh? Means after Yule time is over...hmm..have to see on that one!  
  
Hana - heh yeah, I always wake up wondering what's going on and where I'm at lol. I'm not a morning person that's for sure! Yup that is soooo Harry too on the 'act first, think later' aspect of getting married...and everything else :chuckle: like oh...getting out of bed naked! :giggles:  
  
Shades - :takes tissues: ahh cheers luv! needed those :P Way things are going it could be more than two more chaps, just like Draco has his demands, apparently now I do too! We'll see, I still have inspiration on this fic and I really, really, really want to finish one for a change! :nod nod:  
  
  


**_  
~~~~Chapter Eighteen: The Splitting Of The Worlds~~~~  
  
  
  
_**

'You think they're doing all right?' Harry asked of his boyfriend, whilst gazing out the window of their room into the night sky.  
  
Draco looked up thoughtfully from where he was lying on the bed doing his potion's homework, his new black coloured Sugar Quill already nibbled at. 'I don't know, I hope so. Knowing them though I'm sure they're all right.'  
  
Harry nodded his head, though he didn't turn from the window ledge just yet. 'Still, I wish there was a way to know for sure,' he said with a sad sigh now.  
  
Draco put his quill down and got up and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms tenderly round him and gazing up at the stars now himself. 'If they weren't all right love, I'm sure by now they would have found a way to contact us...or even have come back.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. It just seems empty without them in a way, even though they were only here a short time,' Harry said wistfully.  
  
'Bored already, Harry?' Draco chuckled now and turned his lover round to face him, amazed as always how lucky he was that Harry had found him and brought him back from the brink of insanity. 'We can always talk to Remus and Sirius 'bout that,' he grinned.  
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head, pulling Draco into a tight hug, as always loving the warmth that Draco gave him. 'And end up in detention again for a week? McGonagall really wasn't too thrilled on that last prank now was she,' he grinned.  
  
Draco giggled and nodded his head. 'Don't reckon she was at that, but was worth the week's detention for it! I can still see the look of utter shock on her face when her desk and the chalkboard got transfigured into a couple of Grims and chased her round the room when she was in her animagus form. Trust Sirius to use Grims eh?' he said rolling his eyes.  
  
'Heh, he does have a fixation on those things doesn't he. Ah well, it was funny though when she had to end up diving into the lake to get away from them, even Dumbledore was laughing at her splashing round as a cat, cats really do hate water don't they,' he giggled. 'Did Dumbledore or anyone tell you yet where they went?' Harry asked now curiously.  
  
Draco shook his head. 'Nope, not a word. All I do know is it's something big, Remus was saying something 'bout the Ministry being involved or something right before they left this morning,' he said frowning a bit. He really didn't want any of his adoptive fathers in danger, or mainly Sirius as the case was since he was still on the run.  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to gaze out at the stars. 'Well since Severus wasn't at supper I assume they're not back yet, they would have come told us anyway. Do you think the others see the same stars we do in their world?' he pondered.  
  
Draco too looked out at the stars and shrugged. 'I guess they do, even if things are different there, I think something like the stars would stay the same.'  
  
'Hard to believe there are so many different worlds out there isn't it. I mean when we found out 'bout those worlds without magic, I don't even want to think of something like that,' Harry said shuddering. 'Can you imagine what it must be like to have no magic at all? To always be Muggles all the time and those who might have any traces of magic be persecuted?'   
  
'I don't even _want _to think on that, Harry. Thank Merlin it's not _our _world, I couldn't live without magic in my life. Especially when magic brought me you,' Draco said softly and kissed the back of Harry's neck gently.  
  
Harry shivered a moment at the touch, still so electrical after all these months, and he doubted that would ever change. It had been nearly six months since Harry had first come to this room that fateful New Year's Eve, and he hoped that in the next hundred years or more that the touches Draco gave him would never stop making him feel so good. 'Mmm...you do that you might not get to finish that potion's assignment you know,' he said in a low, husky voice.  
  
'Oh? And that would be...' Draco said kissing Harry's neck again, 'a...bad...' another kiss on the back of Harry's neck, 'thing?' and yet another kiss.  
  
Harry groaned and closed his eyes a moment, shivering at his lover's touch, the heat of those kisses melting him like a thousand candles. Before he knew it Draco had taken his hand in his, and Harry opened his eyes and turned round, looking into stormy grey eyes that were mirroring his own now heated emotions. Before Draco could say anything further, Harry quickly pulled his lover to him, covering Draco's mouth with his own and moaning slightly at how warm and soft Draco's lips were, and how good they tasted.  
  
For a while they just stayed by the window, their lips hungrily capturing the others, then moving on tasting each other's skin, nibbling at all the places they knew would excite the other even more. When they broke apart finally, faces flushed and lips swollen from their kisses, they didn't need any more words. Draco now led Harry towards the bed, pushing his potion's homework quickly off it to the floor, and they once again found heaven in each other arms. Soon enough clothing was piled on the floor, whispered moans of pleasure filled the air, and everything else was abandoned to their heated arousals and desires.  
  
After they spent themselves and were now curled round each others sweated bodies, their hands intertwined and their breaths returning to normal, both knew they could never imagine any other life then what they were leading at this precise moment. All the events that had led them here, all the people that had been guides and influences for them were remembered as they lay there in each other's arms, still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed his lover tenderly on the forehead, snuggling deeply into Draco's arms, a place he wished he could never leave sometimes. It had been a hard road for them the past six months, but they had survived it and moved on. Harry remembered how Ron and Hermione had taken to the news that Harry was with Draco, and after days of anger, tears, confusion, apologies, and promises they all finally reached an understanding. Ron of course had been the hardest to win over, and had taken the most time to convince him that Draco really wasn't an 'evil git', and with Draco's formal 'divorce' announced in all the papers, even Ron had to admit Draco was all right.  
  
Hermione, though guarded at first, realised that Harry really did love Draco, and vice versa, so she was easier to convince over all. Of course if it hadn't been for Silvius, Orion, and Romulus acting as mediators for the four of them, it may not have happened at all. It worked out though, and not just for Harry and Draco. The younger trio too asked Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco's help in how they themselves were going to deal with things when they eventually returned home. They actually were going to have the worst of it due to the differences between the worlds, but in the end all seven of them did come up with a plan, though no one really knew if it would work or not, they had high hopes however that it would.  
  
It was only a few days after the dance, and before the rest of the students returned from Yule hols, that Albus Dumbledore told them he had found the second Pensieve, and that they could go home. It was a day no one was likely to forgot, at least not Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Ron or Hermione. What the younger trio had done for them all couldn't even be properly thanked for, there was really no words to describe how happy everyone was with their new lives. They would never forget their friends from the other world, and vowed that if possible, somehow...someday...they would try and meet again, or at least send word of how things were going. Amidst hugs, tears, promises and good-byes Romulus, Orion and Silvius vanished from sight as the last word of the incantation sent them home, and those left in this world hoped all would work out for them and that their love would survive.  
  
The changes that had taken place during the Yule holiday surprised the returning students and staff to say the least. After talking things over at great length with Dumbledore, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Draco, a few decisions were reached, mostly for the better of everyone. Draco's acceptance of his family's terms for his 'divorce' from them meant that a lot of new discussions and changes were warranted, and though Draco was a bit scared, at least he was no longer a zombie now. It was a shock that rippled through the returning students and staff that, on that first day back at breakfast, Harry and Draco arrived in the Great Hall holding hands, and Draco very happily went and sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
  
After the murmurs died down and just before breakfast began, Albus announced that Draco had been re-sorted, which was true, he had been at Severus's insistence. This time the hat had taken it's time with Draco, unlike the first time when it barely even touched his head before shouting out Slytherin. After nearly five minutes in which Draco was getting paler and paler, the hat finally concluded that Draco was now a Gryffindor, to the immense relief of everyone. Severus knew Draco could no longer stay in Slytherin, even though Draco would soon have the Snape last name, it was for the best that Draco left that house and everyone hoped he would have far less problems. Draco would never really leave Slytherin behind, it was his house for so long, but with Harry's help he managed to adjust into the Gryffindor schedules, and over all it wasn't so bad, though it took time to convince the other Gryffindor's of Draco's atonements.  
  
Harry and Draco however refused to give up the room they had first found each other in, and no one argued that with them thankfully. Harry's things were moved down and the rest of the school was told that their room was the new quarters of the Head Boy. However, strict instructions were that unless it was of dire urgency or they were invited to be there, Harry nor Draco were not to be bothered, and an extra spell in the corridor to detect anyone that had malicious intentions ensured that. A version of the confoundus charm was used which would basically send away anyone who wasn't really in 'need' of the Head Boy, or up to no good. At the beginning more than a few wayward Slytherin's ended up in front of the Headmaster's Gargoyle offices entrance, eventually though they finally gave up trying to torment Harry and Draco for they were tired of getting caught out by either Severus or the Headmaster and getting detentions.  
  
As for Severus, Remus and Sirius that was another matter. Remus and Sirius obviously couldn't just 'move in' to the castle as it were, considering that Sirius was still on the run, and Remus wasn't teaching. Thanks to a secret passage that Albus showed them that the Marauder's Map hadn't revealed before, things became much easier. The passage led directly from a hidden door behind a tapestry in Severus's quarters to a group of hedges at the far edge of the Forbidden Forest. Apparently it needed the Headmaster's permission to be 'activated' into use by a password, which was why even Severus hadn't know it existed till then. Turned out that the passage was one that Salazar Slytherin had made from all that time ago, and he had personally used it to check up his students after he'd supposedly 'left' the school.  
  
It certainly made life much easier though for the older trio, they could now come and go as they pleased, not to mention that Sirius and Remus made another version of the map for themselves so they would know it was safe to enter and exit. It was also a quicker way for Severus to go out and do scouting missions secretly, though he had not attended a single Death Eater meeting since New Year's because of Draco's adoption. Also for the reason that his 'son's' relationship with Harry, both of which were now common knowledge made it harder on him anyway.   
  
He was very sure Voldemort wasn't taking kindly to that relationship, nor in having to give up Draco, so for everyone's safety he avoided the Death Eater's whenever possible. He still tried to get Albus whatever information he could pick up though, apparently Severus had still an inside source who he wasn't worried about in revealing himself to Voldemort for spying, though he didn't reveal whom it was. Remus and Sirius were still doing work for Albus in whatever he needed them to do, but they did return to the castle and spent at least two weeks a month in secret, only leaving Severus's rooms at night to wander or if they did in the daytime, they used Harry's invisibility cloak and of course they're newly made Marauder's Map.   
  
Many unsuspecting pranks had cropped up after the discovery of the passage, and though Harry and Draco usually were in on them, they found themselves consistently blamed even when they weren't actively there when the pranks took place. After a while the two boys just accepted it gracefully and let Sirius and Remus have their 'Marauder' days back, and just took the detentions as they came. Since only Minerva knew the truth who probably was behind the 'pranks', she would get angry but detentions usually weren't bad if they came from her. What really threw Harry and Draco for a loop was when they found out that unknownst to anyone else, Severus himself sometimes had a hand in the pranks. Apparently Sirius and Remus truly were rubbing off on him, and after that Harry and Draco didn't mind the detentions at all since it was all in good cause.  
  
Severus had been as good as his word after the dance, keeping his appearance as well as his wit and humour. After Draco's adoption and re-sorting, he no longer needed to pretend to hate Harry, and life in potions became much nicer. He no longer had to play 'favourites' either, and though he still was strict in the classroom, he no longer singled out the Gryffindors, though they still would lose points at time for ineptness or whatnot. Slytherin's no longer gained points for no reason either, and often times found themselves losing them more than anything else due to their own ineptness or when they were overly verbal towards the Gryffindors, especially Draco and Harry.   
  
Draco and Harry worried for Severus whenever he would leave the castle of course, considering the Death Eater's were still everywhere. Already there were a few times they had caught him and he'd returned to the school in bad shape, and though Draco argued with Severus on his missions, Severus refused to give up his outside scouting. Much as Draco hated his 'dad' doing all of this, Harry, Remus and Sirius convinced him it was valuable to the side of light, so they now all worked as often as possible to find charms, potions and spells that could counteract the injuries quicker for those times Severus was caught. So far they hadn't come up with a few things for protection, some antipoisons, some charms to help fight the Imperious and Cruciatius Curses longer, but over all it was more training then anything else.  
  
Over all life had settled into routine again at Hogwarts, the weather was now warmer and heading towards Summer, Harry and Draco were training hard for the day they would probably fight Voldemort again, and Gryffindor had captured the Quidditch Cup. Thanks to Harry and Draco who took turns as Seekers on the house team, and the others like Ron, Dean, Seamus and the rest of the Gryffindor team, they never lost a match. The seventh-years had now already taken their N.E.W.T.S. two weeks prior. Harry passed with eleven out of twelve, Draco the same, Hermione of course got a perfect twelve out of twelve, and Ron ending up at ten out of twelve to his delight.   
  
Ron and Hermione had already decided what they were going to do now that graduation was only a week away. Ron was going to go to Russia for a little while after he'd been approached several weeks ago by the legendary wizard's chess player champion Marik Marishkov, a ten time Golden Trophy Chess winner. Now that Marik was retired he would train Ron personally, although Ron had hedged at first, since he knew he couldn't really pay him. However, when Marik said he wanted no payment, only to create a new chess champion who would match or even beat his own records, and that Ron was the only one he'd seen that might have that chance, Ron couldn't refuse.   
  
Ron would leave for Russia at the beginning of August, delaying his trip so that he could attend Harry and Draco's July 31st wedding. Ron still didn't know how Marik had heard of him, but Harry and Draco knew...it had been their doing. Remus it turned out knew Marik from years ago, and had Remus write to him about Ron's incredible chess playing. Remus had arraigned the meeting in which Marik had come to Hogwarts and seen Ron play, and after that day Ron's career for the meantime was sealed, though Marik promised not to reveal to Ron how he'd found out about him.  
  
Hermione was going to go into the Ministry, not as an Auror as most thought she would, but into of all things Potion's Research. Thanks to some strings pulled by Severus, Hermione's work in advanced potions earned her a place on a very important research team that worked with both Muggle and wizarding authorities in trying to find ways to combat illnesses, diseases, and other such things. Hermione was thrilled with the job, she would get a very good salary, her own flat in a Diagon Alley housing block, and even her own Gringott's vault. She wouldn't see Ron except a few times a month, but the two of them were in no hurry yet to marry, they're love was solid and they were engaged anyway, so if they had to wait a year or two yet that didn't bother them.  
  
As for Harry and Draco they weren't sure what they were going to do with their lives yet. They did know that they were going to spend the first half of the Summer at Severus's Manor home in Suffolk, which is where they were having their wedding. It was going to be only a small wedding, only private friends and family, no reporters or anything else. There was still to much tension in the world, and apart from the few who did know they were actually going to marry, it was easier to let the world think they were just 'disappearing' for a while. After they're wedding they planned to do some travelling, seeing Egypt, Italy, America, France, Spain, Greece, Russia and wherever else they wanted. Harry had more than enough money for that, and they planned to spend at least six months doing their travelling before making further decisions.  
  
At the moment though it was still a week to go before school let out, last minute assignments were being scrambled to finish up, and everyone was on edge. The House Cup was as good as Gryffindors as usual, Harry and Draco earning over 200 points alone by winning the Quidditch Cup award. They even had plaques now in the Trophy Room next to such greats as Martin McGonagall (a nephew of Minerva's), Thomas Bones (Susan's father), Bill Weasley, and of course, James Potter. Harry couldn't have been happier, though it also saddened him that his new friends hadn't been round to see all of this, and know of all that had happened.  
  
The next morning Harry and Draco woke up and went to breakfast, and still Severus hadn't returned. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were really worried now and kept glancing up at the high table, hoping that Severus would show, but no such luck. Finally breakfast ended and the four of them decided to find out what was going on, and ran down to the Headmaster's office in a flurry.  
  
'Professor? Professor Dumbledore are you here?' Harry said now knocking lightly on the inner office door, then peeking his head round.  
  
'Ah, Harry, please do come in. I was going to send for all of you anyway,' Albus said smiling now, his blue eyes twinkling in happiness.   
  
Everyone shuffled in and stood at Albus's desk, and for a moment Harry had a pang of remembrance at how only six months ago they had been there for another reason. 'Have you heard from Severus or anyone, Professor? He wasn't at supper nor breakfast, and we're worried,' he said now pushing those thoughts away.  
  
'Yes, I figured you would notice that immediately, though I couldn't tell you why until now. However, it seems everything has worked out, all for the best at that,' Albus said happily. 'Perhaps you would care to read this out loud, Draco?' he asked and held out a piece of parchment towards the boy.  
  
Draco took it a bit hesitantly, look at Albus with a questioning look. He scanned the contents of the post then let out a whoop of joy, looking happily at Harry now. 'Oh, Harry! It's...it's wonderful news!' he said joyfully.  
  
'Well? What is it, Draco?' Hermione said curiously.  
  
'Yeah, don't keep us in suspense man!' Ron said nodding.  
  
'Right, listen to this!' Draco said excitedly.  
  
  
_~~Dear Albus~~  
  
As you know Remus and I were called to the Ministry early yesterday afternoon, though for what reasons we couldn't fathom. After going through the run of the mill paperwork and all that blasted nonsense we found ourselves in a courtroom surprisingly, only to be further shocked by who was in that courtroom and what was going on.  
  
It seems someone in the Ministry, Alastor Moody I believe, found a certain person purely by 'accident' one night in a out of the way pub somewhere in Romania. Why Moody was there wasn't told to us, but it was clear why this other person was, he was hoping to 'recruit' Charlie Weasley and gain access to the dragons. Thankfully Charlie is a clever lad, and had an idea something like that might happen, which is probably why Moody was in the area at any rate. Whatever the case was, Moody was at the right spot at the right time, and managed to do something that none of us thought could be possible.  
  
Alastor being the Auror he is, managed to catch a certain rat in a trap, Albus, and succeeded! Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew was brought into the Ministry the day before we arrived, alive and kicking. As to my part in this, I was called to administer the Veritaserum, and Remus was called on to do the cross-examining. I don't know who convinced Fudge to allow this, but I thank them from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to Pettigrew's confession before Fudge and the ministers, Sirius's name...has been cleared!  
  
Peter confessed to everything, Albus, and also provided us with valuable information. Where Voldemort is right this moment, how to get past the wards of his hiding area, and most importantly, his weaknesses and what spells would affect him. Fudge of course wanted to mobilise right away and go after him, but you and I my dear friend know the truth. What the fates have decreed and who is the only one now who can finish the job and destroy Voldemort once and for all.   
  
Tell Harry and Draco to prepare themselves, we will be at the castle by sundown to collect them for this final showdown. Sirius now walks free at our side, and that should give them both hope that dreams do come true, in that we can finally destroy Voldemort tonight. Tell the boys to take all the potions, and cast all the charms and spells we've learned the last six months as added precautions. Though we will be accompanied by no less then 100 Aurors and Unspeakables in secret, Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius and myself will be the only ones in the open, and we will need all the protection we can get.  
  
I wish there was another way to do this, but we both know Harry is the only one now who can do this, a Gryffindor blood against a Slytherin blood, as it was meant to be. Once this is over we can all be free finally, Albus...something none of us has ever been, and something we all crave. I must go now, Sirius has to sign a bunch of paperwork to restore what was taken from him when he went to Azkaban, including the Manor house his parents left for him when they died. They are also awarding him One Million Galleons for his false arrest, his lack of trial, and for the twelve years he spent innocently in such an awful place. He also will have a public, formal apology in the Prophet, whether we defeat Voldemort or not, though of course I know we will. I have faith that we will, Silvius told me to believe in the impossible and I still do.  
  
Which reminds me, there is something else very important they will want to see, but not until after we defeat Voldemort, it's too dangerous otherwise. It's something though I know Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione will enjoy. Meanwhile tell Harry and Draco to get ready, we will be back by supper to make final preparations before we lead them to the secret location where Voldemort resides.   
  
Love to all,  
  
Severus S. Snape~~  
  
  
_Harry, Ron and Hermione could only blink in shock at what they were hearing. It was just too good to be true! Peter was caught red-handed, Sirius was free...and Voldemort would be destroyed once and for all.   
  
'I'm scared though...do you think we can _really _do this, Harry?' Draco said worriedly now.  
  
Harry thought on that a moment, then nodded, drawing Draco into his arms. 'I know we can, love. We have to, for everyone. Severus is right, I have to do this, I have to avenge my parents death, and show that good will triumph over evil. I've been training so hard the last six months, I know I can do it. For my parents sake...for you, Ron, Hermione...Sirius, Severus, Remus...and everyone in the wizarding world. I will _not _fail,' he said firmly.  
  
Draco sighed and put his head down on Harry's shoulder, holding him tightly back. 'I know, I just can't help but to worry. I need you so much, Harry, if anything happened to you...' he said quietly.  
  
'Nothing _will _happen, Draco, not as long as you and Harry fight together. In fact, that's exactly what you _should _do tonight. I've been doing some research and well...there's nothing more powerful then a bond of love to defeat evil. I say you'll have a much better chance if you cast the final spells at Voldemort _together _instead of apart,' Hermione said firmly.  
  
'Is that true? Do you think we should, Professor?' Harry asked Albus now.  
  
Albus nodded and smiled. 'I do believe Hermione is on the mark with that information, Harry, yes. Together there is _nothing _you can't do, as long you set your mind to do it. Now I think you should all trot along and get ready, there is much to be done yet before this day is through. I will have the four of you excused from classes for the day, so don't worry on that issue,' he said.  
  
Harry nodded and then the four of them headed out of the office, all thinking along similar queues. They made their way down to the dungeons to Harry and Draco's room to prepare for the coming evening as Severus had asked them to do. There was little conversation, but then not much needed to be said. They had all hoped a day like this would come one day, a day in which the world was freed from evil, and could return to peace and tranquility. A world in which Harry and Draco didn't have to be always looking over their shoulders, and where families could be raised without knowing of wars and hatreds.   
  
'We'll win?' Harry asked quietly of Draco as the afternoon wore on, now that it was getting closer to time he was getting more nervous. Ron and Hermione had gone for a little while to get some food since they'd all missed lunch earlier, giving the boys some time alone.  
  
Draco pulled Harry to him gently, brushing his lips tenderly against his lovers for a moment then nodding. 'We'll win, Harry. I _know _we will. And when it's all over...'  
  
'Then we can begin our future, Dray, you and me. No more fears, no more pain...just us, as it should always be,' Harry said with a happy sigh and leaned in to kiss Draco on the lips tenderly.  
  
They stood there a few more moments savouring each other's tastes and warmth before breaking apart, just holding each other for strength. 'Harry?' Draco asked now hesitantly.  
  
'Hmm? What is it love?'   
  
'After we come back from our honeymoon...do you think...that maybe...we can talk 'bout having a family one day?'  
  
Harry looked down at Draco, surprise clearly showing. 'You...you want that, Draco? Really?' he half whispered.  
  
Draco nodded, love so vivid in his eyes. 'I _really _want that, Harry. I want a ton of children with you...so they'll never be lonely. Just like Ron's family...can we?' he asked wistfully.  
  
Harry laughed then and hugged Draco tightly before nodding his head. 'Oh, Draco! We'll have as many as you want my love, a whole household even! Snape Manor will never know what hit it!' he grinned.  
  
Draco laughed. 'Oh, Harry...is this all real? I keep thinking we're going to wake up one day and it'll all be gone...you'll be gone. Tell me this is real?'   
  
'It's real, Dray, I'm real, and I'm _not _going anywhere. The past six months have been heaven, and now that we're going to destroy Voldemort...and Sirius is free...it can be even better. No more worries, no more fears. Just us, our household of children...our friends and family...and freedom. Freedom, Draco..._together_,' he said softly.  
  
Draco felt tears come into his eyes, tears of pure happiness and he buried his face into Harry's shoulder loving how Harry tightened his arms round him protectively. 'I love you so much, Harry James Potter. I swear by the moon and stars that one day we'll find the others again, and let them know just how happy they made us.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Draco. I only hope in their world they're also happy, and that whatever happens, they'll always be together too.'  
  
'I'm sure they are,' Draco said quietly, then a strange feeling began to flow through him. Looking back up at Harry he said in an odd voice, 'Somehow, Harry, I get a very good feeling that everything is going to be all right now. For all of us...'  
  
Harry too got an odd feeling then, like someone was whispering something to him though he couldn't understand the words, but the meaning was clear. 'You're right, Draco, I know it is...somehow...I know everything will work out just right...'  
  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_**

September 11, 2002 4:55 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy   



	19. Message In A Bottle

**_  
~~~~You Are Always On My Mind~~~~_**  


  
  
  
Disclaimer: As always JKR owns the canon...I own only the plot and anything extra. :(  
  
  
  
Well this is definitely the final chapter of this fic...whew I finished one yey! :giggles: I am going to attempt to finish up Altering Reality now, then go back to AOI and Deny, and the new fic I'm reediting if I can (that being I Want Somebody To Care). The weather is getting cooler, I'm taking a few new meds to get me through, and though still a little on the sniffles side I'm over all I hope getting back into writing shape. I can't believe though when I reedited the first chap of Somebody how much my style has changed in these last six to eight months, hopefully for the better though :P  
  
  


**_  
~~~~Chapter Nineteen: Message In A Bottle~~~~  
  
  
_**

  
  
_~~....several reports of shooting stars over Kent late last evening...~~  
  
~~...a strange influx of owls was spotted over Surrey last night...~~  
  
~~...a sudden burst of fireworks was seen in the air over Leeds yesterday evening...~~  
  
~~...people dressed in robes and pointed hats were seen dancing in Wales...~~  
  
~~...escaped convict Sirius Black was declared innocent yesterday by the K.C.C...~~  
  
~~...Witches and Wizards? All Hallow's Eve comes early this year apparently!...~~~  
  
~~...religious leaders are saying it's an omen, the Messiah is to return...~~  
  
  
_Minerva McGonagall only shook her head in wonder as she sorted through the myriad amounts of Muggle newspapers that had been delivered to the school early this morning. Just like sixteen years ago the wizarding world was being foolish, even though there really was much to celebrate. 'This is going beyond foolish now, Albus, honestly...the Messiah?' she said in huff as she read the last newsclipping.  
  
'Oh do come now, Minerva, we've had little to celebrate for such a long time now. Let the Muggles have their words, it does no harm and will be forgotten soon enough. At least Sirius got his public apology in the Muggle world, that should ease his mind,' Albus said chuckling as he too picked up a few of the papers. 'No words from the _Daily Prophet_ yet? How unusual.'  
  
Minerva snorted and searched through the stacks of papers, pulled out one almost at the bottom and tossed it to Albus. 'Oh they've written their two Knuts worth, damn that Skeeter woman. A pest if there ever was one,' she said disparagingly.  
  
Albus looked over the paper and nodded in agreement, then gave a little sigh and leaned back in his chair. 'Well it could have been much worse I suppose.'  
  
'Worse? What planet are you living on, Albus? Now the whole bloody world knows about Harry and Draco, not to mention Severus, Remus and Sirius! I thought we all agreed that was private information for the time being,' she said exasperated. 'Not to mention how she went out of her way to publish the whole story behind Draco's divorce decree, you do know Lucius Malfoy will be at our necks now for that one.'  
  
At that precise moment a large grey spotted owl flew in through Albus Dumbledore's window and dropped a post on top of the rather large pile of newspapers. Before either of them could even move though it swept back out in a hurry, anxious obviously to be anywhere but Albus's office at the moment. Minerva only huffed again, whilst Albus picked up the post and gave a small chuckle.  
  
'Well speak of the devil, Minerva, it's from the man himself. I wonder what he wants hmm?' Albus said thoughtfully and opened the sealed crest on the back scanning the contents. 'Well, well, isn't this a change of events now.'  
  
'Well? What it is, Albus? What does that man want now?' Minerva said.  
  
'Read this, seems Lucius has decided to come down in the world a bit,' Albus grinned, then handed Minerva the parchment.  
  
  
_~~I'll make this short and to the point Dumbledore. Tell Draco a sum of ten million Galleons will be placed in his Gringotts vault provided he stays as far from that damned woman and all the presses as possible. I will deposit an additional ten million Galleons if Draco will make a formal statement to Fudge, clearing me of any charges that might be brought against me in the future involving any activities with certain a party. I am willing to leave the country for now with my wife as long as Draco is willing to do this for me, and I also willing to leave him and his...boyfriend...alone without threat. Don't get me wrong, I do not want him back in my home or in name, but I dare say I might have problems convincing the Ministry to let me be without his help. Let me know his decision as soon as possible, the Ministry has a hearing for me in two days time. LM~~  
  
  
_'Twenty million Galleons? With all the money that man has, he has the nerve to only offer _twenty million_ Galleons? Blast that man!' Minerva sniffed and handed back the parchment.  
  
'I dare say Draco might find it agreeable, however that is _his _decision. Is everyone still in the infirmary then yet?' Albus asked now.  
  
Minerva nodded. 'Thank goodness none of them were truly injured last night, only a few minor misplaced hexes and curses. Nothing irreversible at anyrate,' she said with a happy sigh.  
  
'Yes, it's a good thing they were well prepared for this. Now we can have peace again, and this time hopefully for more than ten years,' Albus said.  
  
Minerva gave him a sharp look at that sentiment. 'You don't think he'll come back _again_, do you?'  
  
'No, _Voldemort _will not return again, that you can be sure of, Minerva. It was confirmed that he was present in body and spirit last night when he died this time. We both know however that peace never does last too long does it. Where one evil falls, another eventually is born, that's the way of the world my dear woman. In my lifetime I have fought two major wars against evil, and I do grow weary sometimes knowing that is the way it is,' Albus said softly.  
  
Minerva's eyes soften now as she looked at her friend. She knew that she was feeling every bit of her seventy plus years, and Albus was over double that in age, and had seen perhaps too much in that time. He now looked as tired as he probably felt, and she wondered what was going to happen now. 'Albus?' she said quietly.  
  
'Yes?'   
  
'You're leaving...aren't you,' she said. It wasn't a question, she just knew.  
  
Albus sighed and stood up, going over to pet Fawkes though he was about to have his burning day again, so his plumage wasn't in full blossom. 'I'm old, Minerva, much as I hate to admit that fact, I am old. I have been at this school longer than you are alive, as a student, a teacher and as Headmaster. A hundred and forty some years my dear is a long, long time, and I admit my bones are weary. It is time to move on...and leave the world now in the hands of the younger generation I think,' he said reflectively.  
  
'I don't want to be Headmistress, Albus, I'll tell you that now. I have neither the energy nor the patience any longer to do that job,' she said firmly.  
  
Albus chuckled and nodded at her, watching as another feather fell from his beautiful bird. 'I didn't think you would, Minerva. I have been giving this thought for quite sometime actually, now however I can do what I couldn't before. Now it _is _the right time, and now I think the person I have in mind is ready to do the job, albeit against his better wishes,' he mused.  
  
Minerva thought that over for a moment, wondering who Albus had in mind to take over such a task as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Shaking her head several people came to mind, but from the look in Albus's eyes, he wasn't going to say much more on the issue yet. 'Whomever you do choose, Albus, I'm sure you have your reasons for doing so. Though I'm afraid no one shall ever stack up to you, Albus Dumbledore,' she said softly and smiled at her friend.  
  
Albus smiled back and came over to pat her on the hand. 'Don't think like that, Minerva. Consider it a learning experience, for everyone who will be involved eh? Now, let's get up to the infirmary and see how our young friends are doing shall we?' he said jovially and headed out the door of his office.  
  
Minerva watched him go a moment, and a single tear slid down her cheek that she had been trying not to shed till just then. 'I'm going to miss you, you old coot. You know that don't you,' she said softly, then she too left the room.  
  
Fawkes watched as his owner of so long left the room, the woman just after him. He felt the shift in the air, he knew how tired his owner really was. He'd been this owner's pet for a hundred and twenty years now, and had been through much with him. Now he would be passed on to a new owner, he knew it was time for that, but he already knew who it was to be, and had approved of this new person as well. Perhaps it was symbolic that Fawkes had chosen this day to be his burning day, for just as he too would now reemerge from the ashes and start yet again a new life, so too would his new owner.  
  
Meanwhile in the infirmary a piece of parchment was now being handed to young Draco Snape, and he read and reread it several times before even saying a word. Really he wasn't sure what to say or think of it, or what to do. The first read through he had been just angry, the second time in pure shock, and the third time he scanned it through he was simply struck dumb. Harry however, realising something was amiss, took the parchment from his lover and read it as well, pretty much going through the same range of emotions before handing it to Severus to read.  
  
As Severus, then Remus, and finally Sirius read the post, Draco finally came out of his shock. 'Well, that was...er...unexpected...I think,' he said slowly.  
  
'More like typical if you ask me,' Severus said scathingly. 'Thinks he can buy his way out of everything. I say let the git rot in Azkaban for what he did to you, Draco.'  
  
'I'm in agreement with you on this one, Sev. Let the wanker rot,' Sirius said thickly, whilst scratching at the medicine that was covering a burn on his neck from a hex he hadn't avoided.  
  
'Stop scratching, Siri, you'll only make it worse,' Remus said swatting away his lovers hand irritably. 'Obviously you're all thinking like Gryffindors at the moment, surprisingly even _you_, Severus.'  
  
'What the hell does that mean, Remus? And I'll have you know it's impossible to actually think when you're head's been stuffed up by a Confoundus Charm!' Severus muttered petulantly.  
  
'Oh stop fussing, Severus, you should have ducked quicker that's all,' Harry said with a grin. 'Honestly, I've thrown that same curse out you a hundred times, and you always managed to avoid it till last night. To busy thinking about shagging or something?' he giggled.  
  
That actually earned him a glare from Severus, though everyone else only rolled their eyes and laughed. 'Oh yes, very funny, ha ha. I wasn't thinking about _shagging _for you're information, but of something totally _different_,' he mumbled.  
  
'And...that would be...?' Draco said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Mind your business, Draco. I'm still your guardian and I can send you to your room you know,' Severus grumbled, though he really wasn't angry and Draco only laughed because he knew Severus would never do that.   
  
'I still want to know what you meant though, Remus? What are we missing?' Harry asked now.  
  
'Very simple really, surprised no one else sees it,' Remus said smugly. 'Lucius is desperate, he _knows _he's going down, and Draco's testimony is the _only _thing that can save him. Why settle for twenty million...when you can ask for whatever _you _want? Go for what you deserve, Merlin knows he's worth far more than forty million Galleons.'  
  
Everyone in the room forgot their troubles for the moment and stared at Remus in shock, then a grin appeared on everyone's face, especially on Draco's. 'By the Gods, Remus, you're right! Lucius _is _worth far more than that, I should know too, I've seen his books and what's at Gringotts. He's got no less than three vaults under his name...that's brilliant!' Draco said beaming now.  
  
Remus snorted. 'Maybe _I _should have been a Slytherin hmm?' he chuckled now.  
  
'You sure as hell are _thinking _like one these days, Moony, give you that,' Sirius said laughing now. 'Guess you're counterpart rubbed off on you after all eh?'  
  
At the mention of that Severus, Remus and Sirius seemed to stop dead in their tracks at whatever they would say next. 'Oh by Merlin, we forgot completely to tell them!' Severus said with a groan now.  
  
'Tell who what?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'Tell you what we found, that's what!' Sirius said excitedly now, forgetting how itchy he was even.  
  
'Who had it last? Was it you, Severus?' Remus said excitedly now.  
  
Severus shook his head. 'I thought you had it?'  
  
'Nope, I have it, wait...oh darn...where did I put it?' Sirius said now fumbling round for his robes. 'Aha! Here it is!' he said pulling something out of one of the inside pockets and holding it tightly in his hand.  
  
'Ah, so you did get it, I wondered on that. However I will warn you that if you do decide to do this, it could be irreversible this time,' Albus said giving Sirius a stern gaze.  
  
Sirius nodded. 'We know, we all know that, but it's what was wanted, so the note said,' he said firmly.  
  
'What is it?' Draco said now and he and Harry stepped in closer to where Sirius was.  
  
Sirius looked round at everyone in the room, a strange look on his face. 'As you all know, six months ago the past came back to haunt us. Not just the past, but the past of another world, and when the past left us, nothing was ever the same.'  
  
'We know that, Sirius, tell us what we _don't _know!,' Harry said groaning.  
  
Remus shook his head and got up from the bed he was lying on about to walk over to where Sirius was when he got stopped short by a very authoritative voice from the next room. '**REMUS JOSEPH LUPIN I BETTER NOT FIND YOU ARE A FOOT OUT THAT BED! YOU ARE ALREADY IN HOT WATER WITH ME FOR GOING LAST NIGHT AND ENDANGERING ALL FOUR OF YOUR LIVES!**' Poppy Pomfrey yelled out.  
  
Remus blanched and quickly got back in the bed, muttering a few words under his breath. 'Does she have a built in radar detector or something? Honestly, women can be such a _nightmare_!' he pouted and ignored everyone for the moment.  
  
Severus and Sirius however just stared at Remus with a strange look on their faces, until Severus finally broke the all too quiet silence. 'Err...Remy? Umm...what did ahh...what she mean by that?' he asked in an odd tone of voice.  
  
'What did who mean by what?' Remus said looking up now at Severus confused for a moment, then turned back to Sirius. 'Well? You going to do this or not?' he said all huffy again.  
  
Sirius however just stared at his lover, suspicion in his mind. 'Reeeemus...all right mate, spill it. _Why _are you in such a pissy mood lately? What's up with you? And _what _did Poppy mean?' he demanded.  
  
Remus only glared at Sirius and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Does a werewolf _need _a reason to be in a bad mood? Do I need permission to be cranky now?' he muttered.  
  
'Damn right you do, Remus, when the full moon isn't for two more weeks, and when it involves what I _think _it might. I know I've been a bit distracted lately, but that potion you've been taking the past few weeks...that _wasn't _a strengthening potion for your transformations...was it,' Severus said accusingly now.  
  
Remus turned and looked at his other lover, then suddenly he sighed deeply and shook his head dejectedly. 'No...it wasn't, Severus. Are you angry?'  
  
'Angry? Oh for the love of Salazar...I'm only upset that didn't tell us _sooner _you silly git!' Severus said practically beaming now. 'When?'  
  
'Wait...so...it _is_...that?' Sirius said beaming himself now, though he looked halfway ready to pass out.  
  
'All right, someone tell _us _what's going on here? Why are we _always _the last to know when something really important is going to happen?' Harry said glancing angrily at his godfather, then to Severus and finally at Remus.  
  
'Yeah, what's going on?' Draco demanded.  
  
'Err...well...that is,' Remus said blushing slightly now and looking at Albus and Minerva and blushing harder even. 'You see...I've umm...been taking a potion lately...and well it's relatively new actually...' he began but Severus cut him off.  
  
_'New_?! Hell, Remy it's still in the _testing _stage! You really took a chance you know, not that I'm angry but, still you _should _have told me so I could have charted the results,' he said.  
  
'I _was _going to tell you, but at first I really didn't think it would work and all, and when it did I didn't want to be subjected to a bunch of poking and prodding. Then all of this came up so suddenly...well I didn't want it to be more of a distraction,' he said sheepishly.  
  
'He's right, we _never _would have let him go last night if we'd known. But...are you sure it's _three _of them? Is that _possible_?' Sirius said in awe now.  
  
Remus blushed again and nodded. 'I'm sure, well I am _now _anyway,' he chuckled. Turning to Harry, Draco, Albus and Minerva he said now, 'Well...I hope you won't mind there's going to be a few new err..._additions_...to the castle dungeons in ahh...oh...roughly...a month and half...give or take,' he said looking now like an overripe tomato.  
  
Minerva and Albus were beaming now, and nodding at Remus, Sirius and Severus happily. 'Oh that's _wonderful _news, Remus! Congratulations!' Minerva said and went over and hugged all three men.  
  
'Yes quite a happy announcement all told. I'm sure they will be not bother at all, and the staff will be more than happy to help raise them. In fact, it only confirms something I too will be announcing shortly, involving all of you. I know now I've made the right decisions,' Albus said smiling.  
  
'Wait...you mean...you're _pregnant_?' Draco said incredulously and turned to stare at Remus.  
  
Remus nodded happily. 'Yes, Draco, I am. I just found out a few days before we left for London so it's not like I've had much time to think a lot on it yet. Now though, with Voldemort gone...and peace returning...now I'll be glad to have children.'  
  
'Oh wow! Remus that's _great_! But...why only another month and half? I thought it takes nine months to have a baby?' Harry asked confused.  
  
Remus chuckled and nodded his head. 'For humans, yes it does take nine months. I'm in essence at the moment, a wolf however, and bound by those birthing laws. From what Poppy tells me they're in pup or cub form at the moment, not human. Wolves you see only need two months to birth a child, and I'm already two weeks pregnant now. The fertility potion Severus has been improving on ...obviously...err...works very well,' he said with a loving smile at Severus.  
  
'Well of course it should, I _am _a Potion Master I do believe. If it didn't work I'd have been highly surprised,' Severus said grinning broadly and looking at his lover with such love in his eyes. 'Which I suppose makes now the perfect time to ask...if...that is...oh I'm not very good at this but...Remus, Sirius...will...will you both marry me?' he asked quietly, then hesitantly looked at Remus, then Sirius.  
  
'So _that's _why you've been so distracted lately, Sev?' Sirius said laughing now and then got up and went over to kiss Severus on the lips. 'If you think I'd say no, you'd have to be a fool, Severus Snape, and I _know _you're not one,' he said quietly.  
  
'Oh, Padfoot,' Severus sighed happily and kissed him back, pulling him into his arms as Sirius sat down on the bed next to him. Then both of them looked at Remus questioningly. 'Moony?' he said now, hesitant again.  
  
Remus looked at his two lovers together, a warmth coursing through him, then he laughed and nodded his head, giving them both looks of pure raw passion and love. 'As if I could say no to the both of you? Just get used to catering to my every whim for the next month and half!' he giggled.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed now, and another round of congratulations was given. 'Harry, if it's all right with these other two rogues, I would like the you to be the children's godfather. Will you take that responsibility?' Remus asked seriously now and looked over at the two boys.  
  
'Oh, Remus, of course I will!' Harry said happily, and got up to hug Remus, Sirius and Severus.   
  
'This is going to be great! I'm going to have brothers...well sort of...' Draco said beaming.  
  
'That's right, they will be you're brothers, no sort of about it, Draco. You are our 'son' now, even if not by blood,' Severus said smiling at Draco. 'Ah but wait...the day is not done yet now is it. We still have a few more surprises. Sirius? You ready yet?'  
  
'Oh, that's right! Almost forgot about that,' Sirius said shaking his head. Handing something to Albus now he said, 'Would you do the honours, Albus?'  
  
Albus cleared away a small section of the room, then stopped a moment and looked back at those assembled. 'You are 100% sure this _is _what they want?' he asked.  
  
Sirius, Severus and Remus nodded. 'Proof positive sure, Albus. The note it came with was _very _clear. It _is _what they want,' Severus said firmly.  
  
'Very well then, it shall be done,' Albus said.   
  
He then put something the object in the centre of the floor of the space he'd cleared away. He then took out his wand and tapped it to the object, whispering a few words in a language no one else in the room understood. After he was done he moved back away from the space he'd cleared, and a strange ripple of energy now was flowing through the room. Tiny tendrils of a grey mist began to seep from the small pink clay object, and wrap themselves round everyone in the room. Strange whispers of voices from a time long past could be heard, and a feeling of peace and tranquility enveloped everyone. Moments later a blinding flash of light filled the room, and five people were now standing in the spot where the small object had been.  
  
'Hey, it _worked_?' the first person said in shock and looked round the room in awe.  
  
'Of course it worked, don't be daft! We told you it _would _work, next time have a little faith won't you?' the second person in the group said with a huge grin.  
  
'So you _weren't _lying about it all, you really _did _go somewheres else!' the third person, a woman, said with an awed gaze at where she was.   
  
'Ugg, you never believe _anything _until you see it, do you woman. I, of course, believed them,' a fourth person said chuckling, though it only earned him a smack on the arm. _'OWW_! Godric, you hit _hard_!'   
  
'Ha, that's _women _for you! Give me a man anyday!' the fifth person said laughing, then he turned with a start realising that he, along with the others were being stared at. 'Whoa, you mates haven't aged a day have you?' the man said laughing and walked over to where the others were at.  
  
'Err...O-Orion...? Is...is that...you?' Sirius said now staring at the person that used to be a teenager, but was now somewhere in his mid-twenties.  
  
Orion grinned and nodded. 'In the flesh mate, though I dare say a few explanations are in order eh? Hope you don't mind but ahh...we brought along some guests...' he said pointing at two of the five people.  
  
'So we see,' Albus said stepping into the conversation now, aware of some tension building in the room. 'Perhaps some tea, and some discussions, yes that sounds quite nice, don't you agree, Minerva?'   
  
Minerva nodded and sat down with a thud in one of the infirmary chairs, not taking her eyes off two of the five person group. 'Yes...tea...very nice...' she said slowly, and she wasn't the only one in shock.  
  
'Err..yeah...well umm...right. Explanations then,' Silvius said brightly, and went over and pulled out a chair for himself, the others doing the same. When they were all seated he looked at his old friends and said, 'Well, it all began the day we got back home, and we'd found out exactly how long we'd _really _been gone.'  
  
Romulus nodded and picked up the story. 'Turns out that for every month we would have spent in _this _world...a whole year went by in _our _world. So for the two weeks were here, it was six months gone back home.'  
  
'Needless to say when we returned a lot had happened. Rom's dad, and Sil's dad both had already joined up with Voldie, who whilst we were gone did rise fully to power, and war had broken out in a very short time. Mrs. Lupin died in the first wave of attacks, angry at her husband because he had joined Voldemort and also because he refused to let her stay in Egypt in the hopes Romy would come home one day,' Orion said sadly.  
  
'When we got back of course no one was there waiting on us, so we had to make our own way home. We found our way to Cairo and used the Floo Network back to London, but it was all changed. Diagon Alley...was gone basically. The Leaky Cauldron was empty, and hadn't look used in months. We decided to first go to James's house using the Local Floo Network, only...Godric's Hollow was in shambles, only parts of the house still stood. We found out that James's parents had also been killed in the first wave of attacks,' Silvius said sadly.  
  
'Since it was end of June when we got back, we couldn't get to the school, so we went then to Pete's house instead. We found James and Lily there too, they were hiding out there, and boy were they shocked to see us, tell you that much,' Orion said with a chuckle.   
  
'We finally convinced them we were who we said we were, even showing them the pictures we were able to take back in our robes of all of you. They couldn't deny it then, and well, we went from there,' Romulus said.  
  
'That was now six years ago now to us, only six months to all of you. Six years we've been at war, six years of running and hiding. Peter lost his life three years ago, stupidly too, wrong place at the wrong time. He was trying to sneak into Diagon Alley and nick some supplies for us, but a Death Eater got him before he could run,' Orion said sadly. 'We still miss him, wish you all had gotten to know Petey, he was a great guy...at least in our world he was. I know what he did in this world, but I assure you he was good till the very end in our world.'  
  
'Hold up, you mean...you _knew _what happened here? And you didn't say _anything _to us?' Harry said stunned now.  
  
'Err...yeah, we knew. I overheard a conversation between Ron and Hermione in the library a day or two before we left. They didn't know I was there, sorry if it's a bad thing...but...well it didn't really affect us in our world anyway as you can see. We really didn't think it would matter if we knew or not,' Silvius said quietly.  
  
'Sil's right, it didn't matter, not in the least. We were at war for six years and...well...the war is pretty much over now anyway,' Orion said heavily and gazed to the floor.  
  
'What do you mean it's over? What happened?' Draco asked, a bad feeling hitting him.  
  
'We...the side of Light...lost in our world, Draco. He...Voldemort...is too powerful. There is no Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort killed him four years back. There's also no Harry Potter in our world to fight him you see...or at least...not anymore...' Romulus said sighing, then glanced sadly at the two people sitting near him.  
  
'I don't understand, how's that possible?' Harry asked puzzled now.  
  
'In our world, Harry...you _didn't _survive. You _were _killed...by Voldemort, along with your grandparents, Lily's parents that is, who were watching you for the day whilst Lily and Jamie were at the Ministry making plans for the next strike. That was last year for us, you've err...rather _our _Harry...has been dead a year now,' Orion said quietly.  
  
'Oh,' was all Harry could say.  
  
_'Now _do you understand how important _you _were to us last night, Harry? Without you and Draco, and the love you share for each other, we _never _could have accomplished what we did,' Albus said softly and gave Harry and Draco a reassuring smile.  
  
'I guess, I never really thought that it was that important...though it doesn't matter now, it's over and done with. Our Voldemort's gone so you know. We, Draco and I that is...we killed him last night,' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, Harry, that's...that's _great_! Really, I wish...well, I'm really glad. Now you'll be free again, no more torments right?' Silvius said giving Harry a comforting smile.  
  
'Yeah, Draco and I are getting married in July, and...Sirius, Remus and Severus are getting married. Oh, and Remus is pregnant!' Harry said smiling happily again.  
  
'You too? That's _great_, Remus!' Romulus said beaming at his counterpart.  
  
'Wait, you're pregnant _too_?' Draco asked Romulus startled.  
  
Romulus laughed and shook his head, then pointed to the woman in the group, and then at Silvius. 'Nope, but they are though! Sil's having triplets...we _think _anyway...and she's having a girl!' he beamed.  
  
'A-a g-girl?' Harry stammered and looked at the woman who was blushing and nodded. 'Whoa...so...umm...oh...' he said saddened now as he realised what that meant.  
  
'Harry, we know this is odd for you, but well, they lost a son...and you lost your parents. We hoped that maybe, well, that maybe you could work it out together, be a family again...sort of...in a way that is. We've spent six years researching how to get back here, or to even just get a message across to you all, anything to let you know what was going on. We succeeded finally, but not before it was almost too late. If they had stayed behind, if we all had stayed behind, face it...we'd be dead. We can't hold out against him much longer in our world, and we all wanted was a better life for ourselves, and our children...no matter what the cost,' Romulus said quietly.  
  
The woman spoke now, and gave Harry a small smile. 'We don't want to replace you're real parent's, Harry, but we know that if our Harry had lived...he'd probably have grown up to be just like you. The boys have told James and me so much about you that I do feel like we know you already, and we'd both like to know more. I realize we're only six years older then you which might difficult, and you don't have to call us 'mum' or 'dad' or anything, we don't ask that even of you. We just hope you'll get a chance to see what you're parents might have been like had they lived too, in us that is. And umm...have a sister...of sorts,' she said blushing now.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, but tears were now falling from his eyes and suddenly he felt happy, very, very happy. Sniffing back his tears he said, 'I think...I'd like that...an awful lot...' Then before he could stop himself, even though he knew it wasn't his real parents, he threw himself into Lily's arms, feeling like he was a year old child again rather then a seventeen year old man. Everyone in the room smiled as Lily, James and Harry Potter once again became a 'family'. Times in this world were good, and would be for a very long time to come.  
  
  
Months soon passed, the shock of seeing James and Lily Potter 'alive' again made headlines, though they dealt with it in their own ways. Soon enough three new boy cubs arrived at Hospital Wing only a week before Harry and Draco's own wedding, which still took place on July 31st. Ron was Harry's best man, Silvius was Draco's best man. The cubs scampered round the wedding feast getting into all sorts of trouble, and everyone had a good laugh knowing a new generation of Marauders had indeed arrived. Ron then went off to Russia, Hermione went into the Ministry as planned. Harry and Draco decided to hold off travelling and stayed at Snape Manor, along with Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Orion, Silvius and Romulus.  
  
Severus, Remus and Sirius got married at the end of June, before the cubs actually were born, and they ended up each looking like one of their fathers when they finally transformed into human form after the first six months. Two had hair black as night with coal black eyes, one had brown hair with golden brown eyes, and all of them had a streak of grey in their hair. Unfortunately however that meant they were all werewolves, though thanks to the Wolfsbane, that wasn't really going to be much of an issue.  
  
Silvius and Lily had their children within a few days of each other one snowy day in February, right at Hogwarts. Lily gave birth to a girl as she had said she was going to, and Silvius gave birth to boy triplets as well, again they each looked exactly like each one of their fathers. Thankfully however these triplets were not werewolves, to everyone's relief. Remus was back at teaching the DADA position, and before Lily had her daughter she became a helper to Filius Flitwick in Charms. Sirius had taken over as Astronomy Professor due to Professor Sinistra having to leave for unknown reasons right before term started.   
  
Silvius also took over a position in Hogwarts, though until the last moment that had been a well guarded secret as to what he was going to teach, which ended up being potions. Orion and James were left to watch the seven children, which was in no way easy a task, but they managed quite well and had an entire staff to help them. Harry had ended up taking over as flying instructor when Madam Hooch broke her hip one day two days before term had started, and though it was fixed properly she decided to take a well deserved break and left for parts unknown. Draco however decided to do nothing, mainly because he now found himself pregnant, and was due sometime in April or early May. He was content to just help Orion and James watch the kids, and of course spend his nights with his husband in the same room they had been sharing when they were students.  
  
The Headmaster position also had undergone a change, and where once a blue twinkling eyed man had sat at the high table, now a man dressed in elegant robes of silver and green, with coal black eyes sat. Eyes that sparkled brightly, and were full of laughter on most occasions, and was even known that the new Headmaster pulled the occasional prank or two. Professor Severus Snape had taken well to the position as Headmaster, and with Minerva's help, and some parting advice from Albus on how to run things, everything went smoothly. The only reason he still used Snape was because none of the three wanted to give up their last name, and having three last names was really a bit much. As for the children, whoever looked like their father ended up with that particular last name, to make it easier on all.  
  
The years soon passed, children came and went, and peace remained in this new world. At times evil lurked on the horizon, but those at Hogwarts knew that was the way it was destined to be, it would never change, nor would they expect it to. Those from the other world adjusted well into their new world, protecting it, and helping it grow the best they could. They never forgot their world, and always remembered those who fell in the times of war. Fathers, mothers, friends and children were always remembered with a fondness, and no one ever felt replaced.   
  
When the history of this world would be written and learned in the future however, it would show how the side of Light triumphed over evil. The names of Harry and Draco Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore would have their names forever etched in the world. Chocolate Frog cards would be scrambled for with their pictures on it, and books would be written and sold off the shelves faster then they could get on them. And those who still remained teaching and living at Hogwarts would only smile and nod at all of it, knowing that there was really only one thing that mattered more then the fame or the fortunes they'd received. That in the end, they had themselves, their friends and families, and the most important thing of all...just simply...they had love.  
  
  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_**

September 12, 2002 4:12 PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape/Piri Malfoy   



End file.
